<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall of the Sun (Rise of the Moon) by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294643">Fall of the Sun (Rise of the Moon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck'>Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani'>Saklani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional tags per chapter, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Human with knot, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Major Character Undeath, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe never thought his quiet life in the middle of the forest would be upended like it was, and Hux never thought he would end up lost in the forest confused, alone and in pain. But fate has a weird way of drawing those who life deem the opposite together, leading them down paths that no one could guess. </p><p>-------</p><p>Multi-chapter fantasy with new friendships, harsh choices, lovers gained, lots of growth and discovery. Set in the 1600s.</p><p>Note: Animal Death tag is due to Hux and Poe eating them, there are scenes of Hux drinking their blood and Poe eating them, though they do not get too graphic. Human with Knot tag is due to Poe having a knot in human form. Major character death is NOT Hux or Poe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fall of the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wonderful art on Ch.3 by twitter.com/StarseedComic<br/>Amazing book cover on Ch.1 by https://twitter.com/ArsTyrannus<br/>Idea by UtopiaPlanitia<br/>Partially Beta'd By shampain (only partial because we didn't give them enough time before posting all this lol)<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The snow under Poe Dameron’s paws made a lovely crunching sound as he dashed through the forests of his territory. An older were, his claim was over a hundred square miles that he guarded and patrolled. In the center was his home, a lovely log cabin that he’d expanded and enhanced over the years, but he spent as much time in the wilds in wolf form as he spent in his home in human form. At his age, he no longer was purely subject to the moon cycles and could retain his human form through them, though it took some effort. But he could also effortlessly change to a wolf at any time, though one near double the size of a regular wolf and with black fur that had gradually gained some streaks of silver, white and gray.</p><p>For the first hundred years or so, he’d been part of a pack, working his way up through the ranks until he’d been a dire threat to the main alpha. When that alpha – a were he’d known for years – suddenly attacked him, Poe had successfully fought him and beaten him. But he hadn’t wanted to lead a pack, had never wanted to be an alpha, so instead of claiming the pack lead, he voluntarily left, with the other pack members snapping at his heels in anger at his decision.</p><p>He’d found this large wilderness after several years of travel throughout the world, occupied by regular wolves, but untouched by other weres. The occasional pack that wandered in was soon driven off, as Poe had no intention of being forced to move, but remained uninterested in leading a pack of his own. A lifetime supply of unhappy experiences with his own kind led him to become the true definition of a lone wolf. It wasn’t exactly true to his nature, his original nature, but it was the best life he’d found for himself since his change. (Not that he didn’t sometimes miss his earlier years as a were, when he’d been no threat to the alpha and a happy member of a pack.)</p><p>There was a pack on an edge of his territory, run by a wiser older female alpha – the Skywalker pack – but they gave him no trouble, content to keep to themselves. He sometimes watched the group, full of older and younger weres alike, playing and existing together with a pang of envy, but never tried to join them or usurp the leader. They existed in a mostly easy harmony.</p><p>Humans he warded off carefully, not wanting to be hunted. He tolerated them on the edges of passing through, but made sure none stayed for very long. Though he never seriously threatened, let alone hurt, them. The last thing he needed was to attract their attention and bring them to his door.</p><p>But one type of being he neither tolerated or merely ward off were vampires. Those filthy creatures he went after the moment he smelled them. A single were and a vampire were evenly matched fighters if equal in age, but Poe was older than most weres and understood the weaknesses of their kind. He’d taken down over fifty in his lifetime, including some of the more elder variety. He had earned a reputation and most avoided him, though some few stupid ones tried to hunt him themselves. His pelt would be worth a fortune in more than just bragging rights to the vamp who brought it in to a clatch.</p><p>So, when he caught the first hint of that strange, half-dead odor that signaled a vampire in his territory, he bared his teeth and followed it. He did so with care and stealth, knowing better than to just run into some trap.</p><p>Armitage Hux had come home from his time in the army a changed man, no longer the bright eyed boy who hoped for adventures and love after seeing so much death and decay. He had served his time, fought his battles and come home, or at least the only thing he had ever called home. His father's estate was not what one would call comfortable, the dark cold rooms and dusty furniture not having seen much use in the years since Hux had been born.</p><p>Hux was no stranger to the fact he was a bastard child, his mother having worked in the kitchen for Brendol Hux up until the day she died when he was five years old. She had fallen ill one day, a sudden fever after a trip to the woods. His caretaker had called it a monster’s disease, having pointed out odd wounds on her neck before she succumbed to her weakness. That was the first dead body he had seen, his mother's pale face and stiff hands.</p><p>He had hoped his aversion to death would have fled with him seeing war, having watched brothers in arms lose their lives and limbs. He had also decided that the fear of the supernatural was unwarranted and untrue, giving up those childish ghost stories when he had become an adult.</p><p>A few years had gone by; his time spent at home was in the service of his father, doing odd jobs for the grouchy old man. On the rare occasion Hux got a moment of peace and quiet to himself, he would take a ride on his father's horse when the man was away on business.</p><p>It was one of those days, or nights, rather, when Hux found himself trotting through the forest just west of their property, the lands sprawling far and wide. He had never gone this deep before, or been out this late, but he had been having a particularly bad evening. It was quiet and tranquil int he woods... until he found himself on his back, horse rearing up with a scream as a dark figure loomed over him. The horse ran, leaving him to fend for himself as he kicked and hit at the man above him, finding his punches did not even faze the dark shadow.</p><p>The spike of pain in his neck surprised him, flooding his senses as he began to get dazed. But the sudden sound of wolves made the man lift his head from Hux, quickly pulling back and disappearing from view.</p><p>He hadn't know how long he laid there, mind twirling and body stiff. He wandered for hours after that, turned around and with no idea where he was. His eyes hurt, the light bright as the day went on, stumbling through the dense forest not knowing if he was going further in or toward home. It was that next night that struck him hard, his body searing in pain while he leaned against a tree, vision swimming as he sweated and his heart palpitated hard. He had fallen asleep somehow through all that or passed out. Either way he had woken to the sun peeking through the grass, his eyes barely able to keep open as the glittering sun hit his skin.</p><p>It burned, it burned so badly he screamed and fell to the side to escape the light, holding his face. When the beam of light hit him again, causing more intense pain, he moved quickly, stumbling once again and avoiding the light till he found a dense crop of brush to hide in.</p><p>He was in pain, alone in the woods without his horse, no one knew where he was, and for some reason he was getting physically wounded by the sun. Oh, and he was hungry. Hungrier than he had ever remembered feeling in his life. A few days passed, with Hux hiding in the day and moving at night aimlessly. Four days and nights of no food nor rest finally left him prone, collapsed in the brush and leaves.</p><p>Poe halted as he approached the owner of the scent, noting two things instantly- 1) the vampire was weak and damaged and 2) he was brand new, barely turned. He surveyed the fallen form, a shambled wreck of limbs in the middle of his forest.</p><p>Part of him wanted to kill this intruder, this vampire who infested his territory, but that was admittedly the smaller, instinct-driven part. The majority of him protested at the idea of killing this vampire baby, one not even old enough to have had a meal yet. And one with no sign of a sire or dam. Where was the one who so carelessly turned a human and left them to stumble off into the woods, a newly minted vampire with no idea what to do? This was the way the existence of them all got exposed to humans.</p><p>He pawed at the ground for a moment and then with a little groan, transformed himself into his human form. On still quiet feet, he approached the fallen form, calling out, “Hello, there! I’m approaching. Don’t try to attack me. It’s not going to work.” He circled to find the man’s head, noting the rather handsome mop of ginger hair, as well as the marks of sunburn. “Hell, kid, nobody told you anything about being a vampire, did they?”</p><p>He moved forward and crouched, reaching out a hand to tap the man on the shoulder, avoiding his injuries. “Come on, you need to get yourself up, and I need to get you something to eat. You can’t starve to death, but you can literally go mad from hunger. And that’s not something I want to happen in the middle of my woods.”</p><p>Hux had heard odd noises in his stupor, his mind fuzzy and body weak as an intense smell hit his nose. It smelled like dog, or the furs of wolves his father had laying over the backs of the couches in the winter. The blurry form of what appeared to be a wild animal stalking him.</p><p>He bared his teeth as he laid there, too weak to lift his head, but a snarl coming from his mouth. He didn't know why he did that, but he felt scared…and hungry too.</p><p>The smell of wolf turned into the smell of warmth and sweetness, a warm hand on his shoulder, the sound of blood pumping in his ears. He snapped his teeth, trying to reach the hand but he couldn't, attempting to push up from the ground, but failing miserably. He was so hungry, so hungry that getting something to drink was all he could think of. Wait, why drink? Wouldn't food work better? He didn't entertain the thought for too long, his teeth bared once again as he eyed the dark figure in the night.</p><p>“You really are a mess, aren’t you?” Poe asked as the vampire flailed weakly and uncoordinatedly at him. “I could tear your head off and leave you to dust in the sun…but it would be a cruelty. You haven’t got a clue what’s going on or what you are.” He sighed and looked around them, sniffing at the air. “Alright, one moment.”</p><p>With a little shake, he shifted back into his wolf form and went trotting off. A few moments later, there was a small shriek and then he returned with a rabbit in his jaws, fresh killed. Approaching carefully, he dropped the warm body right at the young vampire’s head and took a few steps back.</p><p>“I hope you know how to do this part for yourself,” he muttered as he turned back to human form. “I don’t know how a vampire learns how to drink. I can teach you everything else, I guess.” He looked over the other man with a critical eye. “This might even be an advantage for me.”</p><p>The warm man talked to him, his smell was so good, but he was also saying something that sounded dangerous and he just… couldn't think. He tried to say something, but it came out as a whine, his lip catching on something sharp in his mouth.</p><p>The warm smell disappeared for a while, once again replaced by the wolf fur smell before fading out of his smell. He was alone again, but the forest didn't sound that way, the sounds of animals all over the place even though he couldn't smell them.</p><p>The heavy smell of warm blood hit his nose suddenly, the sweet scent overpowering, and it made him want. He turned quickly, his body hurting and weak, but he grabbed the wet and soft thing near his head, hunched over as he pushed his face into it, tasting blood on his tongue. He wanted more, more, more. Hux wasn't really thinking, his body just moving as he bit down on the small creature, warm blood pooling in his mouth as he swallowed it, swallowing as much as would come out, hands clenching down on the creature as tight as he could squeeze. When no more would come out he whined lightly, his stomach tight still with hunger, but he wasn't as ravenous as before.</p><p>He blinked a few times, looking off to the side to see someone watching him. His eyes were wide, green eyes practically glowing in the dark forest, face covered in red blood and fur. He looked back down to the creature, his eyes finally focusing as he realized the matted corpse of a rabbit was in his bloody hands. He dropped it, a startled noise coming from him as he scuffled back, falling to his ass as he pushed himself against a tree. He tried wiping the blood off, his hands sticky with it and his face covered.</p><p>He couldn't help but remember his time in the army, carrying broken men back and forth from the fields. He looked over at the other man, fear coming back to him. Was this the one who had attacked him? He hadn't had a good look that night.</p><p>Poe held up his hands and spread them to the side in a gesture of no aggression and said, “Don’t look at me that way, my friend. I am not to blame for the way you are now. Nor do I know who did this to you. It was outside the bounds of my territory, though it must have been nearby.” Something else for him to worry about. “My name is Poe. I’m a werewolf, and you’re in my territory. I’ve lived here for a long time.”</p><p>He stretched his nude body with a low sigh and said, “You’re not what I expected to find when I was patrolling today. Do you know what happened to you? Why you’re allergic to sunlight now and slurping down rabbit blood? You’re a vampire, my friend. And you’re near starving. I can get you more blood, but I’m a little worried you’re about to run away from me. I’d prefer you didn’t because chasing you down will take time, and we should go back to my place before the sun rises. One thing that can destroy you is too much exposure. Even those burns you have now will take some time to heal.</p><p>“So, what’s your name, little vampire, and where do you come from?” He planned to eventually track down where the new vampire had been attacked and sniff out just who had turned him.</p><p>Hux watched the man with wide eyes, keeping track of him where he stood. He barely even cared about his nudity, but the comment about such things as werewolves and vampires had him confused. “Armitage… just outside the forest… and I… don't understand.” His voice was loud enough to hear, the accent was foreign to the area, but he spoke with clarity. “Those are myths.” He couldn't parse the connection to what he had just done, and what the other man was describing. He didn't want to flee from this naked man, the only sign of life he had found in his last few days in the forest, but he could feel something was off about the man. He smelled intense.</p><p>“Well, Armitage, I’m afraid one of those myths you don’t believe in attacked you at some point and turned you. I somehow doubt the turning was intentional. Rather more like the killing was left undone and you turned from it…I’ve heard of that. It would explain why you don’t have a sire or dam with you to explain everything.” Poe snorted and shook his head in a wolf-like fashion. “Vampires. Can’t even take care of their own…”</p><p>He sniffed the air and said, “There’s other prey nearby, and you need more food. I’ll catch you a few other animals to satiate that blood-lust you’re working on. But first…”</p><p>His body suddenly stretched and shrunk seemingly at the same time. Fur sprouted from his golden skin and his dark eyes flashed gold once, and before Armitage stood the huge black wolf again. He pawed a few times into the snow, before approaching Armitage carefully, head high, but trying to project that he was not a threat. He reached out with his muzzle toward the vampire, insides twitching a little at his open, vulnerable approach to what his instincts insisted was an ancient and deadly enemy. He whined once and made a soft yipping noise to further project no ill intent.</p><p>Hux listened, though he still didn't quite believe what was going on; maybe he had fallen from his father's horse and bumped his head hard enough to be imagining this. Maybe he hadn't entirely left the house and had fallen ill back home, and all this was a fever dream.</p><p>His eyes widened, watching man become beast in an almost beautiful transformation that scared him. He stiffened, pressing himself tightly against the tree trunk as the wolf, a very large wolf, came closer to him. He didn't appear to be wanting to attack, his demeanor slow and steady as he got closer and closer, the sound of him not growling or intense.</p><p>“Y-you're a-a wolf…” he stammered out, the smell of the strange man now mixed with the warm smell of his human form and the wild wolf smell of his fur. He smelled the blood on the man's mouth from catching the rabbit, his pupils dilating at the smell. “I-I hurt… I- I'm so hungry…” His voice was whispered as he realized this might not be a fever dream or a concussion.</p><p>Poe nodded once at both statements and lightly took the arm of the new vampire in his mouth and pulled, urging him to follow. He released and turned around, nose active as he searched for some more likely prey for the hungry vampire. Scenting a wild boar, he figured that would be a much more substantial meal, not to mention a worthy hunt. He headed in that direction with an easy gait, knowing the vampire should be able to keep up.</p><p>When they neared the prey, Poe suddenly kicked himself into another gear, charging through the snow toward the boar’s scent. The animal, naturally fierce and unafraid of wolves, turned to meet the attack. He tore at Poe’s sides with huge tusks, taking out chunks of fur. But of course, Poe was no normal wolf, and the boar’s fierce defense did not slow him down. He bowled the creature over and went straight to getting a grip on the neck, holding tight.</p><p>With the animal thrashing and fighting still, he dragged it toward Armitage, knowing vampires preferred live prey. He wanted to yell at the vampire to get a move on and get his food, but there was no way. So instead, he made a series of garbled noises through his mouthful to try and convey the same message.</p><p>Hux felt the man… wolf… tug on his arm, pushing up from the tree as he followed. He had long ago stopped feeling the cold of the forest, not knowing when that happened, but he was grateful for it. In fact, he didn't feel many of his prior pains, his leg no longer aching as it had in the cold months from his leg injury.</p><p>He stopped when he noticed the wolf's demeanor had changed, sidling up next to one of the large trees next to him to watch. He cringed as the boar nailed the wolf in the side, curious to see it didn't stop the wolf at all before the boar was on the ground, neck in the wolf's mouth. With wide eyes he watched it drag the catch towards him, looking down at the boar, then to the eyes of the wolf. His eyes widened when he realized what the wolf was insinuating, his tongue swiping at his bottom lip at the sound of blood pumping in his ears.</p><p>“It’s alive! I can't…” Hux frowned, taking a deep breath, the sweet smell of the blood hitting his nose, causing him to drop to his knees next to the boar. He had no idea what he was doing, the sounds of the boar whining in pain and fear as he stared down at it. His stomach gave him another pang of pain as he pushed himself over the weirdness and newness of this, leaning down towards the neck just next to the wolf's mouth. His nostrils flared, the smell so much stronger and the beat of its heart was loud in his ears as he suddenly felt overwhelmed by the need to bite, his teeth sinking down heavily and quickly. He moaned slightly, his body feeling warmer and the hunger pain going away the more he drank. At some point he growled, seeing the wolf in his side view, a feeling of possessiveness coming over him.</p><p>Poe let go with the growl and returned it with a little huff at the end. He didn’t plan to fight the vampire for the boar, though he did plan to eat some after the vampire had slaked his thirst. No sense letting the rest of the beast go to waste, though dry meat was not terribly appetizing. For the moment, he lay down and watched the vampire finish his meal.</p><p>He was glad the vampire had given in to thirst and knew how to drink once presented with prey. He really had no idea how he’d have persuaded the vampire to take a bite out of the boar if he’d revolted from the act. This was his first contact with one of the night creatures that wasn’t a fight to the death or him chasing them out of his territory.</p><p>In fact, he pondered what he was doing now with this baby vampire. If he was a different kind of wolf, he’d have ripped off his head and left him to dust. But the idea of killing such a defenseless creature, even a vampire, made him nauseous. He was a were, but not a murderer or natural killer. So, now he’d ended up with a baby vampire to look after. It wasn’t like he knew any other vampires he could just hand over the newbie to. There was nothing to say another vampire wouldn’t just be rid of the youngster anyway, seeing as he was not their get.</p><p>So, for the moment, he was stuck with this Armitage and in charge of seeing that he learned how to vampire.</p><p>Hux sat there for a while, his face getting smeared in fresh blood as he drank ravenously from the boar. It had slowly whined, breathing gently until its breathing finally stopped. It was then that Hux pulled back, his eyes glowing brightly once again, mouth open as blood dripped down his lip and chin, his fingers clinging tightly to the fur. He slowly came back to himself, looking around until he saw the wolf waiting a few paces away from him.</p><p>He looked back down to the boar, his face blank as he took in once again what he had done. The fact that this was real finally settled in his mind, slowly pushing back from the boar to sit on his butt in the grass. “This- this isn't a fever dream, is it?” He spoke softly, expression distant as he slowly tried to wipe the blood from his face, only managing to smear it around.</p><p>Poe shook his head from side-to-side in a ‘no’ before getting up and diving into the boar to get his own dinner in. He embraced the wolf fully for this side, eating only his fill (on stringy, dry meat), before pulling back again. There was little mess on his face, but he wiped his muzzle on the snow a few times to clean up. Knowing other animals would use what they had left, he moved forward and took the baby vampire by the arm again, pulling.</p><p>Trusting the creature to follow, he made his way through the woods toward his cabin. That hadn’t been his plan for the night, since he had a lot of territory he hadn’t finished patrolling, but the vampire needed cover before dawn. In fact, the slow lightening of the sky made him pick up his pace to ensure they didn’t get caught out. By the end, he trotted along down the nearly hidden path that led to his front door.</p><p>His cabin stood in the middle of a small, natural clearing, surrounded by more of the thick forest. Poe had built it fifty years prior out of newly felled logs. It had a steep pitched roof, including a special small porch with a roof over the door to prevent being snowed in. The stone chimney led to a large fireplace in the main living area, where Poe liked to stretch out on the bear rugs in both his human and wolf form. There were only three rooms- kitchen, living area and bedroom- since Poe lived alone without company. He needed few comforts, but what he required were all included. All of the cabin and its furniture he’d made himself over the years. There were a few relics of others – shelves of books, a huge quilt in a chest, a collection of useful metal tools and cooking gear – but the majority of the items were from his own hands (or paws).</p><p>He trotted on to the porch before turning back into his human form to open the door and gesture the vampire inside. “Come in before the sun comes out. You’re going to be comatose in about half an hour.”</p><p>Hux watched the wolf nod to him, walking closer to start pulling the meat from the dead boar’s body. He turned his head to not watch, the sound of chewing making his stomach lurch. He felt full and content now, hunger no longer there and his mood was simmering out, eyes looking back over at the wolf licking his chops, seeming to be finished. When the creature tugged at his arm again he pushed up from the ground and followed slowly, his pace a few steps behind as they moved further and further into the forest. He followed silently, eyes looking about as they moved, his steps getting faster as he realized there was the dimmest of light peeking through the leaves.</p><p>When they got to the cabin, his eyes searched the area for a signal of danger, the smell of nature not changing as they approached. The smell of the wolf got stronger here; this place was obviously his home by the intensity of it. Hux had been getting tired in the day, but he had assumed it was how little sleep he was getting at night, and how scared he had been. He stepped in through the threshold looking around. He didn't move in far, his body dirty and bloody from today, his riding suit was ruined too.</p><p>“Take off your clothes. We’re going to have to find a way to wash them. I’ll see if there’s anything that’s even remotely your size,” Poe said, making his way into the bedroom and opening a wooden chest, releasing the smell of cedar. He returned with a long coat, a pair of pants which would be too big in the waist and to short on the legs and some undergarments. “These will have to do. Just drop your dirty ones there. I’ll clean them while you’re asleep. You’re not sleeping in my bed, though, vampire. I’ll roll you up in one of the rugs. You won’t even notice.”</p><p>He wandered into his kitchen to warm some water on a wood stove. “You should have just enough time to change and wash your face and hands before the sun comes up. We’ll have to talk tomorrow about what happened to you and what we’re going to do now.” He poked his head out the doorway. “Good thing for you I’ve researched your kind for years to learn their weaknesses so I know how to help you now. Never figured I’d get saddled with a baby vampire. I’ve never made another were, and I don’t belong to a pack, but somehow, I’ve ended up with some irresponsible vampire’s offspring.” He snorted, sounding like a canine.</p><p>Hux was no stranger to being nude, his platoon had dressed, eaten, played and fought in front of each other for years. He had however not been in the army for a few years now, so his modesty had returned. His father was very big on modesty, his clothing always having been made by the finest tailors and each one had been required to be worn for each occasion. He nodded slowly, already feeling woozy on his feet as he started to unbutton his coat, setting it gently to the floor as he removed his waistcoat, his rumpled cravat, then his boots and trousers, finally standing there in his breeches.</p><p>“Why would I need to sleep in a rug?” There was an almost offended sound to his tone, judging by his clothing he was obviously well to do. He was thin, though he had a layer of muscle and his skin was pale, eyes bright green and hair fiery red underneath the dirt and grime.</p><p>He walked over to the kitchen, seeing the water heating on the stove, seeing the smaller water basin next to it as he dumped it in with the colder water to make the temperature nice and even. He had drawn his own washing water enough times to know what to do, dipping his bloody hands in the water to start scrubbing it off. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he scrubbed with his nails, the water quickly turned pink as he flaked off the dried blood.</p><p>"My nanny used to tell me of ghost stories and monsters in the woods… My mother died of fever and what we thought was consumption.” He took a deep breath, seeing the grass and trees outside beginning to get more visible in the light. “…I guess my nanny was right… right about monsters in the woods.” He used the small cloth on the basin to scrub at his face, rinsing it before beginning again.</p><p>“Is that what you think that we are…monsters?” Poe asked from behind him. “Sure, I can turn into a wolf and you’re stuck drinking blood for the rest of your life. But I live out in the woods and hunt non-human prey like most wolves do. And you can choose what you want to eat. What makes things monsters is how they treat others. Persuade me that humans aren’t monsters.” He huffed again and snagged one of his bearskin rugs, rolling it out so that Hux could be wrapped in it safely.</p><p>“And you’re going to be wrapped in this rug so no sunlight has a chance to reach that delicate flesh of yours. Be exposed for too long and you turn into a pillar of flame. And I don’t want my cabin to burn down.” He patted the rug and nodded at it. “Besides, your natural inclination will be to sleep as soon as the sun comes up. Safe and all wrapped up, you won’t notice anything. We’ll talk about your needs as a vampire are when you wake up tomorrow night. And what makes a monster.”</p><p>Hux set the rag down, giving the man an odd look as his eyes wandered over to the clothing he had pulled out for him. He dressed efficiently, noting how baggy they were as he put them on, standing tall once he was clothed again, no longer covered in blood and feeling somewhat satisfied. “All men are monsters. I have seen so myself.” With that he moved closer, eyeing the rug. Before, he had hidden under a bush to escape the light, some of it managing to get through every once in a while and scalding him. He hadn't understood what was going on at the time, thinking maybe it was his fever making him think the sun was hotter than it was. Now though, he could see the reddened flesh on his hands.</p><p>His eyes drooped, feeling the exhaustion he had been experiencing over the last few days but had been unable to succumb to washing over him once again. “One… last question.” He thought he would be tired enough to yawn, but no such thing happened. “If you are a… werewolf… then how do you know so much about vampires?”</p><p>“Werewolves are the natural enemies of vampires, my friend,” Poe said easily. “Our meetings generally end in one or the other dead. It’s advantageous to know your enemies. You are fortunate I am a principled were. It didn’t seem right to kill someone who didn’t even know he was a vampire. So, I guess we will learn if a vampire and were are not so much natural enemies as learned ones. As my people were the learned enemies of your people.” He smirked at Armitage.</p><p>“Now, come, let’s get you to bed for the day.” He took the vampire’s right arm and led him to the rug. “Lay down.” He urged him to lie and fold his arms comfortably. “Anything else before I wrap you up?”</p><p>Hux's eyes roamed over the man's form. His bare feet touched the warm and soft bear fur as he was tugged, standing now on the rug feeling silly. He wondered if the rumors of vampires sleeping in coffins was true, or if Vlad Dracula was actually a real vampire and not a megalomaniac who had gone insane. He slowly got down to his butt, his long legs stretching out as he laid down.</p><p>If felt odd, laying on the floor on a bearskin run, wearing another man’s clothes after having devoured the blood of two animals out in the middle of the woods that a mysterious half-man, half-wolf man had caught for him. His mother’s tales and stories of fairies and ghouls were slowly starting to sound as if they had more merit than he had given them credit for.</p><p>He looked up at the man, a small bit of worry on his face. “Am I… dead now?” He sounded pained.</p><p>Poe frowned and then put a hand on Armitage’s thin chest. “You feel that, Armitage? As long as you exist and feel and think, you live. The rest is just details. Important details, so you keep on living, but details just the same. You get caught in being a monster or a dead man and that’s when you become one. Now, sleep.”</p><p>He rolled him up into a tight bundle and scooted him out of the way for the day. With a stretch and yawn of his own, he decided to take a wolf nap prior to cleaning up after his new guest. Allowing himself to change back into wolf form, he found a place on one of the other bearskin rugs to curl up into a ball (after the proper amount of circling), tucking his nose in his paws and fall asleep.</p><p>Hux nodded as the man stood back up, darkness overtaking his vision as the fur rug was pulled over his form. He could feel it, an exhaustion setting in him as soon as the darkness surrounded him, but he tried to fight against it, failing minutes later as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep, deep sleep for the first time since the attack.</p><p>The bundle in the fur rug didn't move, no rising and falling of his chest, no wiggles of restless sleep. Just silence and stillness. Hux slept long through the day and even into some of the night, a small moan sounding from the bundle a half past midnight.</p><p>Waking from his nap, Poe yawned and stretched before turning into a human again. He fetched Armitage’s clothes and looked them over with a frown. He washed them carefully and then mended them once they dried, which they did as he attended to chores around the cabin. He hung them out for Armitage to see (and wear, if he wanted).</p><p>By this time, the sun was low in the sky, dark nearly falling. But there wasn’t a stir from the rug.</p><p>Poe did not worry too much even as the vampire stayed still until well past dark. But when a noise finally issued from the rug, he unrolled the rug to release Armitage from its folds. “Good night, Armitage,” he said with a little smile. “How are you feeling? I would imagine you’ll need to feed again soon. Your body is getting used to the change.” He offered Hux a hand to get to his feet.</p><p>Waking up to darkness wasn't something that Hux would say he wasn't used to, but the feeling of fur on his face, tight space and stiff limbs was. He moaned lightly, the sound of steps coming towards him as he was uncovered and the soft light of the inside of the cabin greeted him. He looked up at the man above him, blinking slowly as he came too.</p><p>He reached up and took the offered hand, stumbling up and standing on his own. He would admit he was hungry, but the thought of going back out in the forest to catch random animals did not appeal to him. He had hunted with his father in the past, but he never once really enjoyed it. He understood the sport of hunting, but he had always preferred to let others do the nasty part of killing the animal. He knew, however, that those days were over, but it didn't mean he had to do it with a smile.</p><p>“Are there any… other options?” He frowned, seeing the naked man once again. “And do you not have clothing?”</p><p>Poe glanced down at himself and then up at Armitage with a grin. “I have some, but I seldom wear any. Just become a nuisance when I need or want to shift.” He gestured to the chair beside the fireplace, where a small fire snapped and crackled cheerfully. “Come sit down, my friend, and we can talk about some things.” He took a seat on the rug, content to give Armitage the chair for the time being, and folded his legs in front of him.</p><p>“My name is Poe Dameron…well, it is now. I was given the name Sachihiro when I was born, almost 250 years ago, across the sea in a land already conquered by Europeans. I was given my new name when I was turned by one of them. In the course of my life, I have traveled extensively and seen and done and learned many things. One of them is about vampires…like you.” He pointed at Armitage.</p><p>“Most vampires are turned purposefully by a sire or dam, who teaches them what they need to know to survive. But sometimes, a vampire doesn’t properly finish off a victim, so they turn without any guidance at all. That’s you, Armitage…Armitage what, by the way? And how were you turned?”</p><p>Hux pulled his eyes away from the man, feeling as though he would blush but he felt no warmth in his cheeks as he walked over to the chair. He said a small thank you, seeing the man, his host, sit on the floor. It made him want to get up to tell him to sit, but he had been instructed to sit here. Poe Dameron, as the man had introduced himself as, was quite well-mannered and spoken for someone who lived in the woods for… wait, 250 years? He couldn't comprehend that fact as he pushed it to the side to continue listening.</p><p>So Hux had been an accident. He wanted to laugh at that, how his whole life had seemed to be one accident after another, including his birth. He guessed the birth of himself as this new… vampire shouldn't have changed the course of his bastard lifestyle. “Armitage Hux,” He sighed, not knowing if Poe would know who his family was or not. “I was…” He thought for a moment, having to remember what he had been doing before all this mess started. “I was riding through the forest when I was attacked. I had decided to go in deeper for my ride, my father not home for a few days so I wanted to take my time.” He frowned, looking over towards the fire. “I was knocked from my horse… she ran off in fear and the next thing I knew I was on the ground.”</p><p>He lifted a hand to his neck, holding it gently. “It hurt at first… but then I was too tired to care… I suppose from the blood loss.” He closed his eyes, trying to remember anything else. “There was the sound of wolves in the distance… that’s when the man- vampire, pulled away, running off.” He opened his eyes again to look at Poe. “I remember trying to find my way back to the edge of the forest but… I stumbled in deeper.”</p><p>“Wolves…” Poe mumbled. “The Skywalker pack most likely. That indicates where you might have been attacked.” Later, he would check out the territory boundary between them for evidence of Armitage’s sire.</p><p>He turned his attention back to Armitage and said, “Well, Mr. Hux, that is about what I expected. An interrupted attack on you, which would have resulted in your death. But your attacker left you hovering between life and death…and you turned. You have a strong will, Mr. Hux, for it didn’t have to be that way. You could have met your end, your true end, at that time. But here you are…turned, but here.</p><p>“As a vampire, you must have fresh blood to stay well and sane. As a new vampire, you need more blood to build your strength in your new form. Later, you will drink less often, if you want. Anyway, you will need blood less often. But blood is the life for a vampire. And there are not many options for blood besides the beasts in the field and…humans. But it’s by drinking human blood and taking human life that vampires do become monsters. Like the one that attacked you.”</p><p>He huffed once at himself and added, reluctantly, “Although, there is one more possibility.”</p><p>Hux listened, noting how there must be more than just Mr. Dameron in this forest, or at least in a part of it. He didn't like the idea that he would be stuck drinking blood the rest of his life, however long that would last as to his understanding of the myths vampires never died. He didn't know if he liked that thought. The idea that he could have died just as easily as survived was startling, his mind going right back to his mother in bed, dying quickly within a few days of discovering her upon the ground.</p><p>“Another possibility?” He sat forward, seeming to be more intrigued. The feeling of hunger was in his mind, but it was a distant thought at the moment, able to keep it at bay for now.</p><p>“There are some creatures who cannot be killed by the bite of a vampire, though they are few and far between. I have read of instances, not known of them.” Poe tapped his fingers against the rug, studying the young vampire intently. “There is usually not the relationship between vampire and others that would allow for such things. There isn’t really now,” he said with a light snort. “Still, you give me pause to consider. Your reluctance to feast on the living seems something worth encouraging. And you’re too young to really be able to handle drinking from humans without really harming them. It can be done, but it’s not the easiest thing to attempt.”</p><p>He scrubbed a hand through his curls. “A vampire without a sire or dam is in a vulnerable position. You have nobody to defend you from other vampires, older ones. And most are inhospitable to younger ones. So, until you have learned a great deal more and strengthened, I would not recommend wandering too far from me and definitely not out of my territory. If there are places you’d like to see, we can discuss it. I am not unreasonable. But this is my territory and as long as I would like it to so remain, I need to remain and guard it.</p><p>“Now, what would you like to know about what you have become?”</p><p>Hux sat back in the chair, his demeanor changing as he listened. He didn't like how… dangerous this existence sounded, his life already having been hard, but now? Now it seemed like someone had taken a ton of bricks and added them to his pile. He nodded as he listened, not wanting to be rude. He wouldn't say his life had been hard before all this, but he had definitely dealt with his own fair share of troubles and sorrows.</p><p>He wished he would have never went out, never decided to take that ride and stayed home. His father would be furious when he came back to find his horse gone and his bastard son nowhere to be found. If anything he might be more furious about losing the horse than him. The way Poe seemed to talk was as if he was going to be stuck here, stuck in this forest until he either learned how to be something that Poe only knew in passing, or figured it out on his own.</p><p>“Can I go home?” He looked towards the fire, knowing the answer would be a no. "Is there a cure? Or- or is there any way to not have to drink blood? Can I just…eat regular things?” He looked back at Poe, not knowing if he would even know the answers but asked them anyway. “Will I go crazy?”</p><p>“Easy, easy,” Poe said, instinctively releasing an alpha’s natural musk to ease the pack. “You will drive yourself crazy if you don’t calm down. If you wish to go home, I will not stop you, but I fear you will succumb to your hunger and feast on those you have known. You don’t have the experience to stop yourself. If you wish to just visit, I can go with you to help keep you from acting out, but I do not know what you would accomplish.</p><p>“You cannot feed on anything besides blood. And without it, you will go mad until you finally attack the nearest living thing and drain it dry. I have seen starving vampires…I would not recommend it.”</p><p>He shifted and finally sighed. “Me. You could feed from me.”</p><p>Hux took a deep breath, settling back down again as Poe spoke to him. The man was very calming, his voice, his smell and his general demeanor were all easy to read and easy to understand. It made Hux feel safer.</p><p>He didn't necessarily want to go back home in the way Poe was probably thinking, but he did have his own affairs that he had been growing and taking care of; the idea of losing that progress was what bothered him. He blinked, the last statement making him cock his head slightly. “From… you? I thought you said I couldn't feed from humans? Unless you not being human yourself is a factor?”</p><p>He wrung his hands in his lap, turning his head. “It doesn't matter if I can't eat normal food then… animals will suffice.” The boar Poe had caught for him had filled him up pretty well from what he could understand, the urge to bite the poor creature had been fairly overwhelming to him so he decided to just go with it. Hux had never gone against his instincts, he just had new ones now.</p><p>“I’m not a human,” Poe said patiently. “I’m a were. And the blood of weres can and has sustained vampires, though the circumstances I know and have read of were not happy ones. However, if you are willing to survive on other creatures, that will do well enough. We should go hunting now and see how well your instincts guide you to prey. You will find you are much, much faster now than you were before. Your senses are all enhanced, particularly sight and hearing. You are also stronger. How strong, we can see. You will no longer get sick in the traditional sense, nor need to exude waste as humans do. Wounds heal quickly when you are fed, but linger when you are not. You are immortal in the sense that aging has been stopped, but mortal in that you can be vanquished. Sun is your mortal enemy, with weres and other vampires close behind. For now. I can introduce you to other weres eventually, if this works out, and as you get older, other vampires will accept you.”</p><p>He stood and stretched his body out, preparing to shift. “But come, night is already well fallen, and we need to test your skills and get you fed. I can tell you more when we return.”</p><p>Hux watched Poe stand, nodding as he too stood up. That was a lot of information for him to take in, most of the facts he explained however seemed to be rooted in well-known myths and legends. Well, no longer myth nor legend anymore, only fact. He looked down at himself, still wearing the borrowed clothes but not really wanting his old clothes back if he was going to get those dirty too. He watched Poe with a curious eye, wondering if the man… <em>were</em> was only being so kind to him out of loneliness. “I guess… let's do this then.” He stood tall, putting on the same air of confidence he had when he was in the army, not wanting to look like a weak fool.</p><p>“Indeed,” Poe said dryly, not at all fooled by the false confidence. “Just relax and try to accept your instincts.”</p><p>Poe opened the door and changed into his wolf form in an easy transformation, shaking himself out as he did. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Hux shut the door, he trotted off into the woods with his nose high in the air. He led them a distance away from the cabin and came to a stop, turning to Hux.</p><p>He play-bowed to the vampire and bounced around in an encouraging manner. Nudging his legs, he urged the vampire to search for himself for prey. He could smell several possibilities and wondered what the young vampire would select. Tail wagging, he went still and waited for Hux to make his move, ready to run after him.</p><p>Hux followed, shutting the cabin door behind him. He didn't know what instincts he was supposed to accept; yes he had heard the explanation from Poe about what vampires should be able to do, but would he be able to do it? What if vampires without sires didn't develop right? What if it only worked part way, and he was stuck as a weakling?</p><p>He stopped when Poe stopped, watching him suggest with his body language, a smirk pulling at his lips. He wondered if the animalistic qualities (the tail wagging) were learned or natural for weres. Hux looked around, looking back to Poe before he smelled the air, the soft smell of the forest in his nose, water and grass, the pungent smell of mushrooms and rotting wood, the breeze, the… His body stiffened, pupils dilating as a sweet smell hit his sense, his hands clenching into fists as he almost felt like he was standing in front of the bakery window smelling freshly made bread, mouth watering at the smell.</p><p>He started walking, his bare feet touching the light peppering of snow on the ground, but it didn't bother him as he almost began running. He did begin running after a few more moments, his mind going blank as all he could think was food. He ran, and ran until he stopped suddenly, hiding behind a tree as he stared hard at the large fox standing in the small clearing.</p><p>Poe dashed after him, a silent black shadow to the vampire, keeping deliberately behind. He could smell what Hux did, a fox, which was not really natural prey for him. Like a real wolf, he preferred larger herbivores, though he was not above catching smaller game when times dictated. With age had come a reduced need to eat, until he could go months without a full meal. And unlike vampires, he could eat human foods, though vegetables did little for him.</p><p>He stopped and crouched down, wondering what the baby vampire would do now. With his unnatural speed, he could probably catch the poor beast with ease. But would it be enough to satisfy his thirst?</p><p>For the moment, he had to keep still and let the vampire follow his instincts. He also wanted to see what his actual approach to hunting was. How would he actually approach catching a prey item?</p><p>Hux watched the fox for a few moments, his body completely still as he stood just to the side of the tree trunk eyes trained on the slowly walking prey. Humans on the average couldn't catch up to animals like foxes or rabbits, but vampires on the other hand were much speedier than the average human. He moved out from behind the tree quickly, darting off to try and catch the fox but his foot stepped on a twig, breaking it and alerting the fox.</p><p>It immediately started to run, Hux taking off after it faster as he ran through the clearing to chase it. The fox was fast, but Hux was gaining on it until finally he lunged, long fingers grabbing the fox by the tail and back as he put his weight down on it. The fox screeched, reaching back, clawing and biting at him, sinking its teeth into his arm until he put his hand down on its head to hold it down. He was slightly visible from the tall grass, hunched over the animal as he quickly leaned down, biting the narrow neck of the fox as it slowly began to struggle less and less.</p><p>Poe trotted out after Hux had successfully snagged his prey, waiting until he was near finishing his meal before approaching. He sat down in plain sight, before turning back into his human form to speak. “Well, your approach is not exactly stealthy, but the general requirements are there. You are definitely fast enough and determined. You’ll have to tell me if that small of a creature sates you. Less hunting, bigger game is my motto. Of course, I’m not a vampire, nor new to what needs to be done.”</p><p>He studied the vampire and said, “You do look a bit better. Are you still hungry? Do you need more food?” He was perfectly happy to keep going through the woods hunting game until the baby vampire was full and ready to talk again. “We really do need to get you some new clothes. I’ll have to make a trip into a town in a few days. You can’t wear my things for long.”</p><p>Hux's glowing eyes would look up at Poe where he sat a bit away from him every few seconds, his face still buried in the fur of the fox as he drank, fingers gripping tightly against it. He heard Poe, but the words didn't register just yet as he was focused on feeding, the fox now unmoving as he pulled away from it, sitting back on his legs. His face was bloody again, the slightly feral look about him was back as he took a moment to calm down from the hunt. It was weird, his mind started to come back to him, the sense of needing to feed was dissipating now that he had fed on something for the night. He was still craving more, but nothing like when he first caught the smell of the fox for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I…could still eat.” He licked his lips unconsciously, the elongated teeth in his mouth were still unusual but he would get used to them over time. He looked back down to the fox, then back up to Poe as he remembered the first part of Poe's statement. “It smelled sweet. Sweeter than the other smells…” He had chosen the one that stuck out to him the most, not knowing yet at this point if it was because of the type of animal or not.</p><p>“You might have preferences,” Poe said reasonably. “Even just instinctively. That’s not in anything I’ve ever read, except that vampires all prefer humans. It’s why most can’t resist becoming monsters in the end. The smell of rich blood from them causes most to lose their sensibilities. But they can learn to feed without harm. Though not when you’re so young.”</p><p>He raised his head and sniffed the air again, aware of multiple other opportunities for feeding the vampire. “Do you want to feed more? There are plenty of other game trails to follow. Perhaps another rabbit will do?”</p><p>Hux lifted his head slightly, almost mimicking what Poe did as he smelled the air. He could smell a few things, some sweet, some more sour smelling than others, and even a few things that smelled rancid. That made him make a face, recoiling slightly as he looked to Poe. “I think- I think I'm good for now.” He didn't really feel like doing this again, already feeling somewhat bad about the fox, as well as being unable to control himself. If this was how he was going to be for the rest of his life, he wanted to learn control, regardless of how new he was.</p><p>Poe cocked his head, reminiscent of a canine, at the expression on Armitage’s face. “What’s that face for?” He sniffed some more, trying to discern what might be so distasteful to the other creature. “I don’t smell anything dangerous or bad out there. What do you detect?” He was very curious to find out if vampire’s had a similar (or better) sense of smell and what they might like or dislike different from a were’s general tastes.</p><p>“If you’re sure about your hunger, let’s go for a run. I’d like to see how well you hold up and how swift you are. We’ll get back with a few hours left before dawn, so we can still talk some more. Are you willing, Armitage? We’ll bury my poor distant cousin, too. By the way, other creatures cannot become like either of us, so don’t worry about that.”</p><p>Hux frowned and looked back over to Poe. “I do not know… it just smells… bad.” He couldn't put his finger on it, but he pushed himself standing, looking down to the fox then back to Poe. “I believe I’m fine for now,” he reiterated. He had never been much of a runner, though he did occasionally have to sprint in the army which he had been good at, though it never went past that. “I do not know how well I will be able to keep up… I… I mean I was fast just now but, that is sprinting.” He wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of the borrowed clothes, he figured he would be wearing them for a bit for now, his other clothes not really made for hunting or running.</p><p>“You run first, and I’ll keep pace with you. We can give your advanced physical abilities a test – jumps, speed, and strength. I’ll tackle you at some point, but I promise, no teeth. So, try not to bite me, too, alright. It’s just play, I promise.” Poe winked, nodded and turned back into a big black wolf. He play-bowed and danced around Hux, making little woof sounds of excitement.</p><p>But then he paused a moment by the corpse of the fox and made a low sound. He quickly began to dig, making a hole big enough to place the fox’s sad remains, before covering it back over again. Satisfied, he sniffed a few times around the little mound remaining and patted it with his front right paw.</p><p>Barking again, he did another little dance around Hux and repeated the play-bow. He was ready to run, and it was an unusual occurrence for him to have someone to run with.</p><p>Hux nodded, looking around at the clearing they were in as he decided on a direction to run. It was odd to him, the ability to have such freedoms as running around the forest in nothing but plain clothes and no boots. His father would have had a heart attack by now if he saw him like this. He sighed and picked a direction, deciding to head towards the semi-sweet smell in the air.</p><p>“I guess I'll go as fast as I can.” He smirked at Poe's playfulness, barely even knowing the man but enjoying his energy anyway. Most of the people Hux had known were boring, low energy snobs who only wanted to talk about current events and other people. Hux participated, of course, because it was all he had, but now? Maybe this new life wasn't as horrendous as it first seemed to be.</p><p>He took off, a smile spreading on his lips as he ran as fast as he could, making to the edge of the clearing in seconds as he hopped over a tree root, clearing it by a few feet as he kept running. He couldn't believe how fast he was going, easily clearing multiple meters in seconds. He didn't even realize he wasn't breathing while doing this either, his natural instinct was to pull in air, but he didn't even need it.</p><p>Poe tore after him, long stride also eating up ground at a pace faster than man or wolf. He bounded over a fallen log and leaped over a rock without effort. This was the best part of being a were, the freedom of the run, the enjoyment of just racing through the woods and feeling the wind in his fur and face. He veered with the vampire, admiring how quickly he adapted to his new skills and state.</p><p>But with a sudden bark, he leaped at the man’s back, driving him to the ground. He bounded off, not wanting the vampire to think his ‘attack’ was serious, and turned to face him. With little fake growls, he swatted at him with a playful paw, seeing if Hux would play or fight. He really hoped for the former, for both of their sake It had been a long time since he’d had a playmate, and the vampire might be perfect. If he could quell his more fearsome instincts.</p><p>He barked again, trying to sound playful and not threatening. And with another bark, he leaped at him.</p><p>Hux couldn't stop the smile from growing as he ran, his hair pushed back from the wind, the snow under his feet crunching but he didn't feel the cold. He had never run so fast, never felt so… alive… regardless of the fact that he might not actually be. He barely even remembered Poe was there until he felt two large paws on his back, his body hitting the ground hard, rolling as he swiped out to try and catch whatever had hit him before he remembered it was Poe who had done so.</p><p>He came to a stop, sitting up quickly with his teeth bared as he caught sight of Poe, the wolf bouncing back and forth in the snow, his lighthearted barks not signaling anything dangerous. He calmed down after he remembered what was going on, still instinctively breathing as his hands gripped the ground tightly under him, crouched. He knew the way he was acting was improper and crazy enough that if anyone saw him they would send him to a mad house. But he was having fun. Hux hadn't had fun in…well…years. He pushed off toward Poe, a quirk in his lips signaling nothing dubious as he aimed himself right for the large wolf.</p><p>For a moment, Poe feared that the vampire would react with violence, instead of play, but he sensed the switch in Hux from attack to play right before they both pounced each other. He was delighted because he’d been able to scent the change in Hux before they each leaped, could tell his mood. (He’d never had enough experience with a vampire in the past to know if he’d be able to scent moods. Having his own baby vampire might prove very informative for him, too.)</p><p>They tangled in mid-air, Poe barking and batting at Hux with his paws. Hitting the ground as a single unit, Poe continued to play-fight with the vampire, letting him test out his strength against another supernaturally enhanced creature. But he didn’t try to harm in any way. His snaps were in the air, playful little growls escaping him.</p><p>His powerful hind legs kicked out as he tried to roll them to pin down the vampire, again testing their strength against each other. He had a lot of years over Hux, as well as experience fighting vampires, so he was also showing some of the dangers the other man might face someday.</p><p>But mostly, he was playing.</p><p>Hux could feel the heavy paws of Poe hitting him, but it wasn't painful or damaging. He tried to grapple the wolf, trying to get his arms around Poe's neck in order to hold him in place but he was too strong (and too wiggly) and he couldn't get his grip around the large neck or hold onto the fur. Eventually Poe ended up on top, his heavy body pinning Hux down as he struggled, trying to lift Poe off him but only succeeding in doing absolutely nothing. Hux had become stronger, but Poe was stronger than him. “Okay. Okay, I forfeit.” He let his body relax.</p><p>Poe barked in triumph and licked Hux’s face once in joy, though he found vampires tasted a little strange. (He’d bitten more than a few in his time.) He hopped off and danced around the vampire in playful exuberance. His paws kicked up snow in little flurries. He then nudged Hux once with his nose in the back, urging him to get back up to keep running.</p><p>Ears quivering and nose twitching, he got a flavor of the world around him and waited for Hux to rise and decide what direction to head. He bounced around on the spot, still filled with piss and vinegar.</p><p>Hux made a disgusted noise when Poe licked him, sitting up to wipe his face and glare at the man. “Was that necessary?” He glared, pushing up from the ground, though his expression softened when he saw the wolf still ready to go. “I guess I could keep going.” He looked around again, smelling the air to find that sweet scent once more. “You won’t run into me this time will you?”</p><p>Poe shook his head, but having seen the moue of disgust on Hux’s face, bounded forward again and licked at his face a few more times playfully. Then he hopped backward a few paces and zoomed around Hux several times, tail extended. He pointed with his nose in a direction that would lead them roundabout back to his cabin, aware of time passing. For himself, there was no worry, but his young companion would be vulnerable. He let out a little howl, head thrown back, baying toward the moon in enthusiasm.</p><p>Hux made some displeased noises at the licking but didn't get angry, deciding to catch Poe off guard and take off before he even realized it. He had understood what Poe meant about direction, heading off that way as he ran. He didn't feel as though he had to feed again at the moment, so he would avoid it today. He pushed himself, leaning into the run as he ran, focusing on where he was going and what was in front of him as he did so. He could smell the cabin, the same wet dog smell (as he described it) wafting his way.</p><p>Poe yipped in delight and raced after him, canine form low to the ground. He did not pounce on Hux, but he did zig and zag in front of him, just outpacing his strides. His ears were flat back, as he ran, so that all of him was streamlined.</p><p>There was a sudden howl to the right, and Poe came to a stop, ears quivering. A chorus started up in the distance, in the direction of the Skywalker pack. They were seldom so loud, and Poe yipped a few times and danced in place, unsettled. Something had bothered the pack, and their calls were searching, unsettled. Poe pawed at the snow and glanced over at Hux and then toward the noise again.</p><p>Hux actually let out a laugh as they ran, surprised at his own ability to keep up the way he was. The sudden stop however startled him, almost tripping as he skidded through the grass and leaves, catching himself on a tree trunk as he looked towards Poe.</p><p>The howling was similar to what he had heard before on the night he was attacked, though it was obvious by the reaction Poe was having that something was up. He ran a hand through his hair, concerned. “Is….is something wrong? I thought you said you didn't have a pack?”</p><p>Poe shook his head and snorted once, pawing again, before he turned back to Hux. He trotted over and pressed his head against Hux’s right leg. He turned toward his cabin again, wanting the vampire safely in their home. Later he’d need to go check along that boundary of his territory, see if he could tell what had upset the other pack. But now, he needed to worry about his baby vampire, make sure he was safely taken care of. (It was a strange situation to find himself in.)</p><p>The howls continued to their right, a veritable chorus of at least ten weres. There were a few Poe could pick out: the pack leader, Leia; Leia’s only living pup, Kylo, a huge wolf with a voice that carried further than any other were he’d known. And his new mate, a small, tough female named Rey. Poe had only seen her a few times, but she struck him as constantly being in motion and unafraid of anything. All of them were present, plus many others from the pack. But it struck Poe that someone was missing from the chorus…</p><p>He wished he could remember who.</p><p>Hux felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at the chorus of howls, getting what Poe meant. He nodded and took off at a slower pace than before, but he headed straight towards the smell of the cabin. He hoped everything was alright, but he could tell Poe was disturbed by something that seemed to have happened. When they made it back, Hux slowed down, coming to a walk just inside the clearing.</p><p>Poe transformed as they neared the cabin, trotting a little to walk next to Hux. “Those calls were from the neighboring pack, the Skywalkers. They are a strong group, one of the largest I have ever seen. Stable, too, despite the death of the mate of their pack leader a few years ago. I have heard a vampire killed him. It must have been a powerful vampire, given Han’s age and prowess. I see them sometimes. We have managed a peaceful coexistence. If not for her son, Kylo, I might have even joined the pack, but he viewed me as a rival, and I didn’t want the hassle of having to constantly deal with that.”</p><p>He opened the door and ushered Hux in. “I will need to check my boundary and see if I can determine what has caused their upset. I will do so after you are safely asleep for the day. I wonder if your sire or dam has returned and attacked a member of their pack. It seemed to me a call was missing…”</p><p>Hux made his way towards the cabin entrance, his eyes catching Poe's naked form once again as he averted his eyes away. “That's… is it normal to have a… were group that big?” he asked as they stepped inside, making his way back to the chair Poe had set him down in before. “Is it rare to have a vampire roaming about? I mean… the stories I heard as a child are obviously true by this point.” He adjusted his hands in his lap, fidgeting in nervousness. “What if it has come back to find me?” He frowned even more so. “Could it find me here?”</p><p>“Packs come in many sizes,” Poe said. “Though the Skywalker clan is on the larger side. Not too unusual, though. Lone wolves aren’t that uncommon, either.”</p><p>He noted the averted eyes with an amused grin. “Would it really make you that much more comfortable to have me wear pants? I’m so used to being by myself or with other wolves I forget that regular humans and fussy vampires aren’t used to it."</p><p>“Vampires mostly do what they please. The majority live in cities among humans, though some of them in groups. But many prefer to live and hunt alone. And the elder can be quite queer indeed. I’ve only seen a few of them, but queer creatures they are. In behavior and aspect. I have a feeling one of them is what’s causing the stir with the Skywalker pack. But even if it is your sire or dam, I don’t believe you’re likely to be in any danger. And should any vampire, save you, come here, I will defend both you, my home and myself. I am not afraid.”</p><p>Hux nodded at the information about the weres, wondering how long he’d heard wolves cry in the nights throughout his life, but in reality they were humans who changed into beasts. His cheeks would have reddened if they could, his eyes narrowing as he kept them away from Poe's figure.</p><p>“It would. But who am I, a guest to tell a host what to do?” he mumbled, sighing heavily. “And no. I am used to nudity; however, I am not used to casual nudity. In the army, it was simply necessary to change as you needed for clothing or baths.” He crossed his arms though, sitting back in the chair as he listened.</p><p>He decided not to bring up the defense of himself, not knowing why Poe, still but a stranger to him, and him a stranger to Poe, would bother. He glanced over again. “You said we would discuss more, what were those things you had in mind?”</p><p>Poe glanced at him and said, “Ah, you served in the Army. That explains some of your carriage and temperament.” He snickered a little at the comment about host and guest and went to pull on a pair of pants in response to his grumbles. He wondered if Hux realized yet that his hearing was as good in his human form as in were form.</p><p>As he pulled them on, he said, “I figured you might have some more questions. Also, you should know my territory is wide and the edges will be clear to you by the scent. You already should be able to identify me by it…I think you noticed that. I can also identify you by scent and some of the sounds you make, as well. Your hearing is also increased, but not to my level, I don’t believe, though I am not quite sure. Your eyesight is better than mine, especially in the dark. But all of these things will deteriorate for you, if you fail to feed sufficiently.</p><p>“Both of us can technically live forever, but neither weres nor vampires do. Most of us end up getting killed in some violent way. But some just get tired of living and decide to end their lives. You, being young when turned, will probably have a chance to live a long time, if you are careful.”</p><p>Hux’s face pulled into a small glare at Poe’s army comment, but he took it no further, uncrossing his arms as Poe got dressed. “So… just like any creature, if you want to stay healthy and alert, you must take in sustenance.” He did agree that he could smell Poe and recognize it now; even with their short period of knowing each other, his smell was distinctive.</p><p>“I will admit, at first you smelled like wet dog to me, though now I can tell it has something else to it other than that.” He smirked, crossing his legs.</p><p>His face took on a more somber expression, the idea of living forever had a feeling of sadness to it. What was the point of living forever? Would you always have someone to be with? Would you watch the world move on and change while you never did?</p><p>“You had said you were old, remind me, how long have you been alive?” He looked over to Poe, wondering if living alone in the woods for the duration of your unknown lifetime was something that the man desired, or was merely doing so out of necessity. Would one get bored to the point of self-destruction?</p><p>“But unlike other creatures, you do not die if you are not fed. You simply turn raving mad and become a danger to all things, including yourself. I have heard of vampires biting themselves in their maddened hunger. Nothing good ever came of that.” Poe took a seat in front of Hux and lounged, utterly relaxed with himself and his place in the world.</p><p>“Approaching 250,” he said with a little shake of his head. “I was 42 when I was bitten by a Spanish soldier, one of the many who settled in the lands of my people after they invaded. He was fairly young at the time himself, and I later tore him apart…in a separate, but not unrelated, incident. I was fairly bloodthirsty in my youth. I left my homeland not long after and began to wander the world. Found a pack in Russia that I was a part of for almost a hundred years, before the alpha turned on me. I had gotten to be a threat, in part because I was known for killing vampires.” He smiled and showed off a mouth of wolf teeth, in place of human. “I’ve been here for over fifty now. Just a lone wolf. Though not anymore. I’ve adopted myself a baby vampire. It’s really quite ironic.”</p><p>Hux could almost picture the crouched, emaciated form of a person, mouth around their own arm as they attempted to feed off of whatever was available. It made his skin crawl to think about, hoping he would never lose himself to such an act.</p><p>Hux couldn’t believe (well he could at this point) how old Poe was, the man barely looking like he was even 42, let alone 250 years old. Poe was a good-looking man, rough and rugged, but handsome and fit. He pushed that thought from his head as he nodded, wondering what it had been like back in those days. His father was from Ireland, as had his mother been, but they had made a name for themselves here. Sure, they weren’t always treated with respect, but they had definitely earned what respect they got.</p><p>“Two hundred and fifty years, and you ended up here… ” He didn’t say it as an insult, more as a curiosity to the man’s travels. He felt a small bit of fear crawl up his spine at the smile, the knowledge that if Poe ever changed his mind, he wouldn’t stand a chance.</p><p>“I did,” Poe agreed. “I was born a long way from here, my friend. Far across the oceans of this world. I traveled much and did many things after I turned. But eventually, I grew weary of bring a traveler and wanted a spot for myself. Someday, I may decide to travel again. I have time. It is not uncommon for those of us who live a long time to take a hiatus from the busiest parts of existence. You get worn down otherwise and exit from existence faster. At least, the more sane members of the supernatural communities do."</p><p>“A lot of the youngest vampires, once they get their feet under them, are drawn to the busiest cities, the most vibrant of lifestyles. It’s easier to kill humans there anyway, than in backwoods areas like these. People tend to believe in us more around here, too.”</p><p>Poe snapped his fingers. “Ah, important topic. Vampire hunters. And were hunters, too. There are humans who are quite good at catching and killing our kind. Be careful how you interact with humans, for they can turn out to be dangerous to you. And if you do end up feeding on humans or their livestock, don’t be careless with disposal. A trail of dead cows is just as suspicious as a trail of dead humans. And leads to as much trouble. Not to say the stray cow or two doesn’t make a good meal.”</p><p>Hux listened, seeming to be more and more intrigued as Poe spoke, the man's way of speech, and his mannerisms all different than he was used to. He had seen war, famine and many other things that came from countries moving in on one another, knowing the sorrow and loss that came with it. He had never traveled further than Ireland, Spain and France, so his worldliness was finite.</p><p>“I would….imagine changes of pace are required for such sanity to be maintained. I have seen far saner men go mad from lesser problems.” He frowned. The idea of being in a city made Hux frown further, having never liked cities for their noise and the plagues they brought. How anyone would want to live (let alone eat there) was beyond him. Then again, he had been raised in the country, so thus he was used to the country.</p><p>“I have heard of hunters. Well, in the stories of vampires and creatures I was told as a child. They were framed in a light of heroes, but….” He sighed heavily. “I guess it's only in the eye of the beholder of what they are.” He smiled sadly, knowing that he was now in a permanent war, a war of his instincts, the world and those who would wish to snuff him out. He looked to the side, seeing the stars in the sky were less visible, signaling the beginning of the first light.</p><p>“Have you had problems with hunters here? In these woods? I would imagine larger packs have obviously more reason to attract them with their size.”</p><p>“The Skywalkers, like I, do not kill either humans or livestock and thus, do not draw the eyes of men,” Poe said. “We avoid almost all contact, except in our human forms and on normal human errands. In this way, we do not bring the hunters down on us. However, if your vampire sire or dam is killing humans in the region, we may be visited. It’s a reason I plan to check my territory boundaries while you are asleep. I need to see what upset the pack and if there are traces of what vampire attacked you at the scene of your turning.</p><p>“As I said, we are neither good nor evil, except by our own choices and actions. I have killed humans in defense of myself and pack, but never otherwise. At least, not in years. There is no reason for me to, especially. Your reasons are a little messier, but many of your kind learn to enjoy killing people.”</p><p>He sighed and stretched himself out. “The dawn will break in an hour or so. Are you sure you’re not still hungry? It’s not good to go to bed with a thirst. I can snag you a last rabbit or other small animal, if you are.”</p><p>Hux could understand the act of surviving, and doing what you needed to do in order to do just that. He knew this was something he was going to have to learn: staying in the shadows, keeping away from people (if he didn't learn self-control, which he was going to have to.) “Do you think they are still around?” He looked towards the window, noting the light as well, the sadness of never seeing the sun, or the feeling of it on his skin again (even though he never bothered to spend too much time outside due to his complexion.) settling in on him.</p><p>“I am fine. I do not feel any need or desire to feed, no.” He put on a smile, not wanting to worry the were. “You do what you must, I will be fine here on my own, besides…” he sighed “I'll just be sleeping anyway.”</p><p>“Don’t fight the need to rest,” Poe said. “I have read it is bad for your kind, though I confess to now knowing how. But be thankful you do not need to sleep in a coffin or with soil from your native country. That could be very inconvenient, especially when you haven’t actually got a coffin to hand. Also, if you ever discover you can change into another animal, let me know. I’ve never seen it done, and the literature is unclear about vampires abilities in that way."</p><p>“As for the one who made you, I don’t know if they’re still haunting these forests. If they are, I’ll have to kill them, most likely. I doubt they’ll be as charming as you are. And any vampire who can so carelessly lose its own get doesn’t deserve not to have its head torn off. No were, either. Never use that bite unless you mean it, my friend. It’s something you can’t take back without a mess of some sort.”</p><p>Hux's eyes widened at the thought of turning into something else, brows furrowing. “I-I thought that was another myth.” He sighed once, knowing he should probably not think of any of this as myth any longer, his life now turning from real to myth very quickly. “Well, if I feel like I am about to do something like that, I will let you know.” He cocked a smirk and pushed up from the seat, feeling like he could yawn, but nothing came.</p><p>“Be careful then…I guess.” He looked over at Poe, knowing that this man very well could become one of his only confidants in a world unknown to him, not wishing him harm or to be gone forever. “I know I am not very useful to you at the moment, but I do know tactics, and such…I’m also good with a rifle.” He smiled sadly; his rifle was probably sitting in a box somewhere by now or getting auctioned off.</p><p>“I didn’t say you needed to be useful,” Poe said. “You’re my adopted pack now. And while you learn how to be your vampire self, it’s my responsibility to look after you. As long as you’re willing to listen and follow my lead, you’ll be doing your part.” He huffed, a pure canine sound. “I wish I knew a vampire that you could talk to safely… I guess I could talk to the Skywalker pack. They know everyone.'</p><p>“Now, I know the rug was a little undignified, but until we figure something else out, it’s the safest thing. You ready for your day nap? We’ll get you all bundled up safe and sun-proof.”</p><p>Hux sighed heavily, looking over to the fur rug but nodded. “Yeah… Yeah I'm ready.” His voice was somber as he made his way over to the rug. He knew it was necessary, the sun already having shown him a few times that staying out in the light was not good. He looked down at himself, seeing the red stains on the sleeves of the shirt Poe had lent him, knowing it would probably benefit him to remove it, so he did. “I am afraid I ruined your shirt, though I believe if given a wash tub I could get out some of the stains.” He folded the shirt, setting it to the side as he walked onto the fur rug, getting down to his butt and then onto his back.</p><p>“Yes, I shall have to find something more suitable. Anything you can think of that you’d prefer? Some dark bedding perhaps? An actual bed? I can build that second thing.” Poe nodded to himself as he looked down at Hux. “And better clothes. I don’t suppose you know anything about your measurements? I may be able to barter you some better-fitting stuff. And I do have the means to wash clothes here…I just seldom need them. But now, I’ll get them out. I’ll have to figure out some soap for you, too.” He grinned lazily at Hux. “Pack-mate, you are going to take some work.”</p><p>He waved away the shirt, unbothered. “Shirts I need even less than pants. Though I guess I’ll need those until you feel more comfortable around my nudity.</p><p>“Now, ready for your day-nap? I’ll just roll you up, if you are.”</p><p>Hux looked to the side as Poe rambled, the way he was going on about things that a total stranger would not have dare cared about was odd to him, but it was very endearing. “Do not change yourself on my account.” He huffed. “I will deal however it's necessary; this is your hom,e and there is no need to change anything. This will do, as will the clothing you have provided.” They wouldn't do for long, but Hux planned to let Poe know of his private accounts he had stashed away, he just needed to get back to them.</p><p>“I… suppose I am.” He nodded, resting his arms over his stomach comfortably as he looked up at the other man, wondering if he was enjoying having him around or saw this as a burden.</p><p>Poe huffed again, a dog laugh, and said, “No need to wear clothes that don’t fit and have been ruined. I don’t mind getting you some that fit better and are good for the life in the woods. And this is our home now. I’ve adopted you, as long as you want to stay. So, we’ll make it work for us both. That’s the way a pack works. We don’t have to bother with the whole alpha thing, but until you learn everything, I hope you’ll follow my advice.”</p><p>He glanced toward the windows and said, “Oops, time to get safely rolled up. Here we go.” He carefully wrapped the rug around Hux until he was sure that the vampire was safe from the sun. “There.” He scooped him up and carefully tucked him out of harm’s way.</p><p>Hux took a deep breath as Poe wrapped the fur around him, the darkness pulling at his eyes as he closed them and felt himself be jostled around. By the time Poe finished moving him, he was out, no movement coming from the furs once again as the newly minted vampire slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vampire Transformation<br/>Pain and Suffering<br/>Death of a animal (off Scene)<br/>Hux has PTSD<br/>Death of a animal (on Scene)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dangers of Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe only took a short nap before getting up, assuming his wolf form, and dashing to the edge of his border with the Skywalker clan. The edge was somewhat ill defined, but Poe did not mind that they blurred about the very boundary, as well as the majority of his territory went unthreatened.</p><p>He trotted up to the edge, nose to the ground, sniffing, before finding the spot he wanted. Thunking his ass down, he raised his head and howled, a short cry of hello and are you around? He waited, ears pricked, for an answer.</p><p>The Skywalker clan was rather familiar to him, especially the alpha, Leia. She had more than once invited him into the pack, to the displeasure of her son, Ben (or Kylo or whatever he called himself now). Though he’d calmed down a lot since finding a mate, the feisty Rey, Poe still avoided him for the most part. There was no sense seeking out drama. After all, it seemed to find him anyway.</p><p>He gave another little howl of hello and twitched his ears in all directions for signs of the pack.</p><p>The light sound of howling in the near distance could be heard, Leia's soft cry echoing through the woods, followed by the others in her pack. It was a reply of Yes, we are Here, before silence fell through the forest again, most likely the pack on the move.</p><p>Leia had liked Poe, still did and her offer had never been rescinded for the man, even after all these years. Her son had never liked him, but she had nipped that particular aggressiveness in the butt to begin with, though the tension between the two never really left. The pack ran, Leia leading the front with Ben hot on her tail, the others following just behind. They had heard the curious calls from Poe, and she always knew to heed them. Poe had a playful streak about him, but he didn't usually call for a meeting unless it was something important.</p><p>They broke through the tree line, jumping from the bushes as they came upon the other wolf, Leia trotting up slowly before sitting down on her rump a few feet away from Poe. To anyone else watching in from the outside, the light brown wolf's yips and noises would just sound like animal sounds, but to Poe and the others, they could understand each other.</p><p>“You called.” Leia cocked her head. She was a smaller wolf, light brown in color with deep brown eyes. The feeling of the pack was tense, Ben standing tall just behind his mother, and the others in the pack scattered behind her sitting or standing.</p><p>When the entire pack appeared, Poe hopped up and gave a respectful bow to Leia. He had not anticipated all of the weres and their agitated air made him anxious not to same threatening himself. “Leia,” he said with his eyes lowered. “I heard the calls of your pack last night and wondered what had happened. You seemed distraught, and somehow, I thought there was a voice missing.”</p><p>Rey, standing next to Ben, threw back her head and let out a little howl, echoed by the others instantly. Poe joined in to honor the loss, since it was clearly what it was. “A vampire killed Yender,” she said.</p><p>Poe’s ears flattened, as Yender was not an alpha, but he was an older were and not easy pickings. “Do you know where this vampire came from?” he asked Leia, thinking this vampire probably was responsible for the making of Hux.</p><p>Leia shook her head lightly, looking down at the ground for a few moments of silence before looking back to Poe. “We do not know where it came from, but it appeared in the outskirts of our territory a little over a week ago.” She glanced back to Ben, the large dark brown, almost black wolf stood a bit taller under his mother's gaze.</p><p>He took a step forward, huffing at the sudden attention but didn't back down. “It doesn't matter where it came from.” He grumbled. “What matters is it's in our forest.” He lifted his head slightly, snout sniffing the air. “And by the smell of it, there is something in your forest as well.” His tone ended in a grumble, the sounds of the other wolfs behind them picked up as they all smelled the air, yipping in agreement.</p><p>“Ben” Leia snipped, her teeth clicking as she scolded him. He backed up a bit, once again standing next to Rey as he brushed against her. “I'm sorry Poe. We are on alert and… We just want to make sure there is no chance us being here has put us in danger. We have already lost one, we don't need more.”</p><p>“I found a newly made vampire in my woods several days ago,” Poe said. “A human attacked by a vampire who left him at the song of wolves nearby. Weres, I suspect. You.” He indicated the pack with his snout. “He is a baby and was completely unaware of his true nature when I found him. I could not in good conscience find it in myself to kill him, being a true innocent.”</p><p>He stood and raised his chin proudly and firmly. <span>“</span>I have made him pack.” He slapped his paw to the ground.</p><p>Rey made a little yip of surprise and danced in her spot. The idea of a were making a vampire pack was unheard of. But here was Poe, lone wolf that he seemed to be, declaring not only that he’d made a pack member of a vampire, but that he intended to protect him. The paw slap a gauntlet thrown to the feet of the Skywalker pack at that declaration. She glanced at Ben, wondering what he’d do. Hoping he’d not pick a fight, she stepped forward and rubbed her muzzle on his, a calming gesture.</p><p>The rising sound of the pack could be heard, their concern was loud as they seemed to move in worry, some pacing. Leia still sat still, her head held high as she took a deep breath, about to speak before she was cut off. “</p><p>You made it a part of you pack?!” Ben's voice rose above the rest of the noise, his tail hanging low in anger. “There is no such thing as a vampire being pack with weres, Poe.” He growled, head moving around Rey's as she pushed in front of him, her head under his as she tried to calm him. “Leia. This is outrageous are you just going-”</p><p>“Enough!” Leia's voice rang loud, finally standing as she shook herself off a bit. “Enough Ben… … If Poe want's to pack with such a creature that is his choice to do so. You heard him, it is but a fresh turn, unknowing of what it is.” Her voice went soft once again. “Poe.” She faced him again, breathing heavily. “I'm afraid I can't help you any further than that. We have our own lands to protect and with the knowledge of you having burdened yourself with such a….task, we must retreat.”</p><p>“I do not ask for help, though I appreciate your forbearance, Leia,” Poe said with another dip of his head. “I will not bring him close to your lands, though I suspect his origins are somewhere near here. He is no threat to any of you, and if he were to become a threat, I would put him down. That is also my responsibility, as it would be with any pack member.” He inclined his head to Leia again, before raising it back to Ben. “But I will defend him from any who would harm him, so long as he does not seek to harm you or others.” He looked over all of the other weres, his small, but muscular, frame showing his readiness.</p><p>“I would like a chance to hunt the vampire who killed Yender,” Poe said. “If you will permit me into your territory to search for traces of it. I assume, if it could kill a were as old, this is a seasoned creature of the night.”</p><p>Rey nodded a few times and said, “Only our numbers drove him off. If there had been fewer of us, I suspect he would have attacked. He would attack you, if you went alone.”</p><p>“I have experience with such vampires,” Poe said.</p><p>Ben stopped as Poe said his peace, standing just behind Rey as she continued to push between him and Poe. “You are permitted.” He grumbled, huffing loudly. “Just keep your nose out of our business and stick to your task. Leia might trust you, but I don't.” He nudged Rey's ear with his nose as he pushed off into the bushes to follow the rest of the pack.</p><p>The sounds of their running feet and their calls of return faded into the distance as they headed back into their lands. The forest at these times of day were loud with noise, animals roaming about, the distant (very distant) sounds of civilization at the mouth of the forest and the winds picking up the stray dead leaves skewed across the snow. It was hard during these times of year too, the trails of creatures getting mixed in the wetness of the snow on the ground, the crisp air hiding the smells of everything that walked through its brisk coldness.</p><p>Poe watched them go and waited until they were well out of sight, before he trotted back to where he’d found Hux and began searching backward from there, toward the area where the elder vampire likely came. When he determined where Hux crossed into his boundary after waking from his attack, he headed into Skywalker pack territory and searched out the location where Hux’s human life came to an end.</p><p>Even these days later, there were still signs of the scuffle. Poe scented the fear of the horse, the terror of Hux (and he felt bad for the human in that moment) and finally, traces of the one who attacked him. He stopped when his sensitive nose located the trace and made a low growling noise.</p><p>Hux’s sire was old…and definitely male. There was an intense odor of decay, threaded through with fresh blood, lots of it. And not just Hux’s by far. This vampire hunted a lot and killed a lot, and Poe wondered if there was somehow something wrong with it. A reason for the sheer amount of blood it seemed to need.</p><p>He followed the track to where it disappeared into the woods beyond the attack sight and then glanced at the sky. The day was widening down, and he wanted a chance to get some sleep before Hux woke again. Marking the place for later, he trotted back to his cabin at double-time, checking in on his baby vampire (still safely asleep in his rug), before curling into a ball nearby and getting some sleep himself.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks passed, the forest had gone quiet in its colder days, the snow having built up more and more over the forest floor covering tracks of the animals that roamed. The Skywalker pack had move further out, their cries were distant, though they seemed a bit more jovial versus the somber tone they had taken when they first lost their pack mate, their days of mourning coming to a close.</p><p>Hux had found a pattern with Poe, the little cabin he has been taken into his new residence for the time being until he either got his feet or decided to just stay. He didn't mind it either, the thought of going back to his father’s home didn't make him sad, or reminiscent in the slightest. He knew there would be a time where he needed to go back, needed to handle business or try and figure out how he could wrap up his own end of things but, for the time being, Hux was content.</p><p>His new life was still strange, but waking up to darkness and sleeping with the rising sun had slowly started to become normal. There would always be a small bit of sorrow at never seeing the day again.</p><p>Hux had helped Poe around the cabin during the night, cutting firewood for inside even though he couldn't feel the bite of the cold, and even setting up traps in the woods for smaller game for the two of them. They had gotten comfortable around each other, their conversations having delved from everything Poe new about Vampires, to their pasts, what made them who they were and the events that led them to the life they lived now. Poe's was obviously more extensive, his extra years adding more stories to tell, but Hux had his fair share too. There were allot of skills that Hux used now more than he had ever used after had gotten out of the Army, sowing, trap making, general repairs. It came in handy, and his added speed and strength only helped him further in those skills.</p><p>There had been a few nights where he and Poe just… ran… ran as far as they could go, as fast as they could go before returning home once again. Hux also found himself getting more… comfortable around Poe, not fearing being nude in front of the man after a few times bathing himself. The inside of the cabin was a bit more conducive to two people now, but Hux still used the fur rug to sleep, their travels not having found them any suitable replacements for it, but Hux honestly didn't mind at this point, never waking up sore or aching in the way he had before he was turned.</p><p>At the moment, He sat in the chair near the fire, watching Poe as he meandered around the cabin. He craved a glass of wine right now, the only thing he had digested since he left his home the first time was blood. Well, that was a lie. He had attempted (against the advisement of Poe) to eat something, having grabbed an apple hanging from a tree and crunched down the whole thing in a few bites without Poe even knowing. When they had gotten back to the cabin, Hux had fallen to his knees, his body hurting as he held his stomach. He felt sorry now after it happened, Poe leaning over him scared as to what was going on before Hux expelled the chunks of apple, the green skins still visible to let Poe know what had happened. He hadn't eaten anything other than blood, since then, now realizing Poe's statement of food had been correct.</p><p>Poe’s coat had lengthened and thickened with the chilling season, even though he wasn’t really bothered by cold, either. He had wasted several days tracking Hux’s sire, determining that the creature had run from the Skywalker pack out of their territory, but had left behind an impressive array of bodies doing so. He had told Hux what little he’d learned of his sire- that he was old, bloodthirsty and for the moment, gone. There was no reason to believe he’d return, but Poe kept his ears pricked for tales and signs of the old vampire (or any of the things that might follow him).</p><p>He had become increasingly protective of his young charge since his confrontation with the Skywalker pack. Hux was changing a lot of his perceptions about vampires, steering him to believe that the antipathy between the two was not inherent, but learned. He enjoyed playing with the other creature, testing their speed, stamina and strength. He also found their conversations interesting, particularly the tales of Hux’s Army life. (The vampire’s abandonment of some of civilized life, like the requirement for clothes in all situations, also amused Poe.)</p><p>He was also pleased with the young vampire’s progress in learning to be a vampire. He had mostly accepted his lot by now, though Poe was ready to comfort him should it suddenly crash down on him, all the things he’d left behind. (Though it seemed his only family was a father he didn’t care for and who didn’t care for him. Which was fortunate in the circumstances. Poe had a widowed father when he was turned and had lost all touch with him, a sorrow that never completely faded.)</p><p>Poe trotted up to Hux and grabbed hold of the cuff of his pants, tugging lightly and whining. He let go and play-bowed, before grabbing the material again and putting a little more force behind his tug.</p><p>Hux was standing on the porch of the cabin, looking out towards the forest thoughtfully when he felt the tug at his pants (These ones were not actually the borrowed ones, but his riding pants that had been cleaned.) and looked down, seeing Poe bowing to initiate play before he was tugged again, a chuckle leaving him as he was forced to take a step in Poe's direction. “Yes Poe?” He had gotten used to Poe's mannerisms in his wolf form, the signals of curiosity, intensity and play. He had woken up not too long ago, less than an hour into night fall and a thirst hung on his lips, his tongue running over to the slightly too long teeth he had only recently gotten used to.</p><p>Poe barked and play-bowed again, before bouncing on his hind legs and placing the big paws on Hux’s chest to give him a little push. He bounced down and raced in a little circle, eager to play and hunt together. He wagged his tail happily and waited for Hux’s reply, ears perked and head cocked.</p><p>Normally, Hux would indulge his play urges, which was one of the things Poe liked best about him. He had been happy as lone wolf, but adding Hux to his life gave him companionship he didn’t realize he’d missed. And now that he had Hux (for however long he stayed), Poe liked to indulge in all of the things he couldn’t do as a solitary wolf. Like play.</p><p>Hux chuckled, stepping back with the weight of Poe's paws stumbling to catch himself. He righted himself, running a hand through his hair as he stood taller. “I….actually wanted to know if you wouldn't mind letting me hunt on my own tonight…” He smiled sadly, knowing the man was so excited to go out and hunt with him. “I… wanted to see if I could do it on my own this time… Just to test myself.”</p><p>Poe whined and hung his head, ears and tail drooping. Still, he nodded once and bounded over to Hux again, hopping up, placing his paws on his shoulders and licking across his face- well wishes and be careful. Jumping down, he headed for the door, not really feeling like going out without the vampire. He didn’t need to eat anyway. It would give him a chance to work on some projects for Hux.</p><p>Transforming back into human form at the door, he called, “Just be careful out there, Armitage. You’re not a fully grown vampire yet.” He turned to wave once, before disappearing inside.</p><p>Hux made a face as he stumbled back, a noise of nervous humor coming from him. He wiped his face went Poe padded away, stepping down into the snow in front the cabin. He felt bad, leaving Poe behind but… he felt he needed to this, needed to try and hunt on his own at least once to see if he could. “I'll be careful…” He smiled, his bare feet making slender impressions in the snow. “Try not to get too bored without me?” He turned to look back at Poe, but he saw the door was already close, his shoulders slumping as he turned back around and quickly ran off into the woods. An hour had already passed when he finally smelled a catch, the semi-sweet smell of a rabbit he had come to learn off in the distance. He quickly darted from tree to tree, seeing the large, fat hare munching on a bush a few yards away. He licked his lips unconsciously, his hunger growing as he could hear the heartbeat of the small creature in his ears.</p><hr/><p>Boba Fett remained still and silent behind the tree he’d chosen to conceal himself, covered in the thick cover of mud that hid his warmth and scent from vampires and other supernatural hunters. He’d been sent by the council to this area a few weeks ago in search of a vampire that had been tearing through both livestock and humans (with a few other creatures besides). The trail went cold after the vamp had been chased by a large pack of werewolves, killing one, and Fett had spent several days fruitlessly searching.</p><p>But he’d stumbled across a second trail, a confused and intriguing one. The vampire he hunted had not quite killed off one of his victims, and the newly turned had befriended a lone werewolf in the deep woods. In his 20 years of hunting, Fett had never seen a relationship like theirs (told to him solely through their traces through the woods for he dared not get too close to the pair). And there was no sign of the younger vampire’s sire, though Fett hoped he hadn’t gone too far. In fact, he hoped the sire might yet return for his offspring, as most vampires preferred to either raise or kill those that they turned.</p><p>So, although it might be a long-shot, Fett had determined to capture the young vampire and try and entice the sire to him. (And if the sire didn’t show, he’d at least kill the get and accomplish something.) The problem was the were. He hung close to the young vampire and getting too close risked tipping him off to the presence of a hunter.</p><p>Tonight, Fett had gotten lucky. He’d been skulking around the outskirts of their normal area when he’d instinctively frozen behind a tree. For there, just across from him, focused solely on the rabbit in-between them, was his quarry.</p><p>He readied his net gun, a specialized tool that shot a net made of reinforced metal that even a vampire couldn’t break. And his axe to smash the vampire’s legs rested at his side.</p><p>Hux moved quickly, his feet only making a few crunches in the snow but he was already on top of the large hare by the time the small creature had been able to hear it. He grappled it with his hands, skidding to a halt on his knees as he leaned, biting into the rabbit on its side. He had discovered that their bones weren't all that strong, so he could very easily bite into their rib-cage and get to the heart, the blood flowing easily from such a spot.</p><p>His eyes closed, hunched over as he held the hare, its movements stopping fairly quickly. Hux wasn't a fan of drawing out pain, not on anyone let alone animals. When he had been in the Army he had been efficient as he could be, head shots or shots to the heart. If he couldn't do that, then he finished the job up close and personal. He felt good about this, his first catch (regardless of it being a small one.) by himself, Poe's assistance having always been appreciated, but Hux preferred self-reliance.</p><p>The hare he had found was a larger creature, fat for the winter and thus a nicer choice for himself. The poor things heart fluttered under his hands and mouth, though he could tell it was beginning to pass. He grumbled lightly, something he didn't even realize he was doing as he drank, his eyes staring off a head of himself as he fell into a sort of trance, keeping an eye out for anything that moved in his vision.</p><p>And luck was on his side! Outside of finding them during the daytime, a vampire was most vulnerable when feeding. (Thought Fett disliked coming upon them with human victims.)</p><p>So as soon as the vampire sunk his teeth into the hare, Fett began to move, net gun ready, finger squeezing the trigger the moment he came around the side of the tree. He tossed it away the moment the net went into the air, snagging his silver-headed axe and following the net with a yell. Guessing already how the vampire might react, the swung for where he figured the leg would be, aiming to smash bone.</p><p>Hux had heard the sound of crunching, which wouldn't have been a huge deal because he was so used to Poe being near him, his paws in the snow. But, the sound of a very loud twang, and the whoosh of something in the air made him turn, his head popping up from his prey just as what looked like a web came at him. His glowing eyes widened, fear swelling in him in an instance as he tried to move out of the way of whatever was coming at him. He dove forward, trying to avoid the net but it hit his back, the dense lead balls attached to the corners wrapped around his torso as he fell forward into the snow. He heard the sound of someone behind him, a cry of attack he had heard many times in his life, and some geared towards him then too. But, he had nowhere to go, no way to move as he struggled on his front on the ground, legs wrapped up along with the rest of him in the dense net.</p><p>Fett used the blunt side of the axe to smash both of the vampire’s knees and then to each of the calves. He beat until he knew the bones were useless and then rushed to grab up his gun and strap it on his back, along with the axe. Snagging the front end of the net, he used the special design to drag the injured vampire after him, running full tilt toward the area where he’d left his horse and wagon. Despite his luck so far, he knew the were was still somewhere out there and wanted to avoid a confrontation, if possible. His boots crunched through the snow now, as he discarded stealth for speed.</p><p>It had been a while since Hux had felt pain, his legs irrupting in hot pain as the man behind him swung the axe down into his legs. He was silent for a split moment, the pain bad enough to cause his mind to blank for a moment before he cried out. This wasn't happening, he had let his guard down and had been found. Poe had told him all about hunters, their tactics (for weres at least) and that he was always on the search.</p><p>His cry was loud, almost louder than what normal humans make as it echoed through the forest, his cry turning into a scream for Poe. He had never called out to anyone before, but now? He feared his life may actually be ending, Poe the only person who might still save him. It echoed through the forest, any birds having been roosting fleeing to the skies. His legs dragged uselessly behind him as the hunter dragged him, a flow of dark, thick, too dark blood smearing along the snow and dirt. He was still crying out when they got to the wagon, struggling against the net that refused to budge.</p><p>The first cry reached Poe’s ears as he was carving a new bed for Hux to sleep in, a project of love that he’d been working on for nearly two weeks now. At the noise, his head raised, everything poised and pointed in the direction of the sound. But the second cry galvanized him into action, transformation complete and pants ruined before he even registered he was changing.</p><p>The front door splintered upon his impact, and Poe raced into the night, a howl tearing from his throat even as he did. He flew over the ground separating him from the ongoing cries, cries that were moving away from him. Roaring, he pushed his limits, a black streak through the moonlit night.</p><p>“Shut up!” Fett yelled with a glance backward at the howl. “Damn it.” He grabbed the bundled vampire and tossed him roughly into the back of the wagon, before tossing a large black cover on top of him. Climbing aboard the front, he cracked the whip over his team’s head, and they plunged forward on to the road, bits firm in their teeth, as if they knew exactly what was chasing them.</p><p>The cover did nothing to stop his cries, but they did muffle them, the harsh bumps of the forest floor breaking his breath as it rode off. He hurt, he hurt so badly and he was completely tangled in the net as he bounced around in the back of the wagon. He finally fell silent, his nerves getting to him as he fell into a quiet panicked state. He was trying to think of what to do, how to get out before the thought came to him. “Please!” He cried out. “Please I … I wasn't hurting anyone! I… I haven't even fed from a human!” He called out to the hunter from under the cover, hoping to appeal to his humanity.</p><p>Fett glanced back and grumbled. “Should have smashed your jaw, too. Gonna have to do that.” He cracked the whip again, one of the horses screaming as it tried to go even faster.</p><p>Poe burst out into the field where Hux had been attacked. He paused long enough to nose around, seeking out the clues for what had happened, how his friend had been hurt and taken. And beneath the fear scent and blood of both Hux and hare, he finally found the spoor of a human, mixed with mud and other natural scents. And he knew…hunter.</p><p>With a vicious growl, he raced off again on the path of Hux’s blood, scenting more fear and pain. He was getting close, the traces fresher, and he howled again, trying to send hope to Hux.</p><p>“Your pal,” Fett muttered as the howl sounded again, nearer now. “What is a were doing trying to save you?”</p><p>Hux heard Poe, the hope in his mind coming back as he could hear him, tell he was coming for him. “W… why do you think!” He shouted, anger now apparent in his voice, feeling stronger, more confidence as he knew he wasn't forgotten, Poe was actively searching for him. “Let me go! If you let me go and leave he might not follow you!” He struggled in the net still, only succeeding in getting his arms tangled more.</p><p>“Shut up!” Fett yelled and leaned forward as if he could spur the horses on with his thoughts. “Ya!” He yelled, the whip sounding again.</p><p>Not that the horses needed any coaxing. Their instincts told them to get away from whatever pursued, even though Poe was not in sight yet.</p><p>Poe burst through the edge of his territory and into virgin ground, unclaimed by any pack. There were thicker human smells here, a small farm nearby and a road. He rushed along the last blood left by Hux and looked both ways along the road. After a moment of anxious sniffing, he determined the newest track and sprinted in that direction. He let out another howl.</p><p>Fett steered the wagon around a sharp corner, the wood creaking in protest. He headed for the river ferry, which would carry him and his wagon downstream for a small fee, hopefully out of the range of the were.</p><p>The first thing Hux noticed when he felt the change in ground underneath the wagon wheels was the smell that hit him. An intoxicating, sickeningly sweet smell that called to him from the outside. His cries of fear had quieted, but a new sound started to come from him, a guttural growling as he it took over his senses. It was amazing, the smell of the blood that he could tell was human, like a hungry beggar standing in front a bakery of freshly cooked breads and pies. It was also horrid at the same time, his arms trapped in the confines of the net and his legs aflame with pain as he lay trapped underneath the cover. He moaned out, mouth salivating as he tried to free himself of the bindings with no avail. “Ahh… p… please release me. Please. I'm so hungry. I can't stand it!”</p><p>Fett glanced around worriedly, grateful for the very late hour which meant few people were around. He grasped the axe and brought it down hard, blunt end first again, on where the vampire’s head would be. He whaled away until he was certain the creature could cry no more and then fell back into his seat, panting.</p><p>Hux had not been expecting the blow to the face, pain and confusion coming over his head as he was hit hard, the sound of something crunching and cracking loud in his ears. His head swam, the sound of voices in the distance, water and then nothing, the bundle under the tarp ceasing any movement.</p><p>Fett glanced around again and noted the ferryman approaching. “I’ll pay you triple to take me downstream to Barchester,” he called.</p><p>“That’s a lot further than I normally go,” the old man said. “Especially this late at night.”</p><p>“I’ve got an important parcel I need to deliver and got delayed on the road,” Fett said and jangled his purse.</p><p>“Well, all right,” the older man said and began the job of casting off his ferry and seeing to the prow.</p><p>Fett blew out a breath as they made way into the river and took the current. “Now, my friend, it will be just you and me, and I can work out how to get your sire.” He didn’t see the black form of a wolf charge on to the pier and then dive into the water, swimming after them, eyes fixed on the ferry as it made its way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Death of an animal (on scene)<br/>Violence to maim (Hunter to Hux)<br/>Gruesome description of violence</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Werewolf's Folly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assured that the were would abandon the chase now that he’d gotten on to the river, Fett had allowed himself a nap in his wagon on the way to Barchester. He hauled his vampire prey through the small town and down the road a ways to the house he lived in for the time. He shackled the limp, pulverized form into the basement, one side of which opened out into a desolate field area, and retired to bed.</p><p>He intended to give it a few days, allowing the were the calm down and the vampire to weaken, before hauling his catch to the last known location of the sire. If he were like most vampires, the presence of his get would eventually draw him in, should he be near enough to sense him. If that failed, he would kill the get and see if he could pick up the trail of the sire somewhere else down the road. Still a win in his books (though he’d like to catch and skin the werewolf, too).</p><p>The thin pale frame sat curled up, pushed as far back into the darkness of the cave he could go. Hux didn't know how long it had been, his legs still useless and his jaw a mess from the blow to his head, a few of his teeth spit to the dirt floor of the cave he was trapped in. He could barely think, the thought of feeding on his mind just like it had been earlier, and the day before that, and the day before that one.</p><p>He whined out, the smell of blood hitting his nose as the wind blew the hunter's smell into the cave, drool dripping from his mouth as it watered. His pale green eyes looked towards the mouth of the cave, the glow of daylight creeping in at the mouth where the large cage door was anchored into the stone walls, trapping him inside. He moved further out, pulling himself by his hands towards the mouth of the cave before he had to stop, his skin reddening the closer he got to the light.</p><p>It hurt, everything hurt, his face, his legs, his skin and his mind. It all hurt and all he wanted to do was feed. Why wouldn't they let him feed? His quiet cries echoed outside the cave, his attempt at words only came out as nothing but whimpers and moans.</p><p>Fett did regret allowing the vampire enough healing to be able to make noises again and had just decided to give the creature another good smashing, when his instincts sounded the alarm. Lifting his head to the window, he stared into a pair of furious yellow eyes over a long snout of sharp, bared teeth. He had just turned to snatch for his axe when the window smashed and a black barrel of pure muscle smashed into his side. He just had time to get his arm into a defensive position before sharp teeth sank right through it.</p><p>He registered the pain even as he reached frantically for his axe with the free arm. He scrambled at the handle, nearly grasping it once, before the wolf gave a tremendous yank backward, tugging him away from the weapon. It clattered to the floor, and he just had time to swing his hand into the wolf’s neck uselessly, before this razor teeth freed his arm and went straight for his throat. His scream cut off into an instant gurgle and then silence.</p><p>Poe stepped back and shook his head, wiping at his muzzle as if to dislodge the taste of human blood. He hadn’t killed a human in a long time and didn’t miss it. Changing shape, he staggered over to the basin Fett had used to wash his face and cleaned off, gargling and spitting out blood until the taste mostly faded away.</p><p>Then he looked around, enemy dispatched and time come to find his friend. Almost instantly, he heard the whines, the pained calls of a starving vampire from below him, in the cellar. Unbothered by his nudity, he moved out of the back of the house and down to the opening that led into the cave-like room. And there he spied Hux, pulled to the end of the chains that held him, as near the entrance as was safe from the sun.</p><p>“Oh Armitage,” he murmured and slowly approached, crouching just out of reach to look over his badly injured friend.</p><p>The broken form of Hux whined, his hand reaching out to Poe, only to be pulled back quickly as he had touched a stray, soft beam of light, crying out as he cradled his hand to his chest. He was hungry, so hungry, and all he could think of was sinking his teeth into the next thing that came closest to him. The smell of Poe was an odd one, the familiar scent of wet dog and musk filled his senses (though he didn't really dwell on it) as the underlying smell of sweet blood overtook those qualities. Poe's heartbeat was ringing in his ears, strong and healthy, filling his senses. He growled, pushing up on his arms as he tried to move closer, unable to figure out how to get to Poe while he sat in the untouchable sun. He was so hungry, and Poe smelled so good, and he hurt so badly and he just wanted to <em>feed</em>.</p><p>Poe ran a hand through his curls with a low sigh. “You’re a wreck and a starving one at that. I could try to find you some large animals to eat, but I took enough of a chance attacking Fett in my wolf form in the middle of town. Hauling several large animals in here or even dozens of small ones would be difficult to keep secret. So-” He bit his lower lip a moment, just studying Hux.</p><p>“I could kill you. Put you out of your misery that way. I bet Kylo would do that. But you’re my pack and my friend, so no. No.”</p><p>He offered a weak smile to the vampire. “That leaves a choice I never thought I’d make, though I have thought it through. Were blood is better than any animal or even human blood you could get. And although it’ll probably hurt like Hell when you bite me, you can’t kill me this way. Your brain should come back to you, too, and I hope you might release me before I have to make you.”</p><p>Still, he paused a moment, nervous about the action, before he steeled his nerves and moved slowly into the Hux’s range. He tilted his head to offer his neck to the hungry vampire, arms spread to his sides.</p><p>Hux barely registered what Poe was saying, his dull eyes merely keeping on him and glancing at where he heard the pulse from. It only took him a few moments to realize that Poe was further into the darkness, now within reach of Hux even on the chain. He moved quickly, well, as quickly as his broken legs would let him (which was quicker than normal humans.) as he practically lunged at Poe. His body weight wasn't enough to topple the other man, but his hands gripped Poe's shoulders tightly, dirty nails digging into skin as is mouth was on his neck.</p><p>His lower jaw was still broken, but that didn't stop Hux from biting down into Poe's exposed skin, the soft spot just over his jugular easy to break through with his long canines. He sounded feral as blood poured into his mouth, the taste unlike anything he had before, greedily drinking. It was amazing, perfect, made him feel good. The pain in his legs and jaws disappeared, his mind lightening as he no longer felt in a fog of despair and hunger, feeling like he could do anything if he wanted to.</p><p>It was good, too good, good enough that he didn't want to pull away. There was also something else, something that tugged on the back of his mind like string the more he drank, feelings of camaraderie and wholeness flooding his mind. It felt familiar, a feeling… or memory that he had already been through. It was Poe. The memory and feeling was Poe, his mind feeling and seeing him clearly in his mind.</p><p>Hux hadn't let go yet, Poe's blood staining the front of his own chest and dripping to the floor as he held latched on.</p><p>Poe had heard that vampires could make the drinking of blood as pleasurable for the victim as it was for the drinker. Such was not the case here. Be it because of Hux’s youth or his starvation or a combination of both, the piercing of his teeth and the frantic slurping fucking hurt. He stood it as long as he could, nose and ears telling him of the improvement of Hux’s condition. When the vampire drank from him for reasons beyond pure need, he planted both hands on Hux’s chest, gathered all of his strength and heaved Hux off of him as hard as he could. Simultaneous, he pushed himself backward and into the sunlight.</p><p>He clasped a hand over his still bleeding neck, pressing on the wounds from Hux’s jagged fangs. His were nature rumbled with anger at the weakness he felt, but he kept it down, not wanting to change just yet.</p><p>“You took rather more than enough, my friend,” he said quietly, hoping Hux would hear and know him. “An experience I rather could have done without.” He pushed himself to his feet. “I need some food of my own now. Don’t go away.” He moved off, a little unsteady on his feet.</p><p>Hux fell back into the dirt, his mouth and neck coated in Poe's blood as he attempted to move closer once again, though he pulled back once again, seeing Poe fall into the safety of the sunlight. Whining he licked his lips, wiping the blood with his hands as he licked it off to try and get as much as he could, mind still warm and foggy from the high of were blood. He heard Poe, but it didn't register at first, only the warm, sweet, intoxicating smell of Poe's blood on his hands and mouth was what he was worried about. He felt better, felt good, and suddenly… he felt bad. Not physically, but mentally, realizing that he was, one; locked in a basement, chains around his wrists and not knowing where he was.</p><p>Two; Poe had come to save him, someone who made no bearing on his life if he left him behind and was mostly a burden to the man. And three, he had fed from him, bitten him without any regard, most likely causing damage. He looked up to not see him in the mouth of the opening, only the bright sunlight he hid from. He sat there, waiting in his own personal sorrow in hopes that he had not angered the were, or hurt him in any permanent way. His mind wandered, leaned up against the basement wall as he waited, the urge to sleep still heavy on his body but he knew it would not come.</p><p>Poe went upstairs and to Boba Fett’s pantry. He dug out everything and fought the urge to scarf it down, taking his time to eat meat, bread, cheese, fruit and vegetables carefully and fully, washing it down with water. Although were didn’t need to feed often at his age, it did help with healing wounds. The holes in his neck sealed first, body focusing on the worst injury. His blood levels came next, regenerating much faster than a human’s to make up for all Hux had taken. By the time he finished, he felt and looked much better, though he was not yet at one hundred percent, and the sun was sinking into the west.</p><p>He used a full basin of water to wash off all of the blood, wincing as it stuck to some of the hairs on his chest, and then refilled it and grabbed a clean rag to take down to Hux. He stopped in a patch of remaining sunlight and said, “I hope you’re more aware than you were before. I’m not really in the mood for a fight. So, tell me, if I bring you this bowl of water to clean with, will you go for my throat?”</p><p>The curled up form of Hux looked up slowly from where he sat, his face still crusted with dried blood and an expression of sorrow in his eyes. “Poe… ” He cleared his throat. “Poe I… I'm sorry. I couldn't.” He looked back down, flexing his hands. “… No… no I won’t… ” He looked back up a sad smile on his lips. “I… I think I'm well sated now… with your help.”</p><p>Poe smiled at the return of his Hux’s mind and said, “I think together we will have the strength to break your bonds now, my friend. And then I can help you clean up or allow you to do so yourself, if you prefer.” He approached without fear, trusting that his friend’s nature was no longer clouded by starvation.</p><p>He knelt and set the bowl down beside him. “You look better, though a bit jagged at the edges. How do you feel?” He took a seat across from him and looked him over more closely. “You also look cleaner. Did you lick my blood off you? You must have really liked the taste of me.” He could joke now, with his friend returned to being his friend and not the starving monster of before.</p><p>Hux felt a twang of shame at the fact that yes, he had licked himself clean, though now that he was in a stable frame of mind he didn't think he would be chasing after those last remnants. “I feel better… My legs and face don't hurt anymore…” He pulled his arms to the front so Poe could get to them, the shackles were of plain iron and wouldn't be dangerous for Poe to touch. “I wouldn't mind your help.” He offered a small smile, sensing forgiveness from him but not wanting to appear unapologetic or thankful.</p><p>Poe had come for him, crossed who knows how far to come get him and left his territory unprotected. He owed Poe, whether the man would accept that fact or not. There was also an odd feeling in the back of Hux's mind, a warm calm that felt almost like Poe's voice sounded.</p><p>“Grip here,” Poe said. “And pull.” He grabbed the joint of the shackle and pulled, along with Hux, feeling the metal slowly give, until it suddenly snapped open. “There!” He grinned and repeated the action on the other wide, with the same results.</p><p>Tossing away the chain, he said, “Now, you can wash your face and front. Would you like me to fetch some of the hunter’s clothes? He won’t need them anymore.” He smiled with all his wolf teeth. “We might see if he had anything else worth taking. And then make a run for it. We’ll not make it back home tonight, but tomorrow night, we should be back at the cabin. I’m afraid I smashed the door off its hinges. I hope there aren’t too many animals who’ve found the place.”</p><p>Hux rubbed his wrists as he looked up at Poe, his eyes bright and clear compared to when Poe had first found him. He nodded at the desire to search the house, knowing that any and all resources were something to be taken advantage of especially in their seclusion in the forest. He pushed himself up, taking Poe's hand to help lift him as he dusted himself off. “I might take a few pieces yes… if I remember correctly, the carriage is still just outside the house. I remember hearing the horse.” He reached for the wet rag, beginning to wipe his face and hands off, though there wasn't much he could do about his clothes. “Thank you again Poe… You didn't have to come searching for me… or… feed me.” He gave a sad smile, looking over to the other man. He felt like there was something that was changing in him, a change in how he viewed the were, but he would dwell on that later.</p><p>“Horses don’t care much for me,” Poe admitted. “And they often don’t care much for vampires, either, though I’ve heard you might be able to influence them. I don’t know about that. I’ve seem vampires thrall humans, but never other animals.” He led Hux into the now dark night and looked up at the sky.</p><p>“Your pack,” he said. “For a were, that’s the most important relationship next to a mate. You do anything you can to save a pack-mate who’s been injured or captured or is in any kind of trouble or danger. And you were starving…not far from starting to gnaw on yourself. I had to feed you. I’m not sorry for it, Hux, even if your teeth are sharper than mine.”</p><p>They headed inside, and Poe pointed to Fett’s bedroom. “You might find cleaner clothes in there. He wasn’t that much shorter than you, so they might fit alright.” He headed for what appeared to be a weapon’s cabinet and smashed it open with a strong fist. “Jackpot,” he whispered, staring at a hunter’s collection of weapons.</p><p>Hux smiled softly, as they walked out into the night, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath, smelling the air around him. He could smell the humans that surrounded them, the town’s not too far from here but he no longer felt the urge to find them like he had before Poe got there. “I can always try.” He followed Poe in, the smell of the Hunter heavy in the house but he moved his way into the bedroom, rooting through the chest at the end of the bed for some clothing.</p><p>He didn’t know if he liked the idea of wearing his would be murders clothing, but you had to do what you had to do. He folded a few pairs of clothing he found and stuffed them in a rucksack in the corner, stopping as he eyed the night stand and walked over.</p><p>On top was a metal sigil, pressed in the form of a skull. He assumed it had some meaning to the hunter, but he was curious enough to pocket it and search the night stand for anything else. Hux had never been one for thievery, but he knew there would be no one to stop them, and no one to claim the items either, so he continued. Overall he found a container of palm-aid, a comb (which he was great full to find) and a pocket watch. He bagged them all before making his way back out to find Poe.</p><p>“Did you find anything useful?” He stood there with the ruck sack, his mind wanting to keep off of recent events for now. He knew this might come back to haunt him later down the road, the trauma of being beaten and attacked but, for now he just pushed it aside. He knew there may be many more (hopefully not) moments like this in his life and with as weird as things took, this might not even be the worst of it.</p><p>“A closet full of weapons,” Poe said and gestured to them all. “Some of them are silver, which I can’t touch. Some of them are cursed, so neither of us can touch. But there are a few that might suit you, if you want a weapon. I can’t really use one as a were, but a vampire can. If you want something else to defend yourself, feel free to choose one or two.” He looked over the clothes Hux had chosen. “Looks like you at least got a better outfit out of this. How about some boots? A hunter like that must have had a few pairs.”</p><p>He stepped back to look over Hux, ignoring the now cold body of the hunter nearby. Soon, it would start to smell of decay and he’d want to be away from it. Leave him to the flies and the scavengers, as was only fitting.</p><p>“I don’t even know why he went after you,” Poe said, “but I suspect it was because of your sire. You and I certainly weren’t doing anything to attract such attention. I’m a little surprised he went after you and not me, honestly, but that means he probably was after your sire. I’m just glad I found you as quickly as I did.”</p><p>Hux moved closer to the closet, looking in to see the weapons, some for bludgeoning, others were projectiles or blades. He was curious to know about something he couldn’t touch, never having known and item that was repulsive other than poisonous or dangerous items. His eye locked with the cursed weapon, a long blade that felt like it was screaming at him from just looking at it.</p><p>“Uh… any rifles in there?” He looked away from the blade and peered in, picking up a long barreled rifle and inspecting it. “Before he beat my face in… I had almost a conversation, however it didn’t last long.” He let out a sigh, looking for bullets and finding a box. “All he said to me was his questioning as to why we were together. He seemed confused by that, though I got nothing else from him.” He stuffed the bullets in the rucksack before looking at the body of the hunter, noting no smell that was good smelling. If anything it smelled rancid already, the silence of the pulse leading him to believe that live feeding was better.</p><p>“Not known for their conversation, hunters,” Poe agreed with a scowl. “And I bet he was. A pairing of were and vampire is not something I’ve ever read about. You got lucky that I found you, just after your turning. You stroked all my pack sentiments, my friend. I couldn’t hurt or kill someone who didn’t know why I’d be doing it. Would’ve been wrong…evil. But now, we can make history…become a legitimate team. If you choose to stick around with me, of course.” He lightly bumped himself against Hux, before walking into the kitchen. He made himself a bundle of food and useful utensils, which he fashioned to wrap around.</p><p>“Come on, night time’s wasting.” He changed into his wolf self and shook out his fur, before play-bowing at Hux, remembering it was one of the last things he’d done to the vampire before he’d been kidnapped.</p><p>Hux smirked at the offer, holding the rifle tight in his hands as he held his own against the friendly jostle. He did agree that Poe seemed the type who might not have gone so easy on him if the circumstances had been different, and he was lucky for that. He nodded, shouldering the rifle and watched Poe start gathering from the kitchen. “I do want to… stick around that is.” He waited. “I know it might sound insensitive, but right now your all I have… and maybe ever. But I will tell you that I couldn’t have been saved by a better host.” He chucked, watching Poe transform and bow to him, the signal of play and good feelings. He bowed lightly in return, making his way over to the front door of the house and opened it. “After you.” He gestured.</p><p>Poe did not know why that might be insensitive, as Hux was all he had, too. He pranced around Hux in a little circle and bumped into him in friendly manner. With a little woof in response to the ‘After you,’ he charged out the door and headed down the quiet, dark streets of the town, avoiding humans carefully and making sure that Hux stayed near him. When they cleared the city, he veered into the forest and picked up his pace, racing now across the ground at top speed. He trusted Hux could keep up, full as he was of Poe’s own blood. But he still checked on his companion frequently to make sure he kept up.</p><p>He slowed when they approached another road and sniffed the air a few times. Pacing around Hux, he gave some bounces and tail wags, checking on the vampire.</p><p>Hux smiled when Poe bumped him, heading out the door to follow as they ran through the quiet town, most humans asleep but avoiding those who were not. It almost felt odd to be around such a location, a population greater than two. He followed diligently, holding the ruck sack tightly over his shoulder as they cleared into the forest, now a bit safer of being spotted than out in the fields and town. Hux slowed down when Poe did, stopping as they made their wait to the side of a road. “Should we fear being followed?” He looked down at the wolf, a frown on his face. He had no idea how Hunter’s operated, whether they hunted in groups or guilds.</p><p>Poe sniffed at the air in all directions and shook his head. He lifted up to his hind legs and placed his paws on Hux’s shoulders, licking his face once. Then he turned and trotted out into the road ahead and looked both ways. Certain Hux was behind him, he raced like mad again, head down and keeping low to the ground.</p><p>He was headed toward the closest bridge that crossed the river, so they could get back to their side of the water. He darted off the road a few times to wait in the trees when people approached, not wanting any problems. He was glad Hux seemed to be over his need to feed, though he kept track of him.</p><p>He also kept track of the approaching dawn, knowing he’d need a place to keep his baby vampire safe from the burning rays. He wanted to get across the bridge first though, so he made for that at full speed.</p><p>When they were finally nearly upon their crossing, he slowed again and urged Hux to wait behind a tree, nudging with his head to get him to send behind the huge trunk.</p><p>Hux followed once more, keeping close until they stopped again. He felt Poe push him, directing him behind a tree off to the side of the road. “What?” He whispered, getting behind the trunk and into the darkness the tree-line offered. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Poe nodded and pawed the ground, hoping Hux would take that as a sign to stay. He trotted out and sniffed the air a few times, testing for signs of humans. Satisfied on this side, he quickly crossed the bridge and stopped there, freezing at the sound hoof beats and wagon wheels. He darted beneath the bridge and waited for the wagon to pass, glad when it didn’t cross the water, but kept right on going.</p><p>He waited a few more moments and then zipped out and rushed across the bridge again, back to Hux. With a quick play-bow and tug at his pants, he led the man safely across and into the woods on the other side, just as the sounds of another approaching group of humans. He woofed a little in relief and bumped his body into Hux’s knees.</p><p>The dawn approached more rapidly now, so he whined once and went off in search of a safe place for them, nose first.</p><p>Hux watched from the tree line behind the trees, his nerves high as he watched Poe check the surrounding area. He almost darted out to Poe when he heard, then saw the wagon, letting out a breath of relief when it continued by, Poe under the bridge. He followed quickly, letting out a laugh as they crossed into the forest, following Poe. “… Who knew I would go from hating being around people… to actually getting the opportunity to avoid them.” He mused to himself as they walked.</p><p>Poe woofed and did a little dance around the vampire, tossing his head and hoping he was not one of the people Hux wanted to avoid. He led them deeper into the woods, nose detecting a damp, slightly dank smell that was associated with caves. He led them toward the smell, trotting easily now, unafraid of any humans so far out from the road and certain that he was headed for safety from the sun.</p><p>When the cave entrance came into view, he barked once and wagged his tail happily. And as he did, he changed back into a man and bumped into Hux. “There. Perfect. You can sleep without any fear in there. And I can keep watch. You’re not hungry, are you?”</p><p>Hux stopped at the mouth of the cave, looking in with a slight frown, just having stayed in a cave like basement for the last few days. “No… I don’t feel hungry at all honestly.” He looked over to Poe, his smile returning. “I uh… think you made for a very satisfying meal… ” He still felt bad about the way it had been handled, but he hadn’t had much control over himself at the time. So much for knowing how to control himself yet. “This will do perfectly… It looks far enough back…” He hadn’t gotten much sleep at all those last few days, the hunter having poked and prodded him to anger him all day before going to sleep himself at night. He shot Poe another smile. “If something happens… I guess holler… or wake me.”</p><p>Poe frowned a little and said, “Yeah, when we get home, we’ll have to talk about you drinking from me. It wasn’t the best introduction to blood outside of animals. Maybe the worst. Still, it had to be done, and it wasn’t your fault.” He patted Hux’s right shoulder once in camaraderie.</p><p>“And anything comes, I’ll take care of it. You get your rest, my friend. I can handle almost anyone or anything that might disturb us.” He sniffed the air. “But I don’t expect it. No traces of anything human or wild that comes here or uses this cave. It’s perfect for a daylight nap.” He patted Hux’s arm again and urged him into safety, as the skies lightened around them. “Hope there’s a more comfortable spot for you to lie in there than where I found you.”</p><p>Hux nodded sadly at the statement, but headed into the darkness of the cave. He figured anything was better than being chained to a wall, even sleeping in trenches hadn’t been as bad as that. He found a softer spot on the ground inside the cave, slipping his shirt off to bundle up and place under him for some form of comfort as he laid down. Hux felt like he had to do something for Poe when they got back to the cabin, maybe he would try and take a few larger game for the other man for a few days, help him out that way. He for sure knew he wasn’t going hunting alone for a while, the shock of being attacked on his first was a bit disheartening but, he wasn’t eager to try again so soon. It didn’t take him long before he was asleep, the inside of the cave going quite as he stopped rustling around.</p>
<hr/><p>Poe surveyed the damage he’d done to the front door of his cabin with a sad frown, hands tracing the broken hinges and the claw marks in the wood. “Well, this could be worse. And there’s not too much damage to the interior from having no door. Our shared scents stayed strong enough to keep all living things away. Too bad it couldn’t stop the winds and rain. Still, it won’t take too long to fix.” He smiled over at Hux. “Especially with you to help me. Do you have any experience with woodworking or building?”</p><p>They had gotten back to their home just before daybreak the day before and both curled up into their respective places to sleep. Even Poe needed the sleep after the experiences since he’d heard Hux crying for help. He had not realized until that moment just how deeply he’d bound himself to his unorthodox pack-mate But the thought of losing him had been unthinkable and driven him to push even his limits. He’d laid right next to Hux’s sleeping form, safe in his rug, and slept almost as long as the vampire himself.</p><p>When they’d finally both risen, Poe had started a survey of his home to see what was damaged during their time away, leading to their current conversation.</p><p>“Or perhaps you need a little something more to eat first?”</p><p>Hux had his arms crossed where he stood, his head cocked as the two of them stared at the door. “I have some… thought I wouldn't call it professional by any means.” He chuckled, looking over to the other man. Poe had quickly become a good friend already, and after his kidnapping he could feel something had changed between them. He felt as though there was a deeper connection now, as well as something Hux himself was feeling which delved into the infatuated territory of his emotions. He didn't dwell on it, biting his lip as he looked back to the door. “I'll be fine for now. That hog was enough to satisfy me for the time being… though I won’t deny I can't say that it tastes anywhere near as good as when well… let’s just say it's not the same.” He smiled sadly.</p><p>Poe crooked his head toward Hux and nodded a couple of times slowly. “There’s not a lot of information about your kind feeding on mine, but what there is indicates it’s…addicting. Possibly on both sides, if done long enough and uh, right. I can’t say I am all that eager for a replay of the first time. You were starving and your fangs hurt. So did your drinking. I’m not even sure you know how to drink without making it hurt. And that’s not something I can teach you, since I have no idea. But I do know it can be done. Some vampires have harems of willing humans to feed off of. Not even all I their thrall, I’ve read. The oldest especially tend to prefer that kind of arrangement, since hunting loses its appeal after a while for some vampires. Not as much for weres, since it’s so much a part of our instinctive states as wolves or other predators.”</p><p>He gestured for Hux to follow him to his workshop, where he kept his woodworking. The new bed he’d been working on for Hux remained covered so as not to spoil the surprise. “You can help me make some new hinges. We’ll keep them capable of being broken, in case either of us has another emergency.”</p><p>Hux bit his lip more, his one fang sticking out as he did so, looking away more than sheepishly. “Well… I am perfectly okay with animals… ” Though the disappointment was definitely there, the memory of how good it tasted wouldn't really go away. “I wouldn't want to hurt you like that again… ” He added before following Poe to the workshop.</p><p>He knew there was something under the tarp that Poe had to the side of the workshop, but he hadn't asked. He could tell it was something Poe was keeping to himself. “I had a good bit of experience with carpentry in the trenches… though it was more rudimentary and scaffolding construction.” He looked at Poe's workbench, the intricate tools and numerous odds and ends were fascinating.</p><p>Poe heard and scented the disappointment, hurt and sorrow in Hux’s voice and looked at him again. He didn’t like to make his friend feel bad and knew there might be some benefits to allowing him to drink sometimes, especially in difficult situations. “We can talk about it more,” he promised. “I am not against it in principle, when it’s you, Hux. I’d just prefer not to feel like you’re trying to bite chunks of out me, right?” He gave Hux a little smile.</p><p>“You liked being a warrior…or I guess the term is soldier now, isn’t it?” he asked, even as he got out some various tools and selected some pieces of wood from his stash. “There is a difference in warriors and soldiers…it’s much more of a profession than it was when I was a warrior of my people. I was dedicated to the life, but I am not sure I was good at it. Too much youthful pride. And not enough discipline. A couple hundred years will knock both out of you.”</p><p>Hux gave a small smile at the promise, not knowing how soon it would be that they attempted that again but, it was still there. “No there is a big difference… but I would say the two ways have their benefits.” He held out his hands to help with the carrying, even though he knew Poe probably didn't need that help. “Warriors have a sense of community in that they tended to be fairly close… that creates a greater bond to protect and survive.” He took some of the wood. “Soldiers are have a sense of the collective. Their family and community is negligible to the greater good thus sacrificing themselves for thus.” He sighed. “One is beneficial to the few, the other to the many.” He waited for Poe to finish finding the things needed.</p><p>Poe instructed Hux on the wood and how to hold it, even as he carefully crafted new hinges for their door. “We may need to replace a portion of the frame, as well,” he said. “I did real damage to our poor door. I guess I really do like you, Hux.” He paused and looked at him. “Hux seems so formal. Is there nothing else I can call you now? After all, we’re friends, and pack and you’ve literally had me for dinner.” He grinned, all teeth and silliness.</p><p>“The way of the warrior is mostly gone. The world is getting civilized, so called. I’ve just avoided a lot of it out here. Do you miss it, my friend? Your old life? You seldom mention it at all, but I haven’t wanted to pry.”</p><p>Hux held the wood and waited at Poe worked, biting at his lip. “You… can call me Armitage if you would like… but I rarely go by it.” He didn't hate his name, but his mother had given that name to him, thus his father never cared for it. Maybe Poe would change that sentiment for him, make him see it in a different light. He chucked lightly at Poe's comment about feasting, but leaned against the wall with the bundle he held.</p><p>“I… don't have much to say. If there is anything I miss it's… my things? Otherwise I have not much to miss.” He smiled sadly. “I lost my mother when I was very young and I don't get along with my father, so… I don't have much in the way of family or friends… I got out of the military a few years ago and have been working on my own to support myself. I live with my father but, I do everything on my own. I refuse to take handouts from that man.” His comment ended a bit harsh but his expression softened.</p><p>“Armitage,” Poe said. “Yes, that suits you. A regal name for a regal figure of a vampire. When you are not wearing rags or clothes of mine that do not fit you, that is.” He looked over the other man and nodded once. “I could see you as royalty. Look at that face and posture.” He lightly poked the man in the shoulder.</p><p>“We could probably get your things, if you wanted. Tend to any last business you needed to take care of, too, if that was something you desired. Carefully, of course, but it could be done.” He carried the outline of the hinges to the broken door and measured them against what currently existed, however broken. Frowning a little, he returned to his workshop, bumping Armitage in a companionable way.</p><p>Hux blinked a few times, almost becoming timid at the idea of someone thing him royalty. “Heh… I wouldn't go that far.” He smirked, watching Poe as he walked around, admiring him. “It's not a priority. At this point I'm not entirely sure if my effects still reside in the house…” He sighed.</p><p>“Knowing my father after the first week he most likely gave up searching for me. And he probably only searched because it would be deemed odd not to do so for your own child.” He huffed, chuckled sarcastically. “A bastard isn't missed… so I’m under no desire to go… not yet at least.” He adjusted the wood in his arms, watching Poe work.</p><p>“I am sorry,” Poe said. “All children should be welcomed, no matter their parentage. That was the belief of my family and so has it always been mine. Most were packs are made up of strays after all. And what are you and I, if not the ultimate strays?”</p><p>He pointed to the crack in the door frame “That will be our problem. I shall have to remove the top beam and fit a new one. But we can take a bit more time with that. For now, we will finish the hinges and make sure the door stands in place. That takes precedence. Keep the daylight out. It is good neither of us notices the cold.”</p><p>“Would you like to find out? About your things? Your old home?”</p><p>Hux nodded as he set the wood down and started searching through the pile for a piece of a similar size to the cracked on in the door, kneeling on the floor as he spoke. “That sounds… like a wonderful community.” He smiled sadly as he searched, looking up to visually size up the one on the door before continuing. “I suppose… The most I have there is some clothing. Though… my personal items are still in my room…” He frowned, thinking back on the few small objects he had from his childhood, given to him by his mother and various people through his life. “Yes… I suppose I want to get a few personal items.”</p><p>Poe stepped forward and lightly squeezed Armitage’s right shoulder once in understanding. “Yes, I think it would be a good to gather those things you’d like to remember people by. I wish I had some of the things from home when I left, things to remember my past a little bit. You may appreciate it someday. But if you don’t save them now, you won’t get another chance. We can find a safe place for them. I’ll build you a cabinet or whatever works best to protect them.” He went back to the door and began to carefully remove the busted hinges.</p><p>“We’ll make sure you’re well fed first and then make a dash for your home. Take care that nobody’s around when we break in. Hopefully, your stuff is untampered with. But I can sniff it out, if necessary.” He tapped his nose with a grin.</p><p>Hux looked up from where he sat, a board in his hand as he had found one to fit. He smiled softly, their eyes connecting as they spoke and Hux felt something rise in him, a feeling he didn't think he had ever really felt before. He knew that if he hadn't been so pale, (or almost dead) he would have been blushing right then and there, the offer to risk himself to get a few measly items was… endearing.</p><p>His eyes almost crossed when Poe tapped his nose, his face turning slightly to look down at the board in his hands, so many emotions running through him in that very second. “Uh- em…” He cleared his throat, pushing up from the ground with the board. “I would uh… appreciate that.” He put on a smile and held out his hand. “I can do this part while you fit the hinges… it's not so hard.” His smile turned more genuine.</p><p>Poe smiled back at the vampire, not even minding the little fangs that poked out of the other man’s mouth. They were almost cute, somehow, especially on an expression so real. And he just couldn’t find anything menacing about the other being, despite the way he’d fed on him when starving. Yeah, Hux had hurt him, but it had been really out of his control. Poe didn’t blame him.</p><p>“Tomorrow night. Tonight we’ll finish these repairs and then get you a bite to suck. Maybe something a bit more substantial, so you’ll be mostly full tomorrow. No need to take chances when you might be around humans and when we need to make a bit of a run to get to your old home and back.”</p><p>Poe expertly placed the new hinges on the door, removing the old ones. His fingers were dexterous and experienced with the effort. “I do enjoy having my own home which I built,” he said. “It’s an ongoing project, something I can always expand or change. If there’s anything you’d like to see added to the cabin, tell me. We can build it together.”</p><p>Hux blinked in surprise, not having expected Poe to want to go so soon, but who was he to argue. “Of course… whenever you have time…” He smiled however, making his way over to the door as he began to remove the old broken board, gently pulling it from where it was nailed and set it aside before grabbing the hammer and began to attach the new board.</p><p>“How long did it take? To build it for the first time I mean?” Hux had seen cabins be raised, usually taking at least a few men to put a smaller one together, one man alone being unable to lift the walls on his own. Poe however, wasn't just any man, but something much stronger than that. It was not only evident by the transformations, but the man's strengths were also evident by the tight muscle that lay over his frame. “I think your cabin is fine the way it is.” He smiled towards him.</p><p>“It’s not like we’re drowning in social engagements, my friend,” Poe said with a grin. “And the sooner we go, the more likely we are to find your things. From the sound of your father, he may not leave them for long. But I hope some of them will be there for you.”</p><p>“I built the first version in about two months,” Poe said, “but I’ve never stopped expanding. This is the original room here, but all of the others are added on. So is the porch and the decorative details.” He smiled at Hux and patted his shoulder. “You might eventually. After all, we have a long, long time.” Securing the hinges in place, carefully put the door back in the frame. “There we are. All fixed.”</p><p>Hux sighed, nodding at the thought of his father trashing all of his belongings. The only thing he knew to be safe would be his hidden income, a bank account he had set away without his family’s knowledge. He had done this when he had joined the Army, created the account in another country and left his chunk of savings for safe keeping. “Yes… yes your right… ” He smirked, Poe having been the only other person he had conversed with since he had left. Well… except for the hunter who had attacked him, but he didn't think that counted. “I guess that gives me time to think on what additions to make, now doesn't it.” He smiled at the patted shoulder, feeling the warmth of Poe's hand through his clothing. He didn't realize how warm Poe was until just now, never having realized how enticing the man's heat… his looks, and even his smell was. He looked away again as Poe put the door back on the hinges, taking a perfunctory deep breath. “Well… ” He looked at the door. “From the aftermath of something chaotic and traumatizing, your door got a much needed update…” He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“What!?” Poe exclaimed in mock outrage. “It did not. That old door and frame were perfect until I got all wolf on them. I don’t even remember battering the poor thing down.” He stroked fond fingers over the new hinges.</p><p>“Come on, then, I’ve got a hankering to run around our woods and check everything out. We can do a late circuit and find you something to eat. I can smell that you’re getting a bit peckish. No sense pushing the hunger so soon after you were starved. Inviting trouble is never a wise course of action.”</p><p>He removed all us clothes and set the in a neat pile (a nod to Hux’s sensibilities, before opening the door and stepping into the chilly, winter’s night. The days were slowly growing longer, spring approaching, but for the moment, the dark outdid the light, giving Poe and Hux ample time for nightly romps. Sticking close together, of course. No more letting a hunter find one of the alone.</p><p>As he took a few steps into the clearing, he changed into his wolf form, threw back his head and howled to the sky. This was no mournful sound, but a joyous call of home and pick and fun. He let it trail off into the night, unanswered, but not lonely for all that. For Poe had his vampire, whom he dashed about in a big circle, barking happily.</p><p>Hux nodded at the suggestion, knowing it to be true and the feeling of hunger did seem to come to him quickly with the mention of it. He bit his lip lightly as Poe stripped down to nothing but his skin, eyes unable to not catch on the tight set of muscles on the man's rear as he walked out the door.</p><p>When Poe transformed, he smiled, wondering what that felt like and how freeing it must be to not be human, or at least to not look like one. No one would have any expectations from an animal, nothing but the thought that animals were animals and should be left to their own. He smiled and took in a deep breath, the smell of the cool air was sharp and the sweet (and not so sweet) smells of animals hung in the air. He laughed when Poe ran about. “Okay. Okay. Let’s go!” He took off running, laughing as he entered the forest and into the tree line.</p><p>Poe howled again and took off after Hux, making a series of high barking sounds, a fake hunter on his trail. He bounded high in the area like a goofy puppy, so happy to be back on home ground with his pack-mate He’d nearly lost him, but had found him in time to save him.</p><p>With a grateful bark, he bashed into Hux’s legs, just hard enough to make him wobble, but not to topped him. This was merely an expression of delight to have him to run with, to play with, to be with.</p><p>Poe rolled in a crazy wiggle in the snow and bounced up to play bow to Hux and then charge him. “Owwowowowowow!” he called as he came, throwing in a few mock snarls before he leaped at the vampire in full on pounce.</p><p>The feeling of running again was amazing, the cold air against his skin and the ground beneath his feet was freeing. The bumps from Poe made him laugh, stumbling to continue going before they ran in lazy loops, stopping to stare at each other. Hux crouched slightly, his face contorted in a playful snarl before he was pounced, falling back into the snow.</p><p>He grappled Poe, grabbing him around the waist and turning him over before he was once again overpowered. He played like that for a few long minutes, pushing up from the snow to brush himself off again and look around. He smelled the air, smelling rabbit in the distance. He had gotten better at telling the difference between the animals, each one having its own unique sort of smell. Prey animals tended to have a less sweet smell, something more earthy and tart, while predator animals smelled sweet, and savory.</p><p>He took off once again, leading them in the direction of the rabbit in the far distance.</p><p>Poe smelled Hux’s intended prey, too, and did not detour him with play this time. He merely flattened himself and ran all out, a black blur against the white snow. His own nose suddenly led him to a tumbling, bumbling halt, and he rushed off in a new direction, away from Hux. Only to suddenly zip back out a moment later carrying a large bone in his teeth. He could not help himself this time, prey or no pretty for Hux, but ran over to him and bopped him the leg with the end of the bone.</p><p>He zoomed around Hux in a circle and came to a halt in front of him, play bowing again. He wiggled his head toward the vampire, trying to offer the end of the bone to him. He did another wriggle and bow, bone still one offer. There was only one thing on his mind now.</p><p>Tug-of-war!! Tug-of-war!</p><p>“Wowowowowow,” Poe barked in garbled fashion.</p><p>Hux liked it when Poe ran beside him, the two of them two great forces in the forest. It almost fell when he watched Poe take a stumbling detour, his paws tripping over himself before running off. His face must have looked priceless when he realized why Poe ran off, coming back with a large bone, probably belonging to a long dead deer. He chuckled, shaking his head as he was knocked with the bone, smirking when Poe ran around him. He knew what Poe wanted, and he would give him that too. He grabbed the end of the bone and tugged, putting his feet into a better stance to hold against the strength of the wolf's teeth and muscle.</p><p>Poe pulled back, making garbled growls of sheer delight. His feet scrabbled against the snow as he tested his strength against the vampire’s. He was pleased with how strong his companion was, how well he knew how to play. And in his delight at this, Poe almost let go of the bone on a happy bark. But sunk his teeth at the last moment into the end and gave a sharp tug.</p><p>To no avail.</p><p>He eased up his tugging a little, before giving a series of short, sharp yanks. Suddenly, the bone snapped almost in half and Poe went tumbling head over heels into the snow. He burst up with a happy yelp, still carrying half a bone.</p><p>Hux laughed, realizing he was a lot stronger than he had realized, tugging back against the bone. He held his side for a while, snorting when he realized that Poe was fighting the urge to bark and let go of his dead chew toy. The snap of the bone however caught him off guard and he went tumbling back just like Poe, landing on his rear in the snow with the half of a femur in his hand. He let out a laugh, tapping the end in his hand where he sat. “Well… looks like our strength is much too intense for such a weak creature, whoever this bone belonged too.” He smirked, driving the jagged end of the bone into the ground before standing back up.</p><p>Poe shook himself out in the happy manner of all canines and carried his half of the bone over to Hux. He dropped it at his feet and then reared onto his hind legs to give Hux’s face a good lick. With another happy bark, he dropped down, scooped up his bone piece and began trotting in the direction of the rabbit scent again. His tail wagged in delight as he covered the ground, for now he had a bone to chew on while Hux got all down and dirty with his food.</p><p>He angled back over to bump into Hux’s legs, a ‘thank you’ for indulging in Poe’s more playful nature. This was the truest part of his animal form, his desire for pack and play and affectionate interaction. He then stuck close to his side, determined to allow him his hunt and food now. It was starting to get late for Hux to be out.</p><p>Hux laughed, reaching out and running his fingers over top the soft fur between Poe's ears, scratching lightly. He bit his lip, turning away a bit as he realized what he just did, but continued to walk next to Poe. It didn't take them long to find the rabbit, Hux catching it and feeding from it fairly quickly, but the stars had already started to disappear in the sky, signaling the coming of dawn. Hux was still hungry, but he wasn't going to complain, he would just have to feed more the next night. “It's getting early…” He noted, licking the drop of blood from his lips. Hux had gotten better about drinking, not getting it all over the place any more like he used too.</p><p>Poe sat nearby and chewed on his bone while Hux fed. Still, when Hux spoke, Poe looked at the sky, dropped his bone, and whined. His ears drooped toward his skull in regret, and when he climbed to his feet, his tail tucked toward his legs. He had told Hux himself that he needed to feed extra tonight if they were going to visit his old home the next night, but then was responsible for distracting him too much to feed.</p><p>He was a bad pack-mate</p><p>But…he could make up for it.</p><p>His ears came back up, and he darted forward to catch his left sleeve and tug. He began to run back toward their cabin, the same brilliant flash of black over the snow. He wanted to make sure they got back with a bit of time left before Hux had to sleep. He glanced back over his shoulder even as he went and barked for Hux to follow faster. “Rawr bow rawr owow!”</p><p>Hux sighed heavily as he looked back down to Poe, seeing him staring at the sky himself. He almost felt bad saying anything about it as Poe seemed to be beating himself up internally over having taken too much time to play, but he didn't say anything. When Poe tugged him he smirked, stumbling forward as Poe went ahead, laughing as he started to run to keep up with him. “Yes, yes! I hear you!” He replied to the gibberish animal talk, though knowing what he meant. Their arrival back at the cabin didn't take too long, wiping the snow and dirt from his feet at the front door, opening it so Poe could walk inside. “What made you want to run all the way back here? We had time to get back safely…” He made his way over to the fireplace, pushing a few of the embers around with the poker to stoke it and make it brighter in the main room.</p><p>Poe transformed back to a man even as the door shut behind them and rushed right up to Hux. “You don’t have to go hungry tonight. You can feed on me,” he said in a rush. “It’s my fault we spent so much time on the cabin and then playing tonight. And thank you! I had so much fun playing with you. I want to do it all the time. But I didn’t mean to make you miss feeding. And we’re going to your old home tomorrow. So, you need food. And I can give it to you. Just, try not to bite quite so hard this time.”</p><p>And getting all of that out in a great gust of words, Poe stepped even closer, basically pressing his name front to Hux’s clothed one. And without fear, he lifted his chin, turned his head and bared his neck to Hux’s fangs. (It was an instinctively uncomfortable position for a were to put himself in, but he trusted his pack-mate It might hurt a bit, but Hux would not actually injure him.)</p><p>Hux blinked rapidly as Poe spoke quickly, his surprise increasing when Poe pushed himself up close to him, chest to chest. When the initial shock of how close they were wore off, Poe's suggestion hit him, a small bit of fear welling inside him for not himself, but for Poe. What if he hurt him again? What if he couldn't stop? What if he lost control?</p><p>Poe did smell amazing, and him lifting his chin and baring his neck made his mouth salivate and his pupils dilate in reaction. Poe didn't just smell amazing, he smelled down right intoxicating this close to himself. He balled his hands into fists, taking a second to ground himself before speaking. “Woah… what? I… I can't do that what… what if I hurt you?” He sounded meek, taking a single step back to put some form of distance between them, though there wasn't much as the fireplace was right behind him.</p><p>Now that Poe had offered himself, his hunger had come back, regardless of the small rabbit he had fed from, now he had good blood being offered to him and his body wanted that.</p><p>“You can’t truly hurt me,” Poe assured. “And I don’t think you would, even if you could. What we need to work on is not causing pain when you bite and drink. There is a way, and if you can find it, feeding might even be…enjoyable for me. I’ve read that and even seen it a few times. A vampire’s victim enjoying being fed on. And this is a special situation…and my fault. I know you’re hungry. I can smell it.” He let out a little whine, sounding very much like his wolf self.</p><p>“Besides, you’re my pack-mate And pack supports each other.” He stepped forward again and offered his neck for a second time. “We care for each other.” His fingers rested lightly on Hux’s chest, light and friendly.</p><p>Hux watched Poe for a few moments, biting his lip as he looked from the man's face to his neck, then back to his face. The warm hand on his chest broke his resolve, letting out a sigh. “Okay… okay…” He reached up and put his hand over Poe's wrapping his fingers gently around to pull it back, holding it for a second before letting it go. “But… let's get comfortable first…” He smiled, putting his own hand on Poe's chest and pushing him backwards till he was sitting down on the floor.</p><p>He got down onto his knees, wondering how the best way to do this would be without hurting the other man, or making it uncomfortable. Deciding on sitting behind him, he moved around to sit behind Poe, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I… I will try my best not to hurt you… even if I can't truly hurt you… ” He smiled softly, knowing the other man couldn't see it.</p><p>He leaned in close, almost sitting up against him from behind. He had seen drawings in fairy tale books about vampires feeding this way, a damsel leaned up against Dracula's chest as he fed on her neck from behind, eyes staring into the soul of the person observing. The thought about whether Dracula was a real person or not made him snort a bit in humor but he licked his lips, taking in a deep breath.</p><p>His mouth salivated again at being so close, smelling the sickly sweet smell of Poe's blood under his skin and the pulse of his heart beat in his ears. He didn't know why he did it, but he leaned forward, licking the spot just above the jugular slowly a few times before he opened his mouth all the way, biting down gently over the vulnerable skin on the neck.</p><p>Poe glanced at the roof, sensing the rapidly approaching dawn. He really didn’t want Hux to pass out with his fangs still sunk in his skin (if that could even happen…he wasn’t sure). Still, he went willing as Hux moved him around, trying to ease his friend’s worry (and his own).</p><p>The position they ended up in was also familiar to Poe, who’d seen other vampires feed in it, as well as seen it in multiple books. He’d never thought to end up in a similar position and found his own chuckle, almost answering Hux’s. (Not that he knew what Hux was laughing about exactly.). Still, their mingled amusement eased him further, so he leaned back more willing into the vampire.</p><p>He tipped his head again and gave up his neck, closing his eyes to wait for Hux’s teeth. Instead, he got a double dosing of tongue, a sensation which made him relax further, since licking pack mates was a common occurrence. (He quite enjoyed it, really.) Indeed, the skin under Hux’s tongue tingled quite pleasantly after the second swipe.</p><p>Unfortunately, Hux’s teeth were not so nice.</p><p>Poe grunted as the fangs pierced his skin, although he could tell Hux acted with as much care as possible. And it definitely wasn’t as painful and unpleasant as the first time. In fact, once the initial breaking of skin finished, the sensations weren’t bad at all. He could feel Hux suck at the holes, drawing Poe’s blood into his mouth.</p><p>Unbidden, he moaned softly and reached back to press his fingers to Hux’s sides, wanting that connection.</p><p>Hux could feel Poe tense slightly under his hand, hearing the light grunt that signaled he had still felt the bite. He prided himself however for it not being a harsh or painful (at least he hoped not as painful) as last time, his mind wandering immediately when the first pull of blood flowed into his mouth.</p><p>It was… amazing. More amazing than he had remembered, the blood tasting like the best piece of finely cooked meat, the sweetest of pastries and the finest of wines all at the same time somehow. His eyes rolled back slightly, lids fluttering closed as he moaned against Poe's neck, feeling the hand against his side, reassured that Poe was still willing to allow him this.</p><p>He felt a rush of strength through him, heightened senses as the sounds of the forest seemed to get louder, the smells of the cabin, Poe and the animals outside mingled in his mind. His hand clenched on Poe's shoulder, feeling the warm skin under him as he pulled in a third gulp of blood, remembering that this wasn't just some rabbit or fox out in the woods, but Poe and he would need to stop soon if he didn't want to cause any problems.</p><p>He pulled a fourth gulp of blood before he had to consciously pull his mouth away from Poe's neck, instinctively licking the wound a few times before sitting back against his legs, eyes closed as he sat there, hand still on Poe's shoulder holding himself up. He felt drunk, head full and body like water as he sat there, lips red from the blood and his pupils blown wider than most human's.</p><p>“A… are you… o… okay…” He breathed out, voice barely a whisper as he tried to collect himself mentally, letting his hand drop to his side as he pushed through this invigorating feeling.</p><p>Poe’s eyes hadn’t opened during the feeding, lost in the experience. Hux had a good hold on him, as Poe had on him. But it was the place where Hux’s mouth (and fangs) met his neck that were the center of all sensation. The pierced skin throbbed in a combination of pain and pleasure. And each draw of blood from his body and into Hux’s body spiked that pleasure, as Poe felt his life-force strengthen Hux’s own. And that was the thing that really excited him the idea that he could do this for Hux, literally give him life.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He lost track of how much Hux had taken, but groaned in regret when the vampire retracted his fangs and pulled back. His eyes fluttered open, and he turned his head to look at Hux with a deep, dark intensity. The connection between them had definitely deepened in those moments, his senses attuned even more to the other creature.</p><p>“I’m good,” he rumbled, a note of deep, but friendly, growl in the sound. He leaned back into Hux again and licked a stripe over his neck, a happy canine greeting. “Very good. You figured out how to do that.  Are you satiated, my friend?” He nuzzled up under Hux’s chin and inhaled his scent, noting how his mingled with Hux’s. His tongue came out to lick there, too, trying to capture that essence.</p><p>The wounds in his neck were nearly closed from a combination of Hux’s saliva and his own healing ability. His head was still a bit fuzzy from the blood loss, but overall, he felt wonderful, like he could just float on the clouds.</p><p>Hux had not been expecting Poe to get so close to him again after such a moment, but the affection was not unappreciated. He felt like this was important, something sparking between the two without words as Poe pulled himself closer. The friendly, lazy nipping and nuzzling, kept him grounded, his head light and airy as he stared at the fire ahead of them, mouth open slightly. He moved one arm to rest gently on the closest part of Poe he could touch, finding his arm and taking a hold of it to have something to hold. He closed his eyes, nodding at Poe's question. “Yea… yea I … I feel satiated… I can’t even… describe it… ” His words were lazy, almost slurred as he spoke, but he licked his lips free of the last drops of red and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“You sound drunk,” Poe murmured. “And I feel drunk…as much as I remember what that feels like.” He licked under Hux’s chin again and then gripped the vampire’s jaw in his teeth, playful. His next breath escaped in a low, contented whine, as he rested his head on Hux’s shoulder, eyes closed again.</p><p>Something sparked his awareness, and it took a moment for Poe to realize that it was the awareness of the near dawn. He forced himself into movement, giving Hux a last nip to the neck, and went to fetch Hux’s rug for the day. Completely comfortable in his nudity, he stretched himself out and shook himself a little more awake and aware.</p><p>“Come along now. It’s time for sleep. You and I are off to your old home tomorrow,” he said and urged Hux to move into the rug. “We can speak more about everything in the night, when you wake again. I think I’ll join you for a long nap, but I always wake up before you. Lazy. That’s what vampires really are…lazy.”</p><p>Hux followed lazily, laying down on the rug and laying comfortably on his side facing Poe. His mind was too woozy to think about the nips and licks that Poe had given him, not knowing if they were just because of the man's instincts, or for any other reason, but he didn't mind it at all either. “I'm not lazy,” he mumbled, eyes half lidded.</p><p>“I have never been lazy…” There was almost a pout on his lips, thinking back to all the work he had done his whole life to get him to this point…a dead end. But maybe he could afford himself some time to be lazy now, lazy out of necessity. “And what if I do wake before you?” he smirked, looking to Poe where he held the side of the rug.</p><p>Poe laughed softly and said, “It’s not like it’s your fault. It’s a vampire’s nature to sleep all day. And if you wake up before I do…I’d be worried about me. I’m probably unwell.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s forehead, before he rolled him up with quick, easy movements in to a neat bundle. Setting his friend carefully in a safe, secure place, Poe then stretched again, before turned into his wolf form.</p><p>Yawning, he curled up tight against the rug, back pressed into Hux’s through the folds of fabric, closed his eyes and easily found sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poe kills hunter<br/>Hux feeds from Poe in a not so nice way<br/>NSFW Image</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mistakes of the Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux had awoken to darkness, something that he had gotten familiar with over time. He had woken earlier than he usually did, though he still found Poe had awoken before him. He felt great, invigorated and alive (even though he didn't know if he was alive). The sky had only just gotten dark by the time he sat up, pushing the fur to the side as he rose to his feet and found Poe.</p><p>They were currently getting ready to leave, Hux actually finding the riding boots he hadn't worn in weeks and putting them on. He didn't want anyone to catch him not fully clothed, not wanting to have to hurt anyone who might spot him. Last thing he wanted was the news that he was running wild (even though he was) barefoot in the woods (which he also was).</p><p>“I must warn you. My father has hounds… I don't know how much that might affect them… or you.” He stepped out onto the porch.</p><p>Poe looked at boots and said, “I need to get you better shoes. I forgot about that. Your clothes are better at least.” He’d gone into town early on and purchased (well, traded) for some better fitting clothes for Hux. Nothing fancy, but useful. “Perhaps we can find something at your old home.”</p><p>He was feeling well today, himself, any weakness from the feeding already eliminated. Hux smelled good and acted better, which made Poe very happy. (If he’d been in wolf form, his tail would have been wagging madly.). He wanted to talk about what had happened between them during the feeding, but now was not the time.</p><p>“Hounds. They may go a little nuts at my smell. I take it your father will come out if his dogs are getting upset. Hmm. I’ll try to intimidate them. Asserting my dominance should shut them up.” He flashed a smile of wolf’s teeth at Hux.</p><p>“You all ready to go? I’m hankering for a long run. This is outside my territory, but if no other pack or creature seems to have claimed it, I can expand around your old home…if you want.”</p><p>Hux just smiled, knocking his boot on the wood beneath him a few times to adjust his foot inside the boot. “These are fine… it's not like I have worn shoes since I got here… ” He stepped down, walking first towards the tree line, not wanting to run just yet.</p><p>“And yes… my father will wake, and he will most likely come out with his rifle… so do be careful okay?” He looked over, frowning. “If he starts shooting at you, run… I can handle myself against my father if need be.” Hux had thought about last night, how close they had been and the feelings he had felt well up inside him. Poe had taken to him very… intimately, or at least it felt like that. “And as long as you don't let my father get a hold of you, consider that land as good as yours.”</p><p>With that, Hux smirked and took off running. It was different with wearing shoes, his feet not melding to the ground beneath him, but he was still fast. If anything, he was faster today, the sights and smells of the forest were still stronger than they normally were.</p><p>“Silly vampire, a regular rifle bullet can’t hurt me,” Poe said. “Sting a little, but not hurt.” He followed Hux outside, watching him with fond eyes. “But I will be careful. You, too, my friend. And if the land can be mine, I’ll make sure to mark it. And we get home, you can feed again.” He smiled at Hux’s back as the vampire took off, faster than ever. And then with a bound, he turned into his wolf form and raced to catch up.</p><p>In this journey, Poe followed Hux and did nothing to slow them down. He ran with the full joy of running, the night breeze cold against his fur, as was the snow beneath his paws. But refreshingly cold not unpleasantly so. They were speeding against time, the dawn now Hux’s enemy. So, he pushed himself even more than usual, a beautiful black wolf in his prime.</p><p>After a few hours, Poe watched Hux for signs that they were nearing their destination, having covered many miles with their supernatural speed. They had neared the edge of the woods, and signs of humanity reached Poe’s nose and ears. Not many, but enough for him to be feel the natural caution of a wild being. He figured they must soon reach Hux’s old home, of which he was very curious.</p><p>Hux slowly came to a stop, coming to stand just inside the tree's edge looking out beyond the brush that covered them. Out in the darkness, a large plane of flat lands and wheat fields lay beyond them, small cottages dotted around, lanterns lit inside their windows. Hux took a deep breath, the smell of humans were all around him, though he wasn't as hungry as he could be, the thought not taking over his mind.</p><p>“My father's home is beyond the fields you see… it will take us going through them in order to get there, but I don't think we will be found if we stick to the fields and stay away from the roads. If you stay in your current form, you might be able to stay low below the wheat.” He crossed the brush, making his way out into the open as he walked quickly, slowly breaking out into a run again as he made his way into the wheat fields.</p><p>He ran quickly, knowing Poe would keep up as they made their way through the open fields. The chances that the farmers came looking for whoever destroyed part of their crop was slim, but the chance was still there, though Hux didn't think they would have too hard of a time protecting themselves from that. The mansion showed up into their view a few minutes later, getting to the property edge a few minutes more before Hux slowed down, creeping along the side of the stable where the horses neighed, feeling unease of something out in the darkness.</p><p>He stopped when they made it to the side of the house, looking up at the mansions few windows with lit candles. He sighed, wondering what his father was doing right now… thinking.</p><p>Poe followed him silently all the way to the house. He smelled various dogs along the route, but the majority of them did not bark. A few brave dogs let out a few stray yelps as the smell of Poe and Hux hit their noses, but for the most part, they quivered back from these scents. For Poe smelled of enemy, and Hux smelled of death, and between them, they were terror to most creatures.</p><p>As they rounded toward the barns of Hux’s family home, he scented the hounds Hux spoke of before. Right as they stopped, Poe bumped his head against Hux’s right shin and made a little barking noise. And then he flattened his ears, bared his teeth and tore across the yard, headed for the scent of hounds.</p><p>There was a short spurt of baying and barking as the pack emerged to meet the challenger, but that cut short, as the huge wolf chased them back into their kennels, tails tucked tight between their legs. Poe snapped at their behinds and nipped a few heels, but he didn’t kill where it was unneeded, and this pack wasn’t going to try him again.</p><p>He returned to Hux with a spring in his step, head and tail held high.</p><p>Hux watched as Poe darted off towards the dog kennels, listening as the hounds attempted to attack at first, but very quickly realized that wasn't going to work out well for them. He shook his head slightly, smiling as Poe returned. “Okay. I'm going to go inside, there is the kitchen door I can go through, but it might take me a few minutes. I'll open my window and drop a few items down to you okay? Just keep an eye on them till I can get back outside.”</p><p>Poe woofed agreement, though he felt a little slighted to have gotten a somewhat better response out of Hux. He pawed at his knee in the wordless demand that he be careful and then nodded once to make sure his friend knew he understood. He looked at the house and gestured with his muzzle, asking which window was Hux’s. He glanced at the vampire and then repeated the gesture, hoping Hux knew what he meant.</p><p>Hux smiled, reaching his hand out and ran his fingers over Poe's head a few times, scratching behind his ears before motioning for him to follow, guiding him under where his bedroom window was. “I'll be safe. Everyone should be asleep at this time okay?”</p><p>He headed off, rounding the back of the house towards the kitchen doors. The door to the kitchen was never locked, or it wasn't able to be locked as it had broken by his father when he was a child, the man having kicked the door open for some slight or another.</p><p>He pushed inside slowly, it late enough that the maids were asleep (or hopefully asleep), letting him move quickly across the kitchen and into the interior door to the dining room. It was weird, his families smell was all over the house, something he hadn't ever been able to pick up before, but it was there. The smell of their blood and the sounds of heartbeats however was something he didn't think he would ever get used to. He snuck his way through the house, making his way up the steps as silent as he could be, staying to the walls as he crept silently to his door.</p><p>When he opened it, the room did not look as he had expected, the walls had always been fairly barren, but there had been a few pictures hung. His bed was propped against the wall, writing desk gone and his chest that held his effects from his military career was opened and empty. There was nothing left, his room had been emptied. Hux took a step back, a wave of both anger and sadness washing over him. He needed to leave, get back to Poe and head back home… his true home, not this empty shell of a building.</p><p>He turned around, making his way back down the hall before he saw a cracked open door, light shining out. He peered in, seeing the portly frame of his father at his desk. He didn't even look grief stricken, the man signing documents as ever. He watched the man, his mind going through every vile thought he had ever had about his father, remembering everything he had always wanted to do to hurt him. He didn't know how long he stood there, staring.</p><p>Poe waited below Hux’s window, ears pricked for any signs of both his friend and danger. He heard a sound in the room above him and put his front paws on the wall stretching up and looking for any signs or items he should catch and cache.</p><p>But nothing came.</p><p>He whined softly, ears wriggling and nose twitching.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>The soft footfalls left Hux’s room and headed away.</p><p>Still Poe waited, ears pricked and quivering, hoping for any sign of his friend. But after another few minutes of nothing, he turned and headed for a turn around the house. Locating a slightly open window, he nudged it up until he fit through without much struggle. Landing softly inside, he lifted his head and sniffed, scenting for Hux. And as soon as he had the trail, he followed it soundless to its source.</p><p>He located his friend standing motionlessly outside a room with a human occupant. The next whiff identified said human as Hux’s father. The expression on Hux’s face worried him, as he wasn’t sure what the vampire was thinking or what he might do next.</p><p>Poe crept closer and a foot or so from Hux, he got on his belly and crawled toward him, looking up with an imploring face. He took a gentle hold of Hux’s pant leg and tugged, whining ever so softly.</p><p>Hux hadn't even realized Poe had come to find him till he felt the tug on his pants, glancing down to see Poe low to the floor, the fabric of his pants in the front of his teeth. He closed his eyes, taking a silent deep breath as he realized he must have worried Poe, standing there for who knows how long. He shot an apologetic look to Poe, nodding as he waved for him to follow, walking his way back down the hallway.</p><p>It was best just to forget his life here, forget his things and… forget any of the things his mother had left behind. He guided them down the winding stairs, getting them towards the ground floor when he heard a creak in the wood, his body freezing as he slowly looked up.</p><p>There was his father, Brendol Hux, staring down at them from the banister. The expression his father held was not the one he expected, a sneer of cold hatred and placid neutrality in his glare. Hux stared back at his father for a few seconds. “Let's Go!” He yelled to Poe, making a dash for the kitchen door he had arrived through before, leading them quickly our side. “Forget the stuff! There wasn't anything left, let’s go!” He was scared, his father had seen him and… he looked like he knew.</p><p>Poe made a soft, relieved noise when Hux welcomed him without any kind of difficulty and nodded once as Hux gestured to leave. He moved by his friend’s side on noiseless paws, content to follow him outside and then check on him more closely. He heard and scented the movement of the human behind them, but ignored it to concentrate on leaving.</p><p>But when he heard the note of panic in Hux’s voice, a whine escaped him unbidden. He glanced back at the severe looking man on the landing and growled, showing his teeth to the person who would throw out of all his son’s belongings and then react without any kind of emotion at seeing him again, back from being lost. Well, not no emotion, but a black, evil dislike and disdain.</p><p>He also heard the note of sorrow in Hux’s voice when he said all of his things were gone. So, despite the presence of the cruel father and Hux’s fear, Poe tugged at his shirt when they were outside again. He had scented Hux on the opposite side of the mansion when he’d been looking for a way in. So, he turned and trotted quickly in that direction, until he found the trail. From there, he kept his nose low and followed it away from the house and toward some outbuildings. The scent was not very strong, but constant, so he picked up his pace and led them to a trash pile and a box, which he pawed at with a whine.</p><p>“Poe! Where are you-” He whisper-yelled, cursing as Poe continued. He looked to the house than jogged after the wolf. His father wasn't the fastest man in the world, but he knew he might come out looking for them. When he came to the spot where Poe stopped, pawing at the things on the ground he took in a small breath, realizing Poe must have found his things.</p><p>They were laying in a pile, a pile with other pieces of trash and old logs. His father was going to burn his things… it was a fire pile. He knew he couldn't get emotional about it right now, looking back at the mansion before reaching down, opening the wooden box and dumping its contents to the side, consisting of a bag, clothes and various items. He heard the sound of a door opening, slamming against the side brick of the home.</p><p>Quickly he saw a gold glint in the moonlight, grabbing for it as he stepped back. “Let's go!” He turned and started to run, fully expecting Poe to follow after he had taken something from the pile.</p><p>Poe glanced at the fleeing Hux, having grabbed only one small item, back to the pile of stuff that was obviously his friend’s, to the sound of some kind of pursuit and back to the pile. He pawed the newer looking clothes into a small pile, topped by the bag. His large jaws snapped around the items, and he lifted them, the longest trailing pieces just avoiding the ground. He took off after the vampire, legs eating up ground easily. There was a shout behind him, but Poe crossed the yard in long lopes, before clearing the fence with a leap a champion jumper would have envied.</p><p>There was another, more distant, yell, but Poe focused only on what was ahead, not on the man and house behind. He sprinted to catch up with Hux, noting how desperate his friend seemed to escape from his father and the place where his human life had once been spent. This made him feel sorry for his friend, and another whine escaped him in a garbled high noise.</p><p>But he just kept running until they were safely in their woods again, and then he sped up a last bit and threw himself into Hux’s legs, knocking him to the ground. He then laid on him, setting his belongings carefully to the side, and nuzzled at his face, whining and licking.</p><p>Hux had ran, ran quickly and he barely registered the pounding sounds of Poe's paws near him, the two of them clearing the fields faster than they had crossed them the first time. When they cleared the fields and into the woods, he did not expect to be barreled over by Poe, hitting the ground with a noise and then Poe on top of them.</p><p>“W… we need to keep going!” He sounded worried, face turned to the side as Poe licked his face. “W… what if he comes after us!” Hux held the golden item in his hand tightly, the other hand coming up to worm its way into Poe's thick fur, holding on nervously. He let his head fall back to the ground, his face in a furrow as he slowly calmed down, realizing what they had just run from. “H… he was going to burn it… ” His voice shook. “Why? Everything…” he covered his face with the hand holding the golden locket, taking a shaky breath.</p><p>Poe kept licking and whined softly at his friend and nuzzled him, trying to calm and comfort him. He glanced at the sky and noted the time was still on their side, though that might change soon. His face went back down to snuggle his body and his muzzle into Hux. He whimpered and barked softly in compassion, before pushing his nose into the hand that held whatever it was Hux had taken. He was curious to know what it was Hux had decided to secrete away, despite being so obviously scared.</p><p>For the moment, he kept Hux pinned to the snow, hoping his weight and presence would keep his friend grounded, help push away his fears, and soothe him all at once. He’d never seen Hux act like that before. Obviously, his father had been a cruel tormentor to his son, lacking any warmth or good gestures at all. And even as a vampire, Hux feared him.</p><p>Although, the way the man stared at them as they ran had been somewhat disconcerting even to Poe. He huffed and nosed Hux’s hand again.</p><p>Hux took a deep breath, the feel of Poe on top of him was nice, feeling like he was covered in a blanket, comforted. He felt the cool nose against his hand, sniffing at the item in its grip before he removed the arm from over his face and let it fall to the side, opening his palm, showing a golden locket laying there.</p><p>“It’s… a picture of my mother…” He huffed, a sarcastic smile on his face. “I never really knew if he cared about her or not and… I guess that decides it…” He looked at Poe, his other hand starting to rub down the side of his face and neck, scratching behind his ears for both Poe's enjoyment and his own comfort.</p><p>He didn't know why he had been given such a look by his father, having fully expected something surprised or scared, his son back from the dead. But no, he looked… angry… knowing. “My F-… Brendol looked at me like he knew something… I can't explain it… “</p><p>Poe whined and licked at Hux’s hand where he held the locket with his mother’s picture, careful not to get the object wet. He growled a little at the thought of Hux’s father being so willing to discard his family so easily. That was the exact opposite of pack, and he vowed to protect and stay with Hux for as long as the vampire wanted him. He sealed that internal deal with a lick over the front of Hux’s face.</p><p>Poe glanced at the sky again and huffed at the slowly vanishing stars. They needed to get home, and he was determined to let Hux feed from him again, especially after the events of the night. It would strengthen their bonds and hopefully ease some of the fear he could still smell coming off the vampire. He looked back down at Hux, licked over his forehead again, and slid off.</p><p>Picking back up the bundle of things he’d saved from the fire, he turned toward home and made an urgent noise in the back of his throat for Hux. He pawed at the ground and waited for his friend to get up, so they could get home.</p><p>Hux smiled softly at Poe's licking, knowing he was trying to be comforting and helpful. When Poe removed himself from on top of him, he pushed up, getting to his feet and sighed heavily. He noticed the bundle in Poe's mouth, but he didn't think anything of it just yet.</p><p>“Alright… let’s go.” He motioned, knowing Poe was worried about them getting caught out in the light. He started walking before he took off running, knowing he himself wasn't a fan of the thought of getting stuck outside. He had felt what the few painful rays of sun that had hit his hand or leg, or the ambient light that slowly burned his skin, causing him to itch and tingle. It hadn't been fun.</p><p>When they got back to the cabin, the stars were barely visible, the forest lit in the dimmest of morning light. “I… didn't get to feed tonight… ” He said sadly, opening the door for Poe and walked in, gripping the locket tightly in his hand.</p><p>Poe deposited his bundle, which he knew Hux had not really noticed yet, on one of the sturdy chairs and turned to his friend. As he crossed the floor, he transformed from wolf to man and without pause, wrapped his arms around Hux for a warm, firm hug. “I am sorry your father is such a cruel man, my friend,” he said. “That he would destroy your things…and the picture of your mother, those are the acts of a true monster. But you saved her locket from that fate, so you may have it always.” He squeezed again and then let go a little, so he could look up into Hux’s face.</p><p>“As for feeding…there is still another hour before you must sleep away the day,” he said. “That is plenty of time for you to feed again from me. That will rejuvenate you after such a trip as we have made tonight. And I can sleep with you again to regain my strength in time to face another night. Tomorrow- tomorrow we can discuss your father’s reaction to us and you may look at the rest of what I retrieved of your things. But for now, let’s get you settled, so you may eat without shaking.”</p><p>Hux had watched Poe come close to him, the sight of the transformation was always breathtaking but he had not expected to be hugged so deeply. He stood there, leaning his head down a bit so his chin rested on Poe's shoulder while he held him. Poe was a man of comfort, at least in a social setting. He had come to realize this early on when Poe would lick his hand, or bring him things to find joy in.</p><p>He nodded slightly, putting the locket in his trouser pants before taking a deep breath. “Okay, I don't really think… I want to talk about it right now anyway… are you sure you’re okay with me feeding from you?” He pulled away from Poe's grasp slowly, making his way over to the floor where they had tried this before. He didn't want to hurt Poe, and he had wondered if he was able to do anything to make it not hurt at all.</p><p>Poe followed him and sat down cross-legged in front of him, but facing him for the moment. “I do not mind,” he said softly. “I think it might be a good thing, if we learn to do it properly. A way to bond. A way for me to help you. My blood is better for you than just a regular animal, or even a human. And…I enjoyed it, after the initial pain, this last time. It was heady, pleasurable. I hope you don’t mind that I found it physically enjoyable. And…I like the idea of literally feeding you. Being your sustenance.”</p><p>He knew there was a lot more they needed to talk about, but everything else would have to wait until the next night. Hux needed to feed and sleep. And Poe would need some sleep, too.</p><p>Hux took a deep breath, watching Poe and nodding as he spoke. He didn't mind Poe taking pleasure from their moment at all, in fact, it made him feel good about their situation. He had, over the last few weeks become more and more enamored with the werewolf. “I don't mind…” he smiled softly, pulling himself closer, their knees touching. “I think… I know how to make it not hurt at all… at least I hope. I don't know why but it just… feels right.” He pushed up onto his knees, looking down at Poe's lap as he frowned. “Uhm… do you mind if I sit on your lap? It will be … easier to feed that way…” He didn't know if he was blushing, but he had a sheepish expression.</p><p>Poe glanced at how they were sitting, back up to Hux’s face and then resettled his legs to allow Hux (and himself) a more comfortable position. “You get to feed on me and sit on my lap, huh?” he teased. “Seems like you’re getting the best of this situation.” But he opened his arms readily and said, “Come on then.”</p><p>“It didn’t hurt as much last time. Just the initial bite, and I don’t know if there’s anything you can do about that. But it didn’t hurt much or for long. And certainly it was much better than the first time. No comparison.” He glanced at the ceiling again, feeling the morning’s approach. “Come along. Time’s passing.”</p><p>Hux seemed to pout slightly, his sheepish face getting a bit more sheepish. “That’s not what I-… ” He huffed but saw the open invitation that Poe was extending him, biting his lip a bit as he realized he was about to sit in the were's lap. He pushed himself, nodding at Poe's statement about the time and got into Poe's lap, legs off to one side and his rear sitting on the other leg.</p><p>He took a deep breath, using one hand to hold onto one of Poe's shoulders, his head on the other side. “I'll… try to be gentle.” He said, leaning forward, nose close to Poe's skin. The smell was once again, wonderful, so much better smelling than anything else he had encountered. When Poe showed his neck, he leaned in, tongue darting out to lick a stripe over Poe's skin where he would bite, leaving a few seconds in between the second one and then a third and fourth, then still waiting a little bit longer before he sunk his teeth in slowly.</p><p>The rushed feeling he got was the same as last time, the feeling of warmth in his veins and energy welling up inside him. He was very hungry, not even having the pleasure of taking a rabbit or deer, pulling a mouth full of blood before swallowing and then again. He didn't even realize the small moans or whines he made as he drank, pulling almost six mouthfuls of blood before he forced himself to pull away, blood dripping down his lips, eyes half lidded and seemingly blood drunk once again.</p><p>Poe settled his hands comfortably around Hux, amused by the way he chose to sit on his lap. He arched his neck to offer it to Hux’s teeth and mouth, open and unafraid. Again, the licks triggered a desire to return them, the happy pack response, and this time, they almost numbed the skin enough to prevent the pain from the bite. As it was, the slight pinch washed away in the intensely pleasurable sensation of Hux’s sucking.</p><p>Each deliberate draw of blood sent a spike of pleasure from the spot on his neck to both the tip of his head to the ends of his toes. Poe moaned in response to the first suck, feeling his feet flex and curl. He heard Hux making similar noises, obviously enjoying his meal. And somehow, that just made everything better, increased the delight and…enjoyment.</p><p>Yes, Poe found himself enjoying the experience, enjoying holding Hux close and letting him drink. The only problem was it ended too quickly. Hux basically gulped down his blood and finished in less than five minutes. Leaving no time for Poe (or Hux) to savor the experience or let the pleasure really build.</p><p>And this time, he forgot to close the wounds on Poe’s neck and sat there looking completely addled. Even in his own slightly hazy state, Poe laughed softly at the expression on Hux’s face, even as he pressed his fingers to the leaking marks to slow the flow.</p><p>“Did you get enough?”</p><p>Hux blinked slowly, his hands still holding onto Poe as he sat there, eyes slowly moving to look at Poe's, then to the hand staunching the blood flow. He frowned, realizing he hadn't closed the wound. “I… I think so…” He reached and took Poe's hand, moving it from the wound as he leaned over, his nose catching the smell of the still dribbling blood, closing his eyes as he fought the urge to bite once again. After he gained his senses, he licked the wound a few times, knowing that when he had done that before it hand helped close the wound. Finally after he noticed the blood was no longer dripping, but mere drops on Poe's skin, he sat back again, licking his lips of the remaining red. “… I… I of course want more but… I don't think I need more.” He hadn't moved yet, feeling in a bit of a stupor, not wanting to remove himself from the warmth of Poe's lap or move away from the feeling of his heartbeat under his fingers.</p><p>Poe frowned a little at Hux and asked, “What do you mean, of course you want more? If you want more, you didn’t need to stop. I’m alright. You definitely sucked a lot more that first time, and I came through no problems. If you’re still hungry, you should drink.” He tilted his head toward the sky. “You have a little time yet. You scarfed your food so fast, you barely used any of the remaining time at all.”</p><p>He licked in a friendly manner at Hux’s cheek, a canine gesture of affection, and triggered again by the way Hux closed the puncture on his neck. He also snuffled at the vampire, trying to ascertain if he had eaten enough. Vampires were not exactly easy to tell the health of, but Poe had been around Hux long enough to have a better idea.</p><p>“Maybe you should eat a little more?” he asked softly. “You have time. And I don’t mind.”</p><p>Hux frowned, though smirking a bit at the lick to his face, something he was coming adjusted too by being around the were for the last few weeks. He nodded lightly, giving in to Poe's verbal nudging. “Okay… okay but… now I have to bite you again… ” He leaned in once more, hands once again holding firmly onto Poe's upper arms as he got close again, smelling the blood and hearing the pump of Poe's heart.</p><p>He licked out, this time taking his time by swiping his tongue in short laps over and over for almost a minute before he bit down, the (now) familiar rush of blood oozing into his mouth, and the still new taste of Poe's blood on his tongue. He groaned again, the flavor of it coming over his senses once again. He stuck to his word and drank slower, taking only small swallows, not sucking at the wound to pull the blood, but allowing it to flow into his mouth at its own pace.</p><p>This way was almost… sensual, his lips almost kissing the wounded flesh as he drank from the wound, no rush needed only taking what came to him.</p><p>Poe sighed and leaned into the soft laps of his tongue over the bleeding wounds. The experience lacked some of the intensity, but it was also more intimate somehow, gentler. And it triggered the same licking response from him, except he couldn’t really reach Hux, so he was licking at the air a bit goofily. But it was an instinctive, happy response, so he didn’t try to control it.</p><p>He lifted a hand to cradle the back of Hux’s head, stroking at the ginger hair and encouraging him to keep going. His eyes closed on a contented sigh, feeling a bit lightheaded himself now from the whole experience. Everything seemed heightened that way- the wet swipe of tongue over the holes in his neck, the weight of him on his lap, the coolness of his skin (warming now with his own blood), the softness of his hair, the scent that improved with the blood Hux drank and the moans both of them made.</p><p>Finally, his senses alerted him that daylight really was almost upon them now, and he gently pushed Hux away. “Time for bed,” he whispered and then yawned himself. But now that he had a moment, he made up for all the phantom licks by giving Hux three large, wet stripes over right, left and center of his face. His tongue pricked a little on a fang, but that didn’t bother him.</p><p>Hux felt good, he felt really good. The amount of blood that he had gotten from Poe was not the normal amount he usually got, and on top of that it had been Poe's blood. He almost made a disappointed noise when Poe pushed him back, but it was overtaken by a light surprised one at the licks to his face, his nose scrunching and his lip and tooth getting caught a few times. “Yes… yes…” He chuckled. “Thank you…” He wondered if before Hux had arrived, if Poe just almost always stayed in wolf form. He glared, though there was no fire behind it and huffed out a light laugh, wiping the front of his face with his sleeve. “You look pale…” He frowned, his hand cupping Poe's chin to turn his head a few times, seeing the lack of a flush that usually existed on the darker man's skin. He looked over to the window, seeing actual rays of light filtering over the sky, pushing himself back off Poe's lap. He stood up. “I'll get the rug this time… You look like you might pass out…” He frowned again, hoping he hadn't taken too much blood from Poe.</p><p>Hux felt good, he felt really good. The amount of blood that he had gotten from Poe was not the normal amount he usually got, and on top of that it had been Poe's blood. He almost made a disappointed noise when Poe pushed him back, but it was overtaken by a light surprised one at the licks to his face, his nose scrunching and his lip and tooth getting caught a few times. “Yes… yes…” He chuckled. “Thank you…” He wondered if before Hux had arrived, if Poe just almost always stayed in wolf form. He glared, though there was no fire behind it and huffed out a light laugh, wiping the front of his face with his sleeve.</p><p>“You look pale…” He frowned, his hand cupping Poe's chin to turn his head a few times, seeing the lack of a flush that usually existed on the darker man's skin. He looked over to the window, seeing actual rays of light filtering over the sky, pushing himself back off Poe's lap. He stood up. “I'll get the rug this time… You look like you might pass out…” He frowned again, hoping he hadn't taken too much blood from Poe.</p><p>Poe yawned again and blinked sleepily at Hux. “I do feel a bit worn out. We ran around a lot tonight and then you fed yourself full. But I’ll be fine, Hux. I can wrap you in the rug. I’ll just curl up next to it and sleep when you’re secured away from the sun for the day. You smell good. Full. Safe. Healthy.” He nuzzled at Hux’s neck and inhaled. “Very good. You smell like pack. My pack.” He yawned again, jaws widening.</p><p>The sun was nearly up. “To the rug, Hugs. You need your day nap.” He urged Hux off his lap and slowly stood. He was a bit dizzy, but his head cleared quickly once he took his feet.</p><p>“I enjoyed that,” he said. “I’d like to talk about this being like a regular thing. How we can make it work.” He smiled, still somewhat dopily, at the vampire. “But after darkness falls again. When I’ve gotten some sleep and eaten, too.”</p><p>Hux couldn't believe that Poe wanted to do this more, though then again he had said it felt good, though he didn't understand why. But, he wouldn't argue with him offering his (very good tasting) blood. He waited for Poe to grab the rug, setting himself down onto it like he always did. The rays of sun started to get higher in the sky, almost starting to filter into the window. “Thank you Poe… for going with me last night…” He laid himself down, looking up at Poe. “I… I'm glad I was able to get something… the more important thing…” He smiled sadly.</p><p>“You can tell me more about that tomorrow night, too,” Poe said and carefully rolled Hux into his protective huddle. He slid easily into his wolf form and curled up in a ball. He tucked his nose into his paws and soon drifted in a deep slumber, partly from the loss of blood and partly from the rather involved night.</p><hr/><p>Poe watched the last rays of the sun fade from the sky and then trotted into the cabin on his paws and grabbed the end of the rug, before pulling it open to let Hux out. He bounced on his four legs and barked happily at his friend, planting his paws on Hux’s shoulders and licking his face. He had eaten a couple of rabbits and felt as good as new despite the feeding from the night before.</p><p>Scooting back, he transformed back into his human form and said, “Hux! How are you this night, my friend? I’m feeling wonderful. I had a few rabbits, ran a few laps doing it and am all better. You look good. Smell good. Do you feel good?” He realized he was rambling and stopped with a grin.</p><p>“Hi Hux.”</p><p>Hux had slept for a while, the blood he had gotten from Poe felt invigorating, but he had drank so much it had made him feel drunk too. He woke up in a comfortable haze, though Poe's rambling pulled him further into being awake, the pleasant haze did not dissipate. He smirked, pushing himself up slowly as he wiped the slobber off his face with his sleeve.</p><p>“Hi…” He sat there, semi slumped and content looking. “I feel good yes… and I'm glad you’re feeling better… “</p><p>Poe grinned at the other man and said, “You still look drunk. Look at your face. Is my blood really that good?” He was pleased with the idea obviously, beaming as he took a seat next to Hux on the bearskin rug. Without reserve, he leaned into the vampire and licked over his right ear.</p><p>“So, when you’re careful, I like you drinking from me,” he said without reservation. “You seem to be stronger and healthier after you feed on my blood. And your scent blends more with mine, so you and I are more like pack. That makes me even happier to have you with me.” He wish he had his tail right now, since it would have been wagging wildly. “If you drink a few times a week, that shouldn’t weaken me, especially if we spread them out.”</p><p>Hux chuckled from the second lick, though he didn't wipe this one off, leaning slightly into the other man in return. “I feel stronger… and if human blood makes vampires lazy and drunk, I can only imagine what your blood is going to do to me… I might never work again.” He teased, though he knew that wouldn't happen, not on his own watch at least.</p><p>“As long as you’re okay with it… I don't want to hurt you, but you seem okay so… I guess we can continue with that.” He nodded, his hand patting Poe's knee as he spoke. He wondered if this would affect him differently, differently than other vampires. The way Poe spoke of them made it seem like Vampires feeding on werewolves on a constant basis was not normal, and if so, what would happen to him if he did?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Poe studied Hux as he spoke and uncertainty danced across his face. “You don’t seem all that interested,” he said. “I didn’t mean to force the idea on you. I thought- maybe you’d be happy about it? But it’s just an idea. If you prefer what we’ve been doing, that’s fine. I like running at night to hunt with you. That’s fun.” He smiled a little at the vampire and eased himself off the rug, now feeling wrong-footed.</p><p>“We should look at what I managed to retrieve from your father’s place,” he said, changing the subject and walking over to where he had left the bundle the night before. “I know there were some clothes. With some cleaning, they should be in decent shape. I tried not to drool too much or chew holes through them.”</p><p>Hux frowned, not realizing he came off as uninterested. He was going to say something, but Poe changed the subject, so he decided to let it go till later. He did really want it, what Poe was offering, but maybe he had said something wrong? He awkwardly set his hand back in his own lap when Poe moved away, wondering if he had come on to strong and upset him.</p><p>He looked up at Poe, a questioning look crossing his face. “You… grabbed more things?” he hadn't even realized Poe had grabbed stuff, so flustered and frazzled from last night’s events that he hadn't noticed. He pushed himself up as well, the drunk feeling was beginning to wear away and he was beginning just to feel a haze of general good sensations.</p><p>Poe smiled more genuinely this time and said, “Of course I did. There was a big pile there, and you only grabbed one thing. Your mother’s locket. I’m glad you got that, but I thought you might regret leaving everything else behind. Some pants that fit you better would not go amiss. But alas, no shoes. We’ll have to chance town sometime to get some for you. Go on, open your bundle. I’m not even sure what all I got. The bundle was helpfully made up, so I could carry it easier, but I don’t know what’s in it. Just that it smells like you…a human you.”</p><p>He settled on the opposite side of the chair and waited for Hux, eager to see what was in the bundle. He always enjoyed a good surprise and gifts. Which reminded him that he needed to finish Hux’s bed.</p><p>Hux looked to the bag, hesitating for a moment as he walked closer. He could smell it too, the scent of a human, though there was no smell of blood behind it. It was himself, but not himself, which was an odd thing to smell. He picked up the bundle and sat down on the chair across from Poe, setting it in his lap. “… I usually keep my satchel empty unless I am going out… I guess he stuffed things in it for easy carrying.”</p><p>He picked up the first piece of clothing, a dark pair of loose trousers, followed by a few sleep shirts. It would be nice just have extra pieces of clothing, though these days nothing matched. “I don't see any holes.” He smiled. “Though, even if there was I'm sure I could patch them easily.” He set the clothing to the side and sighed, opening the cloth covering of the satchel to reveal the inside contents.</p><p>First he pulled out his grooming kit, a silver and ivory set he had been gifted by a relative of his father’s when he was coming of age. Next he pulled out two books, one with stories of ancient war heroes from roman times, and another he had hidden once (though now it was obviously found) that his first nanny had given him on monsters of the night. He chuckled, realizing how humorous that was now. He saw the edge of a frame, gold gilded and finely etched. Pulling it out he frowned, looking down at the image behind the glass. It was him, as a boy standing next to his father holding the scruff of a decapitated wolf. His stomach churned at the image, remembering the day his father had taken him with him on a hunt, expecting to get fox or bear, but came across a large beast of a wolf instead. “You… you can burn this.” He set the frame off to the side, reaching in to retrieve the last few things which were small items such as his quill and notebook he had used.</p><p>Poe took the picture and frowned at the picture. “It is a shame to throw it out, my friend. I like the image of you as a child. It is exquisitely drawn and captures you quite well. Perhaps we could remove the rest and keep that part?” He touched the dead wolf’s painted image with a frown. “It is not easy to catch and kill a wolf. Even as a human, you were dangerous, Hux.”</p><p>Everything else seemed good and approved, and Poe liked the look of the two books Hux had gotten. He was not all that well read himself, having only learned to read from one of his pack mates late in his current existence. He had learned English and French, mixed with a bit of Spanish. His native tongue had faded over time, and he had been sad to feel it go from his mind. But the past slipped away, including many of the memories of his family and friends of the past. (Once, Poe had even planned to be married, but her face, like so many others, was dimmed by time.)</p><p>“Will you read to me from these?” he asked, pointing at the books. “You have a nice voice, and your pronunciation is much more cultured than mine.”</p><p>Hux looked up from the books to Poe, then to the frame as he churned the thought in his mind. “… If you would like to cut out the image, I don't mind…” He figured it would be a good idea to keep something of himself from prior, something to remember even if he didn't necessarily like those memories. From what Poe told him, memories faded with time, especially due to the length of time creatures like himself and Hux lived. “I was not the one to kill the wolf…” He said saddened. “It was my father’s kill… To this day I still don't know why he went after it. He had said we were going hunting for stags or fox, but we never even made our way to the locations they frequented.” He took a deep breath. “We came through a clearing in the woods… the wolf was eating a carcass in the clearing… it was large from the distance we were at and my father told me to be quiet. He used his crossbow… something he never used on mere deer or foxes.” He bit his lip, looking up at Poe. “I… I also remember him using an odd bolt… it was long, the tip looking like tarnished silver and it was a very nasty looking edge…”</p><p>Poe looked back to the image and picked it up again, staring at it with a kind of horror. “You are saying your father hunted weres,” he said. “A silver bolt. That is a hunter’s weapon.” He suddenly looked at the door, in the direction of Hux’s father’s house. “We may have led a hunter to us.” He sounded grim and on the verge of angry. “We will need to patrol our territory tonight after you eat. And I suggest you eat quickly.”</p><p>He was on the move, opening the door and looking out into the new night. “We did not bother to cover our tracks, especially since night was waning and you were so upset. But perhaps you were right, when you said he knew.” He turned back to Hux. “Would he act immediately, if he is a hunter? And would he come alone or with others?”</p><p>Hux watched Poe's expression go from content, to a look of horror very quickly, Hux's own mood dropping suddenly at Poe's apparent fear. He watched Poe walk, his stomach dropping at what Poe was saying. “I… I don't understand… a hunter? You mean… you mean like that guy who attacked me?” He felt like he was going to throw up, not even having eaten anything he shouldn't have.</p><p>His father… his father had been a hunter. Someone who hunted down people… sure they were different, but they were still people. He stuttered, Poe's questions coming at him suddenly and he had no idea. “I… I don't… I don't know I didn't.” He took a shaky breath. “He went on hunting trips with a few of his war companions, but… I didn't ever go with them, only on solo hunting trips did he bring me along…”</p><p>Hux was scared all the sudden, not only was his own father a hunter like the one who had attacked him, but now? Now he knew what Hux was as well, and now he could come after them… come after Poe. He had no idea if his father would try to kill him… though he wouldn't put it passed him. He had never really cared for Hux and now that he was probably deemed dead it wouldn't matter anyway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Poe turned at the worry and contriteness in his tone and put his hands on Hux’s shoulders. “Of course you didn’t. Why would you? But what you describe, that is the hunting weapon of the most experienced of were hunters. When wielded properly, it is one of the most effective ways of killing even the largest and oldest weres. And if he hunts in a group…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He huffed a little breath. “We need to erase as many of our tracks as we can. We don’t want to lead hunters to our cabin. As soon as you are fed, we will head out and start eliminating as many of our prints as we can. I will need two travel as a man. While I dress, you go eat. Don’t go far.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He gave Hux a little pat on the shoulder. “While we work, you will tell me again what happened to your mother.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hux nodded, frowning as Poe walked to the side to start getting dressed. He didn't want Poe to get hurt… or his new home to get destroyed. Of course his father would find a way to ruin something he had, he always did. He never had anything nice in his life when his father had been involved, everything was about his father, everything that he had was on the terms of his father and everything Hux wanted was wrong in the eyes of his father. Hux left the cabin quickly, only going out a few yards into the tree line to search for something. He found a raccoon, which wasn't a very good meal, or very substantial, but it would do to hold him over for a little while. When he came back he was ready, waiting for Poe just outside on the porch. “I'm ready…” He called out to Poe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry to make you rush your food,” Poe said earnestly, holding out a broom to Hux. “We will use these to sweep away our tracks, especially my wolf prints. “If we can get at least ten miles out, I’ll feel much better about covering up where we live. We’ll exactly retrace our steps as much as we can on the way back. Also-” he held up a canteen with an unpleasant odor “-I will be applying this rather liberally about. It will throw off any hounds your father employs. Nothing like eau du boar in heat.” He attached it to his belt and winked at Hux, wanting to ease the mood.</p><p>“Just sweep the broom side to side over tracks and blend them with the surrounding snow,” he said, demonstrating. “You’ll be faster than I am in this form, so don’t worry if you get ahead. Just keep going. Alright?” He bumped a shoulder against Hux, friendly and soft.</p><p>Hux nodded, taking the broom from Poe. “It's fine. I don't think I could relax enough to feed more than that anyway right now.” He smiled sadly, his hand darting out to take Poe's wrist. “I'm sorry… I know… this isn't really my fault directly but… I'm sorry that you got involved in all this… your life is now in danger and your home isn't safe anymore…” He frowned more, sighing deeply. “We will do… whatever we have to do to keep this place safe… I will do… whatever has to be done to keep this place… and you safe… ” He smiled again, softer as he let go of Poe's wrist and made his way back out to the porch, walking down steps as he made his way to the tree line and began his sweeping, using a bit of his heightened speed to sweep faster than most would as he walked.</p><p>Poe gazed after Hux for a moment and then zipped down after him, going on tiptoes to place a kiss and then a lick on his left cheek. “This isn’t your fault. And this our home. Yours and mine. There’s not just me anymore.” He full-body bumped Hux this time, before going to work on his paw prints.</p><p>He had done this before and it was laborious and required attention to detail. But there was no telling when they might get another fall of snow sufficient to cover their tracks, and Poe wanted at least a ring of protection around their cabin, no footprints leading right back to it.</p><p>“We will have to check on what your father is doing,” Poe said as they worked. “Now, will you tell me again what happened to your mother?”</p><p>Hux blinked a few time as he was both licked, then kissed on the cheek, his lip turning as he bit them and looked back down at his work. He didn't know if Poe could see a flush on his cheeks, not even having seen himself in a mirror since he had been attacked, so he didn't know if he still blushed or not. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>He cleared his throat, continuing to do his part. “I was about four or five years old…” He started, using both the broom and his foot to swipe away the tracks he had made. “My mother often when into the woods near where we had come out of to go pick herbs and mushrooms for the kitchen, seeing as it was both her job and easier to get them out in the woods where no one would trample them near the mansion.”</p><p>He sighed, remembering his mother always wearing her working dresses, aprons dirty with soil and cuttings of vegetables or soot from the fires. She often smelled of nature and food. “My father had come back from a hunt… apparently it was a successful one but they didn't actually bring back a kill which was odd, though my mother said it happened sometimes and they would just take some of the salted pheasants from the cold storage for the calibration.”</p><p>His jaw stiffened, staring down at his work as he walked. “She left the evening of the day before the calibration, going out to the woods to get her herbs but… she didn't come back. My father said not to be worried, that she would come back and probably just went into town instead and decided to stay there for the night, even though mother never did that.”</p><p>“She came back stumbling onto the property the next morning, her skin was pale and covered in blisters, and there was blood all over her chest…” He took a deep breath, the memory still vivid in his mind even to this day. He had watched his mother walk onto the property, having been outside playing at the time. “They took her inside and put her into bed, the local doctor was called but, he had no idea what was wrong. He said it was probably tuberculosis and said she would die within a few days.”</p><p>“I only got to see her for a few minutes before my nanny took me away. My father said she passed away that night and… I never saw her again.”</p><p>Poe listened to Hux’s sad story with a bit of a frown. His own mother, who he remembered more as a series of impressions that anything, remained a warm spot in his heart. And he could hear in the way Hux spoke of his mother a loss of someone near to him, perhaps the only one before Poe. And this prompted him to zip over and give Hux another peck, lick and nuzzle, before sweeping up all those tracks and moving on.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like a generally human illness,” he said softly. “Not that I am a doctor. However, your description matches rather well an attack. And if we follow the idea that your father is a hunter of beings like us, it fits very well an attack by one of us. Revenge against hunters and their families is not at all uncommon. Which would also explain you. Not only your attack but that your sire had no hesitation in leaving you behind, even when it was apparent you were going to turn. Why help the child of an enemy? It would be nice to know more about whom your father hunted…but that would be a dangerous game.”</p><p>He paused in a clearing and looked to Hux. “It does make me think we should find out more about your sire, however. Revenge is seldom dropped completely. And I wouldn’t be surprised if your sire eventually decides to find out for sure what happened to you…”</p><p>Hux listen to Poe, his expression still fairly neutral even as Poe pressed a kiss to his cheek, his mood having dropped significantly. “I… I think my father killed my mother that night… … he had told my nanny to take me before he went in to see her…” he let out a shaky breath, still swiping the broom and his feet across the ground. “If… if this is some form of revenge then… then maybe I'm not so angry at the vampire who attacked me… ” He grit his teeth, anger welling up inside him again.</p><p>Poe let out a soft whine of distress at the obvious upset in Hux. If he’d had his ears and tail, they both would have drooped in distress. His pack mate's emotions resonated in him, and he responded strongly to them. And there was nothing he could do to ease the situation, except be there to offer his support.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “Nobody should have to lose a parent in that kind of a way. But the only innocents in the group are you and your mother. Both of your sires were unkind to you and treated you badly. The original and the unnatural.” He frowned and swept a little harder at some of his tracks. “And I am afraid they are both threats to you now.” He showed his teeth instinctively in a protective gesture.</p><p>Hux sighed, nodding with a sad smile. “It's… it's okay… I mean… it's not okay but it will be okay.” He took a deep breath, straightening out his shoulders. He was a damned solder for goodness sake… he needed to stop moping around and get the job done, they were on a time crunch. With that thought, he pressed on quickly, working hard to clear the tracks as fast as he could. Hux himself cleared a good mile out from their cabin already, a few hours having passed. He didn't know how far Poe wanted to take it, but he went on as much as he could before he got nervous and waited for Poe to catch up. He might have caught a rabbit while he waited, not wanting to starve himself.</p><p>Poe held back from rushing after Hux, forcing himself to go slow and steady and erase all traces. His mind jittered at the edges, thinking over hunters coming to get them. He’d reacted in the moment, knowing they needed to clean up their traces. But they needed to do more. They needed to be ready. Poe loved his territory and his home, even more now that he had Hux to share them with. He didn’t want to run from here, lose the home he’d built.</p><p>So, they’d need to prepare defenses for Poe’s territory- human traps. Things a party hunting the supernatural wouldn’t suspect. They anticipated vampire and weres to fight using the tools of their powers, not of man’s. But Poe had grown up a warrior, and Hux had been a soldier. There was much of their joint experience that could be put to use.</p><p>He noted the vampire up ahead and kept up his sweeping until he caught up. With a sniff, he could tell Hux had eaten something and smiled a little in approval. “Everything alright?” he asked, looking around the small glen where Hux had paused. “For the situation, anyway.”</p><p>Hux smiled softly when he saw Poe approaching, nodding. “Yea… everything is good so far.” He looked around, the broom in hand slung over his shoulder. “Do you think we should go further?” Hux didn't know what else Poe had planned, though he did intend to try a set a perimeter around the house once they got back. If there ones something he was good at, it was setting traps. “When we get back, I want to set a perimeter alarm. If you have any old rope, and any metal I might be able to make something to alert us… if they get that close.” He frowned, but knew it would be necessary. “How are you holding up? Are you doing okay? I know you haven't eaten yet.” Hux moved closer, his hand swiping across Poe's cheek to remove a stray leave that had gotten tangled in his hair</p><p>“We are of like mind,” Poe said even as he rose again on tiptoe to catch the brush of fingers over his hair. “Hunters won’t expect us to rig traps of our own. And I want more than just alarms. Traps. Snares. And ones that do more than just maim. A hunter won’t stop until we’re dust, so we’ll have to be just as ruthless.” He leaned into the vampire a little with a sigh.</p><p>“I don’t like that we have to do it, though,” he confessed. “I don’t like hunters. I’ve kept away from them since I left the pack. A lone were doesn’t usually attract attention, unless they’ve gone rogue or feral.” He looked back at his companion with soft eyes, ringed with a hard edge. “But you’re worth it and so’s our home. So anybody comes looking for trouble or a fight with us is going to find it.”</p><p>“Me eat? What about you?” Poe stepped closer to Hux, looking up at him. “Do you really not want to feed from me?”</p><p>Hux leaned into Poe just the same, the two of them standing in the middle of the forest together, just contemplating. “We can do that too… I know a few things, and I'm sure you do as well. They might be expecting my style of trap, as my father knows me. Though I don't know if he knows I know he is a hunter.” He frowned, pressing into Poe a bit more.</p><p>Hux smirked, looking down at Poe, a toothy grin with his fangs showing. “Of course I want to feed from you… but we have so much work to do and I can't risk you getting all blood drained.” He smirked and wrapped and arm around Poe, giving him a one armed hug. “Now. Let’s get this forest secure.”</p><p>Poe snorted and said, “You’re right that we need to keep working on our defenses, but we’ll get back to this, my friend. You’re not getting out of a serious discussion later.” He gave him a more complete and firm hold, before nipping his ear as a wolf scold.</p><p>“I’d like to wipe out another mile or two of our prints. Then you can run back to the cabin and get what you need for the perimeter alarm, while I remove our return footprints. By the time I get back, you should be ready. The snares and traps shall take a bit more planning. I have an idea of where we can put some of them, but scouting some areas would be smart. And thinking how best to use our combined abilities to fight our enemies.”</p><p>He sighed and stepped away from Hux, before busying himself wiping out more track. “Go on, you’re much faster. Do your thing, vampire.”</p><p>Hux made a small noise at the nip, but he let it go, rubbing at his ear and smirking. He nodded at Poe's plan, sighing heavily as he swung the broom a bit, eyeing Poe as he worked. “Alright werewolf” He teased. “I'll meet you back at the cabin.” With that he made his way onward, his steps and work quicker, enough to have him disappearing from Poe's vision only a few moments later.</p><p>Poe ignored the urge to hurry after Hux and concentrated on doing his part to wipe away their trail. He waved when Hux went by him on his return to the cabin, but otherwise focused solely on the task to hand. When he reached the end of their trail, he emptied out some of the musk in both directions, knowing how much it messed up canine noses. (It didn’t do his sensitive sense any favors, either.)</p><p>By the time he completed erasing their trail back to the cabin, morning approached rapidly. He felt good about this first step to protect their territory and set aside his tattered broom (he’d need to make a new one). He removed his clothes, changed into his wolf shape and ears pricked, nose quivering, he trotted quickly toward where he heard Hux.</p><p>Coming up on his companion, he plunked his tailbone down and watched the vampire work at setting up their alarms. After a moment, he barked a little greeting, but did not interfere with his activity.</p><p>Hux had zoned out, working on his part of the project to protect their home. When he heard Poe, he smiled, finishing tying off the line and stepping back. “Done… ” He walked over to Poe and stood next to him, placing a hand between his ears to scratch lightly. “What do you think? I know we need more but… it's something.”</p><p>Poe leaned into the petting hand, tail wagging. He made an encouraging bark and nosed into Hux’s hand, before getting up to inspect the alarms. They were comprehensive in the area Hux had set them up. He jangled a few of them carefully, so as not to knock them down. He barked in approval and moved back to Hux to rear up on his hind legs and lick his cheek.</p><p>He then glanced at the sky and nudged Hux to head back to the cabin. Their work of the night had tired him a bit, though he hoped to talk to the vampire again about feeding before they had to go to sleep. His tail and head remained high as he easily padded toward their home.</p><p>As they reached the cabin, he transformed again, walking inside and heading to sit on the bearskin rug. He waited for Hux there, expectant.</p><p>Hux chuckled at the lick, glad that Poe was pleased with his work, regardless of what little safety if afforded them. He followed the other man into the cabin, shutting the door behind him as he looked down at the (naked. Always naked) man on the rug, biting the inside of his lip a bit at the sight. He walked over and sat down next to him, looking over as he could tell there was on Poe's mind. “You look like you want to talk…” He smiled sadly, hoping it wasn't anything bad.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” Poe said with a reassuring smile. “I do want to talk. I wanted to talk this morning. And I want to try again.”</p><p>He firmed up his body, naked though it was, and met Hux’s gaze with purpose. “I want you to feed from me. I enjoy it, and I like that my blood makes you stronger and faster. And I don’t get hurt. As long as I rest and eat, you don’t hurt me. But you seemed hesitant this moment. Why were you? I mean, if you don’t want to or don’t like to…but I don’t think that’s the case. You get drunk off my blood, can’t seem to get enough.”</p><p>He put a hand on Hux’s chest and stroked a few times. “So, tell me why you hesitated?”</p><p>Hux bit at his lip, the hand on his chest warm and made him want to turn his head away, but he didn't. He was becoming more and more enamored with Poe, the longer they were together. When he feeds from him, the connection to the man seemed to get stronger each time, which wasn't bad but he had no idea if Poe even felt the same way.</p><p>“I'm just worried… what if I feed from you and they show up before you wake? You won't be at your best… I won't be able to go outside…”He sighed. “It… it feels amazing to feed from you. It's like drinking the finest of wines, eating the most perfectly cooked steak and dessert all at the same time.” He chuckled, looking back over with a small smile.</p><p>“You bring up some smart things for our current situation, but you didn’t know them when we spoke this morning. Still, we’ll make provisions for the possibility of them catching us in the day. It’s just smart anyway.”</p><p>Poe crowded in on him and nearly touched their noses together. “And now that I know I’m a delicacy that you savor, I’m not taking no for an answer. When you drink from me, it’s- it’s the most intimate thing I have ever done or felt. It makes me whole body ache pleasantly, makes me want to cling to you and let you drain every bit from me just to prolong the sensations. I liked how it felt when you drank fast and even more when you drank slow. And I want more of that. Understand, vampire?” He playfully poked Hux in the chest.</p><p>Hux blinked as Poe got closer, but his lips pulled into a small smile the more Poe talked. He nodded slightly at Poe's end statement, a chuckle bubbling out from him as he fought the urge to lean forward and kiss the man, deciding instead to sit back slightly. “Okay then. If… If it's as good for me as it is for you then I don't see why it can't be a regular thing.” He patted the fur next to himself, looking at the window to see the light slowly growing. “Lay down… we are both tired and I can feed on you still this way.” He waited or Poe to lay.</p><p>Poe cocked his head, canine style, and playfully narrowed his eyes at Hux. “As good for you? I see how it is.” But he licked Hux’s cheek and carefully lay on his back, stretching one arm over his head and looking up at Hux with soulful brown eyes. “Is this how you want me?” He asked, voice deep.</p><p>Hux's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he looked off to the side, his mouth falling into a slight pout before he cleared his throat. “Uh… y… yes that is fine.” He looked a bit flustered at Poe's receptiveness, his provocative receptiveness.</p><p>On top of that it was almost as if the other man's voice dropped a few octaves. Was he flirting with him? Hux moved and half laid down next to Poe, on the side where his arm was not under his head. “I… want to feed from a different spot this time… ” He leaned over and took Poe's free arm, placing his fingers over the large vein that was visible through the skin on his forearm. “Is that okay?” He looked up, his ginger hair somewhat covering his green eyes as he waited for an answer.</p><p>Poe smiled at Hux and said, “If that’s better somehow. I don’t mind.” He really was quite comfortable where he lay on the rug, unconcerned about his nudity or asking (inviting, really) a vampire to feed from him. In fact, he was quite delighted by this outcome. He felt welcomed and wanted by his pack-mate again, after feeling rejected by him in the morning. Or at least not as wanted as he felt now. (His tail would have been thumping happily against the floor.)</p><p>Hux nodded and looked back down at the arm, bringing the upper forearm close to his face. He slowly lapped at the skin just under the soft part of Poe's elbow, taking his time as he realized the longer he allowed his saliva to sit there, the less the initial bite hurt. He licked slowly six times before he opened his mouth all the way and clamped his mouth down on the skin, teeth breaking the skin just over the vein.</p><p>He knew where most of the larger arteries were, having learned the basics of a tourniquet in the Army and having found a few medical books in his father’s study. He groaned as the first pulse of blood flowed into his mouth, not swallowing it immediately so he could savor the first taste. He didn't realize how easy it was going to be, falling into the life of a vampire, but here he was. He looked up from where he lay, head down at Poe's arm, body lying on the fur rug beneath the two.</p><p>His eyes were glowing slightly, the green in his eyes seeming to be reflected by light and the pupils were wide.</p><p>Poe groaned in pleasure at the first pull of blood from his arm to Hux’s mouth and kicked out with his left leg. His head lolled back into the rug, eyes closed. This was not as intimate or quite as nice as being fed on from the neck, but still, the sensation was more than just enjoyable. And more than one part of him responded positively to the sensations.</p><p>He reached down with his free hand to caress Hux’s head and gently press him to the place where he drank. <span>“</span>Slower,” he said. <span>“</span>Like last night. Sip. Easy. Let us both enjoy. You savor a delicacy as fine as I am. And I get to enjoy you.” He stroked through the ginger locks and into the scalp below.</p><p>Hux watched for a few seconds as Poe laid out, getting comfortable. The hand in his hair was surprising, but not unwelcome. He closed his eyes, one elbow keeping himself upright where he lay, the other holding onto Poe's arm to keep it to him, his mouth clamped tight around the wound. Hux would have blushed at Poe's words, feeling a flutter in his chest as Poe told him nonchalantly that he enjoyed him.</p><p>He pulled slowly, drinking as if he was sipping a wine, drinking to enjoy. He knew he couldn't take forever, the sky already beginning to lighten beyond the windows. Hux wondered what Poe would think about blocking out the windows, if only for nights they ventured out to long and had little time left. He would be tired, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about getting damaged by the sun.</p><p>He pulled quite a bit of blood over the next twenty minutes, having taken a bit more than normal from losing track. He pulled back, licking the wound a few times to encourage the healing as he pushed himself up to lay next to Poe, grabbing the edge of the fur rug and folded it over the two of them. “Thank you…”He looked at Poe from under the fur, his green eyes visible in the pitch black</p><p>Poe appreciated Hux’s attempts to slow down his feeding, but twenty minutes still was a very short time to his mind. He felt a bit giddy and light-headed when Hux stopped feeding and closed the wound, but in a most marvelous way. And when Hux pulled the rug up over them both and snuggled close, he rolled right over and wrapped his unbitten arm over Hux’s chest. His lower body, not unmoved by Hux’s attentions, pressed close to his hip.</p><p>He nuzzled under Hux’s chin and licked at the soft skin there. <span>“</span>That feels so good,” he whispers. <span>“</span><span>Later, we</span>’ll talk about how to make sure we both enjoy it even more. You’re still a baby, I guess. Can’t expect you to know all the tricks from the first.” He kicked his right leg over both of Hux’s and snugged himself as tight as possible.</p><p>He let out a little contented sigh and closed his eyes, allowing sleepiness from their long night to creep over him. <span>“</span>Silly baby vampire,” he murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mistakes of the Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They took almost a week to set-up all of the traps and snares and alarms needed to safeguard their territory as much as possible against hunters, especially experienced ones. But a week passed after that with no signs, and Poe didn’t relax completely, but he did feel freer to go out hunting and running and playing with Hux again.</p><p>And feeding. They had agreed that Hux would feed on him four times a week. Poe enjoyed feeding, looked forward to it. The vampire still struggled not to wolf (if Poe pardoned the expression) down his blood, but they’d managed to extend the time by a few minutes at least. And the sensations only grew stronger the more times Hux fed, along with their bond with each other.</p><p>Poe ate more often to make sure his strength kept up for both Hux’s feeding and his own health. Still, he never felt better as he bounded through the snow, tail and ears perky, and leaped and nipped at Hux’s heels and rump. He never tired of play, the wolf way of showing affection and testing each other’s skills (and flirting).</p><p>Hux had felt accomplished with their work, their traps and safeguards making him feel as though there was some form of safety, even if the two of them didn't feel completely safe anymore. He had come to terms with the fact that his father was someone who wasn't a good person, and had never been a good person. He knew his father had been a mean, hateful person, but he had never expected such an outcome for who his father was, and what he had done to his family.</p><p>Hux had agreed to the feeding amount, happy that he was able to get food as delicious as Poe's blood, and also happy that Poe allowed him days without it, wanting to make sure he didn't require the were blood, and just had it for the enjoyment. He felt more alive when he drank from Poe, faster, stronger and more… everything. He also felt closer to Poe too, almost as if he was feeling what Poe was feeling, understanding each other easily without words if not needed or knowing when the other needed something. Hux figured it had to do with the blood, but he also didn't want to admit that he had become accustomed to figuring out Poe's feelings by his expression, or just… knowing what he wanted.</p><p>They played around allot more now, not having to go out and hunt as much other than for Poe's food, making sure to keep within the boundary of their traps and alarms. Hux let out a laugh as he felt Poe's snout bump into his rear, the playful nips not hurting at all as he stopped running, turning around to grapple Poe and try and hold him down with is arms and legs.</p><p>Poe rolled on his back and batted at his friend with his back paws all goofiness and delight. He made sharp yipping noises with each bat of his paws, ears back in mock attack. He pushed up with all his strength and rolled them over so Hux was on his back. And he lunged at his face, to lick it wet and sloppy with his warm tongue. Barking his lighted he danced off the vampire and bounced around him.</p><p>In the middle of a bounce, there was a crash and a yell of anger and pain from somewhere nearby.</p><p>Poe froze and turned toward the noise, ears quirked and nose already scenting. But there was one likely culprit for the invasion into their territory: hunters. Poe snarled and looked toward Hux.</p><p>Hux froze, his body stiffening where he still sat on the ground, face turned in the direction the noise came from. He looked at Poe, eyes wide and fear evident in his face. What did they do? Did they go to them? Run? Try to lead them around through the traps? Hux didn't know how many there were or if it was just his father. He knew his father had two hunting companions back in the day, but was that still the same? He pushed up slowly, standing ready. He knew Poe would want to attack them, get the upper hand, he could tell by Poe's demeanor. “Let’s go.” He nodded, staying low as he started towards where they had heard the trap go off, sticking to the shadows of the trees.</p><p>Poe planted his front feet in the snow, threw back his head and howled a long, chilling cry to the air, a challenge to those who would attack them. He fell into step with Hux, also traveling low to the ground and moving quickly.</p><p>They could hear the low murmur of voices ahead and Poe caught a hint of blood in the air. Someone had fallen into one of their traps, but the amount of blood scent indicated the wound was not fatal.</p><p>Poe crouched lower to the ground as they neared the hunters, smelling a strange odor as they neared the hunters, a kind of nauseous stench that made his nose wrinkle. He growled softly and bared his teeth, knowing the scent was to distract him and throw him off his attacks. He nuzzled Hux once and then split off to the side, meaning to flank their attackers.</p><p>Hux split off when Poe signaled to him, darting off to the opposite side of the group, nearing them quickly. He could smell the blood, his desire for blood had already been quenched, his focus not leaving the task. He could smell them, that and an odd smell that wafted over the air. He hid in the shadows, eyeing the group in the darkness, seeing them as well as he would have in the day. “You have gotten old, Pryde.” The voice of Hux's father sounded, angry and disappointed sounding. “The beasts heard us, be on the ready.” He grumbled angrily. Hux took a deep breath, the sound of his father sending a chill down his spine as he watched them. He went to move out from the shadows, posing to attack before it dawned on him. Here Hux was, awaiting in the shadows like a wild animal on the hunt, about to take down their own flesh and blood. He felt his chest tighten at the thought, anxiety of his father’s abuse replaying in his mind. What if he didn't do this right to begin with? What if he failed and couldn't save himself and Poe?</p><p>Poe kept low the ground and approached the three men with caution, noting Hux’s father watching the surroundings and holding a nasty crossbow armed with silver arrows. Pryde must have been the one on the ground, working on a wound to his side from their traps. Another man, the one called Peavey, stood in front of him. He also held a weapon, a sword with silver embedded in parts of the blade.</p><p>He scented for Hux, managing to track him despite the butter, disgusting odor in the air. His vampire was on the other side, nearest to his father. Poe emerged from the bushes with a snarl and all three heads snapped in his direction. Brendol Hux lifted his crossbow, but Poe shot back into the bushes and made a racket going to their right, diverting attention from Hux.</p><p>“This creature has experience with hunters,” Peavey said. “Where is the rest of the pack?”</p><p>Hux wanted to kill his father, the desire in him to take the man down had always been there, but he had never had the courage to do so before. But seeing him point that cross bow at Poe was enough to make him want to tear him down in bloody murder.</p><p>He jumped out from behind the trees out of the shadows when they turned their backs, taking the opportunity that Poe set up. He was quick, though he wasn't trying to be quiet as his feet made noise in the snow and brush. He didn't know how he was going to do it, seeing as Brendol had a thick layer of clothing on to keep himself warm in the still snowy spring. He lunged at him, knocking him into a tree with a growl, grappling the man to try and grab the crossbow from his hands.</p><p>Peavey turned, hearing Brendol yell and readied his sword, standing a few yards away as he ran towards the two, sword raised to cut Hux down.</p><p>Poe charged out from the opposite side as Hux advanced with a loud bark. He toppled the injured Pryde, knocking him back into the remains of the trap. He aimed for Peavey, content that the already injured hunter was tangled and would not get out easily. With a howl, he leaped for the other man and swiped, deflecting the blade away from Hux’s exposed body.</p><p>Peavey swiped at him, and Poe ducked away, feeling the swish of the air over his head. He danced and darted around the sword. He angled away from the next blow and dove forward, snagging his arm within his teeth. He used his powerful jaws, biting inward as Peavey howled in anger and terror. But the hunter was experienced and used his other arm to stab at Poe’s side. He landed a blow with the blade that knocked him away, but Peavey dropped the sword from his injured hand.</p><p>Both Peavey and Poe dove toward the sword.</p><p>Brendol cursed, grappling with Hux as he attempted to get his arms around his father’s neck, trying to strangle him at the same time as he tried to grab the crossbow from man’s hand. There was no way the older man was going to be able to get away from the strong grip of his vampiric son, but he wasn't about to lose any chance to win. He tried to angle the crossbow towards Hux behind him, but it fumbled in the air in his grip as Hux tugged and fought with him.</p><p>Hux finally made purchase around his father’s neck, one arm tightening as he attempted to cut off his windpipe and strangle him. The sound of the cross bow went off, the bold zinging out. It headed straight towards Poe, the bolt piercing the meaty section of his thigh and almost out the other side, the thick bolt having a point that made it almost impossible to pull back out.</p><p>Poe and Peavey had reached the sword almost simultaneous with the stronger were having the upper hand in the battle. They grappled, Peavy using his bad arm to try and jam up Poe’s mouth while his good arm sought the sword. Poe shook and tore at the limb, trying to dislocate or even remove the arm. His paws scraped at the man’s chest and legs, ripping into the protective layers of his hunting clothes.</p><p>Poe just ripped the bone from its socket and went past toward Peavey’s neck, when a bolt struck him from the side. He cried out in pain and horror as the silver rushed into his blood, the poison instantly weakening him. But the shaft went through, most of the deadly head sticking out the opposite side of the entry wound and only the shaft remaining.</p><p>The hideous pain staggered him, but he gathered his strength and lunged forward again. Peavey had just rolled to grab the sword again, but Poe deflected the blow with his shoulder and seized his throat in strong teeth. Peavey made a final shriek, echoed by Pryde, who had just freed himself from the trap. He didn’t even pause, but stumbled away into the woods, blood trailing from his wounds into the snow.</p><p>Poe tried to follow him, but managed only a few staggering steps before his leg gave out on him and he fell with a cry of misery.</p><p>Hux heard the wounded cry like it had gone through his heart and wounded him inside, he pushed back away from Brendol, swinging his hand heavily down onto the crossbow, breaking the wooden arms and snapping the taut line, rendering it useless. Brendol punched Hux in the chest, staggering him, Hux pushed away quickly and ran over to Poe, using as much of his unnatural speed as he could.</p><p>He kneeled down to Poe, hands outstretched with worry written all over his face. Brendol cried out as he tossed the crossbow, reaching into his coat to pull out a dagger, the blade and obvious silver. Hux looked back to Brendol, then looked back down to Poe, deciding it wasn't worth staying, he needed to get Poe to safety. He leaned down and put his arms under Poe, lifting him as quickly as he could, slinging him up and over his shoulder, holding his lower end. Poe was big, but Hux could still carry him with some difficulty.</p><p>He looked once more to Brendol who was now charging them, snarling with his very dangerous looking teeth before darting off into the woods, running as fast as he could without jostling Poe around too much. He ran, and ran and ran until he found familiar land marks, a specific tree here or there, finally making it back to the cabin. He set Poe down on the porch, his hands shaking in fear as he looked to Poe's thigh.</p><p>“Shit…” He cursed, looking at the bolt. He had no idea how to get the bolt out without hurting Poe, the thing having flared ends at both sides.</p><p>Poe whined as Hux tossed his over his shoulder. He wanted to tell the vampire no, to not let the other two hunters escape. Their tracks would lead right back to the cabin, a trail for Brendol and Pryde to follow. (Not that Pryde was likely to do anything so brave in his current state. He’d be running for the hills.). But he could smell Hux’s fear, even through his own pain, and understood his friend to be acting for him. So, he relaxed and tried not to be a burden.</p><p>He levered his head up when Hux set him down and seized the shaft in his teeth. Whining softly, he bit down into the wooden shaft, feeling and hearing it splinter under his grip. With a twist, it broke and he tossed it away. Then he rolled on his back and offered his leg with a series of pathetic whines for Hux to remove the rest.</p><p>Hux frowned as he watched Poe shatter the wood, placing a hand on his side as he heard Poe whine, the sound was pain to his ears. He took a deep breath, seeing that the wood, which was now splintered, would catch on the way out the other side in some places.</p><p>“I'm going to bite you, I know it sounds redundant but… I think it might help okay?” He rubbed his hand through Poe's fur on his side before he leaned over lifting the wounded leg slowly and gently not to hurt Poe. In the soft spot under Poe's thigh, Hux smelled out the large vein that ran under the skin, knowing he couldn't lick Poe's skin while it was covered in fur, but he knew the pain would fade quickly.</p><p>He bit down, making it quick and smooth as he began to feed very slowly, not wanting to actually fully feed from him. As he did this, he pulled on the bolt, the shattered end tugging at the wounded skin as he pulled it out.</p><p>Poe threw back his head and howled in shocked pain as Hux bit him. He pounded on him with his uninjured back leg, trying to get him off. He’d wanted him to remove the other part of the shaft from his leg, not drink. He finally just pressed his paw to Hux’s chest and fell still, crying softly. He didn’t know what his friend was doing, but trusted he meant well.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Poe just lay there and allowed Hux to drink, one paw still pressed to his chest. He felt weak and dizzy and sick and the pull of blood just made him feel worse. With a final little whimper, he lost awareness.</p><p>Hux felt horrid as Poe yelped out in pain, the back paw to his chest scratching at him but he didn't push it away, his other hand still rubbing small patterns through his fur, even after he could feel him passing out. At first when he was pulling the blood, he was just trying to imitate the feeling of bliss he had given Poe before, but that thought process changed when he tasted something off about Poe's blood.</p><p>It had a metallic taste to it, and not the normal iron taste that blood had, but something different. It must have been the silver bolt tip, knowing that was not a good thing for were's from the book he had read. He pulled the blood, drinking it till he no longer tasted it and slowly pulled the rest of the bolt out, grabbing the larger slivers before he began to lick the wound, hoping to close it up. It managed to meagerly close the wound, an ooze of blood and the start of scabbing now left in place versus the steadier flow.</p><p>He picked up Poe once more, looking back to see the sky lightening before he went inside, hoping his father would stay away from them till he could at least get Poe healed. He took them both over to the rug, laying Poe down and lying next to him as he covered them both, not falling asleep for a while longer as he listened to Poe's breathing.</p><p>Poe woke up pressed tightly against Hux, his injured leg smarting. He whined softly and turned to lick softly at the wounds left by arrow and fang. With some difficulty, he dragged himself out of the rug cover and limped into the kitchen.</p><p>Fortunately, they had planned for the possibility of one or both of them needing a quick regain of strength due to hunters. There were strips of jerky on a wooden plate on the floor along with a bowl of water. Poe drank and ate until there was not a trace of either left and then limped back to the rug.</p><p>He burrowed back into the fur and curled himself into a tight ball, pressed against his vampire friend. He trembled for a few moments and whined softly, before sleep pulled him under again.</p><p>Hux was used to waking to the happy, smiling face that was Poe (or the wet licks to his face that was Poe's wolf form), but this time he didn't wake to either of those things. In fact, he woke to darkness (still covered by the rug), the hot, fuzzy form of Poe next to him (almost too hot) and an overwhelming need to get up.</p><p>Hux pushed the rug back, his stomach churning and his head pounding as he stumbled towards the door, opening it quickly as he ran down the porch and into the grass. He vomited. The blood he had sucked from Poe came back up, the color dark and coagulated, the taste in his mouth was like rotten meat. His shoulders shook as he threw the bad blood up, a small pool of it under him as he sat there shaking, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, wishing he could eat something to take the taste away, but he would just throw that up too.</p><p>He wanted to cry, his world having been turned upside-down not once, but twice, as Poe lay inside the house wounded. He forced himself to not lose control, reminding himself he had seen and done worse in his lifetime. He could get through this.</p><p>He pushed himself back up from the ground and meandered back into the cabin, coming to kneel next to Poe, running his fingers over his fur. “Hey… hey wake up.” He hoped Poe would wake, he didn't know what he would do if he ended alone.</p><p>Poe came awake to Hux’s worried voice and gentle touch. He raised his head and blinked a few times at Hux, before whining once and licking at his hand. Pushing himself up with his good legs, he leaned into the vampire and made soft little noises of comfort for them both.</p><p>His nose twitched, as an unpleasant odor assailed it, and he nuzzled at Hux’s face, smelling sickness there. He whined louder and pushed himself up, limping toward the kitchen and looking back at Hux, woofing at him to follow.</p><p>With almost agonizing slowness, the wolf transformed into the man and Poe limped into the kitchen, heading for the sink and the jug of water. “Are you alright?” he asked. “You smell sick. Did you get hit by something during the fight that I didn’t see?” He poured some water into a cup and said, “Wash out your mouth with the water. Don’t swallow. And I’ll wash your face.” He poured water for himself and drank it down quickly.</p><p>“Thank you for getting me home and taking out the arrow. I couldn’t have survived alone.” He opened a cupboard and pulled out some more jerky to gnaw on, needing the nutrients.</p><p>Hux watched sadly as Poe limped, proceeding to transform slowly and what looked as painfully. He sighed heavily, not even wanting to lick his teeth of the sick still in his mouth. He pushed up from the ground, he himself wobbly from the hunger creeping into his body as he made his way over and took the water. He hadn't had had water since he had turned, but he took the sip swishing it around his mouth, grimacing at the rotten flavor that it took from his mouth. He made his way over to the window, opening it and spitting it outside before he did it a second time, wiping his mouth and walking back over to Poe.</p><p>“No… no I didn't get hit by anything.” He reassured Poe, grabbing an old rag to dip in the water before he started wiping his face. “I uhm… think I pulled the silver from your blood.” He licked his teeth, the gross flavor still lingering, but it wasn't like before.</p><p>“And of course… I wouldn't leave you there… I couldn't leave you there.” His hands fisted, anger apparent on his face as he attempted to keep himself calm. “We are pack aren't we?” He smiled sadly.</p><p>Poe turned to watch Hux, still gnawing on his jerky, concern obvious in his eyes. When Hux approached again, he set aside the meat, limped forward and wrapped him in a hug, arms warm and strong around him. “Pack,” he agreed and kissed his cheek.</p><p>He let go of Hux and took a step back, though he kept his left hand resting lightly on Hux’s arm. “If you really sucked out the silver, than you probably saved my life and at least prevented me from getting very, very sick. And make yourself sick in the process.” He ran his right thumb over Hux’s mouth. “My hero.” His voice was low, gruff.</p><p>He sniffed again and said, “You’re hungry. Are you up to hunting? I could probably manage some ambush hunting, catch you a few small animals. We have enough jerky to sustain me. It’s already helped me heal a good deal, along with everything you did and sleep.”</p><p>Hux put his arms around Poe as well, standing there with him for a few moments before Poe pulled back, keeping eye contact as Poe thumbed at his lips, feeling something… some emotion run through him.</p><p>“I am hungry but…” He didn't pull from Poe, not wanting to be far from him. He felt like something was different between them, something having changed. “Eat the rest of your jerky… in a few hours we will go out. I don't want to push you too hard.” He gave Poe's arm a bit of a squeeze back as he grabbed the water again, dumping the rest of it out the window. “Let's just… sit.” he looked over at Poe, hopeful. “I can wait to feed.” With that he walked back over to the rug, sitting down on it as he kept his eye on Poe, a hopeful expression on his face.</p><p>Poe poured himself a little more water and a few more pieces of jerky on a plate and followed after Hux, taking a seat next to him and leaning against Hux. “We need to build our strength up quickly, too,” he said softly. “Your father is a skilled hunter. I killed one of them…Peavey, I think and Pryde got away wounded, but your father was unharmed, was he not?” He sipped at his water and carefully gnawed on his meat.</p><p>The wounds in his leg throbbed, but they were already feeling better, healing clean as they were now free of silver. In a few hours, he’d be nearly good to go, especially with the meat and water to replenish him. And having his packmate helped him, too. He turned his head and nuzzled into the curve of his neck, inhaling gently.</p><p>“You’re smelling better. I think expelling all of the tainted blood has helped. But you are hungry. I can tell. I wish I could feed you.” He whimpered softly and licked his ear.</p><p>Hux scooted closer to Poe as he sat down, sighing heavily as they now sat together in the dark house, no one having lit a fire that night. He nodded, only slightly remembering the body on the ground, but he did know his father was most likely okay. “He won't… he isn't going to leave us alone… ”</p><p>He frowned, leaning into Poe as Poe leaned into him. “I'll be okay. I can go out and… I can catch something quick.” His hands were clenched, anger still inside him to a degree he hadn't felt before. He was calm, his mind quietly forming plans. “… I don't want you going out just yet… ” He turned his head slightly to look at Poe. “I can get something and bring it back for you… you need rest.”</p><p>Poe continued to lick softly at Hux’s face and neck. “I’m healing. You know I heal fast. You got all the silver out of me. In a few hours, I’ll barely even limp. I don’t want to let you out of my sight. I’m not going to hide in the cabin alone while you go out to hunt. And some fresh air will do me good, too.” He nipped Hux’s chin once in conclusion, before turning back to his food.</p><p>“We’ll need to try and cover some of our tracks from last night, too, if we can,” he said. “Unless it snowed. Tell me it snowed. I didn’t get enough of a breath of the air to see.” He continued to lean against Hux, taking comfort from his presence and his obvious care. That was as healing in his mind as the food and drink.</p><p>“I’m so glad I found you,” he said. “I’m the luckiest.”</p><p>Hux sighed, knowing he wasn't going to change Poe's mind on letting him go alone. “Fine. But I'll do the work, just… give me one day before you try and go back to normal okay?”</p><p>He bit his lip, feeling so… so odd, this closeness growing between them. But he liked it. “It snowed a bit… not allot though so our deeper tracks won't be covered. And… I'm glad you found me…”He swallowed the lump in his throat, turning his head enough to look in Poe's eyes, his green was dull, hunger evident in that alone. “I wouldn't… … I wouldn't have been able to survive… or find out any of this without you… ” “Or… or find someone to be close too.” He looked away, not knowing if he was blushing or not.</p><p>Poe nuzzled further into Hux’s neck as he turned away and licked soft, southing patches. “You are special to me, too, Armitage. We are more than just packmates, especially since we are vampire and were. We’ve forged a bond I’ve never heard of. That is one reason we caught the hunters <span>off-guard</span>. We used our combined knowledge from our humanity and our combined skills as what we are now. We will only get stronger together.”</p><p>“And I’ll take it easy. I promise. I don’t want you to worry about me too much. Although I like knowing that you care about me enough to worry more than needed.” He nibbled at Hux’s neck, teasing and playful. “Playing with you is the best.”</p><p>He moved his head to eat more of his jerky again and sip the water. “We may need to go after your father,” he said softly.</p><p>Hux's jaw tightened, hearing his name used in such an endearing way was something that he hadn't heard in years. He nodded, moving his hand to rest it on Poe's knee, the skin warm under his cool hand. He knew now what his feelings for the other man were, but he had no idea if they were returned in the same way.</p><p>Playing with you is the best. His heart sank.</p><p>“I… I agree… but not yet. My father is smart, he knows he can't go after us by himself or without help. It will take him a while to come back out.” Hux however, didn't plan on giving Brendol the chance to find help, the desire to go find the man was great, hoping he could get away from Poe long enough to finish the job.</p><p>He pushed up from the ground, holding his hand out to help Poe up. “For now, let's go catch something… which form will be easier on you?”</p><p>Poe made a noise of complaint, but gamely got back to his own two feet. He made his way back to the kitchen, still a bit gimpy, but much better than he had been. Setting his bowl and plate in the sink, he polished off the last of the jerky.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>“Wolf,” he said and turned into his alternative form with a lot more ease. He shook out his black coat and made his way over to Hux’s side. He bumped against his legs and woofed once, indicating he was ready. He turned toward the door and waited for Hux to open it and let them out. He was determined to show Hux that he was well on his way to being healed and could keep up with him tonight.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Hux looked down at Poe with a soft smile and scratched behind his ears, glad the man was feeling better. He opened the door and followed behind, closing it behind them as they made their way out into the chill night. As Hux had said, there was only a light blanketing of snow, nothing enough to cover the deeper tracks, but enough to make it much harder to find them. He lead them into the woods, not running like they normally would.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Honestly, Hux wasn't feeling his greatest either, the bad blood having made him feel off, tired and moody. But, he mainly didn't want Poe to hurt himself running, regardless of what he said his healing rate was. He led them through, smelling out a small sleeping group of deer that was bedded down for the night.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Poe trotted quietly next to Hux, back leg still a bit stiff, but not bad. He nosed at Hux’s hands a few times, making little whuffling noises. He was amused and touched by the care Hux took with him as they went hunting, but did not push him to move faster. And when they smelled the deer, he pawed lightly at Hux’s leg and nosed at him to keep moving. When Hux moved, Poe stood up again and began nosing through the snow, searching for some delectables of his own.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Sniffing out a vole, he made a pounce into the snow and used his powerful front legs to dig out the small rodent, which he ate in a few quick bites. He kept sniffing around the area, occasionally making a huge pounce and snagging another rodent.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>Finally, he lay down in the snow and licked at the mostly healed wounds again, whining softly at the tenderness of the area.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>When Hux would feel the wet nose of Poe, he would scratch at the closest scruff he could get too, assuring Poe that he had felt his nudging. He watched him stop, pouncing on the snow as he found his own meal, small as it was. Hux smiled softly and continued on, allowing Poe to catch his small game. He crept up on the sleeping deer, a large eight point buck laying just to the side, a few doe's huddled near and some fauns asleep in a group.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He wanted the buck, knowing that would his best bet for both a good meal for himself, and something to take back to Poe. If he didn't drain the deer completely, it would still be palatable for the other man, and Hux knew he didn't need <em>that</em> much blood for himself. He slowly maneuvered around, coming to crouch just behind the large buck, hesitating for only a moment before he pounced. The Buck made a loud call, Hux's arms wrapping around it's neck and his own legs trying to entangle the deer's back legs in his own to keep it from getting up and running away with him on it. He bit down hard into the neck, is arms still holding on as the deer blood gushed into his mouth.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He barely felt the pricks of the deer's antlers hitting him in the back, focused on drinking as he was <em>hungry</em>. Slowly, the buck slowed, his head getting heavy and resting on the ground as Hux fed, his arms still holding the poor beast tight. When he felt full, he pulled back, face bloody and eyes glowing in the darkness. The creature made it's last few breaths as Hux got up, wiping his mouth feeling invigorated. He grabbed the buck by the antlers and proceeded to drag it back the way he came, making his way back to where he had left Poe. He dropped it, a triumphant smile on his lips as this was the largest animal he had caught since he had begun hunting with Poe.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Poe lifted his head as he heard Hux approach and got back to his feet, padding over to sniff at him and his prey. He felt a little bad for the mighty buck, felled by a creature he had no chance against. Still, he could tell Hux hadn’t drained the animal completely. They might be able to make use of what remained. He wagged his tail at Hux and went over to tug at his sleeve. He nudged at the carcass and barked a couple of times at the vampire, before turning and starting to trot toward their cabin. He hoped Hux might understand his request and bring the remains with him. Poe could prepare the carcass and replenish the stores he’d depleted that day.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>He looked back at Hux and barked again, before just heading for the cabin, trusting in their communication.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Hux smiled, not needing any words to understand what Poe wanted, leaning down to once again take the buck by the horns and pull it through the snow once more. He followed, a bit slower than before, but keeping Poe in his sights. He got the buck back to the cabin, helping Poe truss it up in the stand before he sat off to the side, huffing slightly as he now felt full and as Poe put it, like a lazy vampire.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"A few voles wouldn't have done you any good....I'm glad I found that buck.." He spoke from the side, sitting on the porch.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="backgroundFlash-24qWLN groupStart-23k01U">
  <p></p>
  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
    <p></p>
    <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
      <p></p>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <p>Poe transformed into his human form and smiled at Hux warmly. "They served me well enough for the night," he said. "I'm nearly healed. But this big guy will serve us well in other ways. His hide and horns. And of course, the meat. I can replenish and add to the stash of jerky. Some of the meat we might even salt. I’ll have to dress it quickly, though, since you drank so much of it.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <p>He sniffed at the dead creature. “You feel good again, I see,” he teased. “Back to dopey and with shiny eyes. Does that mean I can’t count on any help from you for a few hours or do you think you can assist? After I get dressed, though.” He headed for the door and some of his old clothes.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <p><br/>“I am glad to see you better,” he called back. “Especially since helping me made you sick.”</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
      <p></p>
      <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
        <p></p>
        <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
          <p></p>
          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Hux smiled as he listened, glad he could do something for Poe for a change instead of Poe doing everything for him. He chuckled at the accusation, scratching his head before getting up and waiting for Poe to return. "You know I'll help." He smiled. He rolled up his shirt sleeves, his pale arms easy to see in the nights blue light. "Just...tell me what I need to do..." Hux had been hunting before, but he never dressed the animals. "Also, I would do it again if I had too. Throwing up doesn't compare to a bolt in the leg."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Poe emerged a few moments later in some old clothes and carrying a small bundle of knives and other tools. He had Hux move the carcass to a table near the smoke shack, where they would dry the meat. He demonstrated with experienced hands to remove the hide and set him to cleaning the hide completely. He removed all of the internal organs, which Poe set aside to place out for local wildlife to eat later. As long as they’d killed the buck, he didn’t believe in wasting parts. The antlers would be taken into town when Poe finally made it back for use by people.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>The meat was the most important part, most of which would be dried and cured for their later use. Some Poe would store in the cold cellar beneath the cabin, where he used snow and ice to keep some articles fresh for the short term, but there was only so much that would be storable that way. By the time they had gotten down to the bones and last bits of the once proud buck, the skies were rapidly lightening. “You best wash up and go inside to sleep,” Poe called.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>“I’ll finish this off. My leg is almost completely healed now. We have a new one to put into the books. A vampire can suck silver out of a were wound and help it heal. If our kinds could learn to work together as you and I do, we’d both benefit.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Hux did as he was instructed, having taken his shirt of in order to clean the hide without getting his own clothing dirty, not wanting to ruin his very few pairs of clothes. Eventually he got the blood and grime removed from the hide, hanging it up on the rack before helping Poe cut up the meats. He was used to doing this part, having helped out with cooking in his home-....well, what <em>was</em> his home. After the two of them got most of the meat cut up and stored, he felt better, having contributed in a way that gave Poe something to survive on. He looked up at the sky as well, sighing heavily as he knew he would have to sleep now.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Well...I just hope we never have to use that information again.." He put his hand on Poe's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Don't take to long? I wont be able to fall asleep till your back inside." Hux let go and made his way into the cabin, going to go wash his hands and arms off.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Poe snagged the bundle of internal organs and walked into the woods a little ways to set it out for other predators and scavengers to eat. He scented a few foxes and other creatures that could benefit from the offering. His left leg still dragged a bit as he walked, but he expected to be back to normal by the next day. And that was amazing, considering he’d been shot by a silver arrow. Hux’s ministrations really had done wonders.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>He made a quick circle of their closest alarms, just wanting to be sure they were intact and could alert him if Hux’s father decided to act sooner than expected. By the time he headed back toward the cabin, he knew Hux would probably be worrying. “I’m here,” he called from outside, as he began to remove his bloody and wet clothing. “I’m sorry for taking so long. I wanted to check our alerts. I’m fine.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>He took a few more minutes to scrub himself off and tossed his clothes in a tub to be washed the next night, singing so Hux could hear him. Finally, he entered the cabin again and headed for the rug, changing into a wolf along the way. Shaking out his fur coat a few times and stretching, he poked his muzzle under the fur and licked Hux’s face twice. He then lay down by his head and contentedly fell asleep.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="backgroundFlash-24qWLN groupStart-23k01U">
  <p></p>
  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
    <p></p>
    <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
      <p></p>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <p>Hux had washed his arms and hands, changed into his other pair of clean clothes and gotten under the fur rug, waiting for Poe to come inside. By the time he started to worry, he couldn't leave his hideaway, the rug keeping all the diffused light out from touching him. His worry was eased however when he heard Poe's voice, sighing heavily, upset with how long it took him. He couldn't stay angry though, not when the cold snout of Poe poked his face and licked him before he laid down. He pushed the fur over enough so he could touch Poe, his hand curling into the fur of the man before he allowed himself to fall asleep along side.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <hr/>
        <p>A few days passed, the two of them getting on steadily after that first night home, Hux having asked Poe if they could stay around the cabin and not stray too far in fear that they would encounter his father once more. They played in the close proximity of the cabin, Hux not bothering to hunt from animals those days either, Poe already a willing partner in that aspect.</p>
        <p>This night, they were playing hard, Hux had woken that night and without any word he made his way outside, quickly hiding in the woods just outside their home. He wanted Poe to come find him, though every time the man would get close, he would dart away once again, finding a new hiding spot before repeating the process. A few nights before this one, Hux had found out he had a particular skill he had gained, able to hide in the shadows easily, almost blending in with them regardless of his pale skin.</p>
        <p>At the moment, he was in the shadow of a particularly large oak tree, his eyes closed so Poe wouldn't see their glow in the darkness, not even realizing he wasn't breathing in order to stay quiet.</p>
        <p>Poe bounded through the snow, ears perked, nose working and tail wagging happily. He’d been surprised when Hux darted out of their cabin without a word and headed for the woods. He charged out after him, expecting to find him waiting nearby for a wrestle, but the baby vampire had disappeared with swift feet into the dark trees. After standing for a second in confusion, he suddenly made an excited bark and rushed in after him.</p>
        <p>He tracked his packmate through the woods, but every time his enhanced senses brought him close, Hux rushed off again and left Poe chasing after him. After the second time his friends rushed off, Poe rolled around in the snow and barked excitedly, delighted by the game. After the fourth time, he planted both front feet, threw back his head and howled a ringing challenge.</p>
        <p>This time, he approached more quietly, sticking to the shadows to use his black coat to advantage. He moved as silently as snow and paws allowed, relying on his keen nose to track down the vampire. When he neared an old oak tree, he froze and got as low to the ground as possible, trying to see through the darkness for signs of his friend.</p>
        <p>Still unsure, he nevertheless charged forward suddenly, yapping at the top of his lungs and leaping toward where he suspected his friend to be.</p>
        <p>Hux didn't want to admit it even to himself, but he wanted to tire Poe out, make him exhausted by the end of the night. He didn't want to think about it too hard, knowing he would end up making himself feel bad for the reasoning to why he was doing it.</p>
        <p>He could hear Poe's feet crunching for a few moments, but then nothing. He didn't know if Poe was getting better at avoiding leaves and sticks, or he was just gone. He waited a few more moments before suddenly he heard Poe yap, his eyes widening where he hid, seeing Poe darting straight at him. He didn't have enough time to react, the wolf smashing into him and knocking the two of them to the ground. He laughed, latching onto the big black wolf. “Took you long enough!” He chuckled, letting himself flop completely to the ground beneath him.</p>
        <p>Poe huffed a wolf laugh and ‘attacked’ Hux with a series of licks all over his face, making little ‘grrr’ noises as he did. When he finally tired of that, he rolled off of Hux and into the snow. He wriggled around and kicked his feet in the air, calling “Rawrawrawrawr!”</p>
        <p>He hopped back to his feet and bounced all around Hux, still excited about the play initiated by his friend. For Poe, play was a prime way to build relationships with pack, but it was also a form of courtship. With Hux initiating, this signaled a potential change between them, one more toward mate. Of course, he’d need to discuss it with Hux in human form, but for the moment, he rode the high of play as a wolf.</p>
        <p>He bowed to Hux in hope that they might continue fun activities, before charging off to grab a big stick, which he carried back to Hux, dropping it at his feet.</p>
        <p>Hux laughed, rolling with him before pushing up to sit, smiling as Poe brought him back a stick, laughing a bit more at that. He pushed himself up from the ground and stretched before grabbing the stick off the ground, waving it in the air a bit.</p>
        <p>“I wonder… if I throw this, which one of us will catch it first?” He looked down at Poe for a moment with a smirk. He rubbed his hand all over the stick, making sure it was coated in his sent before winding his arm back and throwing it as hard as he could, the stick flying up and over the treetops and out into the darkness. The sound of it falling could be heard, but it was very faint, obviously far away. He blinked at his own ability to toss the stick that far. “G<span>o!” </span>he yelled, taking a half a second to go until Poe started to run.</p>
        <p>Wait! What? Hux was going to try to catch the stick himself? He wasn’t going to throw it just for Poe to catch!? No way!</p>
        <p>And then he threw it way far away!</p>
        <p>Poe waited, quivering all over, for the signal to run after &lt;b&gt;his&lt;/b&gt; stick. When Hux finally said, “Go,” he pushed off at a dead run, legs stretching out to eat up the ground as fast as possible. But he was aware of his friend coming too, his own speed supernatural fast.</p>
        <p>“WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!” Poe bellowed in protest. The stick was for him to run and catch, not for Hux to steal. “WOWOWOWOWOW!” He cleared a large hedge of shrubs in a leap.</p>
        <p>Hux laughed at Poe's enthusiasm, realizing he was determined to catch the stick. He pushed himself just a little bit harder, wondering how much Poe would push himself to catch the stick. He could smell himself coming from the direction they were running, having learned how to pick up his own scent on items a few days ago.</p>
        <p>It was as if the more he drank from Poe, the more he learned and the more he was able to do, it was almost scary. He cleared the hedges as well, yelling back to Poe to get him riled up, hoping he would push harder.</p>
        <p>And go faster he did, spurred by the challenge and Hux’s voice in his ears. So fast he snapped the stick right in two when he attempted to pick it up in his jaws as he went charging past, leaving both pieces behind. He crashed to a stop, turned to look at the destroyed stick in disbelief and then howled in despair. “Wowuwuwuwuwu!” he called in regret, before just falling over sideways in the snow and lying there is a huffy black ball of fur.</p>
        <p>Stick was ruined. No fetch. Mean vampire. Just lie here now.</p>
        <p>Poe huffed again.</p>
        <p>Hux laughed as he came falling to a stop, rolling through the brush to stop next to Poe. He had gotten so excited he broke the stick! Hux put himself overtop the large wolf, his fingers scratching through his fur till they were up under Poe's chin, scratching just under the ears.</p>
        <p>“We can find a new one.” he smirked, glad Poe was having fun. He still felt guilty though, but he kept the smile on his face. Hux huffed and let his face rest into Poe's fur on his chest, rubbing his face into the softer fur that was located there. He felt weird but… he enjoyed the closeness, even if it was Poe in his wolf form. After a few moments he pushed up from the ground, cocking his head to the side at the were's huffy, puffy mannerisms, knowing he was being exaggerated.</p>
        <p>“Oh get up, you giant furball.” He chuckled, running his toes over the sensitive spot just above his tail where his back met.</p>
        <p>Poe made a faux snappy gesture at Hux’s foot, but climbed to his feet easily. He shook out his fur and threw snow everywhere, including on the vampire. He made a laugh bark and bounced toward Hux, back to all excited play. He knocked into his legs and then seized his shirt and tugged a few times. Still, as Hux suggested, a new stick needed to be found, so Poe set off on a search.</p>
        <p>He sniffed all around the snow, seeking out his new stick, but also just exploring and seeing what animals had been around recently. He reached an interesting scent and paused, head cocked, before starting to dig like crazy, throwing snow and dirt everywhere.</p>
        <p>He lifted his head and woofed at Hux, inviting him to join in the fun of the dig. Poe wanted the treasure hinted at by the scent, something almost nutty.</p>
        <p>Hux shook his head but smiled, making his way over to Poe, falling down to his knees and began digging. He didn't know what they were digging for, but apparently there was something good enough to dig this deep. He finally sat back, cocking his head to the side when he saw something dark and bulbous under the soil. “What is that?” He sat back, wiping his now dirty hands off on his pants.</p>
        <p>Poe lifted his head and licked Hux’s face a few times in thanks for his assistance, before looking down at their find. He tilted his head to look at it more closely and then looked back at Hux. He couldn’t get it out intact with his wolf’s snout and needed the help of the vampire’s more dexterous fingers. Reaching out with a paw, he lightly swiped Hux’s right arm and then looked back down at the treasure they’d uncovered. He whined a few times and repeated the action, tail thumping madly on the ground behind him.</p>
        <p>Hux sighed as he chuckled, just having wiped his hands off but nodded, understanding what Poe wanted. “Okay, okay, but you get to wash my clothes off when we get back.” He leaned back in, tucking his fingers up and around the slightly soft surface as he wiggling the dirt out from around it, carefully digging the item out from the dirt and into his hands.</p>
        <p>“There… now… what is it?” He wiped the dirt off of the dark brown thing, looking like a soft brown nut but bigger. He held it out to Poe to sniff or take.</p>
        <p>A truffle. That’s what it was. A lovely, perfect truffle. Human Poe would use it in food one day soon, when he wanted something more than just the raw meat or jerky he usually scarfed down. And this would be perfect to flavor the dinner.</p>
        <p>He sniffed along the fungus and made a pleased ‘whuff.’ Changing his gaze to Hux, he leaned forward and pressed his cold nose to his forehead and licked over his nose twice. With another pleased ‘whuff,’ he carefully took the truffle in his teeth and stepped back from Hux. And then he turned his back on Hux and began to throw dirt back into the hole…and all over the vampire. His tail wagged in delight.</p>
        <p>Hux smiled at Poe's sounds, always enjoying the different little woofs and harrumphs he would make. He watched Poe take the item very carefully, smiling at the sight before he was suddenly grumbling out at the dirt being thrown his way. He stood up quickly and huffed, chuckling though. “Oh gee thanks.” He brushed himself off. “Remember, you’re cleaning these…” He scratched between Poe's head for a few seconds before walking towards the house, knowing Poe would follow along side. When they got there, he let Poe inside like always and stretched, the feeling of hunger having grown as their play went on. He had purposefully fed less the day before from the animal he had caught, wanting to drink more this night.</p>
        <p>Poe headed straight for the table with his truffle and placed it gently on the table, before changing back into his human form. He yawned and stretched and then turned with a grin to Hux. “A truffle,” he said. “This will flavor some of my meals when I decide to eat more than just meat. Thank you for helping me dig it up…although it seems only fair since you made me break my stick.” He moved over to bump a naked shoulder against Hux’s clothed one. “You were very playful. I like it.”</p>
        <p>He took a step back and looked over Hux’s outfit. “I guess I do need to give your clothes a good wash,” he said. “You’re pretty much covered in dirt. Want to change now and get a scrub in before you feed?”</p>
        <p>He looked forward to the feeding, which had only gotten better each time. He found himself getting aroused by the idea and the experience, though he had yet to act on the idea. But the longer they lived together and the closer they became, the more he wanted to act on it. Hux’s father still stood in the way of solidifying their relationship in an intimate way (beyond the feedings, of course).</p>
        <p>“I’m going to go put this in the dry cellar,” he said. “You get undressed.”</p>
        <p>Hux blinked, never having seen a truffle before. His father never liked the idea of spending money on lavish food, always requiring the basics and never more. He looked away sheepishly when Poe noticed his actions today, hoping that he would be able to play with Poe more after this. When he bumped Hux's shoulder, Hux desired to reach out and take hold of him, but he stopped himself.</p>
        <p>He wasn't ready just yet, not ready to let Poe know his feelings. He needed to take care of what needed to be done first, then he would be free of everything holding him back. “Alright… get back safe.” He smiled, knowing it wasn't but just outside, but he always worried now. Hux drew up a bath, taking the hot water and mixing it with colder, getting into the large basin that acted as the tub.</p>
        <p>He didn't do this as often as he had before, the life style they lived was more rugged and even though they got dirty, it didn't really matter much. He settled into the water, having set his clothes off to the side. He had seen Poe yawn, knowing the man was tired, hopefully he would be up for a feeding tonight.</p>
        <p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Poe said with a light laugh, “but I’ll be fast.” He carefully stored the truffle for later, promising himself a bit of a feast once they tracked down the hunters and made things truly peaceful for them again.</p>
        <p>They’d spent a few days after Poe recovered putting up some new traps and checking on their remaining ones. He thought it unlikely the hunters would fall for those again, but there was no reason to make it too easy for them. And they made their home seem a little more secure.</p>
        <p>Upon his return, he gathered up Hux’s clothes and set them on one of their wooden chairs, before snagging his clothes for washing on the morrow, as well.</p>
        <p>“Save me a bit of warm water, would you?” Poe called, even though he placed a kettle on the fire to heat up some additional water for his bath. “We’ve got some time before dawn still. Though you ran me around good.” He yawned again and stretched, before taking a seat on the rug in front of the fire with some jerky to gnaw on.</p>
        <p>Hux watched him move around the cabin from where he sat, his eyes tracking the man occasionally as he washed himself off with the rag and water. The urge to ask Poe to join him kept nagging at him, but he refrained still. “I wanted to play… ” He smiled, letting his head rest back against the tub's edge. “Hide and seek was a favorite game of mine when I was young… it made for a good time to think when you were better at hiding than others.” He chuckled and started to wash off the dark spots from his arms, not getting his head wet just yet. “I… I hope you’re still okay with me feeding tonight… I’m a bit hungry…” He bit at his lip.</p>
        <p>Poe smiled at him and said, “Of course I’m still good with it, my friend. I’m looking forward to it. Haven’t I reassured you enough about that?” He chewed on the meat contentedly and continued to beam at Hux. “And I’m at full strength, if a little tired. You certainly played a mean game of hide and seek. You’re getting quite good with your abilities. Someday, we’ll have to test whether or not you can fly. I’ve never seen a vampire fly, and the texts are unreliable on that point, but if anyone can, it’ll be you. It’s just too bad you can’t become a mist, like the folklore. Now that would be handy.”</p>
        <p>Hux chuckled, the idea of flying was a bit scary, and not knowing if that was something he could do or not. “Well… I think I’m clean…” He pushed up from the tub, the water dripping down himself as he stood there for a moment. He purposefully stood there nude for a bit longer before he grabbed the large drying towel, knowing Poe would be watching as he did so.</p>
        <p>Poe had seen him naked a few times already, the two of them living in such close quarters together didn't leave room for modesty, but he wanted to gauge Poe's current interest. He watched out of the corner of his eye as he wrapped the towel around himself, stepping out onto the old wood leaving wet foot prints before he dried his feet off. “I know you are still okay with it… I just like asking… you know that.”</p>
        <p>Poe didn’t hesitate to watch Hux as he stood there, gloriously naked. He didn’t have a lot of ‘normal civilized behaviors’ engrained in him, especially after so long by himself. And he still wandered around not wearing a stitch, glad that Hux seemed easy about that now. And was in this moment showing himself to perhaps not be as worried about.</p>
        <p>“Yes, I know,” he said. “You look after me. You’re very conscientious that way.” He took the kettle off the fire and carried it to the tub. He used a bucket to remove some of the tepid water and then added his full kettle of hot water. Swirling them around to mix, he finally climbed in to begin scrubbing off mud and dirty from his own frame. “I like to think it’s because we’re pack and pack takes care of each other.”</p>
        <p>He did not linger over the bathing, wanting to leave plenty of time for Hux to feed before he needed his day nap. His curls took the longest, but soon, he hauled himself out of the tub and dried off as swiftly as possible.</p>
        <p>“I’m ready,” he said softly.</p>
        <p>Hux watched the other man placed himself into the tub before he looked away, getting himself dressed into his clean pair of clothing before sitting down on the fur rug laid out on the ground. He only somewhat hid his gaze as Poe dried himself off, still standing there nude (even though that was usual). He smiled and nodded, scooting over on the fur rug and patted next to him.</p>
        <p>When Poe sat, he pushed closer to Poe, coming to sit up behind him similar to how he had for the first time they did this (well, the first good time) and pushed Poe's damp hair to the side, taking a deep breath of the sweet smell that wafted off Poe. His blood still tasted just as addicting as before, never getting old or boring. He leaned in and licked over Poe's skin, this time taking even longer than normal before biting, the licking almost becoming sensual before he pulled back slightly, opening his mouth and biting down gently into the skin.</p>
        <p>Poe angled his head to allow Hux better access to his throat. As the vampire licked him, he moaned softly in enjoyment. The breaking of his skin didn’t hurt this time, and he lifted a hand to tangle in Hux’s hair and hold him close. “Armitage,” he whispered. “Yes.”</p>
        <p>He closed his eyes and settled back into his companion, utterly content with the moment. Each pull brought a low moan out of him, and his groin throbbed (though Hux drew away the blood that might harden it) with each heartbeat.</p>
        <p>“Please,” he said. “Please take all you need from me. So good.” His fingers curled a little and tugged at Hux’s hair, but otherwise he was completely still.</p>
        <p>Hux moaned lightly into the bite, the hand in his hair was… not expected but thoroughly enjoyed on his part. He had not expected Poe to reciprocate with such… energy, but he almost seemed aroused by the situation. Hux didn't need to be told twice, Poe giving him permission to feed till he was full. He had planned on drinking a bit more than usual, but with Poe's permission, it wouldn't seem out of place.</p>
        <p>He took his time, pulling the blood slowly, some dribbling down from Poe's neck to pool in his clavicle before Hux leaned down to lick it up before going back to the bite wound. He took much more this time, not enough to incapacitate the man, but enough that he was starting to feel like he couldn't actually drink anymore. He pulled back enough to lick the wound, licking till it was almost closed and no longer beading with blood.</p>
        <p>Hux felt… well he felt high if that was how you could call it, his body buzzing and his skin feeling as though everything he touched was much more… there than it normally was. He didn't pull away from Poe just yet, keeping his face resting on Poe's shoulder as he grumbled lightly, the hand still in his hair and his own hands holding onto Poe's shoulders.</p>
        <p>Poe felt much wearier this time, much more drained. He’d encouraged Hux to take what he needed, though, and did not mind that he had. He stroked a few times over Hux’s hair, before gently removing his hand and reaching back to find Hux’s leg.</p>
        <p>“You been holding back before?” he asked in a somewhat slurred tone. “You been going hungry sometimes?” He leaned more into the vampire, eyes still closed. “You drank more this time. I don’t mind. I want you to drink what you need. I like it. And after sleep, I’ll be fine.” He yawned again, a bit of a howl on the end of the sound.</p>
        <p>Hux pushed his head back, sitting up on his own now as he mumbled something in reply before shaking his head lightly. “H<span>uh</span><span>? No</span> I… I'<span>m fine</span>… I…” He felt bad, knowing he had drank more than what he would have normally even if Poe would have offered. He was feeling that aloof feeling the haziness from the feed, but he was exaggerating it a bit in order for Poe to think he was much more “blood drunk” (as it was coined in the book) than he was.</p>
        <p>He patted Poe's hand, wrapping his arm around the man's waist as he pulled him and himself down onto the rug to lay. “Sleep… I'm fine… you’re fine…” he mumbled, grabbing the edge of the rug and pulled it up and over the two of them.</p>
        <p>Poe sidled up to press close into the vampire, remaining in his human form. He felt tingly all over, as well as immensely tired. His neck and groin still throbbed with his heartbeat, which left him feeling pretty good all over despite being a bit weak.</p>
        <p>“We’re fine,” he agreed. “Especially together.” He wrapped a leg over Hux’s, everything snugged together. He licked out and found himself lapping at Hux’s collarbone gently. With a fond sigh, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, aware of the sun rising over their cabin.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Graphic depictions of violence (between hux &amp; Poe vs Brendol &amp; his people)<br/>Poe wounded<br/>Death of an animal (on scene)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Betrayal of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux had woken up much earlier than Poe had, the sun had just set behind the trees, but there was ambient light everywhere. He knew that would sting, even as he gently moved Poe off him and crawled out from under the rug, but he had to go. He bit his lip as he pulled free of the rug, skin feeling warm as if he was sitting next to a very hot furnace. </p><p>He moved quickly, not wanting to damage himself as he grabbed his clothing and put on a few layers, grabbing the hooded cloak he had with him, but hadn't had to use yet. He pulled the hood over his head, looking back to where he left Poe curled up under the rug. He felt horrible for what he was about to do, but hoped Poe could forgive him. </p><p>Turning, he pulled the hood further down his face and walked out the cabin, shutting the door quietly behind him and ran off into the woods.</p><p>Poe woke up later than usual and realized instantly that Hux was gone.  And not just gone from their comfortable rug bed.  He hauled himself out of the rug, noting he still felt somewhat weak, and headed for the kitchen to get some food.  He’d planned to make himself a larger meal today, something fancy and rich to help replenish him after the previous night’s feeding.  He’d also hoped to talk to Hux about the feedings and how he’d like them to lead to more intimacy between them. Instead, he’d woken alone, with the scent of Hux faded to the point where Poe knew he’d at least left the cabin some hours before.  </p><p>He opened the door, stuck his head out and sniffed, providing himself evidence that Hux was not just gone from the cabin, but had left the general premises.  Definitely beyond the close proximity of their home, anyway.       </p><p>Refusing to be hasty, Poe deliberately made himself eat several large pieces of jerky and drink plenty of water.  And then, fortified and feeling stronger, he walked out the door, shut it behind him and transformed into his wolf self.  Nose to the ground, he followed Hux’s trail out just far enough that he was certain where he was going.  </p><p>And then he stopped, braced himself, threw back his head and howled in anger and upset to the dark sky above.  As the last trace escaped his lips, he threw himself forward into a desperate gallop to try and catch up with his packmate…who’d decided to go alone to face a seasoned hunter, his own father.</p><p>Hux raced through the forest with determined speed, skin still felt a bit tingly from the light that had touched him, but it wasn't as bad as when he had first changed. Poe's blood did wonders for him, healing him quickly, making him run faster, see further, smell and sense changes in the wind. It was amazing to think of the things he could do with a regular intake of the were's blood. </p><p>He felt horrid still, for leaving Poe like he did, but he needed to do this, needed to clean this mess up before it came back on them. His father was his responsibility, Hux having come into Poe's life and turning it upside down. If Poe was upset with him, then well....he had years ahead of himself to make it up to him. </p><p>When he had gotten to the edge of the forest, he stopped, looking back into the trees as he felt like this was the turning point for him. His lips pulled into a frown when he heard the very distant cry, the anger and hurt that it held. </p><p>He turned, running through the fields again, as he hopped fences until he was finally at his father’s property once more. He made his way toward the mansion, staying in the shadows (he had discovered his ability to hide in them).  He snuck through a cellar window, knowing the back door would have been fixed after their last incursion. </p><p>He made his way through the cellar and up the stairs. The halls were much more lit than the last time, his father obviously taking precautions. Still hiding in the shadows, he watched a maid go by, her shoulders tensing as she felt something off, looking around, but seeing nothing, before she walked quickly out of the hall. He moved along, reaching his father’s bedroom door which was cracked open, pushing it slowly open to peer inside. </p><p>No one.</p><p>He frowned, turning back around to see his father standing at the bottom of the steps, an angry look on his face. </p><p>"Creature!” His voice held nothing but anger and hate, one hand holding a new crossbow. </p><p>Hux bristled and ran down the hall, looking for somewhere to hide in order to blend in with the shadows but his father had already made it to the top of the steps. He moved quickly for an older man, experience in his movements, a bolt wizzing past him as his father continued down the hall. </p><p>"I should have put you down when your mother fell prey! I knew this would come back to haunt me!”</p><p>Hux moved quickly, running inhumanely fast toward his father, and grabbed the crossbow. The two of them struggled, getting close to the stairs once more. The sound of the maid’s screaming could be heard, calling for help. </p><p>Hux and Brendol wrestled for the crossbow, the two of them fighting for the upper hand as they slipped off the edge, the two of them careening down the steps as they held onto each other. The bolt shot off; Hux wincing as he felt a jolt of pain, but he didn't pay real attention. When they reached the bottom, the crossbow went sliding across the floor, Hux getting the upper hand over the older man with his strength and inhuman power. He punched Hux senior in the face, something he had wanted to do for a long time. </p><p>While he was dazed, Hux quickly went in for the bite, latching on harshly without any care as to if it hurt or not. His father yelled out in surprise, beating him on the back and the head in order to try and fight him off. Hux didn't let go, eyes squeezed shut as he drank his father's blood, pulling as hard as he could. It was weird. The blood tasted neither good nor bad, but was rather off-putting, if only for the fact that it smelled close to himself. HIs father stopped putting up a struggle slowly, the man's life fading the longer Hux stayed attached to him.  After a while, he stopped moving; Hux no longer getting blood from the man below him. He stayed there for a few moments before he dropped his father’s body, blood dripping off his chin, his eyes blown wide and side aching. </p><p>It was over. He had killed his father, something he had dreamed of doing in the past, but now it was actually done. He sat there, staring at his father’s face, which was still contorted in fear and anger.</p><p>Poe ran as fast as he could, worry and anger driving him on.  He didn’t want to believe it, but it was hard not to think that Hux had used two of the most important things in Poe’s life against him- play and feeding.  Both represented ways to strengthen their bonds to make them pack, and Hux abused them to tire and weaken Poe so he could sneak off to fight their enemies (their enemies) alone. </p><p>And it had worked.  Poe had slept late and woken needing food and drink to even regain enough strength to function at a regular level.  And in that time, Hux got up and snuck off, using the extra pep of Poe’s own blood to power his betrayal.  (That idea hurt Poe worse than anything.)</p><p>He was far behind the vampire, too, with no way to catch up before Hux reached his destination and most likely confrontation with at least one hunter, if not multiple.  And he endangered Poe’s life, as well as his own, this way, as the were would be tired and not at full strength by the time he arrived.</p><p>But on he ran, ears plastered to his head and tail streaming behind him, because beyond his hurt and anger, overshadowing it by far, was fear.  Fear that he’d get there only in time to find his friend dead or battling unbeatable odds.  And then he would have to try to avenge him or join the fray, even if that meant his own death.  If Hux had trusted him, worked with him, as they had since the start, they would have devised a plan, gone hunting as a team (as pack) and put the odds in their favor.</p><p>He barely noticed the transition from forest to farmland, the focus on his end goal.  He did hear the screams up ahead, louder as he neared his destination, people on the Hux property running toward the house, yelling and carrying torches and farm implements.  Poe had no time for stealth, but leaped the fence, dashed toward the house and smashed through one of the downstairs' windows, landing in a room full of panicky people.  The sight of a huge black wolf crashing into the room did not reduce that panic.  Half of them ran for it, and Poe ignored the rest, even as they tried to ineffectually stab at him, smelling Hux nearby.  </p><p>Hux and death.</p><p>He charged into the main room and found Hux and the body of his father at the bottom of the stairs.  The older man had been drained of all his blood, much more than Hux needed.  The vampire looked stunned witless, staring down at his father’s corpse.  A bolt stuck out of his side, sluggishly bleeding and definitely looking painful.</p><p>Poe snarled at the vampire and leaped forward, grabbing the bolt and yanking it out of his side.  He spit it out, careful not to get any silver stuck in his teeth.  He barked at the vampire and swatted him with his paw.  The humans were panicked now and not making any kind of legitimate attacks on them, but that could change at any time.  He herded Hux toward the door, trying to get him to move.</p><p>Hux didn't know how long he had been sitting there staring at his father, stomach feeling queasy at the sight. He didn't even notice the sound of people getting closer, their voices carrying through the inside of the house as they began to approach. He hadn't wanted to hurt the maids, seeing as they had done nothing to him, but he hadn't expected this to go as loudly as it had. He had hoped to take his father out in the middle of the night while he slept but....that didn't happen. </p><p>He barely noticed the sounds of screams until a hot pain spread in his side from the bolt being ripped out, a paw to his shoulder and teeth tugging at his shirt pulling him. Poe had caught up it seemed, and he didn't look happy. He stumbled up, putting a hand to his side as he was pushed towards the door, the sound of people still in his ears. Someone recognized him as Brendol's son, yelling his name, and when Hux looked back at the people entering the room, he saw a few familiar faces among the crowd, contorted with fear and anger. </p><p>This spurred his movements, pushing himself to move faster with Poe's efforts. The people didn't follow, they were only farm folk, not hunters to chase them down.</p><p>Poe pushed at Hux with his front paws again and barked loudly.  He trotted out of the house snapping at his friend’s ass.  His ears remained back, both in threat at the humans and in anger at his friend.  He herded the vampire away from the crowd of still-frightened humans and a safe distance away from them and any possible hunters they might attract.</p><p>He came to a stop in a dark patch when he finally got Hux around a mile away from the house.  There was still a rumble in the distance of the humans trying to deal with the shock of having their master killed by his own son in such a violent (and supernatural) manner.  He turned suddenly and tackled Hux, slamming into him with all his body weight to try and knock him on his back.   </p><p>Hux didn't even get angered at the pushing, mind still lost in what he had done and the suddenness of it all, including the looks that all those people had given him. He hadn't been expecting the tackle however, grunting when he hit the ground. His side still hurt, but his focus was now on Poe above him. </p><p>Was Poe so angry he would kill him? Did Poe think that this would ruin his safety and now, he had to take out the connecting factor? No, Poe had told him that it didn't matter and that he would protect Hux. No, he was angry for being lied to, manipulated, and left behind. Hux knew he had hurt Poe, there was no doubt about it. </p><p>He looked up at Poe, his eyes the only thing that really shone in the darkness, the sadness behind them was evident, though they weren't for his father, but the sadness of having hurt his friend...and someone he had hoped to get closer too. "I- I'm sorry" was all he could push out, not knowing if that would even be enough to begin to make up for what he had done.</p><p>Poe huffed at him and growled, ears flat to his head.  He turned to lick at the wound on Hux’s side, cleaning it off and checking for how bad it was.  Already, the wound was closing now that the bolt was out, fed by both his and Hux’s father’s blood.  Contented that the wound would heal, he checked over his friend carefully for any other injuries.  Finding nothing to concern himself about, he snorted and hopped off Hux, turning his back to the vampire to start walking away.</p><p>His ears remained flat and now, his tail tucked between his legs in upset about the whole event.  He was tired and didn’t know if he could make it back to the cabin before sunrise.  All of his extra energy had burned off with the run to catch up with Hux and then get him to escape.  Now, he just wanted to go home and curl in a ball and sleep and sulk.  </p><p>He felt used.  And betrayed.  Hux had gone after his father (and risked facing other hunters) without him.  Deliberately.</p><p>He whined, sad and low and upset, and then just kept on whining, unable to stop.   </p><p>Hux sighed as Poe moved off him, watching him begin to walk away. He had done it...he must have. They would get back to Poe's cabin andPoe would tell him off, he just knew it. Hux pushed up from the ground, not bothering to dust himself off as he went after Poe. </p><p>"Poe, please..." He kept up with him, but stayed just behind, not wanting to upset the were any further. "I'm sorry....I thought- I thought I could do this alone." He reached for Poe for a second, before dropping his hand back to his side. "I'm- I used things that were supposed to be good between us against you and I know that." His voice tightened as he looked to the side, biting at his lip.  "If- if you want me to leave just tell me...I'll- I'll go."</p><p>Poe turned around with a ferocious growl at the idea of Hux leaving.  But almost instantly, he flattened his entire body to the ground and looked miserable.  He pressed his muzzle between his paws and just started crying.</p><p>Leave.  Abandon pack.  Not needed anymore.  Play and feeding all gone.  Hux all gone.</p><p>His cries got louder.</p><p>Hux took a step back when Poe growled fiercely at him, eyes widening, as for a split second he thought Poe might lunge at him. But the moment Poe sank to the ground, the whimpering sound of his cries broke his heart. </p><p>He walked over quickly, sunk to his knees and leaned over, putting his head in between Poe's ears and his arms around the were's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave. I don't ever want to leave...please." His lip trembled, feeling warmth spill over his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I love you i won't leave.  I'm so sorry," he mumbled into the fur, just letting go as he spoke. He knew they were still fairly out in the open, but they were low to the ground, so the chances of being seen wasn't high, not that either of them noticed in the moment. Hux sniffed and hugged tighter, hoping Poe would forgive him enough to reply.</p><p>Poe felt the strength of Hux’s arms around him and scented his familiar aroma.  Those things slowly calmed him down, enough to hear his packmate swear not to leave.  He felt a bit soothed at the promise and lifted his head to lick at Hux’s face, despite the strange blood tears running down his cheeks.  He did not forgive completely, but wanted to let Hux know that he desired him to stay.</p><p>But the time was not on their side, and Poe pushed gently at Hux with his muzzle and climbed to his feet.  He looked at his friend and then back toward their home.  He began to trot in the direction of their cabin again, ears now pricked forward.  But he also turned to look at Hux and whined at him to follow, before turning to move again.</p><p>He worried he wouldn’t have the energy to get back in time, so he pushed himself a bit to try and at least make the woods before night began to pass toward morning.  His plan was to turn into a human there and tell Hux to hurry home without him. </p><p>Hux hugged the were like there was no tomorrow, which...if they didn't get a move on, there wouldn't be...at least for him. He got up from the ground with Poe's nosing, following him into the tree line. When they got there, he noted Poe's sluggish demeanor, his guilt from feeding from him so much coming back full fold. "Let- let me carry you." His side wound hurt, but it was healing and with the amount of blood he had drunk, he could tell he was going to be okay soon.</p><p>Poe slowly transformed into his human form and said, “I won’t make it back to our cabin before daylight.  I can walk back, but you need to hurry home.  I’ll need to eat and drink more when I get there, but I’ll be alright later.”  He gave Hux a long, searching look.  “I just hope I don’t wake up to find you gone again.”  </p><p>He turned back into his wolf form and continued to pad along the snow, definitely not at full strength.  Still, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be carried right now.  And he did want to make sure Hux made it back to the cabin in time.  That thought made him pick up the pace again, trying to encourage Hux to go home.</p><p>Hux looked Poe in the eyes, a sad look in his own as he watched the man transform back into wolf, moving ahead. Poe hadn't even commented on his offer to carry, so...he assumed it wasn't accepted. </p><p>He could understand Poe's desire to be alone right now, well, in a certain sense of alone. He made his way quickly up to Poe's side, hesitating before he reached out an placed his hand gently on Poe's neck, rubbing a few times in apology before he took off running ahead of him. He wasn't as fast as he had been before when getting there, the night having dragged on and his body using much of the energy from feeding on his father to fix his side, but he was still fast enough. </p><p>He reached the cabin, coming to a stop at the porch as he turned around. He couldn't hear any signs of Poe, and the sun had lightened up the sky a significant amount. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay up and wait for him, the danger of that was too high and Poe would just get upset at him for risking getting himself hurt (again). With that, he turned into the house, not bothering to clean himself up of his fathers blood and crawled under the fur rug. </p><p>He tried to stay awake for Poe's arrival, but he fell asleep not too long after laying down, the night's events weighing heavily on his mind.</p><p>Poe meandered slowly through the woods, allowing himself the time he needed to make it back to their cabin without unduly wearing himself out.  He changed into his human form to open the door and went straight to the rug to make sure Hux made it back.  He put a hand lightly on the vampire’s head at finding him there, gladdened.</p><p>Sighing, he trailed back to the kitchen and fetched himself some more water and meat.  Taking a seat, he gobbled down a lot of the jerky and polished off a jug of water.  Feeling better, he washed himself off from stem to stern and checked on the status of the meat they’d cured several days ago, before collecting more from their stash to put into the kitchen’s immediate supply.</p><p>Noting the sun high in the sky, he stretched his tired body and headed for the cabin and bed.  After shutting the door behind himself, he changed into his wolf form and curled up at Hux’s head, sticking his muzzle in to lick at his hair a few times, before tucking his head into his paws.  He slept almost instantly.</p><p>Hux woke to a sleeping Poe, sighing as he pushed up from the rug. He ran his hands through Poe's fur, sighing heavily. He was....upset. Upset at himself, upset at what had befallen them....upset Poe was hurt. He knew this would take a lot to fix, but he would do whatever Poe needed. </p><p>"Hey." He ran his hand up Poe's smooth, rubbing the fine baby hairs on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Poe woke up slowly to Hux stroking his nose and sneezed three times in rapid succession at the ticklish sensation, turning his head away from Hux’s face. He turned back toward the vampire and just stared at him for a moment, brown eyes soulful. Finally, he said, “Owwowbowawawawow,” intermixed with a few whines and snarls. He climbed to his feet and shook his body out before swatting Hux with his right front paw. He turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen and the jerky he left out for himself. Snagging it off the table, he sat and chewed it all down. Finally, he returned to plop down in front of Hux and huffed expectantly, ears pricked forward at his companion. He was ready to hear Hux’s explanation, if not expecting to like it much.</p><p>Hux chuckled lightly at the sneezes, smile softening into something sadder when Poe looked at him for a few moments before swatting his chest with his paw and walking away. He sighed lightly, pulling his hands back into his lap as he watched Poe grab his jerky. He waited, sitting there silently as he let Poe come back to him in his own time. He looked down to his lap when Poe sat down in front of him, biting his lip as he felt the expectant sadness from the other man. "I- I don't know what you want me to tell you."  He took a deep breath, feeling his throat get tight. "I'm- I'm sorry I went without you.  I'm sorry I lied and manipulated you." He felt wetness in his eyes, seeing red in his vision as he wiped his eyes, not noticing the red on the back of his hands. "I knew it would hurt you and I did it anyway, and I'm so sorry...." </p><p>His voice trailed off, red streaks running down his cheeks as he looked up to Poe again. "I just...I didn't want this to come back and hurt you like it already had, and I thought- I thoughtIi could do it quietly, but I messed up."</p><p>Poe regarded him for a long moment again, before slowly changing back into a human.  “Pack’s no good if they don’t work together,” was the first thing he said.  “Rogue pack endangers all of the members, but especially themselves.  How can I trust you if you run off by yourself to face dangers alone?  There’s no use telling you it could have gone much worse, especially if there had been more hunters there.”  He shook his head a few times, expression upset. </p><p>“And yes, you also manipulated me,” Poe agreed.  “Play and feeding mean a lot to me…and you used them both against me.”  He hung his head and hugged himself with his arms.  “You can’t feel the same about those things…about me…and do that.”  He waved a hand at Hux.  “Please.  Don’t give me excuses.  Not now.  I’m not ready to really listen.” </p><p>He raised his head to Hux.  “You got hurt yesterday.  Are you healed?”      </p><p>Hux hadn't expected Poe to forgive him immediately, but to hear it spoken out loud felt some how worse than just knowing it. He bit at his lower lip, looking off to the side as Poe disregarded him, his chest still tight from sadness and anxiety. Like he had said to himself before all this, he would make it up to the man however long it took. </p><p>"I-" His voice cracked. "I'm fine...I hadn't even realized I was hit until you pulled the bolt from me... Thank you." His voice got quieter. "I need- I need to know what you want me to do." He glanced at Poe, wanting to reach out. He felt barred from him, Poe's body language showing distance, the non-inviting gesture of holding himself, making Hux hesitant to reach out. </p><p>"What- what can I do to make this up to you?" His lap had bloody drips from his tears, cheeks stained red, but he didn't care. He wanted to reach out to the man, to tell him how he really felt and how his desire for him had grown over the months. He had no idea how it would be received now.</p><p>“Good, none of the silver must have remained in you,” Poe said.  “But you should eat something tonight.  And…I’m not willing to let you feed on me right now.  Maybe later.  Some other night.  But not right now.”  He sniffed once, fighting not to let himself tear up.  </p><p>“You made sure to take more than usual because you knew I would need more sleep.  And I thought- I thought maybe-“  He shook his head more firmly and sniffed again.  </p><p>“I’m going to need time to forgive you,” he said.  “You’re my only packmate, and I trusted you.  But you used my caring for you to endanger yourself…and me.”  This time, a tear did slip down his face, and he scrambled to his feet, awkward and off kilter.  “I need to go for a walk.  You should eat.”</p><p>He headed for the door and opened it, stepping out into the crisp night, breathing in deep of the air.  </p><p>Hux's lip quivered as he watched Poe lose himself to his sadness, wiping his face of his own tears and watched him walk to the door. He felt like this was important, like there was something he needed to do before this all turned into a permanent brick wall between them. "Poe, please- please wait..." He spoke up, looking at the man's back where he stood. </p><p>"I- I just need to tell you this, and...you don't have to say anything to me when I tell you and I will understand, no matter what you do." He took a deep breath. "I-I have been feeling something more for you than just friendship, just a packmate for the last few months..." He kept his eyes on Poe's back. "Over the last few weeks it's grown and this probably makes everything I've done so much worse, but I think I- I think for the first time in my life I have found someone I truly care about." </p><p>He bit his lip, finally looking down at his lap, his voice tightening again. "And I messed it up, I know I did, but I just need you to know that I love you, and I'm so sorry." He went quiet, not moving an inch from where he was.</p><p>Poe took two steps back, eyes wide.  He wasn’t ready to deal with that news on top of everything else right now.  “Hux-“ he said, voice splitting right down he middle.  “I can’t…not right now.  If you’d told me before-“  He wiped even more frantically at his eyes, which were now leaking constantly.  “If you love me, how could you hurt me like that?  Use me like that?”</p><p>He turned away and turned into his wolf form, dashing away from the cabin and Hux.  He just needed to run and run and run, though he ran with such lack of care that he suddenly plunged down a bank and landed on his back in a bank of snow.  And on his back, smarting from the landing and still emotionally injured, he howled in pain and sorrow.  </p><p>And then just lay there, whimpering and whining to himself, tail between his legs.</p><p>Hux covered his face with his hands, curling up slightly as Poe left the cabin. He kept messing up and nothing he did was right, why couldn't he just not fuck something up for once?! He sat there for a while, not having the motivation to get up and go feed until he heard the distant noise of Poe's cry. He sat up, wiping his face of the tears and pushed up, quickly darting out the door. </p><p>He wasn't going to just leave his friend, well, hopefully still his friend, to hurt outside alone. If Poe pushed him away he would go, that wouldn't stop him from trying to help regardless. He ran quickly, following Poe's scent until he found the embankment, looking down to see Poe in a pitiful pile at the bottom. He cursed to himself, sliding down the bank and to the bottom where he landed on his knees. </p><p>"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?" He kneeled down next to him, a hand reached out but not touching. He hated this, hated all of this but all he could do was hate himself.</p><p>Poe looked sadly up at Hux and then reached out his snout and bumped the outreached hand.  Whining, he hauled himself upright and then let himself collapse into Hux.  He pressed his face into Hux’s neck and just rested there, eyes closed.  </p><p>He was still angry at the vampire, but he was Poe’s only pack, and instinct drove him to look to him for comfort.  Comfort from him for hurting him.  (It made sense to the wolf mind.) </p><p>Whines still passed softly from his mouth for a few more moments, before Poe pushed himself up and snapped at Hux, though he didn’t bite.  It was more a little snap of upset.  He didn’t want to vampire to think he was forgiven so easily.  There was a lot of groveling and forgiveness to be done.</p><p>Poe pushed himself up and tugged at Hux’s shirt, before turning to stroll a few feet away.  He shook out the snow from his fur and then dropped his nose to the ground, beginning to sniff around for any kind of scent to follow.  Finding one, he began to meander through the woods, not looking back at the vampire, but hoping he would follow.  </p><p>Hux felt a bit of relief when Poe bumped his hand, letting him get close and cuddling up to him. He knew it was more out of desire for comfort than a seeking of closeness, so he leaned in and held Poe as long as he let him, just being quiet and accepting what touch he could get. </p><p>When Poe snipped and stepped back, tugging at him before walking with a sort of purpose. He bit his lip, watching him before getting up to his feet, knowing he wanted him to follow. He followed silently, his cheeks reddened from his own tears and his hair a tousled mess. Hux felt low...emotionally, physically....he just felt like rock bottom.</p><p>Poe stopped in his tracks and turned toward Hux, sniffing in his direction.  The vampire smelled terrible.  He made a face and said, “Yowyowyowyowyow!” In displeasure.  He approached again and bumped into Hux’s legs.  He sat down and swatted again at the vampire.  “Wowowowowowow!” </p><p>Even as he spoke, Poe knew he couldn’t let his packmate suffer this way.  His love for the vampire just ran too deep.  And although he was still hurt by Hux’s actions, this reaction from Hux hurt more.  </p><p>So, with a huff, Poe searched the area carefully and located a stick.  He carried that back to Hux and offered it to Hux to throw.  Deliberately, he set it on Hux’s boots and then turned away from the vampire, facing the open woods and waiting.</p><p>Hux looked up when Poe started to talk to him, his face pulling into a small look of confusion as he was bumped into. He didn't know what the wolf wanted at first, not realizing it until the stick was set to his feet. His eyes widened for a second, looking down at it. Poe wanted him to play, wanted him to throw it. </p><p>He felt his chest get tight again as he realized Poe was trying to get him to play, regardless of the fact that he was hurt by Hux. He leaned down and picked up the stick, looking to Poe who was waiting for it to be thrown. Taking a deep breath he drew back and tossed it, not as hard as he had before when they played, but hard enough to get it to travel a bit of a distance.</p><p>Poe bounded after the stick, snagged the item and raced back to Hux.  He repeated this action with the vampire several times, running flat out and hauling the stick back.  And as play always did for him, it made Poe feel better.  Not completely unhurt or upset, but better.  Well enough that on the next retrieval, he bounced in the air, landed with a poof in a pile of snow, and emerged with a stick in his mouth.  He shook himself out and carried the stick back to Hux.</p><p>Placing it to the side, he nudged Hux’s left leg once, turned, charged and leaped into the air, landing with another poof into the snow pile.  Burrowing out, he returned to Hux’s side, pushed on him more forcefully and then made another wild charge, leap and POOF!</p><p>His head popped out of the top of the snow, and he called to Hux, “Woowoowoowoooof!” In invitation. </p><p>Hux's demeanor had gotten a bit better with each toss, his shoulders not so hunched and a light smile on his lips as he tossed it, even laughing lightly at Poe's antics in the snow. He had to side-step a bit from the nudge, cocking his head to the side as he tried to figure out what Poe wanted, watching him for a moment. “</p><p>You...want me to jump in the snow?" His smile widened slightly, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Okay, okay!" He took a deep breath, jogging quickly towards the pile and took a running leap, falling front first into the pile and sinking in. He let out a loud laugh, the snow pushing up and around him making a human sized indent.  He pushed up and turned around, the cold of the snow feeling oddly comfortable.</p><p>Poe scrambled out of the way as Hux approached and leaped into the snow pile.  He barked his laughter and then jumped in after Hux.  He scrambling his paws all over the other man’s thin chest in a playful manner and licked at his face, rumpling him even more.  His tail now wagged freely, good humor mostly restored.  </p><p>But it was time for Hux to feed, and Poe was not feeling that forgiving.  He lifted his head and sniffed around for another scent path, finding a suitable one of rabbits that might feed his friend.  He caught his arm lightly and tugged, before turning and beginning to follow this trail.  He was determined to get to the end of this one and get Hux to feed as he should.  Even with all of his father’s blood from last night and Poe’s from the night before, all of the exertion would require new blood to replenish.</p><p>When he reached the field where the scent trail was strongest, he stopped and huffed a little ‘go forth’ at Hux.  And then lay down in the snow to wait for him.</p><p>Hux laughed, his face turned into the snow as Poe licked and pawed at him, he was feeling better, Poe having forgiven him enough to laugh and play with him to an extent. He would accept that; he would accept any forgiveness to be honest. </p><p>He pushed up from the snow with Poe's nudges and cues, wiping himself off of the clinging snow, the dampness in his clothes not bothering him. He followed once again, though his stance was taller now that he was feeling some what relieved. </p><p>When they got to the clearing, he smelled the rabbit, knowing Poe had led him to food. The harumph from the wolf and remembering the fact that Poe wasn't going to let him feed from him reminded him that they were still on rocky surface right now in their relationship. He leaned down, running his hand gently over Poe's head once before making his way out into the field. </p><p>He found the rabbit quickly, it average in size but enough to get the job done. He caught it, and drained it quickly, sighing as he set the rest off for another animal to scavenge on before getting up and making his way back over to Poe. "Done..."</p><p>Poe whined and lifted his head, before standing and sniffing at Hux.  He decided the vampire should eat a little more and dropped his head down to sniff again, trotting back in the direction of their cabin.  He occasionally detoured from scenting to bump up against Hux’s legs in a friendly gesture. (Poe always had a hard time holding on to anger.)</p><p>He located another promising trail and detoured along it, tail straight out and ears up in interest.  This one led him to a flock of turkeys, which he watched with quivering ears and tail.  Suddenly, he dashed forward, barking wildly, and aimed for the largest of the birds, an impressive tom.</p><p>The turkeys dashed in all directions, but Poe focused on the tom, which scattered, too, but had also puffed up to make himself look bigger and more imposing.  Not that it was threatening to Poe, but to other animals, a tom turkey could inflict a serious wound.  Poe, on the other hand, just went faster, tackling the turkey in a poof of feathers. </p><p>There was a variety of squawking and shrieks and barks as the two of them fought.  Finally, the tom bobbed up and dashed off again, Poe right on his heels, chasing him toward Hux.    </p><p>Hux couldn't help feel bad regardless of Poe's and his quickly changing demeanor, the fact that he was opening up at all was a surprise and Hux felt overly guilty because of it. He idly touched Poe's back and neck as he would let him, running his fingers in his fur when he got close enough. </p><p>The sudden running caught him off guard, but he quickly found out why by the puff of feathers, intense sounds and hurried motions. He watched as Poe found the largest turkey, waiting for him to bite it but he didn't, the turkey suddenly coming in his direction. </p><p>His eyes widened and he crouched slightly, darting forward as the turkey tried to veer away from him, landing on it's back and ducking his head to protect his face from the sharp beak that pecked at him. He quickly grabbed the things neck, pulling the head away from him as he held the bird down, looking up as Poe from where he now sat. "Were you wanting this?" He questioned.</p><p>Poe shook his head and smacked a paw at Hux in intention.  The turkey would be a good meal for the vampire…and frankly, turkey’s were awful.  Hux could eat all of them and make Poe happy.  He turned on his heels and charged after the fleeing hens, deciding one would make a good meal for him tonight, too.  </p><p>He easily caught up with the rafter and pounced on the largest hen, this time without play.  Unlike Hux, he killed before he ate, using a strong blow of his paw. He was hungry and allowed himself to scarf down his food, snorting out feathers and making a mess.  He just hoped Hux had been good and had his own meal.  (He wasn’t sure turkey would appeal to the vampire.)</p><p>When he was done, he left the remains for scavengers and wiped his muzzle somewhat fussily in the snow to wash it off a bit.  Then he looked around for his friend.  </p><p>Hux smiled lightly as Poe basically told him the turkey was his, running away to catch his own meal. turning to the still struggling turkey, Hux leaned down and bit into it, his nose wrinkling at the fuzz of the feathers in his mouth. It took him a while to properly feed on the bird, but eventually he sat up, picking feathers out of his mouth. He was still where Poe left him, idly sitting up picking the small baby down from his teeth. Hux felt better, now having had a meal that was substantial enough to call the night a success.</p><p>Poe trotted up to Hux and plopped his butt in the snow, giving him a firm look.  Finally, his form did the strange melting and contracting and expanding the changed him from wolf to man.  Completely ignoring the freeze of the snow under his naked cheeks, he folded his legs gracefully under himself and frowned at the vampire.  </p><p>“So,” he said.  “Now we’re both fed, and we’ve gotten some fresh air and exercise.  I feel better.  You look and smell better, even with the feathers in your mouth, so I guess we can try talking again.  I need to hear from you first exactly why you thought it was a good idea to go after your father all by yourself.  And then I need to hear what you’re going to do to make it up to me.”  He waved a hand to tell him to start talking and then folded his arms.</p><p>Hux watched, always fascinated by the way Poe transformed from wolf to human or vice verse. He frowned slightly, not having really expected the conversation, ruining the good mood he had just started to feel from their play and hunt. He shook the thought away, knowing Poe was still upset with him. It took him a moment to compose his thoughts, licking lightly at his bottom lip of the rapidly cooling blood before he spoke. </p><p>"I-I thought it was the thing I needed to do...alone," he started off, looking down at the snow below him. "I fell into your life and turned it upside down, and..." He took a deeper breath, looking up and off to the side. "I hated him.  I hated him so much, and I had always wanted to do something about it, and I just...I felt it was my time, my time to finally take him out of my life...and out of this world.." </p><p>Poe blinked slowly at him and said, “Right.  Fine.  We’ll start at the top.  First off, we’re pack.  We do stuff together or at least talk it over together.  I would have respected that you felt the need to be the one to confront your father.  We could have worked it out.”  </p><p>“Second, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a hundred years, Armitage. Maybe in my existence.”  He shook his head, fondness in his expression.  “At least, you could be.  You disrespected me…and what it means to be pack.  You used those things against me.  But we’ll get there.  In a moment.”   </p><p>He thought a second about Hux’s strong words about hating his father.  “Do you feel better now that he’s dead?  Has it made the world better for you?  If it has…then I’m glad.  I am.”  He reached out and put a hand on Hux’s right knee briefly.</p><p>“But it doesn’t change that you abused my trust to do it.  And you knew that, didn’t you?  Playing with you…letting you feed from me, those have been two of the best things in my life recently.  You knew.”  He struggled a second, form shimmering, before staying human.  “How could you do that me…especially when you claim to love me?”</p><p>Hux sat there silently as Poe spoke, his head hung in shame as the two of them sat there in the snow. His chest kept getting tighter, his jaw tense as Poe's voice got more and more hurt, but the hand on his knee reminded him that Poe didn't hate him, he was just upset with him...and hurt. </p><p>He heard the pain in his voice at the end, his shoulders hunching as Poe's hand visibly shimmered, obviously having a hard time keeping himself in check. Hux felt fresh tears fall, knowing that he had hurt Poe enough to make him physically effected by it. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I- I kept telling myself it was for the benefit of us both and that's why I was able to do it, but deep down, I knew it would hurt you, and I'm sorry." His shoulders shook lightly. "It felt so right, and I felt like this was something I had to do." His hands curled into fists in his lap. "I feel like the weight of that man is gone and it feels so good, but now, I have the weight of my own actions, and it hurts so much worse than him." </p><p>He hunched over, grabbing Poe's hand and pulling it close to his face, holding it there as he lay folded, crying harder as he held onto the now chilly hand tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried into the hand. "I love you, and I’m so sorry." His voice was muffled by Poe's hand, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>Poe huffed and then sighed at the sight of Hux crying and clinging to his hand.  His strong instinct to care for pack, coupled with his deep affection for Hux in particular, urged him to soothe and comfort the distraught vampire.  And although he was still hurting, he didn’t fight the urge, tugging Hux to him and holding him firmly.</p><p>“Stupid vampire,” he said.  “You need to promise you’ll never do something that deliberately cruel to me again.  You feel the need to sneak off somewhere, you don’t use how much I like to play with you and how you feed from me to debilitate me again.  I won’t stand for it, Armitage, no matter how much I care for you and want you to be pack.  And for now…however much I like it, I can’t trust you to feed from me.  I won’t apologize for that.”  </p><p>He dropped his head and rested his cheek on Hux’s back, even as he cradled the vampire’s head against his own shoulder.  “I guess you noticed I can’t help but play with you.  You’re my pack, and I need to be able to do that, to play and be with you and not have to worry you’ll leave me behind.  I can do that, right?”    </p><p>Hux sobbed slightly harder when Poe pulled him close, his face buried in Poe's shoulder as he listened. Poe was forgiving him, still hurt, but forgiving him. Hux could live with that, knowing he wouldn't be hated or left alone was enough. Hux nodded his head, taking in shaky breaths. "I-I won't...I won't.  I promise, I won't," he mumbled against Poe, the man's skin against his own was nice, but he could tell it was chilly for the man. "I won't u- use an- anything against you.  You don't have to worry," he promised, arms holding Poe tighter. He wasn't upset he couldn't feed from Poe for now, knowing how close of a connection that required. He was just happy to have Poe.</p><p>“Alright, I believe you,” Poe murmured and stroked through Hux’s hair tenderly.  “I guess I can see how the factor of your father being the hunter who hurt me could complicate your decision making.  And I’m glad the pain of him is gone.”  </p><p>He puffed out a breath into the chilly air.  “We can worry about all the other potential complications from your killing him starting tomorrow.  Today, we can go home and curl up together on our rug.  You can make me some tea.  You may be immune to cold, but my butt is starting to freeze.  Naked human is not good protection.”  He fluffed Hux’s hair gentle.  “Let’s go home, Armitage.”</p><p>He urged Hux to stand and joined him for a moment, looking up at him with his intense gaze, before gently wrapping him in another hug.  “Stupid vampire,” he repeated softly. </p><p>Hux had never had someone like this before, someone close to hold or to put his own heart and feelings into. Poe had quickly become both a friend and now...hopefully lover, with what he had confessed. He let out a wet laugh at Poe's comment before pushing up from the ground, wiping his (now red stained) face and leaned into the embrace from the other man. </p><p>"Okay." He hugged back tightly, before letting him go so Poe had room to change back into his wolf form. Once changed, he followed Poe back to their home, setting up a tea kettle and making the were some tea before sitting down next to him as he drank. </p><p>While they sat there in the warmth of the cabin, Hux stared down at the fur under him, picking at it lightly. "I mean it, you know," he spoke up. "I don't know how to describe it, but I think this is what love feels like." He glanced over at Poe's face for a moment before back down to the rug.</p><p>Poe sipped his tea, glad that a were could enjoy normal human foods, as well as food preferred by wolves.  The warm liquid spread throughout his naked limbs, even as he curled them into the warm rug.  He kept his silence until Hux finally began to talk again.  </p><p>“How do I make you feel,” he asked softly, “that you think it might be love?  I once courted a potential mate when I was a part of a pack.  When we were good, she made me feel like there was nothing in the world beyond my reach.  I looked forward to every moment spent with her and as much as the intimacy, the sex, was amazing…it was the small moments that made it worth everything to me.”</p><p>He huffed an unamused laugh and said, “Until she chose another instead of me.  An older male with a higher pack rank.  When they had their first litter of pups, I thought my heart had ruptured in my chest, it hurt so badly.  I never considered another mate…didn’t want to.  And years later, when I was run out of the pack for being unwilling to become the alpha, she was one of the ones snapping at my heels.  I’d long since risen to a higher rank than her mate and part of her choice was jealousy, I think.  Not that it mattered.”</p><p>Hux bit at his lip as he sat there, still picking at the fur below him. The taste of tea was something he missed, the tart taste and the relaxing feeling it gave the longer you sipped on its warmth. “I-" He huffed, sitting up more as he laid back onto the rug, staring up at the darker cabin ceiling. "I don't know how to word it well, but...uh...when we are with each other I feel like- I feel like I don't want the night to end...as if sleep will ruin it, or take it all away.." He looked away sheepishly. "The thought of leaving here makes my chest hurt, but only because you're here, and if you weren't here, I would follow you wherever you went." His hands came to rest on his chest. "Looking at you...it- it makes me want to keep looking, like if I don't, you will go away, or like the sight of you is the same as the smell or taste of your blood." He sighed heavily, running a hand roughly through his hair, frustrated with his lack of ability to explain. "I-I don't think I have the words to explain it…"</p><p>Poe listened to him with a growing smile of amusement, even though that was not the kindest reaction.  But Hux couldn’t see him, and really, his words were not the smoothest things Poe had ever heard.  Still, they were sweet and full of emotion, and Poe did not doubt that Hux meant them.  His vampire was stupid, but he was also sweet and innocent in many ways.</p><p>He set aside the tea and rolled to rest his nude body along the side of Hux’s clad one.  “I think you said it very well, Armitage, if not elegantly.”  He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  “But we’re not going to rush into anything.  Wolves and humans have courtships, and so will we.  I want to know that you’re sure of your feelings…and I want to be sure of mine.”  He shook his head and lightly tapped Hux on the nose.  “You need to work on your timing, too.  But you’re still a baby, and I have to remember that, too.  Young creatures make a lot of mistakes.  I certainly did.”</p><p>He eased his head down to rest next to Hux’s. “Have you been intimate with another person before, Armitage?”    </p><p>Hux's face turned slightly away, the look on his face was a mixture of embarrassment, anger and nervousness with a bit of fidgeting at how excited he was to be having this conversation. He knew he was sure of his feelings, i could...feel it but Poe was right, they needed to work on this now that his father was gone. He bit his lip lightly at being tapped on the nose, turning his head more towards Poe. </p><p>It was odd, being referred to as an infant, seeing as he was already in his late twenties, but he could see from Poe's perspective of over two hundred years why he would be one (Though he was a infant in the sense of a vampire and he coulda accept that one regardless of his pride). He got more sheepish at the question, eyes not daring to look Poe in the face. </p><p>"Yes. Twice." He huffed. "My father brought me to France with him just after I had gotten back from the Army, and I had a lot of free time all the sudden and needed to fill my head with something other than silence and old men talking." He chuckled. "So, a son of one of my fathers told me about a local club, a young gentleman's club." He glanced over to Poe once before looking away. "There were obviously no ladies there.  I spent most my nights in France there, talking and playing cards.”</p><p>Poe reached out and gently turned Hux’s face back to his, rolling on his side again to do so.  “Armitage, if you cannot even look me in the eye to discuss this, you are not ready to do more.  There is nothing to be ashamed of, with or without experience.  Though I guess you got up to more than just talking and playing cards.”  He smiled a little at the other man.</p><p>“If you are serious about your feelings, then I wish a courtship, wolf style.  But after I trust you enough to feed from me again.  And I will want you to learn to use feeding as a form of intimacy, too.  As much as I enjoy it, you basically rush through it.  An experienced vampire can feed for hours without harming the one he bites.  I am lucky to get twenty minutes out of you.”  He patted his chest.  “With experience will come patience and better technique.  But…I will need some time to allow such a thing again.”</p><p>He rolled on his back again and said, “Tomorrow, we will begin another sweep of our territory.  Since we have now killed two of the three who hunted us, I would expect the third to return with a larger party and much more caution.  So, we must be aware of our borders and set more traps.  But…it will also give us time to spend together working for a common cause.  Being pack.  That will help me trust you again.”  He reached out to squeeze Hux’s right leg.  “I suspect I am going to forgive you rather more easily than I probably should.”</p><p>Hux bit his lip and turned his face to look at Poe's slightly, still unable to look him directly in the eyes. He felt like a fool. He must represent a child in Poe's eyes, to someone as old as he was, with so much experience of the world. </p><p>He nodded as Poe explained what he desired out of Hux, taking the points to heart as he truly wished to do better and to do right by the were. He wanted Poe, and if this was what Poe needed from him, then he would do what it took to keep this growing. "I- I understand." He glanced down at the hand that touched his chest before Poe turned to his back on the rug. </p><p>Hux agreed, Poe was forgiving him too easily, but he wasn't going to be ungrateful for it, wanting to make it up to the were as soon as he could. "Then shall we sleep?" He finally caught Poe's eyes, a small, sad and sheepish smile on his lips.</p><p>Poe huffed and said, “It’s not quite time yet, infant.  We can enjoy a few more moments of laying together without sleeping.”  He stretched out his toned body and made a low noise of satisfaction, before looking toward Hux again.  “I do enjoy lying here and talking to you, you know.  It’s relaxing and makes me content.”  He nudged Hux in the side.</p><p>“I might not go right to sleep this morning anyway,” Poe said with another stretch.  “I’ve got a bit of energy and some chores I’d like to get done.  But I’ll stick my nose in and kiss you good day before I go to sleep.” </p><p>Hux frowned but nodded, his eyes catching the ripples and curves of Poe's body as he stretched, unable to hide the fact he was staring before Poe was once again giving his attention to Hux. He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking back to Poe's face. "I like this too...it's calming," he stated. He felt a tad bit disappointed that Poe would not be falling asleep with him this morning, but he didn't say anything, knowing he was still on thin ice with the other man. "What...do you plan on doing?" he questioned, the idea of getting a kiss from the man (whether wolf or human) made the situation of not having him sleep beside him just a bit more bearable.</p><p>“Restocking some more of my food, repairing a few cracks in the cabin walls and working on a special project,” Poe said with a fond smile at Hux.  “And no, I won’t tell you, so don’t ask.”  His smile turned into a full on grin, even as he sat up, pressed a quick kiss to Hux’s mouth and then stood.  </p><p>“I probably won’t stay up too long, but I’ve gotten behind on some of my work.  Things have been a bit busy around here lately.”  He headed reluctantly to his closet to fetch some clothes, always necessary when he did woodwork. “I’ll wrap you up snug as a bug as soon as I finish dressing.”  He glanced over his shoulder at Hux with a small grin.  “A long, skinny bug.”</p><p>Hux was listening, about to ask about said special project before he closed his mouth. He pouted just slightly, watching Poe move to get up before the kiss was planted on his lips, his eyes widening slightly as he laid there stock still, not having expected such an action. He swallowed the awkwardness and cleared his throat, blinking as he looked away sheepishly. "O..okay." was all he could manage, his mind reeling at a kiss.</p><p>Poe chuckled as he re-emerged, wearing a set of comfortable old clothes and some boots.  He grinned at the dazed expression on Hux’s face, very satisfied to have put it there.  “Let me help you get ready for your day nap.  Just lie back and relax.  Not that you looked very tense.  In fact, you look nearly passed out already.”  </p><p>He knelt by the vampire and put a hand on his leg squeezing once.  “Already to be wrapped up for the day?  Want an early kiss?”  He grinned some more, looking very pleased with himself, just lacking the wagging tail to demonstrate.</p><p>Hux snapped out of his daze, his tongue darting out to lick his lips where Poe's had touched his. He took a deep breath, as he watched Poe come closer, the warm hand on his thigh made his body tingle in a way he hadn't felt in a while. He nodded lightly at the question. "Yes," he said, pushing it out a bit more confidently. "Uh...to both, I mean." He was going to take everything Poe offered him, touches, kisses, offers of kindness that was their sleeping ritual. "I-I want that.”</p><p>More of Poe’s hurt began to melt away at the expression on Hux’s face, the way he reacted to everything the were did.  He reached out to gently cup Hux’s right cheek and leaned in to kiss him, soft and lingering.  Just a press of lips to lips.  He pulled back before he was fully contented at the contact, but not wanting to reward the vampire too quickly. </p><p>He settled back on his knees and said, “Lie back now.  Time for your nap.  I’ll check in on you later.”  He gathered the rug and began to roll it around the vampire, putting him back into his safe and settled for the day mode.  “All good.”  He patted the rug a couple of times, before going about his chores. </p><p>Hux almost pouted when Poe pulled away, his tongue once again darting out to touch the skin that Poe had touched. He laid back and kept eye contact for a few moments before closing them, sighing slightly as he let Poe wrap him up. He never fell asleep immediately, always listening to the sounds of Poe moving around for a few minutes before he allowed himself to fall into the sleep that pulled at him. This morning he held on just a bit longer, the sounds of Poe moving about bringing him to a comforting lull before he slipped into darkness.</p><p>Poe got all he had to get done finished and then worked some more on the bed for Hux.  He was a week or so out from presenting it to the vampire, though he thought his friend might want the rug as his mattress even with the fancy headboard and frame.  He had a fondness for it, as well. </p><p>Once he was satisfied with his progress, he took off his work clothes, washed them, set them aside to dry, turned into a wolf and returned to Hux’s side. He poked his snout in and licked all over the vampire’s crown, before curling up to sleep beside his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Gift of Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next days passed, going in in similar fashion- Hux and Poe woke each night, went out and checked on their traps before playing for a few hours, then stopping to hunt for the final hours of the night. Hux did everything he could to be there for Poe.  He needed to show Poe that he wasn't going to pull another stunt like he had before and that he felt truly sorry for what he had done to the other man. He didn't ask to feed, push or come on too strong for forgiveness, he just...was himself once again, wanting to allow whatever could happen between the two of them to happen naturally. </p><p>Tonight, Hux asked Poe if they could forgo playing that night, wanting to just sit with the other man around their cabin before they slept in the morning. He took up one of Poe's carving knives and found a spot on the porch, with another fur rug to sit on, leaving room for Poe to join him if he wanted to. He found a nice thick branch and broke it down to something manageable for him to work with as he started to shave bits off.</p><p>Poe enjoyed their time together, especially the extra playtime Hux offered, and Poe milked that  for all it was worth.  Which is why he pouted a bit internally when Hux asked for a play-free night.  He waved away his distress, though, since he could use the time to finish their new bed.  </p><p>A few hours of hand-sanding and smoothing later, and he completed the huge frame for Hux (and himself) in the bedroom that he’d stopped using soon after Hux joined his life.  His original bed had been recycled in part to be incorporated into this new bed, though some parts were simply stacked outside for firewood.  With Hux safely outside, he’d placed their bearskin rug on a mattress stuffed with the feathers of birds he’d caught himself (some of which he’d been storing for years to improve and maintain the mattress he’d used to sleep on).  And then he covered the entire thing with the combination of quilts he’d used since he started to keep it out of the vampire’s sight.  </p><p>Delighted by his achievement, Poe stripped out of all of his clothes, stepped outside, transformed and went charging into the snow that covered the field just outside their cabin.  He raced in circles, barking at the top of his lungs in glee.  He leaped into the air and kicked out his paws in ridiculous fun, before rolling on the ground and making snow-wolves.  When he got up again, he tore in huge circles around the whole cabin, before coming to a slushy belly flop in front of Hux.</p><p>And there he laid in the snow, panting happily.          </p><p>Hux sat on the front porch contently, a slight smile on his face as Poe went about his own activities.  He whittled away at the branch, the shape taking a circular form, but still rough. He looked off to the side as he heard the door open, blinking a few times as Poe quickly turned into his wolf form and took off. </p><p>His smile widened as he watched Poe zoom around the house, rolling around in the snow. Hux liked it when Poe got energetic, knowing that the stoic, rough-looking Poe was just a soft, fun-loving goofball under all that fur and teeth. He kept his eyes on him (when he wasn't running around the house) until Poe came panting, sitting in front of him on the porch. He stared at him silently for a few moments, his smile growing slightly until he set the knife and branch to the side. </p><p>“You're in a good mood. Did cleaning the cabin really make you feel that accomplished?" He chuckled, leaning back against the cabin wall where he sat, extending his hand to rest it on Poe's head, scratching between the ears.</p><p>Poe’s tail swung in happy arcs, thumping against the snow.  He was indeed very accomplished feeling, even if he’d lied about cleaning the cabin.  He grabbed Hux’s wrist in his teeth, careful not to bite down, and tugged playfully, growling like a pup.  </p><p>But just as quick, he let go, darted forward, grabbed the branch Hux had set aside and raced off.  The vampire might not want to play with him, but Poe was full of happy energy, so he would play for himself.  He carried the stick proudly, coming around the cabin again full tilt.<br/>
He raced by Hux, waving his trophy gleefully, before going around the side of the cabin again.</p><p>Hux chuckled, before he let out a quick "Hey!" at Poe stealing his work. There wasn't much to the project yet, anyway, so Poe wouldn't know what it was. He rolled his eyes, but a smile remained on his face. "You thief! Give that back!” He crossed his arms, feigning a pout.</p><p>Poe peeked around the corner of the cabin at the vampire, branch still in his mouth.  He huffed a wolf laugh, garbled by the wood, before pulling back again.  He trotted to the other side of the cabin and peeked out again at Hux from the opposite direction.</p><p>And then he charged full out at the vampire, leaped and sent them both flying into the wooden porch with a crash. </p><p>Hux glared at Poe where he peeked out, pout ruined by the twitching smile that he couldn't keep off his lips. He sighed when Poe disappeared again, shaking his head before suddenly the sound of paws on the porch, then paws on his back sent him to the floor, crashing down with Poe on top of him. "You!!" he laughed, turning around to grapple the wolf, grabbing the wood in his mouth. "Give that back, you oaf!" he laughed, Poe's heavy body over his. He rolled around with him, finally getting the stick out of his mouth. "Ha!" He lifted it in the air triumphantly, looking down where he was half on the wolf. He stuck out his tongue, fangs sticking out slightly on each side.</p><p>Poe wrestled for the stick, finally losing it to Hux with a little whine.  But when Hux raised the stick above his head and gave a little taunt, he let out a defiant whuff and dropped his head to lick all over this exposed face.  His nimble tongue avoided the shape fangs, while also getting Hux’s face as wet and slobbery as possible.</p><p>And then Poe gave a triumphant little howl, sprang up in the air and sideways about three feet and rolled into the snow again.  He kicked his four paws up in the air and all around, before gathering himself to sit down.  </p><p>He extended a paw to Hux and woofed a peace offering. </p><p>Hux made some noises and gave a few choice words at Poe's licking of his face, nose scrunched as he started wiping the slobber off his cheeks. He groaned and sat up, looking over at the now ‘polite’ wolf, glaring lightly. He rolled his eyes, a smile pulling back at his lips as he reached out and took the paw, shaking it as if they were shaking hands. Pushing up from the ground, he brushed himself off and stretched.  "I'm going to take a bath. I hope you were prepared for us to track in dirt to your clean cabin." He chuckled and started towards the door.</p><p>But Poe bounced right after him and changed into his human form, leaping on to Hux’s back and wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly.  “I didn’t spend my time cleaning.  Well, most of it anyway.  And we can take a bath together.  There’s enough room if you don’t mind getting cozy.” He scootched around to find a comfortable slot on Hux’s back, not letting go.  “And when we’re done, I have a surprise for you.  Something I’ve been working on for a long time.  Well, since you and I became pack and not just a weird vampire and were pair.  </p><p>“Now, my fine mount, to the bath!”  He waved an arm above their heads and pointed. </p><p>Hux oofed, having to catch himself as he stumbled slightly, his arms going back to hold Poe's thighs. He bit his lip as Poe was....on him. The very naked man was grappling him, and he could feel the warmth of his skin through his clothes. He stuttered his first word, then cleared his throat. "Wait...so what did you? Uh, yeah, we can do that." He stepped up the porch steps, bringing them to the door. </p><p>Hux chuckled and shook his head slightly, Poe's dramatics always made him laugh. He pushed into the cabin and made his way through the room toward the large copper tub, wiggling himself a bit to encourage the man to hop down off his back. "You heat some water, and I’ll put the cool water in." He walked over to the large bucket and darted out quickly to fill it from the nearby spring, another excellent feature of their cabin home.</p><p>Poe was also glad for the close source of water which allowed such easy access.  He filled the large pot over the fireplace, which he stoked back up to a roaring blaze, with the first few buckets Hux brought back.  The water would take time to heat, so he cleaned up the mud and dirt they’d tracked in as they waited, humming an old song as he did.  (In fact, it was a song his mother used to sing him long ago.  The words were lost to him, but the tune and the emotions it conveyed, were not.)</p><p>“I want you to feed from me tonight,” he said suddenly  to Hux as he worked.  “I’ve missed it.  And I’m not mad at you any more. I guess I know why you did it…and I believe you won’t so anything like that again.  You’ve been a good companion and pack except for that.  So…”</p><p>He set aside the broom and went to check on their water.  “Ready.”  He gathered a bucket and began to mix it with the cold water to make the nice, warm bath.  “Have the soap?”  </p><p>He didn’t wait for an answer, mixing in another bucket of hot water and then carefully climbing in.  He scooted to sit up against one end of the tub and smiled invitingly at Hux.  “Join me?”</p><p>Hux had just finished bringing in the last of the cold water when Poe dropped on him that he wanted him to feed again, biting his lip as he looked over at the man. He nodded an okay, setting the bucket down as Poe started adding the hot water to the bath before getting in, making room for Hux to join. </p><p>He gave Poe a sheepish look before removing his own clothes, dropping them to the side in a pile and stepping in to sit across from Poe, the hot water nice against his skin. He felt cold and hot just fine, but it didn't hurt him for something to be too cold. (Though he hadn't tried touching something too hot yet. He didn't think that would go as well as cold). </p><p>He settled in, knees pulled up and sticking somewhat out of the water as he looked over to Poe. He reached over the edge and grabbed the bar of soap, holding it out to the other man. “I'm happy you’re going to let me.....feed from you, I mean." He knew it was still early, not long since what he’d done, but he was glad Poe forgave him.</p><p>Poe stretched out with a low sigh and let his legs press against the inside of Hux’s longer legs, his toes lightly rubbing the vampire’s inner thighs.  “I knew I could never stay angry at you or keep us both from something we both enjoy.”  He reached down to play with the toes on Hux’s left foot, even as his eyes continued to focus on Hux’s face.  “I never knew I could become so enamored of being someone’s food.”  His teeth flashed in a bit of a goofy grin.  “Or of a vampire in general.  Look at you, Armitage Hux, making me break all kinds of taboos.”  He tugged on one of the toes a little more forcefully, but still in play.  “And making me mind not a bit.”</p><p>He quieted and looked across the tub at the pale man with more serious eyes.  “You know we will not be easily accepted by others of either of our kinds.  Or anyone else.  We shall have to be careful always about that.  But I would not trade what we are about to become to each other for any other pack.  You made me care again.  Made me want not to be alone anymore.  Made me willing to take another chance on love.  On you.”</p><p>He lifted Hux’s left foot well in the air and then closed the distance by leaning down to press a kiss to the arch.  And then lick it.</p><p>Hux's eyes traveled up the expanse of Poe as he stretched, biting his cheek as he felt Poe's toes travel up his leg and rest at his thighs. The light rubbing was soft, but noticeable and not ignorable. "I wont say I'm not glad you forgave me so quickly,” he said sheepishly, reaching one hand under the water to rest on Poe's ankle, thumb rubbing slightly on the skin. </p><p>Hux had wondered about that, their relationship and how it would effect them. Even if they hadn't decided to become intimate, their friendship would surely cause a stir among others if they found out. He frowned and nodded, only looking up once he felt Poe lift his foot, a warm feeling in his gut building as he watched Poe kiss his foot, licking at the skin. </p><p>His pupils dilated in desire, and he bit his cheek as he kept his eyes on Poe, feeling a stir in his groin. “I- I don't want to be alone.  I don't want you to be alone, either. And I don't care what they think…but maybe we can change minds, show them it doesn't have to be a certain way." He moved his hand further up Poe's calf, stopping when he couldn't reach any further and then ran it back down, scratching lightly at the skin.</p><p>“I would not mind changing minds, but that can be in the future, once we are comfortable with each other in our roles as lovers and mates, beyond just friends and pack.  I am happy here, just with you, in this cabin in the woods,” Poe said.  “I haven’t craved any other interactions, nor do I suppose I will.  Still, when the Skywalker pack returns to the area, we can reach out to them.  Leia may not accept our bonding, but she will not attack us without cause, either.  So, they are a good test case.”  He shifted his left leg slightly to press those nimble toes more into the sensitive area of Hux’s thigh.  “But there’s no rush.  We need to test ourselves first.”</p><p>He ran his right hand up and down the portion of Hux’s leg he could reach from his current position.  “You will be pack and my friend even if we somehow do not mesh as more than that.  I wish you to be sure of that before we go on.  Your place here is yours as long as you want.”    </p><p>Hux nodded as Poe spoke, lips curling under his teeth slightly at the wandering toes, his eyes flickering from Poe's face to the water. "I don't need to leave here, either... What you have made...it's safe…well, it was until me.  And it's comfortable." He smiled his nails scratching at the skin on Poe's leg lightly. </p><p>He liked the idea of having a lover, a mate, something he didn't think he would ever find in this world, liking men as he did. He always thought himself destined for loneliness or late nights in secretive clubs, never having something solid and constant. But he had gotten that, and he would defend that till the end. </p><p>"I will always want it. His other foot, the one not in Poe's grip, toed the skin of Poe's outer thigh, body feeling warm from the water and arousal. “You- you arouse me, Poe-“ his voice caught in his throat “-in more than one way. You’re intelligent, traveled, good with your hands and know how to have fun….you're also very easy on the eyes and have more good looks than ought to be legal." Hux chuckled, his fangs always sticking out slightly when he laughed.</p><p>Poe’s eyebrows slowly crawled up his forehead to his bangs.  “Oh, you are a dirty flatterer,” he said with obvious delight, even as he smiled in response.  “I am rather fond of your appearance, too.  So pale, with matching green eyes.  And the hair.  Lovely.  Seldom seen such a color.”  He growled a soft sound of appreciation and winked playfully at Hux, living up to his being ‘fun.’</p><p>“And you’re a good person, too,” he went on.  “Not always the smartest-“ he winked again, teasing “-but always trying your best and doing what you think is right.  And you learn quickly and don’t need to be told many things more than once.  It’s a pleasure to have you around.  And you’re sweet.  You indulge my playful nature and needs.  You’re good pack.”</p><p>He took the foot in his hand and tugged to press the ball against his cock, so Hux could feel that his libido was not unaffected by their closeness either.  “And I do want you.  So much.”  His mouth twitched again, teasing.  “I want to learn intimately just how it is a vampire can get hard or orgasm, considering certain…lacks.”  He grinned and showed all his sharp teeth, before allowing himself to just relax back into the water, Hux’s foot still in his hand.       </p><p>Hux chuckled nervously, not used to being complimented on his appearance, deciding not to tell Poe he wasn't all that rare if they went to Ireland. He bit down on his lip a bit harder, his foot feeling the length of Poe's arousal under his foot before Poe relaxed into the tub. </p><p>He had noticed that his hard-on wasn't as hard as it normally would be, feeling turned on more than enough to elicit a hard-on that would normally leave him aching. He figured it was due to his new condition of being a vampire, less blood in his system maybe? He took a small breath in, not wanting to let it get in the way of the two of them. </p><p>He wrapped his hand around Poe's ankle and lifted it up out of the water, now having a bit more leverage with Poe being relaxed, and leaned forward. Green eyes catching Poe's brown, he moved slowly forward and opened his mouth to lick gently at the sensitive skin just above the ankle, still keeping his eyes on Poe to make sure he was not going to far.</p><p>Poe slid a little in the tub as Hux moved his foot up to lick, causing him to twitch and laugh a little.  “Ticklish,” he said and tugged at his foot, playful.  But he obviously enjoyed the contact, even as he scrabbled to sit back up a bit.  </p><p>He seized Hux’s right foot and in ‘retaliation’ lightly bit down on his ankle and chewed, using his human teeth.  He explored the bumps of Hux’s toes with his tongue, before beginning to suck on each one in turn.  He was very oral as a being, enjoying chewing and sucking and licking and nibbling. And he made everything very wet with his saliva, too (not that it mattered much when they were both in the bath).</p><p>He finally released his foot again and then offered up his own back to Hux.  “Your turn.” </p><p>Hux chuckled as Poe pulled his foot from his grasp, the small breath of surprise at the lick and the look it caused on the other man's face was perfect. He groaned however, Poe pulling his own foot back up and biting down on his ankle playfully. He bit his lip, eyes fluttering close as Poe continued, not having expected such a thing, but enjoying it non the less. He took the offered foot once more, taking it in hand as he let his own go back into the water. He was still hungry, having not fed yet as he had been relaxing most the night, so the smell of Poe's blood under the thin skin was tantalizing. He licked once more at the ankle, baring his teeth as he did, so Poe would have an idea of what he was wanting, or asking, licking to numb the skin as he waited for an answer.</p><p>Poe tilted his head and studied Hux for a moment, expression not unfriendly, but rather inscrutable.  But then, he smiled and nodded once.  “Yes.  But we won’t have time for a full feeding without the water going cold on us.  Let’s do that…somewhere else.  You see, I have a bit of a surprise for you.”  He smiled, very pleased with himself and the timing.</p><p>“But go on, indulge us both for awhile,” he said, eyes half-lidded.  “I’ve missed having you feed from me.  And I don’t often get to watch you do it.”  He eased himself lower to give them both a simpler time of it.  “Do I taste better than anything else?” he asked seductively.  “Have you been missing my taste, Hux?”      </p><p>Hux breathed in deeply when he was given the go ahead, eyes not moving from Poe's as he leaned in to lick once more, slower over the skin. His lips pulled in an open mouth smirk, pulling back as he was about to bite, lips still touching the skin of Poe's ankle. </p><p>"I have missed it.  As I said before, you taste like the finest wine, the richest steak, the sweetest of fruit and freshly baked bread from the market down the street." He chuckled, leaning in so as not to give Poe any time to react to his words before his mouth opened, lips on the thin, sensitive skin of his ankle and teeth sinking into the flesh he had numbed before. </p><p>He groaned, eyes slipping shut at the familiar taste of the were's blood in his mouth. It flowed slowly, not a large artery like the neck, but it was still enough to feel satisfied. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this for too long, Poe having something he wanted to show him. He opened his eyes once again to watch Poe's face, their color more vibrant in the dimly, fireplace lit cabin.</p><p>Poe moaned with him at the sight and feel of Hux drinking from him. The sensations were not as sharp as when he drank from Poe’s neck, but they were still intense and delightful.  And adding to them the sight of Hux delicately taking in his blood heightened every sensation.  He could watch Hux enjoy the flavor, actually strengthen from the meal he supplied.  And that- </p><p>“Oh yes, that’s so good, Armitage,” he cried and arched up, head falling back for a moment.  “Please.  More.  Love having you feed from me.  Love how it feels.  You’re so good.” </p><p>His free foot pushed into the vampire’s stomach in response, pressing and flexing as his body jolted in bursts of pleasure.  “Oh fuck, yes, Armitage.  I need more of that.”       </p><p>Hux breathed in deep, green eyes watching Poe from under half lidded lashes. Poe looked amazing this way, face slack with pleasure, body relaxed against the copper tub and voice begging for more. He could get used to this. Poe seemed to be opening up more now that they had both admitted their feelings for the other, allowing himself to enjoy it in the way he truly desired. </p><p>Hux groaned at the foot on his stomach, not pressing hard, but giving him a good indication as to when Poe felt pleasure or not. He liked that. He adjusted his lips over the ankle, tongue still running against the skin under his mouth as he pulled gently from the wound, only getting small bits at a time. He did this till he began to feel the water cool down, groaning again as he pulled back just enough to lick the wound and swipe the rest of the blood on his darker skin away, healing the punctures at the same time. </p><p>He slowly set the leg back down in the water, his bright eyes once again on Poe. "Come...show me what you had wanted." His voice took a slightly deeper tone, feeling a bit more....powerful when he had Poe's blood. "If you wish to let me feed more later, I will. But for now let's get out." He pushed up from the water, it dripping off him as he stood there in his full glory before reaching down to offer Poe a hand.</p><p>Poe looked up at Hux and laughed once, low and delighted.  “Armitage, darling, you rather forgot the most important part of a bath.  Getting clean.”  He snagged the small bar of soap he made with ashes, salt and animal fats and used it to clean Hux’s long legs and abdomen.  “So impatient,” he teased, pressing a kiss just above his navel before he soaped there.  “Silly vampire.”</p><p>He made a thick lather for himself, before handing the bar up to Hux.  With his hands, he washed himself, making sure to get all of the mud and dirt he’d accumulated before.  He also scrubbed out his curls, sighing as he dipped them under the water to wash off.  When he finally emerged with a shake that tossed water everywhere, he felt much refreshed. </p><p>And then, he surged to his feet and said, “Now, we can see my gift for you.   When you’ve suitably rinsed off, and I’ve dried both of us.”  He hopped nimbly out of the tub and grabbed one of the heavy linens they used to dry, rubbing them over his body.  He left the other for Hux to use, even as he leaned back against the wall, body on open exhibition for his vampire.</p><p>“I will want you to feed more later.  As slowly, if you can manage it.  I don’t like being a rushed meal.”</p><p>Hux's sultry look dropped as he looked down embarrassingly at Poe, lips puling into a pouty frown as he crossed his arms.”I, uhm…got a bit excited.." Honestly Hux didn't get as dirty as Poe unless they went out hunting or playing, not sweating regardless. </p><p>His pout fell when Poe pulled close, kissing his stomach and washing his legs. He held back a moan, biting his lips until Poe pulled back to wash himself. He sat back down and rinsed off, following Poe out of the tub and watched him dry, taking the towel when handed it. </p><p>Poe's chiseled body leaning against the wall was a sight to behold, and he had a hard time stopping himself from running up to him and attacking him with kisses and bites. He finished drying off and dropped the towel. "Well. Let's see this gift." He held his hand out, signaling Poe to take it.</p><p>Poe took his hand and led him into the bedroom, which was not a room Hux had been in much, since they’d taken to sleeping together in the living room.  “I’m surprised you didn’t notice the rug missing,” he teased gently, before stopping and gesturing to the covered object.  “I’ve been working on this almost since you arrived.  I got a little overly ambitious, and it took me longer than I intended.  But I’m very happy with it.  And I hope you will be, too.  I also hope we can share it…often and for multiple purposes.  Go on, take off the coverings.”  He gave Hux a little nudge. </p><p>Underneath, the man would find an elaborately carved headboard with a simpler footboard.  But both of them were very long to encompass the large mattress Poe intended to use very well.  The foot had an engraving of their joined houses, Hux’s family crest with the simpler markings Poe remembered from his own childhood to denote his family’s status.  And the headboard was decorated with a pair of wolves, running in perfect sync and topped with a bat, the symbol of the vampire.</p><p>Hux walked into the room with Poe, his eyes immediately going to the covered object. He had noticed the rug was gone, but he hadn't really thought anything of it at the time. He blinked, his hand slipping from Poe's and to his side as he looked from the object to Poe, then back again. </p><p>With the small nudge, he moved forward, reaching out and taking the large cloth that covered the item and pulled. What was under the cloth made his eyes widen, looking over the hand-crafted piece of furniture. Hux had seen nice furniture, but this was…wonderful beyond compare. He walked around to the foot board, running his hand along the edge and over the crests, face oddly neutral for the moment. </p><p>He felt a bit overwhelmed, moving around to the head of the bed and reaching out to touch the two wolves, fingers feeling all the details. He let his hand drop and turned to look at Poe, red welling in the corners of his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. </p><p>"You made this? You-“ His voice hitched. </p><p>Hux had never had something so nice. Sure, his father had money, and he lived in a nice house, but Hux? Hux had never been given something so grand, so personal or….just for him. “I- I love it....I want-“ He made his way over to Poe quickly, wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders and put his face into Poe's neck, taking a deep breath of his musk. </p><p>Poe watched Hux’s reaction with a quiet sense of satisfaction and more open delight.  At first, he’d been unsure, as the other man looked almost confused and lost when he examined the bed.  But his ultimate response vindicated everything, and Poe’s arms came around him naturally.</p><p>“Good.  I’m glad.  The carvings just seemed to make themselves in the end, like my hands knew exactly what my heart wanted on a bed to share between us.”  He turned to press a kiss to Hux’s ear.  “And it wouldn’t be complete without the mattress.  It’s there, below the bearskin rug.  I saved up bird feathers for years, thinking I might want a better bed someday.”  </p><p>He drew back to caress Hux’s face and look into his eyes.  “Now, tell me what you want?  You started the sentence, and I’d love to hear the rest of it.”  He darted a soft lick over Hux’s lips and nose, playful and loving both.</p><p>Hux's green eyes looked into Poe's where they stood together, not letting go of Poe's waist. “I- I want to use the bed...." He bit his lip, smiling a bit as he pushed past Poe's hands and pressed his lips against the were’s mouth. He hoped Poe was okay with him moving first.  He’d already received kisses from the were before (though they were light ones), but he wanted more. </p><p>Hux also craved feeding and knew Poe was up for it. What a better place to do so than on the comfortable new bed Poe had made them?</p><p>Poe raised his head and answered the kiss, enjoying Hux’s excitement and trying to add to it with quick little flicks of his eager tongue.  He wrapped his arms around Hux’s shoulders and pulled himself closer, allowing their bodies to touch more solidly from ground to knees to chest.  He moaned softly into the kiss, feeling the solidity of his companion (even if he was a little chilly).</p><p>“Want to use the bed, do you?” he teased, keeping their mouths close enough together to brush.  “Whatever can you mean?”  He smiled, soft and heated at the same time.  “Feel feel to describe to me in detail.  Just so I’m sure.”</p><p>Hux moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Poe's warm body against his, naked, was invigorating. When Poe pulled back to talk, he almost followed, tongue darting out to run along Poe's bottom lip. “You're cruel, making me have to spell it out " He chuckled nervously. "Well....first I want to see you on the bed." He kissed Poe’s lips. "Then, I want to feed. Not much, just enough-“ kiss “-wherever you want me too." He kissed Poe’s mouth again, staying for a bit longer. “Then, we will go from there." He smiled more, wanting to leave it open ended in case Poe had other plans.</p><p>Poe kissed back each time with delight, even as his eyes crinkled with amusement, delight and arousal at Hux’s response.  “Light on the detail, but if you need me to fill in…I will.”  He pulled away after a little nip to Hux’s chin and splayed himself out on the middle of the bed.  </p><p>Spreading his legs wide to allow Hux a good look, he stroked over his left thigh with two fingers.  “Here.  I want you to drink from here.  Slowly, deeply, richly, enjoying yourself.  Letting me watch and equally enjoy myself.  Take what you need…and what you want.”  He leaned back on his elbows and regarded Hux with heavy eyes.</p><p>“And then I want you to climb on top of me, so I can feel all of that long, slender body on mine.  And we can just spend some more time getting to know each other orally.”  He licked his lips. ‘What do you think of my plans?  Do they sound good to you?  I’m open to any ideas you might have.”</p><p>Hux watched Poe as he laid down on the fur rug, taking a deep breath as his eyes raked up and down Poe's body. He licked his lips, a bit flabbergasted by Poe's words. He nodded slightly as he climbed up onto the bed, eyes still running over Poe's body as he crawled closer, coming between Poe's legs. He laid on his belly, resting on his elbows. He looked up at Poe's face before looking down to eye Poe's groin, then to his legs as he reached out and ran his hand over the clean skin of Poe's thigh. He moved closer and placed a kiss on the skin, taking a deep breath as he smelled the blood under Poe's skin, giving a few licks over the soft flesh.</p><p>“Speechless, huh?” Poe asked as Hux approached him, reaching out to stroke strong fingers through Hux’s hair and cup the back of his head.  “I’ll take that as acceptance of my ideas.  Though I hope you’ll add a few of yours.”  </p><p>The tongue tickled and made him shiver, leg twitching a little away.  But he moved back into range eagerly.  “A little bite is good, love,” he said.  “Just that bit of pain among the pleasure.”  He pressed gently on Hux’s head in an indication he could go ahead and pierce the skin now.  “But try to go slow.  Make it last.”</p><p>He settled back on one arm again, propped up to watch him.  His cock already hardened at the sight of Hux between his legs (and the teasing and kissing they’d already been doing).  And Hux drinking would just encourage the pleasure. </p><p>Hux chuckled when Poe's leg twitched away from the tickle of his tongue against the sensitive skin. He eyed Poe for a few moments before his cool breath touched the wet spot, and he opened his mouth, biting down gently on the thick muscle. His hands rested on Poe's calves, the one on the opposite leg he was biting moving up slowly, almost massaging. He made smooth motions over the leg as he moved higher and higher, his hand finally finding the crook of Poe’s leg and groin, thumbing the sensitive skin just under Poe's cock, but not making a move to touch it too quickly.</p><p>Hux had only a few sexual relations in his lifetime, but he’d learned a thing or two those few times. Hux liked learning, like taking in new things, and wanted to use his knowledge on Poe. His hand traveled further up and cupped Poe's cock, long fingers rubbing the underside just slightly as he fed slowly, lingering over each delicate swallow. He didn't want to take too much from Poe, not this night, as the potential for them to have more fun might disappear from a lack of blood. Besides, when it came to Poe's blood, a small bit went a long way, more nutritious than any other meal. He groaned into the bite, eyes looking up to Poe once more to see his expressions and reactions.</p><p>Poe’s head fell back on a delighted moan even as he arched his back on a wave of deep pleasure.  “Oh yessss,” he said.  “Yes!  Hux!” He settled back, still thrumming with delight at the soft touch of Hux’s lips, combined with the prick of his fangs and the suck of blood from his thigh.  </p><p>His eyes slowly moved to watch Hux feast on him, the pulse of his heart sending blood into Hux’s waiting mouth and making Poe’s leg thrum with the sensation.  He placed a hand in red hair to encourage the drinking and express his pleasures with little strokes of his fingers.</p><p>“Never felt anything like this, love,” he breathed.  “So good to feed you.  Know you can use me to survive.  My blood in you, helping you.  Oh yes…Armitage.  Please slow down.  Want you to stay there, drinking from me.  Please.”</p><p>Hux hummed at the hand in his hair, a shiver going down his spine. He wished he could feel what Poe experienced, being fed on. The pleasure it gave him was obvious, but he wished he could know beyond the visual evidence.  He also derived pleasure from the act, feeling stronger and clear-headed as he consumed Poe's blood. </p><p>His own arousal strengthened, cock pressing harder against the fur below him.  He hummed, grinding his hips slightly as he fed from Poe's thigh, a splotch of blood on his lips and a small drip falling down Poe's skin from underneath his mouth.  He stopped, however, pulling back to lick away the excess blood and close the wound, teeth bloody and lips stained red as he turned his head back to look up at Poe. </p><p>He knew Poe would be disappointed, but thought it wouldn't last long, moving quickly to straddle him and press his bloody lips to Poe’s.  He used his superhuman speed to change position, almost ‘appearing’ in Poe's lap.  Hux closed his eyes, running his hands over Poe's shoulders and up his neck, carding one hand though the man's curly hair.</p><p>Poe did indeed groan in disappointment when Hux released his thigh and sealed the wound.  But Hux caught the sound in his kiss, and Poe wrapped his arms around him welcomingly to kiss back.  His tongue cleaned all of his own blood off of Hux’s mouth, enjoying this sharing.  It felt right.<br/>
Hux felt right in his arms.  </p><p>He wrapped the leg Hux had fed from over Hux’s narrow hips and arched up to rub his hardness against his vampire’s flat stomach.  He felt an answering erection meet his own, shooting sparks where they bumped and scraped against each other.</p><p>One of his hands worked its way into Hux’s hair and pulled lightly at the strands, while the other stroked up and down his back in rhythmic caresses.  But unlike vampires, weres did need to breathe, so he had to pull his mouth away from Hux’s with a rueful smile.</p><p>“Not bad,” he teased clearly meaning much more.  “You’ve got me thoroughly wound up, love.  Now, what are you going to do with me?”</p><p>Hux chuckled when Poe pulled back, having forgotten other creatures needed to breathe. His hands gripped Poe's shoulders firmly, green eyes looking into Poe's brown from under pale lids. </p><p>"Wound up? If anything I have you wound down." He smirked and reached with his hand, rubbing his palm over Poe's stomach and to his cock, taking it firmly in his hand. "Wound up is laps around the cabin in the moonlight." </p><p>He planted kisses over Poe's neck until he got to the jugular, licking a few times to ease the bite, but not enough to take all the pain away as he bit down gently.  He stroked Poe's cock with his hand while he very slowly pulled blood, other hand sliding up the back of the man's neck and tangling in his hair, gripping tightly.</p><p>Poe moaned in delight at the firm hand on his cock and laughed softly at the words simultaneously, making a strange, but certainly happy, sound.  But the noise he made when Hux’s fangs sunk into his neck and he began to feed defied all previous expressions of pleasure.  His hips pumped fiercely into the hand on his cock, even as he grabbed hold of Hux’s head.</p><p>“Yes! Please!  More!”  Delirious from the cascades of sensation that spiraled from the two sources of intimate contact, he felt release build up at a rapid pace he’d not experienced even as a young teenager.  And the fact that this was Hux, his pack mate and person he cared about most in the world, sweetened everything an infinite amount more.  So, all he could do was hang on to Hux’s head and react to each stroke to his cock and draw of blood from his neck.  </p><p>Hux pushed Poe back slowly onto the bed, getting him to lay down as he drank. He only removed his hand from Poe's cock in order to throw his leg over the other man's waist and straddle him, reaching back again to take his cock in his hand, but this time he held it up rubbing the slick of Poe's precum over the tip as he pressed it against himself. "I...I hope this is okay,” he mumbled against Poe's neck, pulling blood slowly. "I want you...in many ways.”</p><p>Poe could barely focus through the haze of pleasure, but something about what Hux was doing twinged him.  “What?” he asked, blinking up at Hux.  “Wha- no.  No, Hux.”  He moved suddenly, putting his own strength into the motion, sitting up and pushing the vampire away.  </p><p>His fingers found the sluggishly bleeding wound on his neck.  “Stealth attack,” he said.  “Naughty vampire.  Fuck, I still feel amazing.”  He swiped some of the blood over his skin, before reaching down to put a protecting hand over his raging erection.  He shook his head a few times to try and clear it a bit.  “What were you trying to do there?” he asked, fairly sure, but wanting perfect clarity.</p><p>Hux fell back on to his butt on the soft mattress, face taking on a confused look, blood on his lips and cheeks, his legs still over Poe's where he had been straddling him. He blinked, confused. “I- I was going to ride you." He frowned, feeling a bit of embarrassment well inside him. Maybe he had thought wrong? Maybe Poe didn't want this? “Did- did you not?” He looked to the side, feeling shameful for not having asked first before acting.</p><p>Hux’s distress helped to clear Poe’s brain from the fog of pleasure and need he’d built up.  He shook it a few times to help further make it possible to think.</p><p>“I do want,” Poe assured.  “I do want you, Hux.”  He reached out and lightly touched Hux’s face, stroking over some of his own blood on Hux’s lips.  “And I’m happy to let you ride me.  But not dry, love.  Even for a vampire, that would be uncomfortable and even painful.  And not very easy for me, either.  We need to prep you first.  And I was way too worked up to do that.”  </p><p>He moved forward to kiss Hux sweetly, licking at his own blood.  “Let me get something you can use to prep us both?” he asked.  “The sucking me while stroking me off.  That would have done me in completely, love.  That was brilliant.  So brilliant.  I want more of that, love.  Please.” </p><p>Hux felt the worry and shame leave him almost immediately, sighing and then pushing into the kiss when it was given. “I..." He looked to the side, pouting a bit as he did understand, but he had been a bit unthinking himself at the moment too. “fine, but hurry up..." He pulled his legs back so Poe was free, feeling upset about having halted their fun. But, he knew Poe was right, and it's not like he wanted to stop either. "Sorry I- I was a bit wrapped up in the moment, too." His bright eyes watched Poe from behind pale lashes, looking more alive as he always did when he drank from Poe, the erection in his lap a lot harder than it had been at the beginning of their tryst.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m in rather a hurry, too,” Poe admitted and managed to get to his feet awkwardly and head for a small chest.  “Didn’t quite expect to need this so fast,” he confessed, pulling out a small pot.  “I made this for other purposes, but it’s slick and safe, especially for us.”  He carried it back to the bed and climbed right up.  </p><p>He laid himself back how Hux had placed him before and reached out.  “Here I am, love.  Let me prepare you first, before you return to making me lose my senses?  I do want more of that.”  He rubbed again over the bite mark and groaned softly in delight.  “You have no idea how good it feels to have you drink from me.  I wish I had some way to make you feel so good.”</p><p>Hux watched him with his eyes, following his movements away and back to the bed as Poe situated himself once more. He ran his eyes up and down the man's body, taking in the sight of him before moving. "You already do..." He smiled more, leaning forward and crawling on his hands and knees back over Poe, laying the front of himself on top, his ass now at hand length from him. "Your blood…it’s- it's invigorating, more than you can know."  He leaned in for a kiss, before trailing his mouth down the side of Poe's face and to his neck once more, licking the spot of dried blood. "It makes me feel drunk...and light..."  He licked again, not biting just yet, knowing Poe might not be able to focus on getting him ready if he did.</p><p>Poe groaned at the lick and lightly smacked Hux’s nose.  “Patience.  Let me finish this first.  Silly puppy.”  He carefully dipped a finger into the pot, which contained an ointment he used to relieve itch, but was safe for this purpose.  He gathered a little first and smoothed it over Hux’s hole, pressing between his cheeks.  “How sensitive are you back here, love?  Do you feel a lot or a little?”  He did not push in yet, but teased, working only over the surface in firm little circles to begin the preparation process. </p><p>“Could you feed just off me?  Drinking a few times a week?  Would that be enough for you?  I’d like that…to be your sustenance.  The only one you need.  Is that possessive of me?”</p><p>Hux chuckled a bit, nose scrunching at the tap before he pressed his face into Poe's neck, resting it there as he waited. He grumbled a small moan as he felt Poe's finger against his hole, the slick warmth against his colder skin was always such a good feeling, but especially against somewhere that hadn't been used in so long. </p><p>His hands moved to grip the hair on Poe's head gently, his fingers scratching lightly to have something to do. "Feels good.  I feel a lot. Your hands are so warm...almost hot,” he moaned. “I- I think I could...I don't feed as much after I drink from you...always feel good after you anyway. Besides, I like being yours.  I have never been any ones before." He turned his face more into Poe's neck, rubbing up against the skin. He had taken on some of Poe’s habits, constantly touching, rubbing and nosing against things. He swore that if he had a tail and a longer tongue, he might just start wagging it and licking things, too.  He wiggled his ass just slightly against Poe's hand to encourage him.</p><p>Poe chuckled and said, “Good, love.  That’s good.  Now, let’s see about a bit more.” He eased his finger inside to the tip and swirled, just seeing how Hux’s body responded.  His passage was understandably tight, having no use since he changed.  The muscle did loosen without too much urging, as he brought a bit more pressure to the effort.  He angled in to the knuckle, just lazily working on readying his body.  He did want this very much, but refused to rush their first time or force Hux’s body into anything it wan’t used to.</p><p>“Well, you’re mine,” he said.  “My pack.  As long as you want it.  My friendship is yours.”  He shoved the finger in and out.  “My blood is yours.”  Again with the finger.  “My body is yours.”  He pressed in deeper still.  “My love is yours.”  He angled the finger and pressed, hard, against Hux’s prostate.</p><p>Hux moaned into Poe's neck lightly when he pressed his finger in, his body relaxing on top of Poe's, legs splayed to the side on either side of Poe's hips. He grumbled at the continued touch, kissing Poe's neck and occasionally brushing his teeth across the skin, not biting, but dragging them as he kissed. When Poe pressed in deeper, he let out a deep mewl, hands clenching Poe's hair tighter at the feeling. “Hhnnn...fuck.  I want to be yours, too.  Your friend. Your lover. Your pack.  Your night and day." He pressed back against Poe's hand, moving his face up to meet Poe's lips and pressed his own against them hard, tongue flicking out across Poe's teeth.</p><p>Poe kissed back, trapping the back of Hux’s head with his free hand.  He pulled his finger free from Hux’s body and fumbled for more ointment, gathering a large scoop with two fingers.  Even as he tangled his tongue with Hux’s, he managed to press the two fingers, close together, with their load of ointment into his hole.  He slid them up and up, as the cool channel accepted them and then spread them out and pulled them down again, coating the entire length.  And once that happened, he pressed in and out and in and out, speeding up his arm the easier the movement got.</p><p>He pulled away from the kiss to dart small kisses all over Hux’s face, mixed with soft licks.  His instincts had him nudging up Hux’s chin, so he could nip and chew at the spot just underneath.  This was a wolf trait, a marking of one’s mate.  He bit more firmly as both of his fingers pushed hard into Hux’s prostate again.  </p><p>With Hux’s body receptive, Poe made a last check by adding a third finger.  He slowed his movements to make sure the muscle really did accept the penetration.  “Almost ready,” he murmured into his chin and licked over his bite.  “So close, love.” </p><p>Hux moaned against the kiss, the front of his hips and groin pressing down against Poe's own, rocking his hips lightly against Poe's fingers and their erections together. The nips against his neck made him shiver, head tilted up to give the other man more room to nip and bite, eyes catching onto the carved wolves above them on the head board. He didn't know it, but his eyes glowed brighter before they closed, keening from the bites. </p><p>Poe's fingers felt great, his hole not taking long to relax and his desire for the other man making it easy for him to relax as well. He nodded, pressing his face back down to Poe's neck as he nipped the skin as well, wanting to bite, but not letting himself until Poe gave him the go ahead. He ground his hips against Poe's again, wanting to tease the other man and spur him along, chuckling as he felt Poe's erection below him.</p><p>Poe growled and nipped at the vampire’s lips, showing off his own teeth a moment.  He pushed up into his lover’s body, wanting him rather desperately.  He spent another moment just prepping his lover, before easing his fingers out.  “Put some of the slick on me, love, and then we’ll be ready.  I want you so badly, love.  I can’t wait to find myself inside you.” </p><p>He handed the pot to Hux.  “As much as you feel is needed to make yourself comfortable riding me.  But don’t tease for too long.  I want to make sure I enjoy you for as long as I can.”  He made a sudden face.  “Oh.  Hnh.  It’s been so long, I nearly forgot.  There’s a chance I could knot inside you.  I never have before, but it’s always possible.  It’s a wolf trait that sometimes pops up in weres, too.  Usually when we’re in wolf form, but it could happen even in this form.  Do you want to go on?”        </p><p>Hux moaned against the bites, nodding as he took the jar and sat back, dipping his own fingers in the slick before handing it back off to Poe. He reached back and took Poe's length, eyeing the expressions on the other man's face as he stroked up and down, smirking at the expressions he made. </p><p>He didn't play around too long, but leaned forward, still holding Poe's cock. He blinked, taking in what he said, thinking on it for a second before nodding. "I don't care...it's part of you, and I want all of you." </p><p>He leaned back down to Poe's neck, licked a stripe and then bit down gently, lining himself up with Poe at the same time.  He slowly pressed Poe's cock against and then into his hole.  He moaned, Poe's cock was thick and warm, and the feel of being filled from both ends by warmth lit him up from within.</p><p>Poe growled and all of his teeth flashed in and out of their wolf form at the intensity of being inside Hux’s cool body and fed on simultaneous.  His hands went to hold Hux’s head again, wanting that connection the most.  Every draw of blood from his neck earned Hux a low, throaty whine and a push closer, though it was not too hard.  </p><p>His feet braced to the mattress, and he thrust up into the slick channel, which slammed a new wave of pleasure from his loins throughout him, colliding and enhancing that from his neck.  His entire body shuddered, and he both slammed up harder and tugged Hux closer at once.  </p><p>“Oh.  Oh, fuck, Hux.  That’s so amazing.  So so good.  Never felt like this before.”  Poe panted harshly as his senses were overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations.  “Please.  Oh please.”  </p><p>Hux moaned hard, Poe pushing up into him, the heat from his cock warming him on one end and the blood from Poe’s body warming him on the other. His eyes were half lidded, their glow brighter than even when he normally drank from Poe, rolled back slightly. Hux enjoyed the feeling of being pulled close, held and squeezed tightly possessively, the desire both in Poe's voice and his actions. A whine of his own escaped him, pulling a small bit of blood into his mouth to savor as he rode Poe, meeting his hips with every thrust. </p><p>It had been a while for Hux, the last time he had sex, and he could already feel himself growing closer to climax, cock rubbing against Poe's belly. His hands gripped Poe tightly, toe's curling as he met Poe's hips with fervor, wanting to draw the pleasure out of the were and hear him come.</p><p>Poe’s last time also preceded this moment by years and what with the sensations deluging him from all portions of his body, orgasm approached far sooner than expected.  He gripped at Hux and tried to fight off the impending release, draw out their encounter.  But he felt all control slipping away faster and faster, sand through an hourglass.</p><p>He felt something else, too.</p><p>As the first spurts of come filled Hux’s channel, the knot on Poe’s cock that had only been a possibility, a whispered physical legend of weres, became an almost excruciatingly blissful reality.  On a deep thrust, he lodged into Hux’s body and stayed there, literally spraying out seed in gushes.</p><p>His head thunked on the mattress, as he howled to the ceiling, a full-throated wolf call. </p><p>Hux's eyes clamped shut as he groaned, mouth clamping down on Poe's neck as he felt the fullness of Poe increase and increase and increase. He panted as he felt the heat of Poe's release inside him, his cooler body making it easy to feel Poe’s hot seed. He sucked on instinct at the bite and drank more as he rode the pleasure. </p><p>His own orgasm hit him suddenly as Poe continued to thrust into him, the feeling of the bulge inside of him increasing the pleasure against his prostate tenfold. He was close to whimpering in pleasure. </p><p>He finally pulled back from the bite, only enough to speak. “Fuck…Poe…you’re- you’re so..." He groaned and licked his lips at the ooze of blood from Poe's neck. “I- I love you. Fuck...I love you." He groaned again, going back in to bite and continue to pull small pools of blood from Poe.</p><p>Poe felt dizzy now from the sheer onslaught of pleasure, coupled with the loss of blood and liquid from his release and then Hux’s words.  He reeled and could only clutch at Hux’s shoulder and head in response for a moment, words knocked out of him.  </p><p>But as his body finally slowed its frantic pulsing into Hux’s own, he tried to lift his head to lock their gazes.  “Please, love, let me see you,” he said, scratchy and hoarse from rough howling, moaning and loss of liquid.  “I want to see your face.”</p><p>He slid a hand further down as some of the spill eased off, but the knot held fast.  This drew a bit of a yelp out of him, which he felt embarrassed about (though all the positive feelings swamped it).</p><p>Hux pulled his mouth off Poe's neck and groaned, mouth and cheeks bloody and eyes glassy and bright. He looked up, pressing his head back against Poe's hand and looked into Poe's eyes. “Ah…fuck." Hux still felt the lingering orgasm, legs and hole twitching around Poe. “I- It feels…weird, but good." His lips pulled into an awkward, lopsided smile, drunk-looking especially with his pupils blown wide, just a ring of green glowing around his pupil.</p><p>Poe held Hux’s gaze and read what he could in those dazed eyes.  He made a soft chuffing noise, half-amusement and half-regret.  “Tell me you love me again when you’re not drunk off your ass on my blood,” he said through his panting.  “Silly vampire.”</p><p>He slumped back into the mattress with a low groan, feeling how tightly his knot bound them together.  “Fuck, that feels so good.  Never knew it would be like that.”  He lifted the fingers of his right hand to lightly touch where he remained embedded in Hux.  “Didn’t even know it was possible.  But look what you made me do…” He trailed off and looked remarkably smug, even though he was still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>His fingers moved to roam over his stomach, noting what wasn’t there.  “And apparently, vampires do come dry.  Did it still feel good, love?”</p><p>Hux chuckled as he kept Poe's gaze, knowing his answer would still be the same after he wasn't ‘drunk.’  He shifted to get a better footing where he kneeled, moaning as Poe shifted inside him. “Ah...yeah...yeah, I feel fine." </p><p>He looked down at Poe's stomach, eyebrow lifting slightly. "I guess...vampires can’t have offspring can they?” He chuckled, the idea of having children never really something he had ever desired anyway. “It didn't hurt, no.” He leaned down and rested himself on Poe's chest again, licking at the wound on his neck so he could close the seeping holes.</p><p>“It was only ever a whispered rumor,” Poe said, “especially knotting during human form.  A rare possibility.”  He smiled a little, looking a little drunk himself.  “A sign of a strong mating bond between an alpha and chosen mate.  So, I guess my body is quite satisfied with you.”  The smile turned impish as he gazed up at Hux.  “It’s not uncomfortable, is it?”  He continued to try to keep his hips still, so as to not jar either of them too much.</p><p>He sighed again at the licks to his wounds, feeling them close.  “I’m never going to not associate feeding with sex again.  I’m going to get even hornier than I already did.  Naughty vampire.”  He stroked through Hux’s hair.  “When we unknot, I definitely need to eat and drink something.”</p><p>Hux smirked and settled in to wait, not minding just laying there on Poe with him inside his ass. It was comfortable and warm.  Hux did not want to move away from the man. “Well...I'm satisfied with you...more than satisfied." He sighed heavily, content where he was. “I'll get you water and food. You fed me. made me feel great, and created this amazing bed for us." Hux lifted his head, leaning over Poe so their faces were close. He leaned in and kissed Poe's lips, moaning as his movements shuffled the two of them slightly. "I love you.  I don't think I have ever loved someone before."</p><p>Poe smiled, everything in him warm and content in that moment, which he expressed by raising his head and kissing Hux sweetly, tongue gentle against his. “I guess I better believe it then.  My heart belongs to you, Armitage Hux.  My silly infant vampire.  How did I get so lucky as to find such an impossibly perfect match for me?”  He returned his head to the pillows, still smiling dopily at Hux and stroking his hair.</p><p>“And if you want to wait on me, I’m not going to say no.  I do feel a bit drained after all that. In the best way.”  He trailed a hand over where Hux had bitten him.  “I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving being able to feed you.  Especially since my blood makes you feel so obviously good.”  He lightly tapped Hux’s nose playfully.  “You practically glow…and your body is definitely warmer.”</p><p>Hux smiled a bit wider, biting at his lip at Poe's words. He didn't think he would ever tire of hearing that, not in his long life. He chuckled at the tap to his nose and crinkled it before resting his head on Poe's chest. </p><p>With that, he pulled up slowly, testing to see if he could remove himself from Poe (regardless of the fact he didn't want to, but Poe needed water and food) moaning as Poe's knot tugged on his hole. Slowly, but surely, it gave away, popping out as he moaned again, feeling the warm wetness on his rear. “Ah well, at least only one of us ever makes a mess." He chuckled and kissed the underside of Poe's chin, slowly pulling himself up and off the bed. </p><p>He stumbled a moment, but caught himself, legs a little wobbly. "You took it out of me." He laughed, running his hand through his hair. "I'll be back." He winked and made his way out of the bedroom, not even caring that Poe's seed was running down his leg. He could clean up later. He retrieved some jerky and a cup of water for Poe, making his way back in and holding out the items to the worn out were.</p><p>Poe yipped slightly as Hux moved off his body and knot when it was not even completely deflated.  That hurt a little, and he cupped himself in instinctive defense, muttering a soft, “Ow,” even as his cock completely softened.  His body went boneless on the bed, even as his hand remained in place over his groin.</p><p>“Like making a mess,” he murmured, shifting his head to watch Hux through half-closed eyes.  “Like seeing my seed on you.  Smelling it.  You should wear it more often.”  He winced a little.  “Maybe not like that again for awhile.”</p><p>When Hux returned with the water and meat, he eased himself up to rest against the headboard and took the items.  “Thank you.”  He chewed the meat hungrily and washed it down with the water.  Feeling refreshed, he reached up and tugged Hux down for a soft kiss, tongue flicking out over his lips.  “Not bad for a first time.”</p><p>Hux pushed into the kiss, face still messy and hair wild, but he didn't care. He chuckled at Poe's comment, nodding as he sat back on his legs and just looked at Poe for a few moments before he laid down next to him, reaching an arm over the man's stomach near his head. "Not bad?  If I recall, I had you howling." He chuckled, pressing his face into Poe's side as he settled in. He could tell it was getting late, the room was luckily bathed in darkness from the heavy curtains over the windows, not a single ray of light getting in.</p><p>Poe chuckled and said, “Yeah, I guess you got me there.  Full throated howl.”  He stroked Hux’s face and added, “We’ve got to be a bit more careful of the knot, though.”  He reached back to touch where Hux still leaked from his climax, fingers gentle on the hole.  “I didn’t hurt you did I?  You pulled off.  Was it uncomfortable?” </p><p>He really wasn’t sure how the know felt, even less so with a vampire partner.  He was delighted that Hux experienced pleasure in a sexual way.  That was was not a certainty, given that vampires did not reproduce themselves in the way of mammals.  He wondered if done right, changing into a vampire was pleasurable.  Certainly, Hux’s transformation hadn’t been.  But sex could be the most painful of experiences, too, especially when used as violence.</p><p>“It didn’t hurt you, did it?”</p><p>Hux opened his eyes, pressing his head slightly into the hand as he looked up at Poe. “No, I didn't get hurt...did I hurt you at all?" He frowned slightly. "I don't want to hurt you…ever, not again. And I know me feeding isn't exactly painless.”  Hux had felt great, greater than he had in years, and this was the best sex he had ever had out of his handful of times.</p><p>“You pulled off a little soon,” Poe admitted and touched the place on his cock where the knot had formed.  “We’ll have to wait for it to completely deflate next time.  If it does that again.”  He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Hux’s nose.  “But overall, that was fantastic.  You don’t hurt me by feeding anymore, Hux.  Not really since that first time.  And you were manic then.  You weren’t responsible.”</p><p>He yawned and stretched out his whole body.  “Sun must be coming up.”  He smiled sleepily at Hux.  “We’re safe in here, but we can bundle into the covers more, if that makes you feel more comfortable.”  He licked at Hux’s face gently, tongue flicking out over his cheek and lips.</p><p>Hux frowned at how he had hurt Poe, but it had been an accident. "Sorry...I'll wait next time." He leaned in and kissed back, pulling himself up so he was full rested in the crook of Poe's arm. He felt possessive. With the other men he had slept with, there had been no feelings, no emotion, but this…? This was completely different. Hux felt like Poe belonged to him, and he belonged to Poe. "Just being with you is enough.  I trust your abilities to take care of the dangers." He did feel tired, taking a deep breath as he settled his head against Poe's shoulder.</p><p>Poe kissed his forehead and said, “I’ll probably sleep as long as you today.  You wore me out good, Hux.  Real good.”  He grinned at his own silliness and threw a leg over Hux’s.  “My vampire.”  He wrapped an arm around him and promptly fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Fun Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instinct woke him first- the notion that something was different and not as it should be.</p><p>The room remained safe and secured.  The bed remained ridiculously comfortable.  And Hux remained…furry?  </p><p>Furry? </p><p>Hux wasn’t furry.</p><p>Poe’s eyes flew open and revealed another wolf in the bed with him.  A wolf with red fur, a familiar scent and canines that suck a mile out of his upper lip.  He rolled away and into wolf form instantly, standing on all four paws at the end of the bed.</p><p>But his wolf side recognized immediately what his human side rebelled at the idea of.  This was Hux.  Hux the wolf!  His tail instantly began whipping around in delight, and Poe gave a might leap on top of his newly transformed packmate and licked all over his face.</p><p>Hux felt movement, his eyes blinking open to stare at the now empty space ahead of himself on the bed. There was something blurry at the end of his vision, but he attributed it to having just woken up from sleep. He blinked a few times as he heard the sounds of Poe whining, but they sounded more like....words? but he couldn't figure out what exactly was going - </p><p>Poe was suddenly on him, causing Hux to try and turn to wrap his arms around the large wolf and laugh but...something was wrong. Something was very wrong. His words of "hey!" came out more like a yelp...and his mouth wasn't working right, and why was he biting his tongue? Why couldn't he grab ahold of anything? Wait, he wasn't naked anymore. </p><p>Hux let out a scared whine, his legs flailing under Poe as he struggled to turn onto his belly and move. He was scared. Not really about his surroundings, but he was so confused. He yelped, somehow getting out from under Poe's onslaught of licks and fell off the bed, thumping hard onto the floor. He stumbled onto his legs, tripping over himself and crashing back to the floor a few times before he finally got up and didn't move, his whole body shaking, ears back, tail tucked under him and nothing but fearful whines and yips escaping him, trying to ask Poe what was going on but not knowing how to....how to do that.</p><p>Poe peered over the edge of the bed at Hux, made a sympathetic whine, and hopped off the bed.  He approached Hux with his tail wagging, ears up and every inch of body language friendly.  Reaching out with his muzzle, he touched their noses together softly.  And then he licked a gentle stripe over his cheek, reassuring.</p><p>Nose twitching, he did a circle of Hux, sniffing everywhere to make sure nothing seemed injured or off about the other wolf.  (And it was hard not to shove his nose in his butt to smell there.)  He noted that this version of Hux had some of the same anomalies as his regular vampire version, but nothing that worried him.  He was still Hux…he was just wolf-shaped.  </p><p>Poe returned to the front and rubbed their noses together, again.  But not sure this would be enough, he transformed into his human form.  “Hope you can understand me like I can understand you when I’m a wolf.  You seem okay, Hux.  Just…wolf shaped.  Maybe from drinking so much of my blood and uh, taking in so much of my seed?”  He opened his arms to offer the wolf a hug.</p><p>Hux shivered, his tongue flicking out slightly as Poe's nose touched his out of instinct but he didn't move otherwise. He was still shaking, a low whimper as Poe moved around him sniffing. His wide green eyes found Poe's when he came full circle, whimpering as he tongued at Poe's snout again. </p><p>He watched as Poe transformed, feeling so small now, even smaller than before, compared to the human version of Poe. He made a few whines, wanting to tell Poe he could understand him as he took a few tentative steps forward, shaky on his legs as he moved closer. After a few more steps he found a comfortable footing and moved quickly into Poe's arms, tucking his head under Poe's chin and whining loudly. </p><p>He wanted to ask him so many questions. Was he stuck? Would it hurt to change? Is this normal for Vampires? Did he still need to drink blood? What would happen in the future? He just sat his rear down on the floor and tucked himself as close as he possibly could to Poe, slowly beginning to shiver less in Poe's arms.</p><p>Poe held him tightly, this wolf form of Hux, and rocked him back and forth.  As a wolf, Hux was a lot smaller than Poe’s wolf, and he fit neatly into Poe’s human arms.  “Shhh, don’t be afraid.  I’m sure this will pass.  And being a wolf isn’t so bad, is it? I’ve enjoyed it since I first changed.  The world shows up in new ways.”  </p><p>He kissed the top of Hux’s head and began to pet him.  “You have a lovely, silky coat, Hux.  And you’re quite handsome.  Look at this red color.  And your cute fangs.  That’s part of why I think this is temporary.  You just took in a lot of me this time.  And on top of feeding from me a lot of the time anyway.  I guess…if you don’t like it, we could try you just eating other things.”</p><p>“If you like, I can get you something else to feed on and see if that helps change you back?”</p><p>Hux whimpered lightly, his face pressed up into Poe's chin as he felt the hands over his body. He didn't know how to convey what he wanted to say to Poe, his fear beginning to slowly disappear the longer he at there. It was all just so new, so weird and different. </p><p>He flicked his tongue out experimentally, before he lifted his head more and licked up at Poe's chin, tasting the man's skin and the familiar smells on his sensitive nose. He shook his head lightly at Poe’s questions, the only way for him to get out an answer. He didn't want to stop, and if this was only temporary, it might not be a bad thing at all. Slowly his tail untucked, but it swayed quickly on the ground, his paw coming up to rest on Poe's leg. </p><p>Maybe this was a good thing? If he this happened more often he could run with Poe. Oh, that was a thought. </p><p>He tugged himself back from Poe, licking him right across the face as he stepped back and bowed his head, making a grumbling noise. He knew how Poe asked for play time, and he could mimic it, getting on his side and rolling on his back. His tail was still tucked between his legs, not really realizing it was because at this moment he felt under Poe, an odd sensation to submit. He whined, one paw reaching out to Poe a few times. Hux was still scared, but he didn't want Poe to be sad, or to stop their feedings or couplings.</p><p>Poe cocked his head in his wolf-like way and watched Hux with a mix of curiosity, concern and delight.  Poe sniffed at him, trying to scent our what exactly he was trying to say, since he could not speak and his ‘dog’ was a bit confused.  What he got was a strange mix of lingering fear, desire to please and playfulness.  </p><p>“You want to play?” he asked, surprised.  He reached out and gave Hux’s belly a good scratching and rubbing, knowing how much he loved that.  A human’s dexterous fingers could really work deep into fur to scratch the pelt below and reach places not accessible by paws or teeth.  “Are you a good Hux?” he asked teasingly.  “Are you a good wolf puppy?  Such a cute little puppy.”  </p><p>He laughed and stood.  “Alright, let’s see if you do want to play.  We can stick to the front near the cabin.”  He headed for the door.</p><p>Hux hurruffed with Poe's first question, a bit tentative in his sounds, the small noises quickly turning into grumbles of pleasure. Who knew a belly scratch could feel so good? His head thumped back against the ground as Poe scratched, only grumbling in embarrassment at Poe's words to him, making a few irritated noises at the nicknames. But, he didn't really care in the long run, whining when Poe pulled his hand away and stood. </p><p>He got to his feet, still not completely confident walking on four legs as he followed Poe closely, his body bumping into Poe's as they walked outside. His sense of smell had been going into overdrive, but when he stepped outside it was like a whole new world hit him. He lowered his face, pawing at the bridge of his nose for a moment before he lifted back up, bumping his head into Poe's leg, looking up at him, feeling so strangely small and vulnerable right now.</p><p>“Aw, don’t be scared,” Poe said and gestured to the yard.  “We’re safe here.  This close to the cabin, nobody will disturb us.  You can learn more about being a wolf, where I can can keep an eye on you.”  He stretched out and left the door propped open.  “You can go back inside if you get nervous.”</p><p>With a bound, he changed into his own wolf form and trotted out into the yard.  In this form, he towered over the much smaller Hux in amusing dichotomy from their human forms.  Turning toward the other wolf, he yapped a friendly call to join him, before play bowing to the other canine.</p><p>Tail wagging, he did a little jog in place, hoping to entice Hux out into the snow to explore and play.  Another yap and play bow.  Poe hoped Hux would trust him enough to come out. </p><p>Hux watched Poe transform and hop off the porch, his ears flattening a bit and his tail pulling closer as he looked around. He sniffed the air a bit as he watched Poe move about, vaguely understanding the sounds Poe made to be saying it was safe, and he could come out. </p><p>Slowly, head bowed just slightly he moved forward, looking down at the steps as he tentatively put one paw down, his rear sticking up as he tried the next. Getting the first two paws down was easy, but the third had him off balance as he tumbled down the stairs head first, landing in the snow with a frightened squeak. He quickly jumped up, shaking himself off embarrassingly and trotted over to Poe, head held low in anger at himself for not being able to just walk down the stairs properly. </p><p>He hurruffed and grumbled, pawing at the ground as he snapped his teeth out at Poe where he stood, not really trying to bite him, but to catch some of his fur and tug lightly.</p><p>Poe huffed a wolf laugh and lightly bapped Hux on the nose with a front paw.  He had watched him fall down the steps and barely refrained from rushing over to him, hearing the grumpy noise his friend made.  And he made no signs of being hurt, acting grumpy and playful in one.</p><p>He lunged forward and lightly bumped his large frame in Hux’s smaller one, nudging him backward without trying to take him down.  He licked all over his face in affection, making soft little whuffs and yips to try to calm him down.  Finally, he eased over and pressed full against the smaller wolf.</p><p>He dropped his head to sniff along Hux’s head and bathed his ears in soft licks.  Being so much larger, he felt very protective of the small wolf at his side, his packmate.  He nuzzled into Hux’s scruff and tugged lightly with his teeth.</p><p>Hux grumbled at the bap and stumbled at being nudged having to catch himself with his paws and then get up onto all four feet. He continued to grumble, thought their tone got a little higher as he went along, his sour mood from embarrassing himself slowly disappearing. He was used to the licks, but it was so different with fur in the way instead of skin, which was much more enjoyable than slobber all over the face. He grumbled a bit higher as Poe pushed his body into him and he sat back onto his rump, unable to push back against Poe's larger frame. The teeth at his scruff was weird but comforting, turning his face to nip at Poe, his shoulder being the closest thing he could reach as he batted a paw on his chest. He suddenly felt the urge to run, his tail wagging against his will as he made a high pitched yip and got up quickly, darting for the empty space around the cabin and running.</p><p>Play time!</p><p>Poe bounded off after Hux, tail and head high with excitement.  He barked with every bound, which sound caught him up with the smaller wolf.  After a few nips at his rear and tail, he raced by the other canine and disappeared around the corner of the cabin.</p><p>But in a second, he was back, running the other direction, toward Hux.  He veered to the side to make sure the new wolf knew he didn’t intend to run into him.  Instead, he headed for a small snowpack and leaped high in the air, ending with a woomf! into the middle and sending snow everywhere.</p><p>Poking his head out of the top of the mound, he barked to invite Hux to join him just as he had in his more normal human form.  He disappeared back into the depression he’d made and began throwing snow out in all directions with his paws.</p><p>Hux barked out as he felt Poe nip at his rear, his tail swinging low to bap Poe in the face until the other wolf ran passed. He stopped, staring at where Poe disappeared around the building for a few moments before he saw Poe running at him, veering to the side. He yipped, turning and following after Poe where he jumped into the snow, coming to a stop as the other wolf tossed snow around. </p><p>He grumbled playfully before leaping into the pile, barreling into Poe as hard as he could to try and knock him into the snow, his mouth open, whining as he nipped at Poe's ears. He was having fun, no more fun than when they played any other time, but this was different this was...just...it was different.</p><p>Poe allowed himself to be bowled over by the smaller wolf, kicking up with all four paws to playfully batter his form.  He enjoyed the nips to his ears, and returned them, tugging lightly and growling.  There was nothing at all aggressive in his actions, as he made sure not to kick or bite too hard and injure his friend.</p><p>He pushed back to his feet and hopped out of the hole, barking again at Hux to join him.  Rolling down the slope of the pack, he wriggled around on his back a moment, before noticing a particularly perfect stick ahead of him.  Without pause, he rushed over to get it and carried it back, offering an end to Hux with enticing wriggles.  </p><p>Tug-of-war!</p><p>Hux snarled playfully, his smaller frame on top of Poe's, the two of them nipping at each other and rolling in the snow. He roofed when Poe jumped up and out of the snow pile, watching where he went, tail now raised happily wagging, his mouth hanging open, panting and his ears pointed up as he watched. </p><p>When Poe picked up the stick he cocked his head to the side for a moment, not knowing how they would play fetch without anyone to throw it. He got it suddenly, remembering they would play tug with the sticks too. He yipped and jumped over the snow, running towards Poe. He tripped over his feet however, eyes going wide as he barreled face first into the ground, rolling a few times and bumping into Poe's side. </p><p>He stared up at Poe from the ground on his back, blinking a few times as he mentally took in his own form to make sure he was okay before letting out what could be construed as a laugh, getting back to his feet as he nipped up at Poe's face, licking.</p><p>But thoughts of tug-of-war were extinguished when Hux literally barreled over his own feet, skidded inelegantly on the snow, and ended up on his back near Poe’s feet.  He dropped the stick and bent down to check over his friend with low whines and sniffs.  Even when Hux regained his feet, Poe continued to sniff at him.  He gently nuzzled away the nips and went along Hux’s side, before sticking his nose right into his butt, scenting at his anal glands to make sure he was fine.</p><p>Reassured that Hux smelled a canine version of vampire weird normal, Poe retrieved the stick and held it back out to him.  He wiggled it enticingly, wanting to reengage his friend’s attention.  He had a lot of fun playing with the normal Hux, but this canine version offered him a new challenge.</p><p>Hux huffed as Poe sniffed at him, then made an odd noise when Poe sniffed his rear, his tail curling under. That was not something he was used to, but he didn't snap at Poe, just making a few unpleased noises at him. He was fine and would be fine...once he figured out how his feet worked a little more. He made a small noise as Poe held the stick back out, his tail once again wagging as he reached forward and took the other end with his teeth, testing his bite a few times against something hard as he repositioned his teeth a few times before clamping down hard. His two canines stuck out over the stick funny, but he got the hang of biting down, bracing his front and back feet to prepare to tug, the smallest little growl escaping him.</p><p>Poe made garbled little laughing noises through his mouthful of stick and tugged lightly at the end.  He wanted to test the strength of his vampire-in-wolf’s-clothing, fairly certain he was stronger than he might appear.  Smaller in stature (which delighted Pow to no end), but strong and possibly, even stronger than Poe.</p><p>So, he braced his own feet and made a series of testing yanks to see what Hux would do, how fiercely he would pull back.  He growled with each tug, but they were all play, no intent behind them.  This was the best kind of fun, with Hux, no matter his form.  </p><p>Though he did hope getting him back to human shape wasn’t going to be a problem.  He had grown more than a little fond of Hux’s human form.  (Though the wolf one was making his wolf hormones flare up a bit, too…)</p><p>Hux growled back, his ears flattening a bit as his jowls scrunched in concentration, the little jerks of the stick pulling him forward as he calibrated his stance. He snarled lightly as he tugged back, trying to yank the stick from Poe with no luck, though he was holding his own pretty well. His feet dug into the snow and grass below him, his legs splayed out further in order to keep his balance not move as Poe tugged, tugging back on his own a few times. His tail was wagging wildly behind him however, giving way to his excitement he couldn't actually control.</p><p>This was the best!</p><p>Poe’s tail also went crazy, wagging in huge, rapid arcs in the air.  His ears remained upright, even as he tugged a little more firmly at the stick and mock growled at his opponent.  His own paws were set in the ground, making little furrows as he pulled.</p><p>Suddenly, Poe released the stick and jumped backward.  He barked in delight and suddenly took off racing around the cabin.  His paws threw up snow in all directions, and when he returned to where Hux was, he made a great belly flop in the snow nearby.  He threw himself on his back, paws flailing everywhere and he made the happiest little howling barks possible.</p><p>Hux growled back, his legs stretching out more in order to not be pulled forward, putting as much of his weight into pulling back as he tugged a few time against the stick. He was having fun, fun like he hadn't had before! </p><p>Suddenly, he was rolling backwards, the stick being let go on Poe's end and his body having been pulling so hard against the stick he rolled. His head popped up from where he landed, looking at Poe running around and flopping into the snow. He let out a low groan, an irritated noise as he pushed up from the ground and ran over to where Poe now lay on his back, flailing. </p><p>He jumped up onto his back legs, twisting his head a few times in a mock attack as he yipped and pounced Poe, belly to belly as he pushed his nose up in Poe's neck, teeth nipping at the jaw as he grumble-growled. Hux had never felt this way, this playful, this...free. Was this how Poe always felt? Was this how he felt when they were playing?</p><p>Poe delighted in the ‘attack’ and lightly battered his friend with his paws, wrestling.  He rolled them over and chewed at Hux’s scruff and sides.  With a yip, he pushed himself back and lightly batted Hux in the nose again.  </p><p>Tail still wagging, Poe gently urged Hux to his feet again and trotted toward the front of the house.  He needed meat and then they would figure out how to feed Hux.  He changed form as they reached the door and opened it for Hux to follow him in.  “I just need to eat and then we’ll figure out how to feed you.”  He fetched some jerky from the pantry, along with some of the mushrooms he’d harvested earlier. </p><p>“You can explore, but be careful what you sniff.  Your nose is more sensitive than you realize.”  He sat down cross-legged on the floor with his edibles.</p><p>Hux made a few high-pitched, nasally noises as he was batted, rolling on his back and pushing against Poe with his legs before he was being ushered up. He shook himself off, the feeling was weird but it came easily enough as he watched the other wolf walk away and transform, Poe's nude form now standing on the porch waiting for him. </p><p>He trotted over to the steps, taking them more carefully this time as he got up and followed Poe inside. He had no idea how to change back, nor did he really feel the need to at the moment. He figured once it started to go on too long, he would get worried, but his emotions were running high, and he was having too much fun to care! </p><p>He barely listened to a word Poe said, nose going straight to the floor as he started sniffing over the old wood boards as Poe grabbed food. He could smell the tree sap in the old wood, the smell of soil and smoke from feet and fire and the light smell of dust about the room. He sniffed at the walls as he walked, ears perked at every little noise he heard and tail wagging gently behind him. </p><p>He made his way up to Poe, sticking his nose right in the man's ear and hair as he sniffed hard a few times, rubbing his wet nose over the skin like Poe did to him all the time. Poe smelled like earth, copper, musk, cool brisk air and the warm scent of soap. Moving on, he continued into the kitchen, nose going straight for the open cabinet that was low to the ground, seeing a few bottles and canisters, some of which had openings which he moved his nose close to smell.</p><p>Poe laughed and scratched behind his ears and over his muzzle, loving how curious Hux was.  “Silly Hux.  You do make a good wolf.  All goofy and interested in everything.”  He watched him  with amusement, even as he stuck his nose into everything.  It made him remember his first time in canine form, how amazing everything smelled and how much he wanted to just explore with his nose.  He smiled a little at the memories, before he felt that distant, but still deep, loss of his family, especially his father.  It was so long ago.</p><p>And then he saw Hux heading for the cabinet and made a noise of warning and surprise.  “Hux!  No!  Don’t get in there!”</p><p>Hux didn't hear Poe's words fast enough before his nose was up against one of the jars to sniff.  He knocked over the jar when he reacted to Poe's words, jowls and nose getting covered in the fine powder. He let out a squeal, falling back on his rump, face now covered in powder as he began to rapid fire sneeze. </p><p>His body shook as he sneezed, over and over, upper lips curled as he looked up. He couldn't open his eyes without getting the powder in them.  He got up, as he tried to back away from the shelf, bumping into the tub behind him with his side, before he sneezed hard enough that he bonked his head on the tub’s side. </p><p>Hux gave up trying to move, sinking down to his belly. The sneezes slowed down a little as he held his face in a funny way, waiting for the next one. He let out a whine, regretting his life choices, and sneezed again.</p><p>“Oh no,” Poe said and tried hard not to laugh at the expression on Hux’s face as he sneezed and sneezed and sneezed.  “That’s literally called wolfsbane.”  He set aside his food and climbed to his feet, rushing over to fetch a rag and some water.  </p><p>Kneeling by his suffering friend, he said, “Sit still, Hux, and keep your eyes closed.  I’m going to wash off your face.”  He carefully poured some of the pitcher of water over Hux’s face to rinse away the wolfsbane powder.  </p><p>“I use this sometimes to keep other wolves away from places I don’t want them to be,” he said.   “Fortunately, it just causes an unpleasant allergic reaction and not something worse.”  He gently wiped the water and powder off of Hux’s face.  “There we go.  I’m going to clean up the mess.  Just stay out of the spilled powder.”  </p><p>Hux wined when he heard Poe, front teeth bared slightly with the urge to sneeze. He grumbled when the rag touched his face, tail swishing irritatedly behind him and tongue flicking lightly as he resisted the urge to remove the offending powder from his nose. </p><p>He grumbled again when Poe finally pulled the rag away and walked off, finally risking to open his eyes. He flicked out his tongue, the odd sensation of being able to lick his own nose was new, but at least he didn't feel like his face was going to explode anymore. With that thought, he sneezed a last time before pushing up on his feet, shaking himself out as he grumbled, walked over where Poe had been sitting, and curled up, huffing heavily.  He was getting hungry, licking his chops as he wondered how he was going to turn back and feed.  His ears fell flat as he hoped he could figure out how to transform back.</p><p>Poe finished cleaning up the powder that Hux got everywhere and closed the cupboard more tightly.  “There.  That ought to prevent your nose from getting in there again.”  He smiled over at Hux.  “Silly puppy.  All that scent is tempting.  I remember.”  He chuckled and disposed of the rag, before returning to sit next to Hux.</p><p>He spent a moment just scratching Hux’s neck and head, before tugging on each of his ears.  “You alright now, pup?  You feeling better?”  He picked back up the jerky and chowed down on the piece of meat.  “How are you coping with being a wolf?  Feeling alright?” Leaning into him, he stroked more through his thick fur, fingers deep into his pelt.   </p><p>Hux huffed again at Poe's words, but melted when the other man sat down next to him and started to cord his fingers through his fur. So this is what it felt like...maybe being a wolf wasn't so bad. He made some deep happy noises, grunting in reply to Poe's questions, indeed feeling better after having his face washed off and now being scratched. </p><p>He wanted to tell Poe he was doing okay, that he was happy and he was glad that they could now share something in a different way, but he figured Poe already knew that. He pushed against Poe as the other man leaned against him, liking the attention. </p><p>He grumbled however, licking his chops as he thought about feeding, the smell of Poe was even more intense now. He turned his face into Poe’s, licking his cheek and then his neck, hoping Poe understood what he was asking.</p><p>Poe inclined his head and studied his friend with a little frown, trying to discern what he was saying.  But the combination of licking his muzzle and pressing at Poe’s neck gave him a hint.  “Right…you must be hungry.  I guess you still don’t eat anything except for blood.”</p><p>He considered a moment and then nodded once.  “Alright.  Stay here a moment.”  He headed into kitchen and fetched a sharp knife, which he used for skinning.  He set that on the table and pulled out another soft rug to lie on.  “Come here?” he asked, even as he lay down flat.</p><p>Without further preamble, he made a deep slash into the muscles of his abdomen and brought up blood to trickle down his side and entice Hux. </p><p>Hux pushed up and followed Poe into the kitchen, watching him curiously until he saw the knife. He let out a whine at the sight, not wanting Poe to hurt himself, but he didn't really have any say as Poe sliced a thin streak across his stomach, not deep enough to damage him, but deep enough to bleed. </p><p>He licked his lips, looking from Poe to the blood before he padded over to Poe's side and leaned in, sniffing the blood before he licked out, tongue running along Poe's side, catching some of the blood.  Some red coated the front of his muzzle as he fed. He made some contented noises as he licked, occasionally glancing at Poe to make sure he was okay.</p><p>“Yes, that’s alright, Hux,” Poe soothed and deepened the gash a little bit to allow more blood to flow.  “Go on.  Drink what you need.  Just be careful with those fangs.  Not sure you know how to use them as well as your normal variety.”  </p><p>He reached down to stroke Hux’s face as he licked.  The flicks of tongue felt good, though not near as good as when Hux could use his lips to suck from his wounds.  But the sensations were still pleasant, and he groaned softly.</p><p>“Will that be enough?” he asked and lifted the knife again.  “Do you need more?” </p><p>Hux made some low grumbling noises of contentment, tongue flicking out continuously as he licked up the blood. He glanced over at Poe as he spoke, green eyes bright against his red fur. He was glad it wasn't hurting Poe, or tickling him, that would have made it harder to feed. </p><p>His jowls pulled back as he growled very quickly as a quick ‘no,' not wanting Poe to hurt himself more.  He nosed away the knife purposefully.  Hux would be fine feeding at this pace. </p><p>Hux licked up for a short while, before sitting back on his rear as he licked his lips clean of blood. He looked down to Poe and then leaned back down to rest his face on Poe's chest, tongue flipping out to catch the other man's chin a few times.</p><p>Poe smiled at the firm order not to cut again and set the knife aside so that Hux could see he would not use it.  He continued to gently stroke Hux’s head, letting his eyes fall shut while the hungry vampire lapped up his blood.  He hummed his quiet contentment at the gentle licks to his stomach, not caring in which form he fed his friend and lover.</p><p>When a warm splash hit his chin accompanied by a weight on his chest, Poe opened his eyes again to regard his friend.  “Yes, yes, you’re a good puppy.  All full now?”  He reached down to touch the wound and winced a little.  “Can’t close the wound in this form, huh?” </p><p>That worried him a little, though he didn’t stop stroking his head and ears tenderly.  “So, we’ve got to figure out how to get you back to your normal vampire self.  Have you tried willing yourself to change forms?  I can’t explain how I change, but that’s pretty much the gist of it.  I will it, basically.  Just think about it, Hux.  See if you can get your body to change for you.” </p><p>Hux listened, trying to understand what Poe meant by just willing it. He pushed himself back up onto his feet, nails scrabbling across the wood as he did, shaking himself out a bit as he looked down at Poe. He looked to the wound and saw it wasn't healing. His ears flattened, and he whined slightly. </p><p>He sat his rump back down, huffing as he closed his eyes, trying to think. At first he thought about his human body, then he thought about wanting to be that body, but nothing happened. He then thought about how if he didn't turn back, Poe might actually get hurt and not heal correctly, and it would be Hux’s fault it happened. </p><p>With that, Hux felt...something, his eyes opening back up in worry as he laid himself down flat on the ground, feeling nauseous. His body contorted sluggishly, but eventually Hux's pale form laid there, shaking lightly as he blinked the confusion away.</p><p>Poe sat back up and watched as Hux struggled to regain his normal form, biting his lower lip a little anxiously. But then his face broke out into a warm smile as he noted the signs of transformation, which he had experienced a myriad of times himself.</p><p>“Well done!” he proclaimed as Hux changed back into his vampiric self.  “I knew you could manage it, Hux!”  He moved forward and kissed Hux’s cheek softly, before taking a closer look at Hux to make sure everything had changed back normally (possibly lingering a bit long on more intimate bits).</p><p>“So, I’ve never heard of that happening before.  I didn’t know vampires really could change into other animals.  There are legends, of course, but mostly about vampires becoming bats.  Sometimes wolves, but much less often.  And I’ve never met or heard of any who actually could.”  He lightly stroked through Hux’s hair.  “How do you feel?”</p><p>Hux groaned as he laid there, still getting over the moment of nausea.  His green eyes watched Poe as the were roamed his body with his hands. He felt disoriented, like he was still getting used to his form.   His lips and nose were pink from blood still having been on him from feeding. His hands and feet were a bit dirty from running around in the yard. He pushed up slowly onto his hands, then sat on his rear. </p><p>"Ah..." His voice cracked but he regained himself, scooting closer to Poe, putting his hand on his shoulder.  He pushed him back slightly, wanting to make sure Poe's wound was closed before they did anything else.  He leaned down and placed his face near the wound as he licked, running his tongue gently along the line of sliced skin a few times to encourage the healing process. </p><p>When satisfied that he had helped, he sat back up, licking his lips. “There.  Now you’re better." From behind him, the swish of a tail popped out over his leg.</p><p>Hux’s eyes widened, as he looked down and behind him at the remnants of his transformation. "Uh...I don't think that's supposed to be there." He sounded panicked.</p><p>Poe chuckled and covered his mouth to try and stifle it and hide his ongoing smile, seeing how upset Hux was.  “Don’t worry,” he reassured, when he could speak without obvious amusement.  “Your first few transformations may be a little awkward.  I ended up sporting ears a few times.  They’ll transform back to your regular shape in a few hours or days.”</p><p>“And I was already fine, Hux.  It was…fun to be able to feed you, even as a wolf.  Your tongue isn’t as nice as the way you suck, but it was still pleasant.”  He leaned in to kiss him softly.  “Let me get something to wash your face and hands.  You were a playful pup.  Thank you.  You gave me a lot of joy, playing with me that way.”  He kissed him again.</p><p>He finally climbed to his feet to go get a rag to clean him, off, taking the knife away with him, too.  “Are you full?  I don’t think you ate as much as you normally do.” </p><p>Hux kissed back both times, licking his lips as Poe walked away and then looked down at the red fluff sticking out from behind him. “I hope this goes away."  He grabbed the tail, mesmerized by feeling it and being able to move it.  "Will be really hard to wear pants this way." He tugged lightly, just making sure it was really attached. It was, and with a small wince, he let go, letting it flop behind him before turning to look at Poe again. </p><p>"I felt happy. I don't know how to explain it. My thoughts weren’t the same, but I was having fun." He smiled gently, watching Poe move about. "And I'm okay.  I don't need much when it's you I’m feeding from. You’re very satisfying"  He grinned, teeth poking out.</p><p>“You don’t have to wear pants on my account,” Poe said playfully, returning with more water and another rag.  “You’re a dirty puppy.  Getting into the wolfsbane and now all bloody and muddy.”  He clicked his tongue at him and shook his head, completely playful.  “Also tiny.  I’m not sure why you were so small in your wolf form.”  He cocked his head and studied Hux.  “Maybe to make up for being so tall in your human form.”</p><p>“The more time I spend as a wolf, the more combined my wolf and human minds become.  It’s not a bad thing.  I’m not sure it will be the same for you.”  He lightly tugged Hux’s tail once, before beginning to wash off Hux’s face.  “Hold out your hands.”  </p><p>Hux rolled his eyes lightly, huffing as he looked at Poe as studied him. “You're just holding that over me because your jealous.” He smirked and stuck his tongue out. </p><p>He huffed when Poe tugged the tail, swishing it irritatedly behind him as he closed his eyes to let the other man wash his face. He grabbed the tail, wanting it to stop, only letting go when Poe urged him to hold out his hands. "It's like it has a mind of its own.” He frowned, cracking his eyes open as he held his hands out. </p><p>He watched Poe's face for a few moments, lips pulling into a light smile as he observed him. He was still so enamored by Poe and his many skills, his abilities and how he loved and lived. He knew Poe had longer of a life to learn and experience, but it was still so interesting to find someone so well rounded. "I can only imagine what sort of energetic young man you must have been. Not saying you’re not still young, but…you know what I mean. Before living for two hundred years." </p><p>“I’m not young,” Poe acknowledged, “whatever I look like.  Though I like to think I still have a lot of energy.  But I was wild in my younger days.  Foolish.  I did a lot of things I’m not proud of, Hux.  I’ve learned a lot in two hundred and fifty years.  I’m hoping you can skip some of the mistakes I made…and find some new ones of your own to make.”  </p><p>He carefully wiped off each of Hux’s fingers and the palm of his hands.  The dirt and grime came off easily under his experienced touch.  He’d cleaned off his own often enough after running around in the wilderness.  “There we go.  All clean.”</p><p>He reached out for the still wolf part of Hux.  “May I see your tail, Hux?  It’s pretty cute.  And I do like the red fur.  Doesn’t quite match your hair, but it’s a lively color.  Much more so than mine.” </p><p>Hux smiled as Poe wiped his hands, watching. “Well, I hope to at least make those mistakes with you." He smirked, tail flicking. When Poe touched his tail, he chuckled, turning around on the floor so his back and rear faced Poe. "It feels weird..." The red fur traveled up his spine a few inches before stopping.</p><p>Poe carefully examined the area and said, “Yeah, this looks like what happened to some weres their first few times trying to transform completely.”  He rubbed at where the tail connected to Hux’s lower back, just above the curve of his ass.  “Is that more sensitive than other places?”</p><p>He remembered how ridiculous he felt when his ears remained after the rest of him changed back.  And how sensitive they were to contact. “I felt stupid when I couldn’t get my ears back at first.  But they did return to what I wanted without too much time passing.”  He tugged again at the tail, before letting go.</p><p>“There’s an hour or two before sunrise.  Want to see if I can get that tail wagging again?” Poe asked in a low, playful tone, scraping his teeth over his lower lip.  Truthfully, all their running around and playing as wolves had left him a bit randy. And now that Hux was returned mostly to his normal form, he hoped to indulge that wan. </p><p>Hux bit his lip when Poe touched the base of his spine, curling his hands as a shiver ran up his spine, shivering lightly. “Uh...yeah, that’s- that's sensitive."  He turned back around, seeing Poe looking a bit aroused. He smirked and scooted closer, licking his lips. Hux hadn't done this in a while, but he wanted to pleasure Poe with his mouth. He put a hand on Poe's leg and looked up at him through his eyelashes as he leaned down, face near Poe's crotch. "May I?”</p><p>Poe stroked Hux’s hair and heard his voice tilt into a deeper register, as he said, “You can do whatever you want with me.  But maybe in bed?  Not here on the floor?”  He ran his fingers over Hux’s mouth.  “It’s part of why I built a bed.”</p><p>He gently eased away from Hux and stood, stretching tall to the ceiling.  With a lithe twist, he turned on one heel and headed for their bedroom, deliberately showing off his ass as he moved.  And at the doorframe, he turned his head and tossed a playful wink over his shoulder.</p><p>Hux looked up at Poe from where he was leaned over, pushing slightly against the hand in his hair as he pouted, but nodded. He smirked and pushed up, watching Poe walk toward the bedroom. He bit his lip at the wink, following quickly, the red tail swishing quickly behind him without him even realizing. "Is it odd for me to say I want to devour you?” He chuckled, knowing how it sounded.</p><p>“Odd?” Poe asked with amusement and shook his head.  “You literally do devour me.  And I love every moment of it.”  He spread himself out on the bed, showing off his body for Hux’s gaze.  His strong legs opened wide, inviting Hux between them.  He ran one hand from above his groin all the way to his neck, simultaneously licking his lips.  “Come devour me now.  I want you, Hux…tail and all.”  He noted the excitedly waving appendage with delight.</p><p>Hux licked his lips, bright green eyes traveling up Poe's legs, stopping at his waist for a moment then moving to his face, smiling wide enough for his teeth to poke out from under his lips. He crawled forward, getting in-between Poe's legs and getting on his belly, sliding his hands up his thighs and over his hips, fingers kneading the flesh just under his hip bones. He leaned in and licked up the underside of Poe's cock, eyes flicking up to watch Poe's expressions as he worked. He took Poe into his mouth without his hands, working the head gently as he eased slowly down, not knowing his limitations just yet.</p><p>Poe groaned in pleasure as Hux took his cock in a strangely cool mouth.  But the wicked tongue and the danger posed by the sharp teeth excited him, made his erection throb in desire.  He took hold of the bedcovers in both hands and held on tight, watching Hux with a dark, intense gaze.  And as always when his mouth was not otherwise preoccupied, he talked.  “That’s so good, love.  So nice.  Such a lovely mouth.  Looks so good stretched around my cock.  Bet you can take me all the way down.  All the way.  Without effort.”</p><p>He groaned again and fought the urge to thrust, hips twitching a bit in Hux’s grip.  “Hold me, down, love.  Make me take what you’re willing to give.  Want what you give me.”</p><p>Hux's lips pulled slightly as he smiled around Poe's cock, tongue working the head before he closed his eyes, pressed his hands down firmly on Poe's hips and started sucking in earnest. He went further and further down on his lover, realizing quickly that he had no issues regardless of how much he took into his mouth. He guessed he didn't have a gag reflex anymore, which was lucky for more than just Poe. Hux figured he would try all the way and relaxed his throat, pushing down till his nose touched the curly dark hair at the base of Poe’s cock, swallowing once. He held his breath, figuring he would hold this till he couldn’t anymore, but the feeling of needing to breath never came. He blinked, staring at Poe's skin as he realized...he didn't need to breath. How had he just figured this out? It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts before he started to move again, bobbing his head up and down Poe's entire length with each motion.</p><p>“Nnngh.”  Poe released their homemade covers before he tore them in pieces and pressed his hands to the back of Hux’s head.  He made himself control his strength.  The vampire could probably take the force, but it still might hurt him.  He was not sure how Hux’s hair regrew, but tearing it out seemed a bad idea.</p><p>“Ooooh.  Hux.  That’s incredible.  Have me so deep.”  He wriggled under the attentions, still forcing himself not to thrust into that welcoming throat.  “Getting close.  Don’t- don’t swallow, Hux.”</p><p>He began to try to push him away, not wanting to make the vampire sick.  It made him cry out in disappointment to do it though, the vampire’s throat muscles so strong around him.</p><p>Hux groaned in disappointment when Poe pushed him up from his cock, licking his lips. "It might be worth it like this." He smirked, honestly not caring about maybe having to throw up if he got to watch and pleasure Poe. "But if you insist." He rested his head to the side, taking Poe in his hand as he stroked his length, firm and steady at the same pace as he’d been sucking.  His long fingers wrapped completely around his cock, firm grip stroking from base to tip.  His green eyes watched Poe, lips curled in a pleasant smirk as he took satisfaction at Poe's sounds and expressions.</p><p>“Won’t hurt you, even like that,” Poe panted, now allowing himself to thrust up into the firm fingers.  He could now give in to that need, hips working at full strength and speed.  “This is still good.  So good.”  He forced himself to stop.  “Don’t want to come like this.  Want you in me.  Want to see your tail wagging as you fuck me.  Please.  Need you, Hux.”  </p><p>The fingers of his right hand stroked over Hux’s face and tugged his lower lip.  “Please,” he repeated, eyes wide and imploring.  “Need your cock in me.”  </p><p>Hux was smiling, watching Poe's face till he stopped, asking Hux to make love to him. He was slightly surprised, but happy, feeling a swell of excitement as he took his hand from Poe's cock and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah...yeah, okay.”  He got up quickly, finding the jar of oil before coming back and sitting down between Poe's legs, a small smile plastered on his lips. He opened the jar and stuck his fingers in, getting them nice and slick before he recapped the jar.  Hux took one of Poe's legs in hand and lifted it over his shoulder, running his other hand down Poe's leg and between his cheeks, fingers ghosting over Poe's hole and rubbing around the outside. </p><p>"It's been a while for me as well.  I apologize for my rustiness. " He started with one finger and slipped it in gently, working slowly in further and further, before twisting and curling, not moving on to a second finger until Poe felt thoroughly relaxed.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Poe said, instantly proven correct when Hux used a finger to ease open his body, preparing him.  “Mmmm, see?  So good, Hux.  Press in deeper.  I want more of your fingers.  They’re so strong and long.  Fuck.”  He worked with the two fingers inside him, body pushing nimbly and completely into their spread.</p><p>He closed his eyes and arched his neck, fully on display and trusting his vampire lover.  Even if Hux decided to take a bite out of his neck and suck more blood, he wouldn’t object.  He knew Hux would never hurt him intentionally.  And feeding him was never something Poe’d object to.</p><p>It was freeing, having a lover as strong and resilient as himself.  He could use all his strength with Hux, and have a lover powerful enough to meet all his desires.  </p><p>“Ready for more,” he panted.  “Please.  Ready for your cock.”</p><p>Hux bit his lip, looking up at Poe with reservation as he asked for more, and not just more fingers. "Are you sure?" he spoke softly, but pulled his fingers out slowly. "Okay." He grabbed the jar of oil again, opening it and dipping his fingers in once more, setting it aside and stroking himself, groaning against the feeling. He knelt between Poe's legs, taking a knee in one hand and pulling it up and over his shoulder for ease as he lined himself up. Slowly, he pressed his cock against Poe's hole and pushed in slowly, making sure to take his time. "Hnnn...fuck..." Poe's body was hot, slick and so, so good. He fought the urge to thrust in all at once, his other hand resting on the bed as he leaned over Poe, folding his leg as he did so. He bottomed out after a few moments, just staying there as he took in the sensation. Looking at Poe, he leaned in more, pressing his lips to Poe's to kiss him deeply.</p><p>Poe’s legs were not as long as Hux’s, but he possessed an equal amount of flexibility.  He easily bent the leg on Hux’s shoulder as Hux pushed into him and wrapped his other leg around Hux’s hips to snug up against him even tighter.  His back lifted off the mattress to meet Hux’s penetration.  </p><p>He raised his head to findHux’s mouth as well, tongue dueling hot and heavy against Hux’s cooler muscle.  He nipped at his lower lip and sucked on his tongue, before deliberately biting his own tongue hard enough to bleed a little into Hux’s mouth.  </p><p>“Fuck me,” he murmured.  “I want to feel all your strength.  You can’t really hurt me, love.  And I  want to feel you.  You’re so strong.”  He ran his hands over Hux’s lean body, knowing a vampire’s strength lurked in those deceptively thin limbs. </p><p>Hux moaned into the kiss, the spreading taste of blood in his mouth only spurring him on when he tasted it. He didn't need to be told twice, placing both hands down on the fur covered mattress below them as he pulled out to the tip, thrusting back in deeply a few times in a growing rhythm, finding his pace. </p><p>He quickly found his stride, toes curling as they dug into the fur, hips slapping hard against Poe's ass as he drove into him, deep and fast. He groaned, sucking on Poe's bleeding tongue before moving to kiss him again, the taste of Poe coating his senses and the feeling of his heat around Hux's cock driving him crazy. The tail he still sported twitched and swished behind him, legs shaking lightly not out of excursion, but excitement. He moved one hand to Poe's crotch, took hold of the man’s cock and stroked, grip tight and hand still coated in slick oil, paying close attention to the head as he worked.</p><p>Poe might have grinned smugly at the obvious signs of Hux enjoying himself to much, but he was too subsumed in the pleasure of having him inside and all around him.  He balanced on his shoulder blades and used the strength of his body to meet the thrusts of his vampire lover.  The power of Hux surpassed anybody he had lain with since leaving the pack, allowing him to indulge his were side.</p><p>He felt his cock swelling again, even though he wasn’t inside Hux this time.  Later, he wondered if their compatibility triggered his knot, a sign of how much he wanted Hux and they belonged together.  He growled a little when Hux’s hand knocked against the area and thrust even harder.</p><p>The new angle scraped Hux's cock right over his prostate, and Poe saw stars.  He let out a small howl and made the same move again.  More stars.  Louder howl.  Tightening the leg around Hux’s hip, he threw himself into the pace and angle, body shuddering with each stroke inside him.</p><p>Hux thrusted faster, groaning hard at the change in position as Poe found the spot that felt the best. He removed his lips from Poe's trailing down to his neck to where he heard Poe's blood rushing fast. He latched on, not biting yet, but sucking the skin and licking a few times before biting down, pulling a mouth full of blood. </p><p>He growled, pressing into Poe harder as he worked, feeling himself getting close as Poe's wet heat constricted around him. He wanted to make Poe come hard, feeling as though this was his life's point at this time, this very second.  He needed to make Poe feel as good as he could to make up for all the turmoil he had put the man through.</p><p>Poe growled back in response, an instinctive reaction to his lover.  But that was about the last semi-coherent sound he made as the perfect strokes of his cock, accompanied by the pounding of his ass, drove him to the edge.  </p><p>And over it, into a dizzying release that shorted out his nerves and dazzled his eyes, making everything go bright white for a split second as he started to spill over Hux’s hand and his own stomach.  His muscles clamped down on Hux’s cock, as if seeking a knot there to bind them together.</p><p>But he was the one to pop a full knot, as Hux’s hand continued to milk him for every drop.  That wrung another full-throated howl out of him.  He bucked again, with even more force, into the penetration, driving Hux as deep as either were physically capable.  And saw yet another blinding flash in front of his eyes.</p><p>Hux felt the knot grow in his hands, appreciating the telltale sign of his lover falling into ecstasy once more. He pulled a bit more blood, Poe clamping down around him bringing him closer to the edge himself. </p><p>He didn't stop his hand, stroking Poe through his orgasm until he himself was coming, body shivering as he hammered into Poe's hot hole. He kept at it for a long few moments, not slowing down until he could feel the orgasm start to wind down, whining as he pulled his teeth back from Poe’s neck and licked the bite closed. </p><p>He gently laid Poe down on the fur, unfolding him and setting his limbs down, pulling out ever so slowly before just resting in between Poe's legs. He looked down at his lover, body sweaty and curly hair stuck to his face, a flush making his darker skin warm. He was beautiful, more beautiful than any man Hux had laid his eyes on before. </p><p>He looked down at Poe's cock, gently resting his hand over the knot before stroking up the top to where copious amount of cum still spilled out on the man's chest. He wished he could lick it up, clean Poe for him with his tongue until there was nothing left. He still smiled down at Poe, his own hair messy and eyes bright.</p><p>Poe grinned in slight abashment at his still leaking cock, the knot swollen to its full size.  “Look what you do to me,” he said huskily.  “All those years wondering if knotting was even a real thing, and now you can make me pop a knot without even being inside you.”  He groaned in a mix of pleasure, exhaustion and sheepishness as another spurt erupted from him and on to his stomach and Hux’s hand.  “Just wish you could make as much mess in me.  Want to have you marking me that way.”</p><p>He stretched a little under Hux’s gaze and on the bed, enjoying the expression on his face and in his eyes.  Not even the most dedicated and loving of his former partners ever looked at him the way Hux did, and he basked in every moment.  And hoped his lover saw the same thing when he looked back.  </p><p>“Gonna be like this for awhile now,” he said.  “You wanna watch me just gush all over myself?  Make a mess everywhere for you?”  He trailed his hand over his stomach and through the increasing release.   </p><p>Hux bit his lip, moving his hands to rest on Poe's thighs where he gently rubbed his thumbs along the skin. Taking a deep breath, he could scent the smell of sex in the air. "I wish I could make a mess of you, too." His voice dipped a bit at the honesty in the words. "But you will just have to make enough of a mess for the both of us." He chuckled and leaned over Poe, his own flagging erection rubbing against Poe's still very much hard cock, not really looking for friction, but to tease his lover. </p><p>"I could watch you for days." He leaned in and kissed Poe's lips, his own still red from the man's blood. "Maybe one day I'll hide in the shadows.  You won’t know which one i’m hiding in." He spoke against Poe's lips softly.  "You will go about your night, eating, bathing…touching yourself.“ He kissed Poe harder for a moment, cutting his own fantasy off. “Then out of nowhere, I’ll snatch you up and pin you against the furs." His voice rumbled as his hands streaked up Poe's thighs and over his sides, thumbs raking through the come on his belly.</p><p>Poe pressed into the fleeting brush of Hux’s cock on his own, very sensitive still in the best way.  Hux’s fantasy just spurred him on, causing another spurt of seed to join the rest.  “Yes,” he groaned.  “Yes, Hux, I can be just a poor, innocent human, going about his life, until the big, bad vampire attacks me.  Seduces me.  Sucks my blood for his pleasure and food.”  He arched on another spurt.  “Fucks me.  Yes.” </p><p>He panted a little as his body relaxed back into the rug and grabbed Hux’s hand, tugging it to his mouth to kiss each knuckle.  And then he flashed his own teeth and chewed lightly as his fingertips.  </p><p>“Kiss and talk to me some more,” he demanded.  “You’re just making my knot bigger.  Good for my libido.  Damn bloodsucker.”  He tugged Hux down to kiss him and surged up to meet his mouth with his own demanding lips and tongue.  </p><p>Hux chuckled deeply, loving how into the fantasy Poe was getting. He wondered just how long he could keep the man going, amazed at how...much...he was able to come. Hux let his front rest down on Poe's front, the mess getting on him, but he didn't care. He wiggled his hips against Poe's to further incite the man with friction to go along with their words. </p><p>"I'll pin you down." He kissed along Poe's jaw as the man nibbled on his fingers, teeth nipping at the skin just under the bone. "Suck and nibble all over your skin before I finally find a sweet spot to bite." He nipped a bit harder at the soft flesh of Poe's neck, but didn't pierce the skin. "It might be your neck..." He nipped. "Or your thigh." He nipped again, his other hand trailing down to Poe's hip. "Or maybe I’ll find an unconventional spot. Somewhere more intimate, harder to get to, but just as sweet.  Sweeter.” His hips ground against Poe's again, rubbing their fronts together, the tail he still sported swishing wildly behind him.</p><p>“Yes, please, bite me again,” Poe begged, adding a pleading whine at the end.  “Want that so badly, Hux.  Anywhere you like.  Love how that makes me feel.  How you look with my blood on your lips.”  He rutted against the vampire, leaving smears of come all over his cock and abdomen.  </p><p>His eyes noted the extremely active tail on Hux’s behind, and he reached for it instinctively, grasping the curls of fur and tugging on the familiar appendage.  He delighted in the shared change between them.  And it made him want his lover even more.</p><p>“Please, bite me again, Hux,” he repeated, letting go of the delightful tail to tug at Hux’s head.  “I’ll come even more if you do.  Maybe forever.  Please.”  He displayed his neck to his lover again, open and inviting.</p><p>Hux groaned hard as he felt Poe rut up against him, the hand tugging at the tail an odd sensation, but not a painful one.  He was more than happy to feel those fingers in his hair instead. He let his hands wander as he did as Poe asked, licking at the skin of Poe's neck a few times before biting down once more, not going to say no to more blood. </p><p>Poe was a drug to him, in a few ways, and the taste of his blood against Hux’s tongue never got old and always tasted just as good as the time before. The only difference was that the lust flowing through Poe's veins made his taste even headier, almost as if Hux had spent hours in a tobacco room, making his head spin. He pulled the blood, grinding his hips against Poe's at the same time as he let his hands stroke Poe's sides. They would really need to clean this fur before they continued to use it, but Hux didn't mind doing that job if it meant getting to dirty it all over again.</p><p>Poe howled again as Hux sucked his blood, whole body going tight as a bowstring for a single second, before he virtually exploded into an orgasm that shook him so hard his teeth rattled and his body vibrated under Hux.  His knot deflated as he spilled and sprayed everything left in his poor balls.  The spasms continued even after he had nothing left, dry orgasm almost painful in its ongoing intensity.</p><p>And when he finally stopped, Poe crashed under Hux into a limp body of incoherence.  His head lulled back, breath frantically being drawn into his lungs.  His limbs splayed in four different directions, unmoving.  His chest heaved, though, working to try and keep up with his need for air.  </p><p>But everything felt so good, and he floated on a heady sensation of nearly transcendental delight.  The lips still pulling blood from his body were a distant feeling that marvelously fed his ongoing pleasure.  He could live in this moment forever and be happy.</p><p>Hux growled as Poe rode through his final orgasm, continuing to grind his hips against the other mans until he could tell he was done. He stilled, still sucking down the blood slowly for a few more moments before pulling away, licking the bite closed once more and kissing the skin. He was so amazed that he could make Poe like this, leave him in such a state. It was extremely satisfying. </p><p>“You going to live?" Hux chuckled, kissing his way up Poe's jaw line before planting one on the man's lips. After that, he sat up, sliding off the bed and heading toward the door.  "I'll be back in a moment." Hux didn't really care about the mess on himself, but he wanted to get Poe cleaned so he might be more comfortable. </p><p>He quickly got a wet rag and came back in, sitting back down between Poe's legs as he began to wipe the man's skin down, taking extra care not to overstimulate the skin to much as he knew Poe would still be sensitive.  "You practically glow you know that?”</p><p>Poe barely managed to crack his eyes open as Hux began to clean him off, watching his lover through the tiny slits and smiling a little.  “You’re amazing,” he said or tried to say.  The tired slur to the words made them nearly unintelligible.  “Might not make it.”</p><p>He closed his eyes again, completely wiped out by their love-making and Hux’s feasting on him.  In the morning, he’d wake up ravenous and parched, but for the moment, everything felt too good for reality.  And he was in no hurry to leave that state.</p><p>The only thing that would improve the situation was Hux pressed to his side, so he forced his eyes open a little again.  “Come here,” he demanded, though again the words lacked any bite or clarity.  He felt like he was trying to talk through sand, every effort a thousand times more difficult than normal.</p><p>Hux chuckled at Poe's slurred words, hearing the exhaustion in his speech. "Let me finish, then I’ll join you,” he scolded ever so lightly as he finished up wiping Poe down.  He then ran the rag over his own stomach in order to clean himself. He dropped the rag to the floor and moved to the side, settling down against Poe's side and in the crook of his arm. “You're amazing, too, you know." </p><p>He turned his face to look up at Poe, one arm over the man's chest and a leg slung over his thighs. He took a deep breath, feeling the creeping of tiredness coming over him as he figured it must be getting to be daylight soon.  He didn't notice the tail still thumping lightly behind him, it's length having already shortened a good deal.</p><p>“Have to be to keep up with you,” Poe mumbled and snuggled instantly into the other man. He wrapped both arms around him and pressed his face into soft, red hair.  “My vampire baby.”  He made a little whuffling sound of amused happiness.  “So luck to have you.”  </p><p>He yawned and then his entire body slumped as he closed his eyes and accepted sleep.  He was so exhausted there was no real possibility for dreams, nor did he realize that he was so in rhythm with his lover and packmate now that he fell asleep almost precisely as the sun rose in on the dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rise of The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days went by slowly, the chill air getting warmer and the snow melting away as the sun stayed out longer and longer through the daytime. Hux had taken up staying in the house for a few hours before actually laying down to sleep for a few hours after sunrise, their bedroom cutting off the light of the sun well enough to not faze him. </p><p>More animals started to come up and out of their hidden winter homes as spring came, the sounds of the forest louder than usual with their activity. It was now toward the middle of spring, the air warm and the days nearing their peak, bringing pleasant breezes through the forest where Poe and Hux resided. </p><p>Hux sat in the bedroom, the heavy, wooden blinds closed and a small candle lit next to the bedside where he awaited sunset. He was drawing, having picked sketching back up when his time outside was cut short.  He drew the front view of the cabin, which he could remember now by heart.</p><p>For Poe, the days went by in a blur of happiness, made even better by the coming of spring.  He spent as much time as possible with his packmate, made even more fun by Hux’s learning control over his wolf form.  They frolicked through the woods and played in all their possible combinations of forms.  Poe felt like a very young were again, full of pep and goofiness. </p><p>He currently stretched out on the end of the bed and watched Hux through slitted eyes, content and warm.  His vampire was a pale form entangled in sheets that smelled strongly of their lovemaking and joined scents.  He looked forward to the setting of the sun so they could head into the forest and run together, but lying in their bed, watching his lover draw, wasn’t exactly a hardship.  He could stay there quite contentedly for much longer.</p><p>Still, as the sun set, he bounced up, pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek and made for the door.  He wanted to eat some jerky and drink before they went out.  He always needed all of his strength before they shared a full night of activities (running around, feeding and vigorous sex, including ‘doggy style’).  And he did like to make sure they could fully enjoy everything they did together.</p><p>It might not last forever, but for the foreseeable future, Poe didn’t want anything to change. </p><p>“Come on, slowpoke,” he called playfully back to his vampire lover.  “Would you mind if we do one of our big runs tonight?  I’d like to just race around the perimeter.”   </p><p>A smile curled Hux's lips when he felt the kiss, the bed jostling as Poe got off and headed out. He knew the sun would be set, Poe's internal clock better than his own. </p><p>"I'm coming. I'm coming,” he said, setting his charcoal to the side and closing his small sketchbook, setting both on the nightstand. He stood, stretched, made his way out to the main room and walked up behind Poe, wrapping his arms around him as Poe ate his jerky. </p><p>"Of course." He pressed a kiss to Poe's shoulder, the two of them standing nude in the small kitchen, nudity being their most common state now. "Do you want me to run as a wolf? Or stay in this form?”  He nibbled lightly at the darker skin, not trying to feed, but wanting to leave a mark.</p><p>“I love you in both forms,” Poe said with a groan of pleasure and an arch of his neck to invite Hux’s mouth to explore and bite as he pleased.  “Maybe four feet tonight?  I’d like to chew on your tail.”  He sighed and leaned fully back into his strong lover.</p><p>“It’s going to be a warm night with a near full moon.  Perfect for a gambol and a good howl.  You can practice your pipes.  See if you still sound like a strangled chicken.”  He lifted a hand to stroke through Hux’s red hair, even as he teased him.</p><p>“We’ll have to make the most of these nights.  They’ll be getting shorter for awhile now.  At the height of the summer, we’ll only have a few hours.”  He nuzzled under Hux’s chin, enjoying the smarting of the mark Hux had just drawn up.  “Have to spend more time in bed.  Won’t that be a shame?” </p><p>Hux chucked, placing a final kiss on Poe's neck before he pulled away and walked to the door, opening it to look outside. The sky was at the last shades of light blue, the stars almost at their brightest point as the sun has disappeared behind the horizon. </p><p>"For the last time I do not sound like a strangled chicken." Hux huffed, but his smile didn't fade. "And yes. such a shame. How will I ever handle spending more time in bed with you?" He teased, turning back around to make his way over to Poe. </p><p>He transformed in the middle of walking, having all but mastered the aspect of changing within the first month after the first transformation. He booped Poe in the ass with his nose, licking a wet stripe up one of the cheeks in fun as he turned back around quickly and darted out the door, giving a quick bark as he stopped in the middle of the yard to wait.</p><p>Poe made a surprised noise at the lick, but then laughed in delight at the move.  He loved how comfortable Hux had gotten with his wolf form and all the things that went with it.  “I’m coming,” he said and chewed down his last piece of jerky.  </p><p>Shutting the door behind him, he transformed into his much larger black wolf form.  With a little shake of his whole body, he trotted out to greet Hux’s wolf.  He sniffed all around his lover’s body, including a friendly push of his snout into the scent glands of Hux’s rear.  </p><p>With a little whuff, he play-bowed to his packmate and bounded toward the woods with an inviting bark backward for Hux to follow.  He loped not too quickly into the trees, not wanting outdistance his smaller lover.  But it was still faster than any normal wolf could travel.</p><p>Before they could even get comfortable, another howl in the distance split the air and brought Poe to a stop, ears trembling.</p><p>Hux had gotten used to the fairly canine acts that Poe would do, letting the other wolf sniff him before he trotted off after him into the forest line. He yipped, catching up the wolf and nipping at his tail playfully before he heard the howl in the distance. He stopped, his head perking up and his ears pressing back against his head, tail tucking. He still had a hard time interpreting some of the calls, but he could tell by both Poe's reaction and the sound of it, that it wasn't something good. Hux made a whiny noise, coming to press himself up against Poe's side, keeping himself close.</p><p>Poe turned and licked soothingly at Hux’s ears, not wanting him to be scared.  The howl had been an urgent call from the Skywalker pack, directed at him.  The Skywalkers had moved back into the portion of their territory close to Poe’s recently, as evidenced by the calls they’d started hearing a few weeks ago.  </p><p>One voice was clearly missing from the pack- Leia.  Poe wondered what had happened to the long-time leader of the Skywalker pack. </p><p>He raised his head and howled a response, a signal of their presence and attention.</p><p>Rey’s howl answered, an urgent call for them to come and talk.  Something had obviously upset her, as the call wobbled on the edges.  </p><p>Poe called back that they were on their way and turned to lick at Hux’s ears again.  He scruffed him lightly with his teeth and tugged to let him know to follow and stay close.  With that, he turned and loped in the direction of the Skywalker territory, pressing both of them to move quickly.</p><p>Hux could hear the urgent and worried tones of the calls, huffing heavily in stress. He appreciated the attention from Poe before he tugged him to follow, knowing tonight's fun was over before it began. He sped up, falling into a run along side Poe, stress increasing as he had never actually met the Skywalker pack before, hoping they wouldn’t be upset by his presence.</p><p>Poe slowed as they approached the border of his territory, noting the Skywalker pack lined up, waiting for them.  He looked over the assembly and his ears fell back in distress.  “Where is Leia?” he asked with a slight whine in his voice.</p><p>A series of noises and postures flowed through the assembled werewolves, things that signaled upset, distress and discontent.</p><p>Kylo surged forward, teeth bared at Poe. “She is gone!  I am alpha now!”</p><p>Poe bared his own teeth in anger, standing his ground in front of the slightly larger wolf.  He knew what that meant- Kylo had driven out his own mother, and the rest of the pack were not best pleased by the event.  “Not my alpha,” he said.</p><p>Kylo’s ears went back further as he gave a contemptuous look at the smaller wolf behind Poe.  “A pack of two,” he taunted.  “And a rather scrawny looking second at that.”</p><p>Poe huffed a wolf laugh at Kylo.  “Best be careful, Kylo Ren.  My scrawny packmate is much more than he seems.”</p><p>Hux slowed to a trot before stopping, staying just behind Poe, body still pressed up against the other wolf tightly, tail tucked and ears back. The intensity of the pack before him was tangible. The feeling of their strength able to be seen, and Hux wasn't stupid enough to think he could hold his own against such numbers. He knew something was wrong, catching bits and pieces of words he could understand, learning the language of the wolves slowly from Poe. He growled lightly as the dark wolf's eyes coming to rest on him, making him severely uncomfortable. He stepped  back uncomfortably, eyeing the rest of the pack. He wondered if they could tell he was different, his fangs unable to be hidden even in this form.</p><p>“Kylo!” Rey snapped and pushed in front of him.  “We’re not here to fight.  At least not with Poe and his packmate.”  She turned to Poe, ears at a respectful angle. “We’ve smelled the same vampire who was around before…the old one who killed our packmate.  We don’t want to have to leave here again.  We’d like to stay this time.  You’re the oldest were we know, the one who understands vampires best.  We want your help to defeat him.”</p><p>Poe’s ears reverted to their worried angle, away from the aggression of before. “Where did you scent him, Rey?”</p><p>“Moving toward your territory through ours to the east,” she said.</p><p>Poe looked in that direction and made a low growl in the back of his throat at the idea.  “ I would welcome a partnership to find this vampire and end him,” he said.  “But we must proceed with caution.  A vampire that old has powers not accessible to most.”</p><p>Kylo growled at Rey's assertion, his ears falling flat as she pushed in front. No one made a fuss about her challenge, eying him as he took a few irritated steps back, tail swishing angrily. He didn't interject however, letting her speak for a moment. </p><p>"That one. where did it come from?" He growled, not recognizing the were at Poe’s side. "You said you were a lone wolf. And yet, here you are with a second." He sounded suspicious. “And teasing to stop a vampire or not, how do we know you won't try for our territory the moment our mutual enemy is gone?” he grumbled, baring his teeth. </p><p>Hux couldn't help but bare his teeth back, green eyes holding onto Kylo's  dark ones as he felt a desire to protect Poe come over him. Poe would never do that, they were fine with their own lives and land. They didn't need more, so why would anyone think they would try to steal it? He couldn't help a growl, his body still pressed heavily against Poe.  Another irritated whine escaped him.</p><p>“All two of us?” Poe asked irritably.  “We have a territory that’s sufficient.  I’ve never challenged you, and in respect for your mother, I won’t.”  </p><p>He turned to lick at Hux’s ears again, trying to calm them both.  He tilted his head inquisitively at his packmate and whined a little, wanting to know if Hux would mind if he told the other pack the truth about his identity. The cute little fang teeth were not hideable, but they weren’t a dead giveaway either.</p><p>Rey was not at all worried about Poe challenging them and made an annoyed noise at her own mate.  “We can track him as a pack.  All of us together should be a match even for an ancient vampire.”</p><p>Hux made a small grumble, nosing up at Poe's chin. He didn't mind if the others knew, not really, as long as it didn't end up hurting Poe in the end. But, Poe wanted to tell them, and that was his choice to let them know. </p><p>Kylo huffed, pacing lightly behind Rey. "We could take the vampire down on our own.  I do not see why we need the help of outsiders to do so,” he growled, bumping Rey with his side. He didn’t usually challenge her, giving her more leeway than the others when it came to arguing against him. "We are a strong pack. We can take down one vampire." </p><p>Hux wanted to roll his eyes, knowing what sort of self confident jerk Kylo was. He was strong,  possibly stronger than any of them, but he was cocky and that often made for rash decision making. Hux made an irritated noise, huffing as he nosed Poe again to let him know he could go ahead and say something.</p><p>“Old vampires aren’t to be taken lightly,” Poe warned with a flash of his teeth at Kylo.  “They have far more powers than we’re used to.  They can call for the mists to obscure the eye and mask their scent to confuse the nose.  They are stronger than any one of us, and faster, too.  We’d have to ambush and attack as a pack to have any chance.  And the probability of injury or death of some members of the pack is high.  We have to face that if we attack him.”</p><p>He looked at Hux and huffed out a little bark.  “Not that I think we have much choice.  At least…Hux and I don’t.  If I had to bet, he’s returned for his get…for Hux.”  And he gestured with his muzzle to Hux.  “This is my packmate, Armitage Hux.  He’s an example of the powerful nature of vampires.  He’s learned how to become a wolf, the same way we have.  And he can control his transformation in the same way.”</p><p>“He’s a vampire?  And he can become a wolf?”  Rey’s ears pinned flat to her head in fear.  “Can all vampires do that?”</p><p>Poe shook his head.  “I think it’s because I raised him.  He’s a special case, but we can’t discount the idea that his sire will be able to change forms in some way.  I have heard about vampires becoming bats.”</p><p>Kylo growled deeply at what Poe revealed about Hux, his tail pointed and ears back, teeth bared. "You allowed one of them into your home!?" He let out an angry bark, pacing a few more times behind Rey.  "Rey, how can you sit here and trust this…traitor?" He growled again, coming to stand next to Rey, showing his full height. </p><p>Hux kept his eyes on Kylo, his own lips pulling back slightly as he felt his nerves go on edge at the other wolf's anger and blatant show of it. His hair stood on end as he felt the tension grow, letting out a small whine to Poe. </p><p>Poe was no traitor, and Hux would never hurt one of them...not unless they came after Poe. "Poe....isn't traitor." He did his best with the wolf words he knew and could speak, green eyes darting to Rey. "Would...never hurt him..." </p><p>Kylo snapped his teeth. "And how can we know that he won’t just turn back to join his master? I thought vampires are drawn to their sires!" There was a few nervous sounds behind him, a few agreements in the crowd. "Vampires are not pack like we are....they do not care for many other than themselves."</p><p>“I raised him,” Poe repeated firmly.  “Am raising him.  He’s my pack.  I trust him, even though I’m sure his sire will try to call him.”  He licked Hux’s ears gently and lovingly again.  “We can even use that against his sire.  I trust Hux.  With my life.”</p><p>He looked back to Rey, who he trusted much more than Kylo.  “I can only ask the Skywalker pack to join Hux and I in defeating this vampire.  I know it’s a lot to ask of you.  But he did kill one of your members, and I have no doubt he’ll kill more if he remains here long. As a collective group, we have a chance to stop him.  Especially if we trust each other.”</p><p>Rey looked to Kylo, who was her mate and alpha, even if she was unsure of his judgement of late.  “We will have to discuss this,” she said.  “Kylo, may we not call a pack meeting now and discuss it together?  As we used to?”</p><p>Hux felt a swell of pride and love flow through him at Poe's words, knowing it to be true by both his words, and his actions. Poe trusted him with his life, and those sorts of words meant something greater than most things to Hux. The last time he had heard those words, it was on the battlefield with his fellow soldiers. But Poe wasn’t just a soldier, Poe was his friend and his lover. </p><p>Kylo scoffed, huffing heavily as Poe spoke but didn't retort. Kylo knew that what Poe said Poe meant. He had seen Poe's actions the entire time his pack and Poe had territories near each other. But that didn't mean he had to like it. </p><p>Kylo sat his rump down next to Rey, huffing once more at her words to him. He turned his head and licked her cheek and ears a few times, tail thumping angrily. "Fine. We can call it." His temper seemed to have simmered for now, not having the rest of the pack or his mate get riled up seemed to have calmed him a fraction. </p><p>Hux licked his lips nervously as he finally felt himself be able to breathe somewhat normally, the tension in the air easing little by little. He pressed against Poe again, licking at his ears and then pressed his face into Poe's scruff to take in his smell, calming himself.</p><p>The Skywalker pack adopted a circular formation around their alpha, which also enclosed Poe, Hux and Rey.  They variously lay down, sat or stood at attention, all ears forward to listen to their alpha and his mate, as well as to the Poe and his strange companion.  They were somewhat tense, but not overly so, although they knew they faced a terrible enemy.</p><p>Poe looked to Kylo and then to the pack.  “You all know me. I have always respected the Skywalker pack.  And I thank you for warning my packmate and I of the danger that has returned.  Now, I would ask of you an even greater favor, that you help Hux and I fight and destroy this ancient creature who has already killed one of you.”</p><p>There was an angry growl and some whines at the reminder of their lost packmate.</p><p>“I know it’s not a small thing to ask.  You all realize how dangerous an ancient vampire is even to a full pack of wolves,” Poe said.  “And as he is Hux’s sire, there is added danger.  But I still ask it, humbly.”  Poe lowered himself to his belly and raised his throat in offer.  </p><p>Rey pawed the ground in respect to such a gesture of trust and beseeching to her pack.  She knew how much Leia liked and trusted Poe and regretted that he had never been interesting in joining them.  And she mourned still the loss of their packmate to the vampire’s hands.  She was firmly on the side of attacking with Poe’s help.</p><p>Hux's green eyes watched the pack move, ears flattening against his head as he pressed as close as he could to Poe. He felt both very overwhelmed by the sheer impressiveness of their group and presence. </p><p>When Poe laid down, he looked around, feeling as though he was supposed to do something but didn't know what. So, he just kept his head low, tail pulled close to his body as he tried to take up as little space as possible. </p><p>Kylo listened quietly, his tail flickering as he pretended to look off in the distance. He and Poe had never really gotten along, but he did know his mother and the pack trusted the other were. That didn't make him like this situation any better, and he begrudgingly huffed at Poe's offering of trust to the two do them. "I'm for taking this ancient vampire down. I think we all are." His voice was deep as he spoke, the occasional calm leadership he could find showed at this moment. "I do not do this for you, however, I do this for my pack. But we will work with you to complete this mutual goal." </p><p>He pushed up on his feet, standing tall as he stared down at the two of them. "You said this one could be of use. I assume you mean as bait."</p><p>“You do not speak for your pack alone,” Poe growled, “even if you are alpha.  I accept your help with thanks, but wish to hear from your packmates individually.”</p><p>Rey pinned her ears back in surprise, but quickly stepped forward to say, “I wish to hunt this vampire, as well.  We will put an end to his evil.  The risk is worth the reward.”  She meant her declaration, but also wanted to answer before her mate reacted with anger at Poe’s words.  (Although she agreed with the older were.)</p><p>One by one, the other pack members stepped forward to agree to hunt the vampire, each giving a little bow to both Poe and Kylo.  They were pleased with the way Poe had asked them and showed deference to the entire group.  And all of them also bore bad will toward the creature that had attacked their pack without reason and killed one of their own.</p><p>“Thank you, my friends,” Poe said and rose to his feet again.  “Would you like to come with us to our cabin?  The run is not far, and it is central to Hux and my territory.  If I am right in the vampire’s intentions, he will be coming for Hux.”  He turned to tug lightly on one of Hux’s ears with his teeth, a loving gesture.  </p><p>And as he did that, he locked eyes on Kylo.  “He’s not bait,” he said coldly and angrily to the larger wolf.  “You talk of vampires not understanding pack, but you seem to be the one without any concept of it.”  He licked over Hux’s head once.  “Just as a sire may be able to influence his get, a get can sense his sire.  I am fairly sure Hux will be able to track our foe even better than we will.  Even in disguise.”</p><p>Hux listened quietly, nerves calming bit-by-bit as he realized the group was going to help them. He was still very wary of Kylo, but the majority of the weres seemed to be okay with his presence. </p><p>Kylo huffed and gave a final nod, completely glossing past the insult as if he didn't even want to touch the topic. "Fine. We will accompany you in your territory." Kylo stood once more and nudged Rey. "I'll keep the rear. You take the lead. I will call if I notice anything." His voice was stiff, but at least he was no longer bearing his teeth. </p><p>Hux got up and stood, demeanor still small as he kept close to Poe, licking his face. "We go...now?...What if...he finds me?" Hux worried about his own ability to fend of his sire, not knowing what sort of power the other vampire might have over him.</p><p>Poe wrapped his larger form securely around his smaller wolf packmate as he also stood, pleased with the results of his plea to the Skywalker pack, but distressed by Hux’s worry.  “When we get home, return to your other form and dress.  We’ll see if you can sense your sire.  I’d like to track him away from our home.  But if he does come, I’d like to have the Skywalker pack around us, acting as guardians and sentinels.  If he comes for you, we’ll be ready.  There are other traps we can set-up, though I think he may know how to avoid them.  But we will worry about it when we get home and set-up our strategy.  For now, yes, let’s go home.”</p><p>He urged Hux with him into place at the front of the pack with Rey, who awaited them.  With a bob of the head to her, he tossed back his head and howled to the moon, echoed by the other wolves.  With a huff, he took off into their territory again, leading the group effortlessly back toward their cabin. </p><p>It felt both strange and wonderful to have a pack at his heels, and Hux at his side.  He wished for a better circumstance, but still took a moment as they ran to enjoy the sensations.</p><p>Hux nodded and followed, running quickly next to Poe through the forest. He still hasn't eaten, his desire to feed was present in the back of his mind, but he knew now was not the time, hoping to ask Poe later once they were in their home safe. </p><p>When they trotted up near their cabin, Hux stopped and huffed, looking behind them to see the group. He didn't honestly care if anyone saw him naked.  He bumped into Poe and licked his face as he walked past him towards the cabin. He pawed up the steps and onto the front porch before he transformed, naked back now to Poe and the pack before he pushed the door in, disappearing into the cabin without a word. </p><p>He was still uncomfortable about the group as a whole, and the situation at hand. His worry settled in as to what would happen and just how dangerous this situation could be. What if he got influenced by the older vampire? What if the vampire killed or injured Poe? What if one of the other pack got injured or wore yet, killed? Would the Skywalker pack turn on Poe and him? </p><p>There were many variables, and not a lot of them seemed to portend good endings. This felt worse than the situation with his father, since at least he had been a regular human, lacking supernatural powers. </p><p>He didn't know if Poe was going to follow him in.  He grabbed some clothes quickly, dressing in their bedroom.</p><p>Poe noted Hux going into their cabin with approval (and a glance at his cute behind), before helping to assemble the Skywalker pack into a defensive formation in the clearing around their cabin.  He felt a bit anxious, as well, bringing another pack into the heart of his territory, but there was nothing else for it.  The pack might take days to hunt down the vampire, and they couldn’t stay apart in that time. And he felts certain that Hux’s sire would come after him. </p><p>Also, there was increased safety in the sheer number of weres.  The vampire would be more hesitant to strike at them, and Poe did not want his home tainted by the ancient creature (or an attack).  </p><p>He finally nodded to Rey and Kylo and said, “I need a little time to confer with Hux, see if he can track his sire.  We will come back out in a little while.  I doubt we can track down our foe in a single night, but perhaps we’ll get lucky.  I shall return.”  He bobbed his head to the pair and trotted toward the cabin.  </p><p>He transformed the instant he got inside and closed the door behind him.  Locating Hux in their room, he pressed against the vampire, nude form to clothed one, and kissed him, passionate with a hint of frantic.</p><p>“Hux, love,” he murmured into his mouth.  “I’m sorry we had to allow others intrude on our home.  I was so happy to have it just be us.  Ours alone.”  He dotted more kisses to his mouth.  “How are you doing?”</p><p>Hux felt Poe's warm body wrap around him, the kisses on his neck prompted him to turn his head and kiss Poe's lips deeply. He sighed heavily, pressing against Poe's naked form. "It's okay. There are things we have to do in order to keep what's ours." He smiled and turned in Poe's arms, facing him and planting another kiss against the warm lips. </p><p>"I'm okay. Nervous...upset...angry and to be honest, scared,” Hux admitted, resting his head on Poe's shoulder. "I'm nervous about what could happen." He hugged Poe tighter. "I'm upset we have to do this in the first place." He pressed his lips to Poe's neck. "I'm angry at my sire and Kylo." He kissed the same spot again. "And I'm scared I'm going to lose you…or- or lose myself." He breathed in Poe's enticing scent, hungry, but with feeding the furthest thing from his mind.</p><p>“I have no intention of losing you,” Poe assured him and kissed his nose.  “I have faith in your ability to fight off whatever hold your sire may try to use on you.  You’re pack.  Just remember that, no matter what he says or does.  My pack.  My love.  My own.  And I am yours.”  He bared his throat to Hux.</p><p>The vampire may not have feeding at the front of his mind, but Poe did.  He wanted his lover as strong and fierce as possible when they faced down his sire. (And believed a dose of his own blood might help keep Hux tied to him, well beyond anything his sire could offer.)</p><p>“You’ll have to feed quickly,” he said.  “We can’t be too long in rejoining the others.  They’re impatient to go.  And you can’t take as much as sometimes, love.  I need to be at full steam, too.”  He sighed and caressed the back of Hux’s head, fingers gentle in his hair.  “I love you.” </p><p>Hux nodded, standing there for a few moments longer before he ran his tongue over Poe's neck a few times to ease the bite, before clamping down softly. He didn't want to remove his hold on Poe, keeping their hug as he fed steadily. </p><p>He didn't need much, not with Poe, the man's blood like concentrated food. After a few minutes, stopping himself from taking too much, he released and licked the wound closed, placing a kiss on the skin before pulling back to look into the other man's eyes. "I love you too. And I will do anything to keep us safe." He leaned in to kiss Poe deeply, only ending the kiss after several long moments. </p><p>"Come on. Let's get going." He reached and took Poe's hand, waiting for him to lead.</p><p>Poe held on carefully to Hux as the vampire drank, trying not to get too worked up over the experience.  It was always exciting, and he wished they had time to enjoy it, like they normally did.  But tonight, there were other pressing matters, things to be dealt with before they got to enjoy each other again.  He sighed and kissed under Hux’s chin tenderly.    </p><p>“Before we go back outside, I want to test something.  See if you can feel the presence of your sire anywhere nearby.  I think it may be possible, based on what I’ve read.  More difficult for you, because you’ve never been near him since he attacked you, but possible.”</p><p>Hux frowned, feeling as though the attempt to reach out to his sire, no, the creature who had attacked him, would be like leading a bear into their home. He let go of Poe's hand and closed his eyes, standing there, perfectly still. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be looking for, what sort of feeling he was supposed to detect, but he reached out anyway. </p><p>His body didn't move, as he concentrated on what he was doing, standing as if made of stone. He thought about the attack, the creature's pale face, the brief moment he had even see him before he was on the ground with teeth locked in his neck. He shivered at the thought, the pain of the moment still fresh as if it had only happened a few moments ago. </p><p>He thought harder, almost as if to call to the creature who had no name, barely a face and the only fear attached to it as an emotion. He saw the glimpse of a distorted face in his mind, clear as the moon in the stars at night. The inset grey eyes and the gnarled face staring at him from inside his mind, boring into him as if he was looking right at it. </p><p>He felt a chill go down his spine, the creature smiling as it disappeared from his mind’s eye. he felt a wash of cold through his body, a well of fear in him as the message was clear- ‘Stay where you are. I'm coming.’ Hux let out a shout, stepping back till he hit the bed,  eyes snapping open as he reached up and covered his face.</p><p>Poe barely kept himself from jumping backward at the shout, instead moving forward and putting his hands on Hux’s arms. “Are you all right? I guess that didn’t exactly work out, huh?  What happened?”  He rubbed his hands up and down Hux’s arms in gentle strokes. </p><p>The moments Hux had been concentrating on finding his sire had been strange for Poe as he could only see the strain in Hux’s face, the tenseness of his form.  He hoped he hadn’t done the wrong thing, but now, he thought maybe he had.  Worried he had.</p><p>“You are all right, aren’t you?”</p><p>Hux stared down at his hands for a few moments.  Poe's touch on his arms felt good against the cold that still seemed to take hold of him. He felt seen, violated somehow, as if his sire's eyes had seen not only his mind, but deeper, latching onto him from the inside out. </p><p>He shivered, feeling a cold chill that didn't actually exist. “I- I'm okay." He looked up at Poe's face, lips pulled into a frown. “I- I think I saw him...and he saw me." He bit at his lip. "He knows where we are.  I don't think he knew specifically before, but...now he knows." </p><p>The feeling of being watched didn't leave him, as if now that he had reached out, he couldn't break the connection. Hux pushed up and grabbed Poe's hand again. "He is coming. I don't know when, but he is coming.”</p><p>“That’s all right,” Poe said softly.  “If we know he’s coming, we can muster our forces to defend ourselves.  And choose our ground, too.  Away from our home.”  He threaded their fingers together.  “Can you feel where he is?  Or how close, at least?”</p><p>He reached up to caress Hux’s face.  “I’m sorry I asked you to do that.  It did affect you.  You can’t hide that from me, love.  I know you too well.  I shouldn’t have asked for that.  I’m sorry.”  He pushed his forehead into Hux’s chest in apology.  If his tail had been present, it would have drooped or tucked between his legs.  He hated that he’d caused his mate distress.</p><p>Hux moved his hands to the sides of Poe's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "It's okay. It's either something that would have happened eventually, or needed to happen in order to take care of this danger." He kissed the top of Poe's head, closing his eyes once again to feel for the elder vampire. The dangerous feeling wasn't close, but it wasn't so far away that it didn't bother him either, sensing it drew closer with each passing moment. "I can't really tell distance, but we have a day, at least. He is moving fast, but with dawn approaching, he’ll have to stop. Night no longer lasts as long, and maybe we can catch him off guard with the pack hidden..." Hux hoped they could do this.</p><p>“I have an idea for a place that could work,” Poe said with a little frown of thought.  “Come, let’s go talk to the others.  I’m sorry you won’t be able to understand most of what they say.  I’ll have to translate.  Fortunately, I can talk to them in this form.” He glanced down at himself.  “I suppose I’ll dress, too.”  </p><p>He pulled on one of his outfits, leaving his feet bare, caught Hux’s hand again and headed outside to rejoin the Skywalker pack.</p><p>Rey trotted over when she saw them and said, “It is strange to see a vampire and a were walk willingly together.  His wolf scent masked his true nature before.”</p><p>Poe made a slight huffing sound and said, “He is pack.  That is the only nature I care about.  We are ready to discuss how best to defeat our common enemy.  I have an idea I hope will work.”</p><p>Hux held Poe's hand tight, looking out at the wolves in front of them. He felt more confident in himself, his humanoid form more natural to him than the wolf form. He eyed the dark wolf to the side, Kylo, whose brown eyes glared away from the group in passive anger at the situation at whole, but then turned back to Poe and Rey. “I can feel him...coming closer.  I sensed the other vampire, my sire, just before we came out." He gripped Poe's hand tighter. "He knows where we are, but I don't know if he knows you are here.”</p><p>“Hux can tell his sire is coming for him, and almost certainly, he knows about me. We don’t know if he knows all of you are here,”  Poe said, translating first to the pack and then back to Hux.  “I propose we choose the ground on which he finds us.  And we try to conceal your presence as much as possible.  It will be a difficult task, but I believe it’s our best chance to prevail.”</p><p>Rey said, “We are listening, Poe.  What do you suggest?”</p><p>“There is a small hillock a few miles from here,” Poe said, “with an opening surrounded by trees.  I sometimes go there to see the moon and call to her.”  He lifted his head to the sky in a mimic of a howl.</p><p>The wolves shifted in harmony with that idea. </p><p>“The Skywalker pack would keep to one side of the hillock, out of range of the vampire, if possible,” he said.  “We will let him come to us and then attack from all sides.  Hux and I will take the brunt of his early attack or better yet, distract him.  The pack will surround the hillock and run up each side to keep the vampire pinned and get at him from all sides.”  </p><p>Hux felt a pang of fear in his heart, the idea that he and Poe would take the initial brunt of the attack was a sound plan, but also a worrisome one. The two of them would most likely face whatever surprise the ancient vampire had in store for them, though that would allow the pack to spring their own surprise. </p><p>Hux heard a sound and turned his head to the right to looked off into the forest. It felt like a whisper, a call not to his ears, but to his body itself. He tightened his grip on Poe's hand, eyes locked with the darkness that made up the edge of the forest surrounding their home. He went still, jaw tense as he stared.</p><p>Poe turned to Hux and leaned in, whispering softly,” What is it, love?  What do you feel?”  His own sharp gaze turned toward the area where Hux stared, seeing nothing.  </p><p>The pack shifted, sensing the tension and dozens of noses and ears went up, searching for a sign of their enemy.  A few whimpers escaped worried throats as they, too, could not sense anything.</p><p>Rey eyed Hux and pawed at the ground, before licking at her own nose.  “What is it?  What is going on?”</p><p>“Hux?” Poe asked again, worried for his lover.</p><p>It took Hux a few more moments to tear his eyes away from the forest line, though he kept glancing towards it every now and then. “I- I just feel something…”  Hux didn't want the pack thinking he would turn on them, feeling the tug of himself towards the elder vampire. "He just keeps…calling.  I can feel him getting closer. We should have time to get in place, but we- I would need to shelter in place. The day grows near." </p><p> </p><p>Poe nodded and looked to the others.  “We need to move faster than I thought,” he said.  “We must get int place tonight, before the dawn breaks.  Hux’s sire is heading this way.  He knows where Hux is, as we thought he would.  But he’s closer than we hoped.  And daybreak is fast approaching.  We should get into position and settle in to wait for him.”</p><p>Rey looked to Kylo briefly, before saying, “We will follow your lead, Poe.”</p><p>Poe turned to Hux.  “You will need to carry a sufficient cover to protect you from the daylight.  We should get to our spot in plenty of time and can position our friends around the hillock.”  He looked to the pack with a grateful smile, before turning back to Hux.  “Tell me if you sense any changes.  And have hope.  We are strong.”</p><p>Kylo had been quiet, though quietly brooding toward the rear of the pack nearest the forest. He seemed deep in thought, occasionally shifting in irritation before settling down once more. </p><p>Hux nodded, giving Poe's hand a squeeze before he slipped away and back into the house. He grabbed the large fur off the top of the bed, knowing he could wrap himself up tight in it to keep himself from the harmful rays of the sun. He walked back out, the fur over his shoulders and took Poe's hand once more. </p><p>"Let's go.  There is no point in waiting." He smiled sadly, putting on a strong face regardless of how he felt.</p><p>Poe kissed that smile, soft and sweet, hearing the wondering yips and whines of the pack at this sign of just how much he cared for his vampire packmate.  But Poe was unashamed and refused to hide his love for Hux.  He didn’t care that he was a vampire. </p><p>“We will head off now,” he told them, before stepping inside to shed his clothes again and turning back into his wolf form.  Leaving Hux to close the door behind them (and wishing they had one more night to make love in their big bed), he jumped off the porch and trotted into the woods.  He did not rush this time, but kept up an easy pace, covering the few miles easily.  Unerringly, he brought them to the wooded hillock.  </p><p>“Your pack can deploy around the base on the south side,” Poe told Rey and Kylo.  “I would advise placing lookouts at all points around the hillock, but not too far away from you.  We must try not to alert the ancient to our presence.  Only Hux and mine.  When he is here, surround the hill and send in your numbers.  Thank you for standing and fighting with Hux and I.  May you not lose pack.”</p><p>Rey bobbed her head to Poe again.  “We are honored to fight this battle with you and your packmate, Poe.” </p><p>Hux kept up with Poe, worry still growing the more time passed. He kept the fur tightly around him as they made off to the spot Poe had picked, his mind half on their run and half on the luring sound coming from the other direction. When they made it to the location, Hux examined the forest for somewhere that would give him the most shade. He located a large tree with plenty of cover and set-up for the day, still feeling like this was all just a bad dream. His nerves felt on edge, similar to how he got during his time in the Army, prepping for an attack on the enemy. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stem off the nerves somehow.</p><p>Poe watched as the Skywalker pack made ready their hiding locations and set-up their lookouts. He then made his way up the side of the hill and sought out Hux and his rug.  The sky lightened above him, the sun slowly making an appearance to the east.  Spotting Hux underneath a tree, he made his way over, changing into human form as he did.</p><p>Without hesitation, he laid himself on the rug and the vampire in one, wrapped his arms around Hux’s neck and kissed him.  The first kiss merely brushed their lips together, but he soon deepened the touch, as his passion flared.  He’d killed old vampires before, but Hux’s sire was a threat beyond any he’d faced before.  The possibility neither of them would survive drove his actions.  Poe would be the object of the sire’s most intense violence, since he would come between any attempt the sire made to lure the progeny.  But Poe also believed that Hux would protect him with everything he had.  </p><p>He parted the kiss but only to say, “Love me, Hux, before the sun comes up.  Before the darkness falls again.  I need you.”</p><p>Hux pushed into the kiss, whole body up to that moment stiff with worry and stress, but the moment Poe's lips met his, he melted. He moaned at the request, eyes searching Poe's as he spoke. “Yes. I want that..,please.” He pressed back into the kiss, letting the fur rug fall from his shoulders as he moved his arms to wrap around Poe and deepen their touch. He could feel his sire’s mind on his, the feeling of being watched not leaving. He felt angry for being watched in such a way, but it only made him more determined to show his affection for Poe. </p><p>Hux wasn’t going to let the spying of a sick creature stop him from loving Poe. He didn't care if they were heard or seen by anyone else. Knowing the Skywalker pack was also not too far away didn't matter to him either. Only Poe mattered. "I love you,” he said into the kiss.</p><p>Poe spread kisses all over Hux’s face and rubbed their noses together affectionately.  “I love you, Hux, my darling vampire.  And I trust you.  No matter what that other vampire may try, I know you will never really hurt me.  And I will fight anyone to keep you.  Anyone.”  He kissed him again and then rolled on his back, urging Hux with him.  “Love me.  Please.”  </p><p>He spread his legs in case there was any doubt of what he needed and wanted from his lover.  Stroking Hux’s back and sides, he lightly tugged on his red hair.  “Please.  I want that memory when we go into battle with your sire.  I want him to be able to smell it on us.  I want them all to.  You’re my pack.  My mate.  My love.” </p><p>Hux returned the peppering of kisses, hands roaming Poe's body as they held each other. He followed Poe down to he ground as he now held himself up over him, chasing Poe's lips with his own. He groaned, nodding as he understood and wanting to make Poe feel as loved as he desired. "We don't have any oils,” he mumbled into the kisses, hands roaming lower and taking Poe's cock in strong fingers. "You suck me...I'll work you open." He pulled back from the kiss as he turned, now kneeling over Poe's head, with his own face just above Poe's crotch. </p><p>"Do you want me to feed? I can do so lightly, gently." He would be able to work Poe open from this angle, using his hands to open and his mouth to please, while Poe slicked him up with his own mouth.</p><p>Poe smiled as his lover turned over him, feeling dazed by the choices he was being offered and the arousal in his veins.  “I always love having you feed on me,” he said honestly, trusting Hux to take care not to draw too much blood and weaken him for the battle.    </p><p>He flicked out his playful tongue to just caress the length of Hux’s pretty cock, before he took it in his mouth and sucked.  He closed his eyes and focused on the length and breadth of his lover, reaching up to hold on to two pert asscheeks.  His ready attentions soon coated the growing erection in saliva, but he didn’t stop, enjoying himself too much.</p><p>He also lifted his ass to try and allow Hux to prepare him more smoothly, especially since they didn’t have their preferred oils to use.  But he had used much less in the past, especially in his wilder youth.  Young male weres did not take the best care of themselves sometimes, especially in the height of lust.</p><p>Hux moaned as Poe took his cock in his mouth, kissing the flesh of Poe's thigh where he planned on biting. He wetted his fingers with his mouth before reaching down to press gently against Poe's hole, one finger to start, moving slowly enough not to hurt. </p><p>At this point, Hux didn't even care if anyone saw them, feeling no shame in himself or his lover for their actions. If anything, he sort of hoped someone would see, especially his sire. </p><p>It took a lot of willpower for him not to thrust into Poe's mouth, as he enjoyed the feeling of the wet heat on his cock. While he opened Poe up, Hux licked the skin over the strong thigh, hearing the rush of blood underneath. After a few swipes of his tongue, Hux bit down, moaning in combination from the taste of blood and the feeling of Poe's mouth. He wouldn't drink much, but just enough to feel satisfied and please Poe at the same time. He was already three fingers deep by the time he felt himself harden fully in Poe's mouth, which told him it was time to pull back from the bite and lick the wound closed before he kissed the skin once more. </p><p>"Okay. I'm ready.  Are you?" He pulled away from Poe, sliding his fingers out and turning around until he was once again kneeling between Poe's still parted legs.</p><p>Poe sucked and hummed contentedly at the length of Hux in his mouth.  He concentrated so much on sucking him that the fingers in his ass were far secondary.  In fact, all other sensations were until Hux bit down to drink again.  This caused his entire body to jerk as he groaned in delight.</p><p>When Hux asked if he were ready, Poe carefully slipped his mouth off Hux’s now sopping wet cock and nodded once.  “I want you.  I want us face-to-face.  I want to look in your eyes while you love me.”  He licked a long stripe up the bottom of Hux’s cock.  “Please.” </p><p>He wriggled around, after reluctantly releasing him, to work his way to meet Hux comfortably on their rug.  Time continued to slip by, and that only drove Poe’s desire and need for his mate.  “Hux.”</p><p>Hux leaned down and kissed Poe deeply, one hand coming to hold the side of the man's face as the other lifted one of Poe's legs. He lined himself up and pressed in slowly, moaning as he kissed deeper. He bottomed out, bit down gently on Poe's lip and pulled back slightly to look into the man's eyes. He smiled softly, his green eyes looking into brown. "I love you, no matter how this ends." He kissed him again.</p><p>Poe wrapped his arms around Hux almost desperately and kissed him fiercely.  “And I love you,” he said.  “You’re my pack, my mate.  And nobody is getting between us.  Nobody.”  He tugged him back into another viciously passionate kiss.  </p><p>“Now, take me,” he said.  “Show me how much you want me, love.  Let me feel it.  I need to feel it, Hux.  Please.” </p><p>He believed they would triumph, but the chance of either being hurt or killed loomed in his mind.  He knew he would do anything to protect Hux and believed Hux would do the same.  This was the strength of their relationship, but also a danger to them both in this kind of situation.</p><p>Hux breathed in the smell of Poe, lips bruised with the force of their kissed. He wasted no time, pulling his hips back and then thrusting in, one arm holding Poe's leg as the other moved a hand into holding Poe's hair and scratched the scalp lightly. He didn't break the kiss, not wanting to be apart from the other man in any way as he fucked into the were. </p><p>He knew daylight was rising, the instrument of his potential death a looming thought in his mind, but that didn't stop him. The sound of their copulation was loud, their groans deep and the slap of their skin against each other traveling through the trees, but Hux didn't care. He hoped his sire watched them and saw his actions. He hoped he felt the intense emotions he was overcome with to protect Poe and their home from the ancient creature. Hux felt a surge of anger flow through him, anger at having to fight at all. He used that anger to fuel himself, releasing Poe's hair and taking the man's cock in one hand to stroke him quick and hard. </p><p>Poe rose to meet each thrust, also hoping everyone around them- Skywalker pack and Hux’s sire alike- heard and knew what it meant.  His pores opened to admit the strong bonding musk of true mates, as they had since he’d first popped a knot for his vampire lover.  And he felt himself swell anew, his nature answering and meeting his emotion for Hux.  </p><p>The firm hand on his length, worked him with experience and passion toward a fixed end.  He found himself bucking helplessly into that sweet pressure, especially as the hand bashed over and around the growing knot.  He broke their mouths to pant and gasp and cry out in delight.  “Hux.  Please.  So close.  Want to hear you.  Tell me you love me.  I need that.”</p><p>Hux was glad he had the energy he did now as a vampire. The fact that he didn't need to breathe was also a plus, but that didn't stop him from panting or moaning against his lover’s lips. Poe's plea was something that gripped his heart, the man always asking for nothing but for Hux to love him, be with and desire him. "I love you,” he panted. "I love you. I love you.” </p><p>He pressed his lips against Poe's once more, repeating those words against the plump flesh. His hand worked Poe's cock, precome giving him an easy time at sliding across the silky skin as he gripped just enough to cause the desired friction. His other hand gripped Poe's leg, his fingers scratching the skin of Poe's thigh where he held it, hips most likely bruising Poe's rear with how hard he thrusted. He could feel himself peaking, stomach tightening. “Ah. I- I’m almost there,” he moaned. "I want you to come first...I love you so much"</p><p>Poe’s legs tightened around Hux’s waist as he spurted across his own chest and Hux’s fingers, knot fully formed in an instant.  Another wave of musk issued from his pores, suffusing the air around them.  His mouth opened on a howl of completion, echoing throughout the night for everyone for miles to hear.  (And let them hear; he wanted them to know what was possible between vampire and were.)</p><p>His body clamped down on Hux’s, and he drew the vampire’s mouth to his neck, lifting his head to expose his neck for a bite.  He wanted that last hit of closeness, those sharp teeth piercing his skin, opening his veins to feed his love.  The sharing of blood between them.</p><p>Hux clamped down on Poe's neck, bite not eased by his tongue, but his teeth were gentle regardless. He fell over the edge, hand continuing to pleasure Poe's cock as he thrusted with his climax, moaning into Poe's skin. He only pulled a few small swallows of blood, not wanting to weaken is friend and lover before their fight, but knew Poe would enjoy it regardless. A few moments later, he slowed down, hips resting against Poe's ass as he stilled, pulled his teeth back and licked the wound closed. He closed his eyes, face against Poe's neck as he took the moment to calm, take in the other man's smell and just exist in the moment before they had to moved. He kissed Poe's neck before he pulled out slowly, let his leg rest on the ground and pushed up to sit back on his knees. He moved to lay down next to Poe, grabbing the edge of the fur rug to pull it up and over the two of them as he pushed himself into the crook of Poe's arm and body.</p><p>Still panting softly from the intensity of his release, Poe turned into Hux and curled tenderly around him.  “My love,” he whispered.  “I’m so glad I found you.  So glad you’re a part of my existence.  No matter what comes.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind enough to sleep.  Somewhere out there, in the gathering dawn, an enemy waited for night to strike at them, to kill Poe and at the very least, turn Hux to his side.  There was no guarantee they would survive, but one thing Poe knew, he would never stop loving Hux. He fell into sleep on that thought, as ready as he would ever be for what the next sunset would bring.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hux awoke to the sounds of nervous howls in the air, the chill of night having set once more on the group. Hux turned his face into Poe's chest once before taking a deep breath, sighing heavily before he finally moved. “Poe, we must wake." He spoke sadly, sitting up and pushing the rug from their bodies. </p><p>He stretched as he looked off at the horizon, the last of the light settling behind the trees. His sire would be on the move once more, heading their direction at a great speed. He stared off in to the south, where he could feel the dark sensation, gritting his teeth as he stared into the darkness. The feeling of his sire was like a dark mist in a winter morning, cold and damp, a chill you couldn't get rid of combined with the smell of rotten foliage.</p><p>Poe pressed his lips to Hux’s chest and slowly eased himself up and away from the vampire.  He trailed his fingers over his shoulders and front.  “I’m ready, love,” he said and kissed his lips softly.  “I’m ready.”</p><p>He stood and wrapped his arm around Hux for another last, lingering kiss, before he stepped back and transformed into a wolf again.  He made a little bow to the vampire, not of play, but of  respect and love.  With a little woof, he bounded down the hill for a last check-in with the Skywalker pack.</p><p>In the darkness, a figure stirred and approached the hill rapidly, but by careful degrees. The mists swirled around the pale, tall creature, obscuring everything in its path.  And as the presence moved, all of the sounds of the woods went silent.  Nothing stirred as the presence moved through an area, following the trace of a fellow, and not just a fellow, an offspring.</p><p>The creature never cared for offspring before, never left behind any.  But this one, left helpless and alone, survived, with the help of a were.  Something in all the creature’s years unheard of- a were saving and becoming a companion to a vampire.  A lover. </p><p>And that kind of strength, that ability fascinated this creature.  Drove this attempt to take an unwanted offspring and make him a partner after all.  The were would need to die, of course, hopefully at the hand of the offspring.  Another step toward increased power.  </p><p>The creature paused and looked toward the hill where offspring waited…and undoubtedly, the were, too.  Another old creature, though not as old as the sire, but one to be wary of all the same.  A not unrisky attack, but worth it to have such a partner.</p><p>Hux kissed back deeply, holding onto the moment as long as he could before he had to let go. He watched as Poe turned, bounding off up the hill to wait. He didn't follow just yet, turning to look back into the darkness where he felt the impending arrival of his sire. Would the creature try to kill him? Take him? Would he go for Poe first, or maybe try and separate them? There was no knowing, but he knew for sure that this wouldn't be easy. He felt a shiver down his spine, the same cold chill that had come over him before in the cabin. His eyes snapped towards the darkness in the trees and he bit his lip. He felt a pull, a tug at his mind to follow, but he held out against it. </p><p>As Poe trotted back up the hill to him, Hux said, ”He is either close, or here and biding time. I can feel it.”</p><p>Poe had returned from his quick check on the Skywalker pack, who were now quieted and waiting for the appearance of the enemy.  He bumped lightly into Hux’s knees at the words, showing his support for his lover.  The fact that Hux could feel his sire didn’t surprise him, though he could not help the tendril of worry.</p><p>The mists that preceded the old creature swirled now around the base of the hill, shrouding everything in their midst.  Poe’s ears strained forward for any sign of this ancient foe, all of his body on edge for the coming fight.</p><p>“There you are, boy,” a wizened, almost crackling voice said from the trees to the left.  “The son of Brendol Hux.  His murderer.”  There was a braying, galling peal of laughter that made Poe’s ears flatten and his teeth bare.  “Do call off your cur.  My business is not with him.”</p><p>The creature called to his get, his formidable willpower reaching to the one he’d made, the one he’d carelessly created in his attempt to destroy the Hux lineage.  (And well, at that he’d succeeded.  There would be no further Huxes.)  He enticed his progeny with the strength of his power and the enhanced abilities he could offer Hux.</p><p>Hux turned his head quickly toward the sound of his sire's voice. The old and haunting tone caused him to stiffen, as he stared wide-eyed in that direction. His jaw clenched as he felt the tug at his being, his very core. The creature knew him, knew his father, too. Not only that, but he had been watching Hux, or at least knew what he had done to the senior Hux. His body ran cold at that fact, knowing that this creature had been around and keeping tabs on him this entire time. He took one step toward the mist, feeling his body move of its own volition. No! No, he was stronger than this!  He faltered and stopped a moment, lips curling slightly. He felt the tug harder and took another step.</p><p>Poe snarled and bounded forward to put himself in front of Hux and the danger in the trees.  He pressed against him, even as he braced his own forelegs and lifted his lips to fully expose his teeth.  He knew Hux could hear and feel the thrall of his Sire, that it called to him.  But he still trusted his lover to break that hold, to fight it off.  </p><p>“Foul cur,” the creature hissed.  “Who are you to interfere?”  And finally, he emerged from the trees.</p><p>At first glance, the ancient vampire was not imposing, hunched and small in long, back robes.  But an aura of power surrounded him, especially when one caught glimpses of his pale, nearly skeletal face and glowing, yellow eyes.  </p><p>“Our kinds are not meant to mingle.  You have perverted his mind against his own.  Leave him to the one who made him.”</p><p>Poe just barked angrily and pushed even more against Hux, refusing to give any ground.</p><p>Hux felt the pressure against his legs, the soft fur and stiff muscles as Poe pushed against him. The cold sound of his Sire's words sent shivers down his spine, and he could feel the cold pull of strength through his body. Poe, however, made him feel the warmth and love that he had experienced the entire time he had lived in this forest, the growling of his companion louder than the voice and pull in his mind. </p><p>He clenched his fists as he stayed where he was, fighting against the thrall with Poe’s help. "Poe has...done nothing to me."  He grit the words out, feeling the pain of fighting against the power of his Sire’s call. "You wanted to kill me…but I survived." He kept his eyes on the creature before them. "Poe saved me from certain death…taught me how to survive…gave me shelter when most of the world would have rejected me.”  His voice was full of anger and emotion, blood dripping from his palms as he gripped them tightly with his fingernails in his fight for control. "You will not lay one hand on him if I can help it." </p><p>Poe made a loud bark in acknowledgement of Hux’s words and pressed one more time against him, before he drifted to stand at his side, ready for a two-pronged attack against the other vampire.</p><p>The creature let out a low, cold laugh.  “So be it…Hux,” he sneered and raised his hands in a threatening gesture.</p><p>With a resounding howl of attack, Poe bounded toward the vampire, trusting Hux to be at his side.  And not just Hux.</p><p>From the bottom of the hill, on all sides came now the joined howl of the Skywalker pack, a full-throated war cry that signaled their ascent into battle.</p><p>Obviously not expecting the other weres, the ancient vampire made a noise of fury and darted forward with tremendous speed to meet Poe’s advance.  He grabbed the were and tossed him away into a tree, before turning to grab at his get.</p><p>Hux felt a swell of anger and excitement well in him as he felt Poe's body leave him and begin running, taking off beside him as well. He heard and felt the cries of the Skywalker clan around them as they exited the tree line, teeth bared and growls rumbling in the air. He saw red when he watched Poe fly through the air. </p><p>The wolves that grew closer bared their teeth, closing their circle. Kylo's large form paced next to Rey's as they ran, his black fur blending into the night.</p><p>Poe scrambled back up and leaped to Hux’s side as the vampires moved back toward him.  He had hit the tree hard, but only suffered a bruised side and a few scrapes, nothing to slow him down.  He danced to the right of the elder vampire, trusting Hux to move to his opposite flank.  </p><p>Hissing, the old creature slashed out again at Poe, but it was a feint, as he turned to lunge forward with his terrible speed at Hux instead.  He reached for his throat, intent on ripping it out  and possibly removing his whole head in the process. </p><p>But Poe, after a dodge, saw the elder’s intention and lunged forward.  He seized him by the right leg and dragged at him, trying to get him away from Hux.  His teeth went deep into stringy, disgusting flesh and then further still into the ancient bones of his lower leg.</p><p>The elder screamed in fury and pain, but struggled to hold on to this get, to destroy the tainted vampire.</p><p>Hux saw Poe get up from the ground and barrel back towards them, falling to the creature’s left side as Poe rounded up beside the other. He heard the sound of bone crunching just as the icy sharp fingers of his Sire grabbed ahold of him and pulled, dragging him forward, even as he struggled. He held tight against the hold to keep away from the gnarled face that was outstretched to him, fangs bared.</p><p>Poe's snarls behind the creature made Hux shift and lift one leg to place against the creature’s stomach and push, wanting to knock him down. It didn't work. Instead, the older vampire used his one-leg state to knock him off balance and his face was pulled closer towards the mouth of his Sire. He managed to rip himself free just as Poe tugged back again on the leg of his Sire once more, making all of them stumble slightly. </p><p>Kylo had been stalking just inside the circle of wolves that surrounded the three battling figure, awaiting a call to help or a moment to seize his own chance to become the hero and slaughter their ancient foe. He growled as the baby vampire stumbled back from his Sire, even as Poe  kept his fangs sunk deep into a leg. In that moment he thought he saw his chance, and his back feet pushed hard against the grass as he ran quickly into the center, lunging out to bite down on the pale wrinkled neck.</p><p>The elder was aware of the weres surrounding him now, furious at having been drawn into a trap.  An angry shriek escaped him when his get, combined with the cur dragging on his leg, pushed him backward, making him lose his grasp on the younger vampire.  He reached quickly into his robes for the silver knife he kept there, brought to all the better gut his get’s mangy cur.  </p><p>Twisting quickly, he swung the knife at Poe, scraping it over his snout as he reluctantly released his grip and leaped out of the way of its deadly arc.  And then Kylo struck them, sending all three of them flying.  Poe, still smarting and yelping in pain, was flung out of range, but the elder vampire went down, still tangled with the Skywalker alpha.</p><p>Hux could only hear the sound of Poe yowling at the wound to his face, body flung back to the ground as Kylo and his Sire rolled away. </p><p>In an instant, the deadly silver knife meant for Poe buried itself not once, but twice, deep into the side of the great black alpha, as the furious and now scared old creature fought for his existence.</p><p>Poe howled as he saw the action, and all of the weres suddenly tore forward to defend and avenge their leader.</p><p>Kylo's cry squealed out of him as the knife dug into his flesh a second time, the first having been so fast he hadn't even had a chance to feel it. Still, he latched his teeth down on the old vampires’ other arm as he fought back, clamping down into the nasty old flesh.  The hand released the knife.  </p><p>Kylo staggered back a few steps, before his legs fell out from under him and he flopped to the side, chest no longer rising and falling. The silver blade had pierced his heart on the second stab, his body only being able to hold out for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>Hux watched Kylo fall to the side, anger coming over him like to other as he realized what had happened. That could have been Poe. He screamed out and ran into the old vampire, clamping his own teeth down on neck of his Sire in an attempt to bleed him dry or rip his throat out.</p><p>Rey felt her mate die, and her desolate howl pierced the air and further enraged the whole pack, along with Poe.  Even as Hux fixed his teeth deep into his sire’s neck, the wolves converged on the pair.  Poe went straight for his right arm and sank teeth deep into his wrist, pulling to drag that arm away from Hux.  </p><p>The elder screamed in fury as sharp fangs took hold of him from all sides.  But although he was downed, his strength and power remained incredible.  He lashed out from side-to-side, managing to throw off weres and regain a sitting position.  </p><p>But Poe held on fiercely, even as the vampire battered him around, trying to make him loosen.  He weighed down on the arm, trying to keep it away from Hux.  Especially when he saw the weres on the vampire’s left arm lose their hold.</p><p>The creature fought his way to one knee, seizing his get with his left arm and trying to tear him away from the hold on his throat.  His right arm he still thrashed around, but the stubborn partner of his get refused to release, no matter how many blows to the ground he took.  The powerful jaws of the were now cracked the bones of his right arm, shattering them.</p><p>He screamed again, rage and terror and pain, but the result of his next mighty flail to throw off Poe was to send half his arm with the were, tearing it raggedly away from the rest, leaving a jagged stump.</p><p>The weres on the left arm flew backwards as there was no longer something holding the other side, rolling as Hux and the ancient vampire were now on their own once again in the grass. Hux's hands immediately took advantage of the fact there was one less arm to stop him from acting with his hands, his fingers flexing as he jammed them into the soft flesh of the creatures stomach. He didn't pull his teeth away from the old creature as he felt his nails dig into the skin, his sire’s other hand gripping the back of his neck as he bore down harder, growling in anger.</p><p>The elder vampire figured he had one chance, now that he’d lost a limb.  He slumped into his get’s body, feigning extreme weakness, near extinction, without exposing more of his limbs to the tearing teeth of the weres.  Two still had hold of his left leg, but his right remained free where it now leaned against Hux.  With luck, he could get his get to release him, dispatch him quickly and then break free.  If nothing else, he’d kill his pathetic, dog-fucking vampire child. </p><p>Poe spat out the severed limb as he collided with the ground and forced himself back to his feet.  He took but a moment to right himself, before charging back toward the fray, where the two vampires were in a tangle, the remaining pack trying to find a way to get hold of the elder.  He noted the way the elder slumped into Hux and hoped it wasn’t just a feint.  He barked a warning to Hux, loud and sharp. </p><p>Hux felt the creature slump against him, the tug of the wolves moving both of their bodies but the vampire himself making no movement. Had he killed him? Had the combined effort of them all finished him off? He needed to be sure, unlatching his teeth quickly to look at the face of the creature, hands pushing back against his shoulders in order to maneuver the older vampire away from him. </p><p>Rey and the others didn't let go of the limbs, their snarls loud as they tore in anger over the loss of their pack mate and leader. Hux heard the loud bark from Poe, turning his head to look over in that direction, and he smiled, seeing Poe was okay and again running back toward the fray.</p><p>Poe made another bark, this time in fear and warning, as the elder vampire lunged forward and slammed his enormous fangs deep into Hux’s neck, even as he surged upward to get back to a  standing position.  Further enraged by the sight of those deadly fangs piercing deep into his mate’s unprotected neck, he made a full leap at the elder vampire, front paws hitting him square in the side, even as he jaws made for his jugular.</p><p>Hux felt the teeth as his eyes widened, staring at Poe as he ran forward toward them, hot pain blossoming in his neck from the ripping, slashing teeth.</p><p>The trio slammed to the ground, scattering the rest of the pack, and lurching toward the edge of the hillslope.  But Rey, also enraged by the death of her mate, followed close behind.  As the group wrestled and struggled together, her own teeth sought the other unprotected part of the creature’s neck.  </p><p>The elder felt a second pair of teeth sink deep into his neck and latched even more into his get’s flesh.  He was doomed, as the two weres’ powerful jaws were now clamped irrevocably into him, but he wanted to take his offspring with him.  His damned mistake, which would now cost him his long existence.</p><p>Poe braced his feet against the ground and pulled as hard as he could at the monster’s neck, feeling Rey doing the same.  The power and ferocity of their combined strength finally beat out the supernaturally enhanced resistance of the ancient neck.  With a sickening rip and a gush = black, half-congealed blood, the head tore off.</p><p>The rest of the Skywalker pack went silent, knowing it was over, the two other were's ripping the enemy to pieces. </p><p>Hux tried to take a breath but nothing came, blood bubbling in his mouth with the pain. He couldn't help the panic set in.  The body on top of him was surprisingly heavy, the torso of the now decapitated vampire heavy on his chest as he tried to push away.</p><p>The elder’s body flopped and flailed, neck still spurting the disgusting, mostly congealed, blood, landing in a sprawl on the ground as Hux shoved it away.  </p><p>The Skywalker pack backed away nervously from the still moving corpse, whining and growling.</p><p>Poe, having staggered backward when the elder’s head tore off, dropped the shredded remains of neck he’d ended up with and made a few disgusted spitting noises.  But that didn’t last long, as he quickly transformed into his human form and rushed to Hux’s side.  He placed a strong, firm hand over the wound in Hux’s neck and said, “You need to feed, love, to close these wounds.  Please, feed from me.  I’m not hurt badly.  I can help you.”  He eased in and offered his throat to his lover, hand pushed more firmly against the bleeding bites.</p><p>Rey tossed aside the head of the elder with a cry of hurt and pain.  She charged over to where Kylo lay with the silver blade still sticking out from his side.  Whimpering and nuzzling at him, she confirmed what she already knew in her heart- her mate was dead.  Throwing back her head, she howled her grief and pain to the moon, echoed by the rest of the pack around them.</p><p>And in the distance, by another familiar howl, also deep and wounded.  Leia.</p><p>Hux felt the pain from the bite, but his eyes locked with Poe's as he came close, the warm hand placed over his bleeding neck and slowing the gush. Hux's blood wasn't as congealed as his Sire’s has been, but it wasn't as fresh as any living creatures either. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, unable to through his destroyed neck. Poe wanted him to feed in order to heal, but how would that work with half his throat torn out? He opened his mouth regardless, taking the offer he had been given.  He bit down at the offered neck, hands moving up to hold onto Poe gently, wanting to feel the man who had fought on his side against a power adversary.  Possibly the most power they’d ever face. The blood rushed into his mouth, half of it making it down his throat and the rest oozing out of his wounds, a bright contrast to his own blood. Still, it wasn't without success as the blood worked to close the wounds slowly.</p><p>One of the pack moved in close to Rey, the wolf transforming into the figure of a young man, Finn. He rested his hand on Kylo, pulling the dagger from his chest, even as it sizzled in his hand, and tossing it deep into the trees, before he once again transformed back to wolf. He rejoined the cry, just sitting near Rey in order to comfort her as much as he could.</p><p>Poe cradled Hux’s head to this throat, head tipped back and eyes closed in pleasure.  He did not urge him on, keeping track of the wound with his fingers.  Despite the sorrow of the pack around them, he smiled as he felt his own lover’s wounds close as his blood both fed Hux and healed him.  A soft noise of contentment, audible only to Hux, escaped him.  He would mourn for their friends, but his pack, his lover, would survive.  </p><p>The far off howl got closer, as the last were, Kylo’s mother, raced to meet the rest of her former pack and to mourn the loss of her son with them. </p><p>Rey stood and howled louder, calling to Leia and releasing her distress to the sky in one motion.  She then pressed her face to Kylo’s side and began to cry, even as her packmates surrounded her and tried to support her in her grief.</p><p>Hux felt his ability to swallow get better and better as he fed, his hands still holding onto Poe. After a few more moments, he pulled away from Poe's neck, his wounds almost healed. "Poe" he said, voice rough, but understandable. “I'm okay now.”  He smiled and pressed his lips to Poe's instead for a soft kiss. His body would finish healing on its own now. </p><p>Leia appeared from the tree line, running quickly to the side of her fallen son and mourning packmates. She pressed her nose against Kylo's face, licking a few times as she whimpered her loss and sorrow, before nudging close to Rey and sitting on the other side of her, licking her ears in comfort as they mourned together. </p><p>Hux felt horrid, watching the group as they say in sorrow. “That- that could have been you,” he said softly, knowing how lucky they were, but feeling guilty over the thought.</p><p>Poe kissed Hux again, soft and sweet.  “We were the lucky ones this time,” he said softly.  “We will owe the Skywalker pack our gratitude and a debt.  I will gladly give them both for you, my love.  Whatever they might want of us will be worth your continued existence at my side.  I love you so much.”  He kissed him again, tugging to hold on tighter.  After a long moment, he carefully released him and changed back to his wolf form.</p><p>With his head and tail low, he approached the mourning pack humbly and with his own sorrow.  He stopped near the top of the circle, where Kylo’s muzzle still lay, and tossed back his own head to sing his respect, grief and solidarity to the night sky.  He was grateful when all of their heads raised to join him, accepting his part of in the circle of pack mourning.</p><p>He looked over at Hux and woofed at him to join them.  He hoped the others would also accept his packmate, vampire though he was.  He’d helped bring the elder vampire into their midst, but not of his own fault.  That was solely on the now dead creature, whose body had finally gone still.  When the sun rose, the body would dissolve into dust.  A fitting end for such a horrible monster. </p><p>Hux watched Poe get up and shift, sitting down among the other weres to join in their cries of mourning. He felt odd, watching something he felt was intimate, more so than anything he had ever seen. He had never felt a part of a family before, and even though this pack was not his, for a moment, he felt as though he might have found something he could understand as family. </p><p>He pushed up from the ground and walked slowly to Poe, sitting down next to him and running his hand through the fur behind his neck for a moment as he looked on at Kylo, feeling an inescapable pang of guilt. </p><p>He allowed himself to shift, the action having become normal and easy at this point, especially after feeding. He bunted his head on Poe's shoulder before he joined in, his howl mixing among the rest.</p><p>Poe ducked his head and licked Hux’s ears gently as they all continued to mourn the fallen alpha.  Finally, the howls died down and all heads were lowered for a moment.  Poe inched over to press fully against Hux’s smaller frame.  He kept his eyes down until Rey and Leia finally lifted their heads and looked toward Poe and Hux.  </p><p>Poe raised his eyes and looked over the other weres one-by-one, starting with Rey and Leia and holding each gaze long enough to personally acknowledge the other were.  Finally, he spoke, “I am deeply sorry for the loss of Kylo, your alpha.  I am equally grateful to you for standing by the side of my mate and I against the vampire elder. We are in your debt and will repay it as you see fit.”  He lowered his head again to the Skywalker pack.</p><p>Rey turned to Leia, as did all of the remaining Skywalker weres.  She spoke in her warm, strong tone, “What has happened here is not the fault of any save the one who dealt the blow.  You have always been an honorable were and your actions toward us have been the same.  All I would ask of you now is that you help us honor my son and his life.”  She glanced to Rey, who nodded agreement with that sentiment.</p><p>“Thank you,” Poe said with a little formal bow to the restored alpha of the Skywalker pack.  “We will stand with this pack with pride.  And thanks.  Kylo probably saved my life, and he died in defense of us all.  He was a strong alpha.”  He barked in tribute, joined by the other weres.</p><p>Hux listened quietly, his mood both elated and deeply saddened by their fight. The night was still young, but Hux just wanted to go home. He leaned over and licked at Poe's face, before looking back at the group. "You...did not need-“ he spoke, still unsure about his voice and words “-to do this… help us…but you did..." He lowered his head toward the ground in thanks. "I...have no words...big enough to express my...gratitude." He looked toward Leia and then back down to the ground.</p><p>Leia stepped forward and rubbed her muzzle first against Poe’s and then against Hux’s in a gesture of acceptance as equals.  “The Skywalker pack will stand with you always,” she said softly.  “And we hope in times of difficulty, you will stand with us.”</p><p>“We will,” Poe swore and then gestured to Kylo with his muzzle.  “Including in this.”</p><p>Rey said softly, “I should like to give him a full pyre.  If you will assist us, we would consider than an honor.”</p><p>Poe licked Hux’s muzzle affectionately once, before stepping forward to address Rey, “We would also consider it an honor.  Shall we carry him back to the Skywalker territory?” </p><p>Leia looked around and said, “If you do not mind, Poe, I think this hill would make an excellent place from which to build the pyre.  It is the closest thing to the sky for miles.  And I like to think he is with his father in the stars.”</p><p>“You are welcome to use this hill,” Poe said, “and add it to your territory along with the surrounding area.  That is only right.”<br/>
Hux felt an overwhelming sense of emotion when Leia moved to him, the sense of acceptance and nurture was great. He nodded to Poe's idea, the idea of having to move from the spot to honor their dead was ridiculous.  Kylo should be honored where he fell, and he place given to the family who lost him. Many of his fellow soldiers had been buried on the battlefield where they fell. </p><p>Hux sat up, stepped back and transformed into his human state, and walked next to Kylo. He wanted to help, to do anything to pay back the Skywalker pack in any way he could. Leaning down, he ran his hands under the large wolf, hoisting him up into his arms and cradling him, to move him carefully to the center of the hillock. Once at the very peak of the hill, he stopped, getting down to his knees to set the cooling body of the werewolf down.</p><p>Poe also changed to his human form, as did the other weres, except for Leia and Rey, who followed Hux with the body solemnly.  The rest all gathered wood and branches to build the pyre with.  Their enhanced strength allowed him to carry large branches from which to make the base.</p><p>Working together, as pack should, the weres assembled a fitting place to lay Kylo’s large body.  They added a layer of dried needles and leaves to the frame to more easily start the fire and spread it to the branches.  </p><p>Poe gestured to Hux and asked, “Would you please place Kylo on the pyre, Hux?  I assume you wish to start the fire, Rey, Leia?”  He looked to them with his soulful eyes.</p><p>Both weres changed to their human forms and nodded at him as one.  “Yes,” Leia said.  “We’ll start the fire.”</p><p>Rey leaned into Leia, their human forms small and almost fragile, except for the intensity of emotions in their eyes.  But it was obvious they were getting comfort from each other in these difficult moments.</p><p>Hux watched solemnly as the group transformed, having never seen the human selves of most of the rest of the pack before and wishing it would have been in better circumstances. </p><p>When the pyre was finished, he scooped Kylo back up into his arms and made his way over, placing him among the soft dried brush on top of the logs.  He walked back over to Poe, putting his hand in the other man’s back, just above the curve of his strong rear. </p><p>Some in the pack huddled close to each other, standing together for comfort. Others stood along the edge, fighting their own emotions as they pulled through the moments. </p><p>Hux had never seen such displays of emotion before, not in such quantities, his life of cold disdain and corporal punishment was not one for cultivating emotion. He stood there stone faced, not knowing what to do or say,  chest hurting, but mind blank and confused. He hurt for them, but he didn't know how to help or console. Hux squeezed Poe's hand, jaw clenched as he felt his eyes well, red dripping down his face.</p><p>Poe moved into Hux and tugged him into a warm hug, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.  “After they set the fire,” he said softly, “we’ll transform back into wolves and sing for him.  You can join the pack or keep to your normal form.”  He pressed another kiss to the nape of Hux’s neck and rested his forehead on his strong back.</p><p>“I love you so much,” he whispered.  “I’m sorry what happened to Kylo, but I’m so glad you’re well, my love.”  He pressed soft kisses down his spine.  “I just want to be home with you, holding you in our bed.”  </p><p>Rey and Leia moved forward as the last of the branches were placed over Kylo.  Each pressed a soft kiss to his snout for a last time, before they lit small torches and set them to opposite ends of the pyre and stepped back as it set alight.  Then they and the rest of the pack transformed back into wolves.  Both Leia and Rey lifted their snouts to the air and started to sing to the stars.</p><p>Poe kissed Hux’s nape one more time, before he also transformed back into a wolf himself.  He strode two steps and joined his own howl to the others.  There was more than just mournfulness to this series of noises.  They were now singing of the beauty of Kylo’s existence and their thanks for his life.  And in Rey’s song, there was another note, of a future.  She was carrying her mate’s pups, which brought a note of joy to the proceedings, despite it all.  Kylo’s line, the Skywalker line, would survive.  And the pack would fight tooth and claw to make sure of it.</p><p>The flames grew higher as the entire structure caught light.  The pack took up a final, long, howl to the sky and then quieted to watch as the flames slowly died away, taking the last of their former alpha and pack member.</p><p>Hux quietly accepted Poe's affection, but knew he wouldn't be able to truly return it until they had left behind this place and gone home. He nodded his understanding and placed a hand on Poe’s as he spoke, before watching him join the others. But Hux didn't transform this time. Instead, he stood and watched the fire in silence. He wasn't a werewolf, and for him, it just didn't feel right. But he stood, stock still and respectful, unblinking and breathing as his mind played over the last events of the year, everything that came to be. </p><p>Hux loved their life in the forest, the seclusion and feeling of home, but he knew that one day the two of them might have to find a new home, change as the world did. </p><p>As time passed, only light from the moon and the last burning embers of the pyre remained. Hux finally took a breath, the smell of fire and smoke surrounding him, and moved to Poe, placing a hand on his head to scratch lightly. "It is close to morning.  I will go fetch the fur.  We must depart soon." He spoke softly.</p><p>Poe looked up at him, licked his fingers and nodded once.  He moved forward to touch noses to Leia and Rey, before trotting back over to Hux.  He licked over Hux’s kneecap twice and turned toward their cabin.  With a last little yowl for the Skywalker pack, he began to lope back toward his home with Hux.  </p><p>He stuck close to Hux’s side as they headed for their cabin, their haven.  His fur often brushed against the vampire’s legs as they ran together because he wanted (and needed) to be that close.  And as soon as their place was in sight, he changed into his human form and leaped at Hux, wanting to hold him. </p><p>Hux gathered their discarded fur and left with Poe, sticking close as he didn't want to be too far from him. He had given the group a quiet farewell, knowing their mourning wasn't over.</p><p>The sight of their home was much needed. He felt as though they had been gone so long, when iit had only been a day. He wasn't expecting the tackle, falling to the ground in the other man's arms. He wrapped his arms right around him, taking in a deep breath as they laid in the grass and leaves.   "I love you.." he mumbled, pressing his face into Poe's hair and kissing his temple. </p><p>Hux knew they would never truly be able to stop worrying about being discovered, but for now and hopefully a long time to come, they wouldn't have to worry as much. "Thank you for everything. Taking me in, helping me, protecting me from myself and my Sire." He chuckled sadly. "And for sticking with me through everything.”</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me, love,” Poe assured him softly.  “I never made a better choice in all my existence than when I decided to take in an injured, newly-made vampire.  He won my loyalty and my love.  He lightened up a life that had gotten lonely and weary.  And he’s worth every bit of effort and danger.”  </p><p>He tugged Hux gently up to him and kissed his mouth as a gentle touch of lips.  He deepened the contact and wrapped his arms tightly around the vampire.  There was a hint of desperation, but much more passion and relief and joy in their continued existence together, in that kiss. He stroked Hux’s hair gently with his right hand, even as his left hand cupped Hux’s face to keep him close.</p><p>“I’ll never let you go,” he promised him, “and now you know that nobody can make me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who made it through this somewhat epic journey with us.  We started posting on Halloween and ended on Christmas.  It was a ton of fun, and we hope you all enjoyed it, too. </p><p>Stay tuned.  The pair of us have much more coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>